Aro's Heir
by SubtlePen
Summary: Edward, Bella and Alice are drawn into a no-win scenario in Volterra after Edward's attempted suicide-by-Volturi in the Palazzo dei Priori. Aro forces Edward to make a choice that may leave him unable to salvage any relationship with Bella. MATURE
1. Chapter 1

_**Aro's Heir**_

_**May 2012: This story was first posted online at Twilighted in January 2009, then added to FanFiction in July 2009. After Chapter 21 was posted in August 2010, the story lived in limbo until Spring 2012. To date, the story has 1640 reviews on Twi'd and 754 reviews on FFn. Every one of my readers has been phenomenal in supporting me and this story since day one. Each of you challenge and inspire me to do this story the justice it deserves. I sincerely apologize that is has taken me this long to complete the journey.**_

_**I began re-editing the story in January 2012 and re-posting it in June 2012. It is complete. The remaining chapters will be posted before the end of August, 2012.**_

_**Thank you for your acceptance, your thoughtfulness, your faith in me, and your defense of this iteration of Edward and Bella's life. I cannot measure my gratitude.**_

Edward, Bella and Alice are drawn into a no-win scenario in Volterra after Edward's attempted suicide-by-Volturi in the Palazzo dei Priori. Aro confronts Edward to make an impossible choice, with Alice as Aro's unwitting accomplice. How will Edward's choice affect his reunion with Bella, and what future can they hope to salvage in the aftermath?

Story begins in New Moon, during Chapter 21, "The Verdict," but enters the AU when Aro reads Alice's mind...

AU, but canon through New Moon, with canon pairings.

~*~ warning ~*~ story contains very dark themes, including a sexual assault in the first chapter. if this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps (dot) rainn (dot) org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1

"Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes. He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank... No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand... Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence." –S. Meyer, _New Moon_

.

.

.

.

.

"Could it be?" Aro's gaze darted from Alice to Edward and back, a look of smug satisfaction descending over his gaunt features.

"Edward, what do you fear most?"

"Nothing."

"Come, come, you know that's a lie. I know all your fears. Shall I name them out loud for you?"

A menacing growl rumbled in Edward's chest.

"You fear for Bella. You fear hurting her fragile human shell. You fear turning her. You fear making love to her. You're afraid to show her what you really are, that she will recoil and reject you utterly. You fear for her soul, her virtue, her future, everything. Every fear you have revolves around her. Wait - not every fear. You fear for your beloved 'sister,' as well. You're terrified we'll hurt her, here, in this room. You've never told Bella just how much you love Alice, have you? Well, well! Isn't this an interesting tangent..."

Bella searched Edward's face for the truth behind Aro's manipulating words. He looked at her lovingly, reassuringly.

"Are we agreed, Edward, about your fears? Have I named them truly?"

He hissed "Yes. What do you want?"

"I want you to join us, Edward. I want Bella to join us, and Alice as well. That is what I want."

"Never. We've already told you this."

"Ahhh, careful, Edward. Be very careful. As we discussed, everything has a price, my son. I am willing to pay much to get what I want. I am also willing to extract much from you for refusing. Do we understand each other?"

Another growl rumbled in Edward's chest, more menacing than the last.

"Did you know that your beloved sister is keeping a secret? An enormous secret; a secret so dangerous, she's attempted to bury it even from herself?"

Alice cried out "NO!" and collapsed to her knees in a defeated heap.

Edward flashed a look to Jane, but Jane had nothing to do with Alice's agony.

"Have you made love to your precious human yet, Edward?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ahhh, but I already know the answer, and it is about to become my business. I'm making it the _core_ of my business. You see, the secret your sister tries so desperately to conceal has been revealed. The human will bear you an heir."

"Impossible."

"Apparently not, if your sister's visions are to be believed, and I understand no one bets against Alice."

"Her visions are influenced by choice - the visions change when choices change, our free will changes the future, changes her visions."

"Alice, have you had this vision for some time?"

Silence.

"Jane, please encourage her to answer my questions."

Alice writhed on the floor in silent spasms. Between gritted teeth she answered him. "YES, you filthy bastard, yes. I've seen this since the beginning."

"ALICE!" Edward was shocked by Alice's admission. He caught Bella as she collapsed, sliding her gently to the floor.

"Has the vision ever wavered, Alice? Changed, altered in any way?" Aro's voice was smooth, deadly.

"No. Never."

"Not even when the coward ran away and abandoned her?"

Edward and Alice hissed at Aro's use of the word 'coward.'

"Never."

"So you see Edward, there are forces at work here beyond free will. Even when you made a choice to discard her, her destiny never changed."

_I'm so sorry, Edward - I never thought it would come to this,_ Alice thought.

"Will you join us Edward?"

"NO."

"What do you fear, Edward?"

"NO."

"I require but a small price for her life, Edward. For Alice's life, for your own. I know you care little for your own, or you would never have come here on your little suicide quest. But surely you will barter with me for theirs?"

"What do you want?"

"Ahh, that's better. See how easy?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Can't you guess, my son? Can't you?"

Bella was disoriented, but coming around. Edward kissed her temple. "What's going on here? I don't understand."

"Tell your precious what I want, Edward. TELL HER."

"They want us to join them. All of us, you, Alice, me."

"That's not all of it Edward. Tell her the rest."

"I don't know what you want. What else could you possibly want? What more is there to give?"

"I'll let you three leave, Edward. I'll swear an oath. You will all leave here together, under your own power."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT IN RETURN?"

Jane laughed. "Don't be obtuse, Edward."

"I want your heir, young Cullen."

Edward was stunned. "There is no heir, there will be no heir. Alice is mistaken. It's impossible. How could you believe? How?"

"Your seed is merely dormant, not dead. Her body is ripe, we can all smell it. Your seed will take hold. I could never have believed it myself, but Alice's vision is particularly clear. Your self control exceeds Carlisle's, and I'm sure she'll survive. You will do this, you will do it now, and then I will release you. Jane will accompany you on your journey home, and will return to me with the heir when it is born. Do you understand me? I want there to be no confusion here, Edward. You have a simple choice. You can join us, or give me the heir."

"If I refuse both?"

"Then you and Alice will leave this place on a column of smoke, and I'll turn Bella myself. Her _uniqueness _ is too powerful to ignore. I'm sure, with the appropriate persuasion, she could bring her gift to bear in our favor. Or perhaps I'll create my own heir. I'd hate to erase her fertility for all eternity without trying. I can always turn her if things go badly in my attempt to procreate. I've never copulated with a living mortal before, who can say if I would be able to exhibit your restraint. If she lives, and if hers proves to be a gift she can pass down to her offspring, she may prove very valuable to us alive for the next few years... A breeding program could be a fascinating endeavor. I wonder how her gift would express itself if she were mated with our young Alec, or perhaps Felix? Certainly they wouldn't be as beautiful as offspring of yours, Edward, but it's an interesting thought."

A look of sheer terror came across Bella's face. Edward's arms wound around her tight enough to bruise.

_He's not bluffing, Edward._

"Can we have a moment, alone, please? Dear god, _please_?" Edward's voice betrayed the panic he was trying to hide from Aro.

"Privacy is a privilege, Edward, and I will not risk the two of you scheming to alter this outcome. I will personally supervise every interaction you have with her until you choose."

"Edward - you can't let him touch me. Please, Edward, anything. Do whatever he asks. Do whatever it takes to get us out of here alive."

"Smart child. Did you hear her, Edward? She's willing, even begging for it! How delicious. What more encouragement could you need?"

"Bella, do you understand what he's asking of us? He wants me to _impregnate_ you. Here, now, and then give Jane our child when it's born."

"I can force you to do this, you know. We have the means. Your body can be made to perform, Edward. It's very simple."

Aro's thoughts were of Edward restrained nude on an elaborate table, members of his guard holding Alice nearby, their fists tight at her throat. He could see Bella being brought toward him, also nude, a cloak loose on her shoulders. She was weeping. Aro thought about Jane's hands on Edward's phallus, preparing him, and then multiple pairs of hands pressing a bound Bella onto him. He silently thanked whatever god there was that Bella couldn't see this.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head to try and rid himself of Aro's thoughts. "You're evil, Aro. I don't know how Carlisle ever thought otherwise."

"I'm just showing you your options Edward. I can certainly allow this to be a somewhat more intimate experience than what you just saw. I'm sure it will minimize your distractions if there are fewer throats nearby burning for Bella's maiden blood when you spill it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Edward tuned to Bella. "I can't do this to you, Bella. I'd rather be ripped to shreds than allow this."

"If you don't, think of what it will mean for me – what they'll do to me."

"Oh god, Bella, I don't want this."

"Just _fuck_ me and get it over with Edward. I'll close my eyes, pretend I'm somewhere else. We'll get it over with, and you'll never have to see me again, you'll be rid of me again."

"Bella, NO! That's not what I meant. I lied when I left you! I've always loved you, and wanted nothing but to be with you, forever. All I've ever done is hurt you, put you in harm's way. Even leaving you hurt you. I can't get away from it. No matter what I do, you always end up in pain. And now, this!"

"I don't care about any of that now, Edward. Any pain is bearable if I have you. I just want us to get out of here alive. Do what he says. I don't care. None of the rest matters. We'll give him what he wants - and then we'll start over."

He pulled her into his arms, held her face to his chest as he spoke with a ragged sigh. "Aro, I won't do this here, on this floor. I won't do this like dogs in heat. We'll do what you want but, please, allow us our dignity."

"As you wish, boy. Demetri, Felix, please escort our love birds to the entertainment suite. Perhaps they'll find the accommodations more comfortable than our dining room floor for the task at hand. Felix, I would like you to stay particularly close to Edward, and be prepared to restrain him if he appears about to harm the girl. Alec, please be so kind as to keep our darling Alice _subdued_ while I witness the insemination. My brothers, sadly, have other matters to attend." Edward flinched at the thought of Alec's hands on his sister, and at the word insemination.

_Edward, I can't see any other way out of here. Bella's strong, she'll get over this. I'll be fine._

Demetri allowed them to walk with their arms wrapped around each other. Edward whispered into her ear, "I love you so much Bella, I'm so sorry this is happening."

"I don't care about anything but getting us out of here alive. Do what he tells you to do, and we'll deal with the rest later. I can't think about this - I can't - just get it over with."

"Love, this is going to hurt you, and I can't help that. I'll try to be gentle, but I have no idea what to expect. I have to trust that Felix will prevent me from doing any grave damage. I'm so sorry, Bella. I could never have imagined us together like this, in any but the most loving and tender way. The rage I feel right now…"

"Don't. Just don't. Stop thinking. Stop speaking. We have a task. Think of it only as that, and we'll be alright."

_She's right Edward. This is about them having control over us, proving their authority, as much as this offspring business. All we can hope to do is get out of here with Bella alive. Carlisle will help us figure out the rest later._

Aro paused before the enormous door as Demetri pushed it open. The 'entertainment suite' consisted of an enormous round space with a high ceiling, the walls hung with dark tapestries and lined with richly upholstered chairs facing the center of the room. There was a large bed there, with heavy leather straps dangling loose from its corners. Other more devious items hung from the walls. Clearly this room was used for the entertainment of those seated, not necessarily those on the bed. Bella faltered as she entered, surveying the scene. Edward tightened his grip on her shoulder, matching her hesitation. She shivered and then straightened, stepping forward bravely to the bed.

She whispered to him, "Just get it over with. Don't drag this out over some misplaced need for romance. Don't give them any more of a show than necessary. Anything else we'll ever have between us after this will be ours alone. Alright?"

He took her into his arms and kissed her. He could hear Jane and Aro's robes rustling as they seated themselves near the bed. Alec pulled Alice onto his lap closer to the head of the bed, and Felix stood near the foot. Demetri closed the door and seated himself beside Aro.

Bella broke Edward's embrace and removed her clothing with startling detachment. Edward watched her, unable to believe he was seeing her body for the first time. She sat on the edge of the bed and scooted toward the middle, refusing to look at anything but the ceiling. She fought the urge to turn away and curl into a ball on the far edge of the bed. She stretched out flat, her arms above her head. Edward was almost able to forget they had five pairs of Volturi eyes trained on them, plus Alice, who was undoubtedly looking away. He could hear Bella's heart beating wildly, could see the pounding artery beneath the skin of her throat. A low groan rumbled deep within his chest as he gazed at the beauty of her body in the low light. He was jerked back to awareness when he felt Felix' grasp on his shoulder, crushingly tight.

"Aro?"

"It's alright, Felix. Let the boy proceed. Is this the first time you've seen her body, Edward? She's truly stunning; youthful, and perfect in every way. I'm envious of your task."

_Don't listen to him Edward. Forget we're even here._

He resisted the urge to lunge at Aro's throat, knowing Demetri would rip him to pieces before he could do any damage to Aro. All that would achieve would be to leave Bella unprotected. He removed his clothing mechanically. He was humiliated by his full arousal, and yet grateful that Bella wouldn't have to endure Aro's alternative if he'd been unable to perform on his own.

He heard Jane's favorable and detailed assessment of his physique and wanted to retch.

He lay down on the bed beside Bella, his body shielding her from Aro's gaze. He placed his cold hand on her belly and watched her skin pebble. The scent of her pulse may as well have been water - he had no desire for it whatsoever. Trembling, he leaned in to kiss one of her breasts. It was the first time he'd been this close to her, the first time they'd been naked together, and he hated the circumstances. Her back arched involuntarily into his touch. He looked up and their eyes met. He opened his mouth to speak and she placed her hand over his lips. "Please don't speak. I don't want to remember your voice like this; I don't ever want to hear your voice and have to think of this."

He nodded and buried his face in her neck, kissing her collarbone. She rested her hand lightly on his shoulders. His hand traveled down her leg hesitantly, and then she grabbed his arm, pushing his hand toward her groin. He tried to resist until she spread her legs and joined her fingers with his. She was dry as parched earth. He remembered her words. _ We have a task. Think of it as only that. _ He knew he had to prepare her or penetration would be nothing but excruciating and bloody, especially given his endowment. He lowered himself back to her breast and began kissing her again, as he explored the secrets of her sex with his hand. Her breathing became irregular as she began to respond. He felt her arousal increasing as traces of slick moisture gathered on his fingers.

He shifted his body between her legs and poised himself at her entrance. He paused with his forehead on hers, hating himself for having come to Italy, hating himself for being aroused, hating the Volturi, wishing he could leap from this bed and kill them all single-handedly. He pressed himself against her, and she gasped at the sensation. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how sorry he was for everything he'd ever done to hurt her, how he wished he'd never been born, never been turned, how he wished he was strong enough to make this all stop, to get her out of here without this horrible degradation. She'd told him not to speak, so he remained silent. He kissed her chest, above her heart, hoping she could feel him pleading for her forgiveness with his silent lips.

He pressed against her further, feeling her tissue being abraded, hearing her panting breath changing to a grunt. He withdrew slightly, and returned. Her muscles were cramping, and her legs were beginning to quiver. She was losing her arousal and there was precious little moisture left within her to ease his progress. He groaned in frustration, fighting his body's instinct to drive into her mindlessly, appalled at the thought of hurting her in search of his own satisfaction. He felt her hand twist tightly in his hair as she whispered "NOW, Edward."

He didn't hesitate. He grunted as he thrust into her fully, hearing her skin stretch and tear to accommodate him, feeling her hymen break, smelling the fresh blood that coated him as she yelped in pain. He shuddered at the incredible sensation, the consuming warmth of being completely sheathed by her body, hating that he felt pleasure as tears of pain leaked from her closed eyes.

He heard four distinct gasps when the aroma of Bella's blood reached their noses. Aro laughed. Edward pulled back, and thrust into her again. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and scalp as she moaned in agony, tears coursing down her cheeks. He smelled the salt, but was unable to look at her face. He continued to move within her, struggling to beat back his rage and allow his body to find its release. He had to ignore the involuntary sounds she was making, ignore the dry rasp of his skin on hers, ignore the barely stifled laughter coming from Felix and Demetri, ignore the chatter of Aro to Jane about 'virgins being the most fascinating to watch.' He had to finish this quickly, for Bella's sake. He closed his mind to anything but the instinct to rut, and the sensation of her body tight around his. The scent of her bleeding sex began to fuel his movements, and he was grateful for one thing only in that torture room: Felix, ready to stop him should bloodlust overtake him. Within a dozen strokes, he felt his release begin. His body tensed as he continued to move, tightening like an enormous coiled spring. He wailed like a man being skinned alive, his body arching, his head thrown back, his arms holding him rigidly above her pale body, limp beneath him. He continued to twitch within her as he completed his task, the rest of his body completely motionless.

He became aware of laughter around him, and Felix's lingering hand on his naked hip, ready to fling him aside.

"Amazing control, young Cullen. Ha ha! Truly a sight to behold. Well done! What a shame my brothers had to miss that!"

Felix roared with laughter, muttering to himself something about teaching him how to service a woman properly. Demetri laughed at Felix's comment, saying it was "a waste of two perfectly good virgins, imagine the fun we could have had."

He withdrew himself from Bella, moving away from Felix' hand, and lay at her side with his leg draped across her groin, trying unsuccessfully to shield her bleeding body from Felix's sight. He caressed her face, kissing her shoulder. She recoiled from his touch, curling up on her side.

_Not yet Edward. Now isn't the time to be tender. Wait until they leave._

He nodded silently, resting his head against Bella's back, and resigned himself to Aro's continued presence in the room.

"Tut tut, gentlemen, we have a higher purpose here. The product of their union will be an immeasurable asset to us. I couldn't allow our talented little human treasure here to be spoiled by you two just for sport, and I'd hate for either of you to damage the boy while we may still need him. Besides, if he gets the girl with child on the first try, we'll be very lucky. I think we'll have to wait and see. We may yet have more to watch with these two; perhaps his finesse will improve in the intervening hours. Hopefully Alice will be able to tell us soon if they were successful. Come, I believe Heidi has some snacks arranged for us in the throne room."

Alice stood up from Alec's lap, anxiously awaiting the day Jasper would repay Alec for his wandering hands.

As the five Volturi left the room, Bella sat up and faced the far wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself, rocking. She felt dampness leaking from her torn body onto the bed.

_Triage, Edward. Damage control - NOW._

"May I have my shirt, please?" Her voice was oddly calm.

"Of course. Love, are you alright? Bella?"

Edward picked up her shirt from the floor and lifted it for her to put her arms through the sleeves. She grabbed it from his hands roughly, pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. He couldn't look at her. She raised her hand and hit him again. She paused, and raised her hand a third time and he caught her wrist. "You'll hurt your hand. I deserve it, but please don't hurt yourself."

"Oh god, Edward." She buried her face in her hands and began to weep.

He pulled her into his arms, oblivious that they were both still nude and smeared with her drying blood. "Bella, please - I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault, from the day I left you in the woods I've done nothing but make things worse. Please forgive me? Please tell me you can forgive me; that we can leave here and start again? Please, Bella. I can't go on without you. I'm so sorry."

"I hate him! He made you _rape_ me!" She choked on the words. Tears were pouring from her eyes in rivers, her shoulders heaving with her sobs.

"Oh Bella, don't - please, don't. I'll find a way to make him pay for this, but even if he burns in hell for a thousand millennia, it won't be enough for doing this to us. God, what I wouldn't give to have gotten you out of here before this happened. I should have let him kill me, but then you'd have suffered far worse at his or someone else's hands."

"Yes. You're right," she sniffled. "It could have been much worse." She continued to rock herself in his arms, the forgotten shirt still in her hand, tears still coursing down her face.

Alice's voice was a soothing whisper. "Bella, look at me. Bella? We're going to survive this. They're going to release us. We'll go home, we'll see Carlisle, and we'll all be safe." How she wished Carlisle was here, and Jasper, and even Jacob. All of them. She wanted to go home.

"Am I pregnant, Alice?"

"Yes, I think so, or you will be shortly."

"Will Edward have to - again?"

"I don't know. That depends on whether Aro believes me or not."

"Does he really want my baby?"

Edward put his hand to her face, cupping her cheek, and kissed her lips softly. "Yes, love."

"Oh, Edward."

"We'll find a way to stop him. Carlisle will help us, we'll find a way. Alright?"

"This is too much - I can't - pregnant - and you - what we did…"

"I never allowed myself to dream we could have a physical relationship Bella. If I had, our first time would have been slow, and gentle. I should have made you feel everything our bodies can give each other. I should have shown you how devoted to you I am, that I will never leave your side for the rest of my existence, if you'll have me. This wasn't me; this wasn't an expression of my love for you. If I could strip this night from your mind forever, I would."

"Just hold me and don't let me go. We'll still have a first time together, when we're both ready, right?"

"When you're ready, we'll make each other forget this night ever happened."

Alice retreated from the bed to a far corner of the room and closed her eyes. She pictured Jasper's arms around her, and allowed the image to carry her away as she listened to the tender words Bella and Edward exchanged about forgiveness, courage, longing and devotion.

~x~

Snippets of a vision flashed before her eyes, piecemeal: Bella enormously pregnant, bones crunching, spewing an ocean of blood on the floor of Carlisle's office. Edward and Jacob screaming her name, pulling a squirming bloody infant from her torn body. A scrawny wailing creature laying at her breast, beside its whimpering twin. Edward struggling to seal the incision he'd made to remove their son and daughter from her womb. A syringe full of venom injected straight into her heart. A pair of small pale hands reaching out to claim one of the babies. Jacob beginning chest compressions to distribute the venom, his tears falling on Bella's face as he pleaded with her to fight. Jane gliding from the room silently, carrying Masen Jacob Cullen to Italy before his changing mother had even seen his face.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

I sincerely appreciate every reader that has stuck with me over the extended time (3 plus years) it has taken to finish this story. For new readers, I know this is a dark beginning, but please bear with me.

This story was born of a nightmare I had in 2008, and I had to get it out. The more time I spent just getting it out of my system, the more I realized I needed to post it and give it wings. The positive response I've received continues to be heartwarming, and humbling.

January 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. First posted on _Twilighted_ January 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~*~ warning ~*~ story contains very dark themes, including flashbacks to sexual assault. if this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps (dot) rainn (dot) org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Edward, still naked, carried Bella to the bathroom. The room was opulent, with a luxurious marble-walled shower. The room stood in stark contrast to the vile purpose of the remainder of the suite. He sat her in a chair in the corner of the room, started the shower, and stood Bella under the stinging spray. When he felt sure she was steady on her feet, he turned to leave.

"Edward! Please, stay…"

"I'll be right here. I thought I'd give you some privacy. I'll be right here," he said, indicating the other side of the glass shower door. Her knees buckled, and she began to collapse. He darted to her side and caught her before she fell. She felt brittle in his arms.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm right here, love. Can you stand? We need to clean up a bit; can you do that? I can get Alice in to help you, if you need."

"No, I... I don't... I'm okay. Just, don't go." She turned to face the water, letting it scour her face, hoping it would wash away the memory of Edward's eyes as he took her: rage, pity, disgust, fear, lust. Then she remembered the pain, and his agonized scream at the end. He caught her again as she collapsed under the weight of the memory. He sank to the floor of the shower with her, cradling her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Oh, Bella, love, shh, shh, shh. I'm here. It's okay. Don't think about it. We'll be okay. I love you so much. Shh, shh, shh."

She nodded silently, forcing deep breaths and slow exhalations. She turned her face to his chest and kissed over his heart. He tightened his arms around her and he laid his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you so much, so much." She kissed his chest again, letting her lips linger on his cool skin as she listened to him proclaim his love, hearing the pain and desperation in his voice, pushing away every ounce of bitterness and pain she'd felt for the last six months, reminding herself that in spite of the horror that this day had become, she was in his arms again, and he loved her.

"Kiss me, Edward."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and held them there. He caressed her face with his hand and broke the seal of their lips, but did not pull away. His eyes never left hers. Alice's voice startled them both.

"I hate to interrupt, but they're taking us home. Our bags are here, they found where I'd stashed them. Demetri will be back in about forty-five minutes. Are you guys okay?"

"We will be, Alice." Bella nodded her agreement. "Can you bring Bella's bag in here? We'll be finished up in a few minutes."

"Love, can you stand? Let's get cleaned up so we can get out of here. Okay?"

She sniffled and stood on shaky legs. "Okay."

Alice's voice was soft, just barely loud enough to hear. "Bella, I've got your shower stuff. Do you want me to pull some clothes out for you?"

"Thanks. Yes, please." Alice handed the travel bag of toiletries over the top of the shower door, and their fingers touched. Edward brought his hand to theirs, holding their small fingers beneath his. Alice rested her head on the glass shower door and sighed heavily.

_I really need to get home to Jasper, Edward_, she thought as she squeezed back.

He whispered, "Just a few more hours. We'll all be home." She nodded and left them to finish.

He watched the dried blood rinse off his body, tinting the suds on the white floor, mingling with the blood washing from Bella's body, sliding toward the drain at her feet. Bella had her back turned to him, her shoulders hunched, her soapy hands moving over her body. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Bella?"

She moved back under the shower head, her back to him, rinsing in the scalding spray. She hesitated before answering. "Yeah." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "It hurts."

He stepped toward her and rested his forehead on her shoulder, his hands on her upper arms. "I'm so sorry."

.

.

.

~x~

"Have you called them yet?" Edward was pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"No, I can't get a cell signal." Alice was stuffing toiletries back into her and Bella's bags.

"We'll try again in a while. I want them to meet us in Seattle." He looked back over his shoulder to see Bella brushing her damp hair in the bathroom, then whipping it into a thick braid. "I know what he did to you, Alice."

She shuddered and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, staring at the floor. He pulled her into his arms, and whispered into her hair. "They won't get away with any of this. I promise."

Demetri walked through the door without knocking, eliciting a scream from Bella. Edward was at her side instantly.

"Get your things. Jane is ready to leave." He smirked at Bella, looking her up and down as he turned toward the door. Edward picked up their bags and led the way. Bella and Alice, their arms wrapped around each other, followed him out the door and down the dim hallway behind Demetri.

.

.

.

~x~

"Carlisle? Oh god, Carlisle..." Edward took the phone from Alice's ear when it became apparent to him she couldn't continue.

"Carlisle? Yes, I'm fine. Well, no, not entirely. I'm going to be staying in Forks with Bella, and I think it's important for us all to be together. Can you make that happen? We're on our way to Seattle now, via London. I'm not sure; I haven't spoken to the pilot. No, Aro's private jet. Yes, well, that's the problem. I'm not really at liberty - we're traveling with Jane. Yes, to Seattle. To stay with us. We've had a situation, and some things have happened. Bella and Alice were assaulted. Yes, that's part of the reason Jane's coming with us. I don't want to do this over the phone and they're both right here with me. There's more, but it can wait till we see you. No, she wants to call Jasper herself. Yes, as soon as I know when we'll be arriving. Yes, you too."

He ended the call and handed the phone to Alice. She walked toward the back of the cabin and sat by herself to call her husband. He tried not to hear her tearless sobs as she recounted the day's events to Jasper, knowing that in a matter of minutes Carlisle would have his hands full keeping the rest of the family under control as Jasper told them all the truth.

.

.

.

~x~

Carlisle was waiting for them at SeaTac when they cleared customs. He embraced the three of them at once, and ushered them out to his waiting car. He ignored Jane.

"Esme, Rosalie and Jasper are waiting for us in Forks. Emmett stayed behind to tie up some loose ends for us in Vancouver, and he'll probably get in some time tonight. Bella, have you spoken to your father?"

"No, not since Alice and I left the other day." Her eyes grew wide. The entire series of events had been so surreal; it was almost easy to think it had been a nightmare. The nightmare was about to come face to face with her real life.

"Well, you'll be home with him shortly." She climbed in the back seat beside Edward, with Alice on his other side.

"Don't worry, love. I'm here, and we'll deal with this together" She nodded, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

.

.

.

~x~

They pulled into the long familiar drive three hours later. Esme and Rosalie were waiting arm in arm on the porch when they arrived. Alice launched herself from the car before it rolled to a complete stop. Jasper caught her in his arms before she took a full stride, carrying her into the house. Emmett pulled in right behind them.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella home?" Carlisle's tone was tight, clipped. He was anxious to get Bella out of there so they could confront Jane.

"I'm here to supervise the girl!" Jane spat.

Edward's voice was caustic. "Do you plan to stay in her home, with her human father? No? I didn't think so. It seems that Aro's spontaneous little plan has a few flaws, does it not?"

Jane dropped Edward to the ground, writhing. Instantly four voices warned her to release him, and Emmett's hands were at her throat. Reluctantly, she complied, knowing that although she might be able to incapacitate all of them, she certainly couldn't do it 24 hours a day _and_ supervise the girl.

Emmett whispered in her ear as he stepped away. "Vengeance will be sweeter than blood."

Carlisle scowled. "That will be enough, Emmett."

"I can have the entire Volturi guard here in a matter of hours, hauling you all back to Italy," she spat, rubbing her throat. It was exactly what Carlisle feared.

"I don't think that's necessary, Jane. I'm sure we can avoid anything that extreme. Abducting the girl will only magnify our risk of exposure. Her father is a public figure here. Her absence would not go unnoticed. Now let's go inside and discuss the situation like civilized beings while Edward takes Bella home."

"Fine. For now."

.

.

.

~x~

The confrontation with Charlie hadn't been as bad as Bella feared. He'd shouted at Edward, banned him from the house, and demanded an explanation for where she'd been. She fed him the story she'd worked out with Alice about misunderstandings and Rosalie telling Edward that Bella had tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff, and Alice dragging her to LA to explain it all to Edward in person. He'd mostly bought the entire story, although the part about cliff diving while Harry Clearwater was dying in a hospital didn't sit too well.

"Dad, can we just not do this right now? I'm exhausted, it's late, and I need a shower. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"We will certainly talk about this tomorrow. I'm not done with you yet."

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know, Bells. I'm just extremely disappointed in you right now." He turned his back to her, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

He nodded his head before speaking. "So, are they back? The Cullens?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He grumbled under his breath and told her good night as he trudged up the stairs.

Bella hauled her overnight bag up to her room and found Edward waiting in her rocking chair.

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you be here when I get done?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

She grabbed her bathrobe from the back of her bedroom door, her toiletry bag from her suitcase and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked around the small space and it felt like years since she'd been there last. She felt like a different, much older person than she had three days ago. She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water while she stripped. She stepped in and closed the curtain behind her. The water was a bit too hot, stinging her skin as she bathed. When her hand found the deeply bruised and still tender flesh between her legs, she flinched, willing back the tears that threatened to come. She carefully finished, dressed and returned to her room.

Edward hadn't moved. She reached into one of her dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of green scrub pants stamped 'Forks General' and tossed them to him. "Come to bed," she whispered. She lay down on the bed with her back to him while he changed. He crossed the room silently and lay down with her, but not touching her.

"Are you back, for good?"

"I can't bear to be anywhere else but where you are."

She slowly rolled to face him. "When you left, I wanted to die. I don't think I could go through that again."

"You'll never have to."

"You ripped me apart, Edward. You hurt me, worse than the thing in Italy. You tore my heart out, made me feel worthless. I wanted to hate you, I wanted to understand, but I couldn't."

He took a deep breath before he answered. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you'd be all right, better off without me. I just wanted you to have a normal life, safe from us. I was so stupid, Bella. I thought I could protect you by running away, by pushing you away, and look where that got us."

"What about what _I_ wanted?"

"I know. I promise never to do that to you again. All I ever wanted was to see you safe and happy."

"I'm not a child. Don't ever treat me like that again, Edward. Don't ever make choices for me. If we're going to make this work, I can't just be some dazzled schoolgirl, following your lead. We have to trust each other. I have to have a say in how things go."

He placed one hand behind her neck and drew her closer, rubbing his nose along hers, closing his eyes and drinking in her scent. He kissed her softly, tasting her breath in his mouth. "I love you so much, Bella. All I want to do is love you if you'll still have me. Nothing else matters."

Tears slowly rolled from her eyes as she whispered, "That's all I've ever wanted."

He kissed her in earnest, long slow deep kisses, every one laced with his pleas for forgiveness and pledges of undying devotion. She fell asleep to his whispered words of love.

.

.

.

~x~

"Edward!" She woke up gasping for air, her hand clutching her belly. It was still dark out.

"Bella - it's just a dream. You're safe, I'm here. I'm right here."

"Oh, god." Her eyes were like saucers, tears pouring from them, searching his face. He pulled her closer, cooing in her ear, kissing her hair and forehead.

"Am I really... pregnant? Is this real?"

"Shhh, it's okay, we'll figure it out. We'll be okay."

"I have your baby, _our_ baby, in my belly. Inside me."

"I know, love. I can't believe it, either. It's beyond comprehension."

"I'm eighteen, Edward. I can't be pregnant - I have to finish school, oh god, what are we going to tell Charlie? And Renee?"

"We'll figure it out together. We have some time before we have to tell anyone anything. Let's just take it one day at a time for now, okay?"

"Oh, Edward - Jane! She can't really expect to take our baby?" Tears were streaming down her face in torrents, her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"I don't know yet, love. I'm sure Carlisle has spent the evening speaking about this very issue with Jane. He wanted me to get you out of there before she became aggressive about 'supervising' you. He hopes to convince her that her presence isn't necessary. If we can get her to leave, it will give us some breathing room, and let us figure out how to handle Aro."

"Jacob – what will he think...?" She thought of the friendship that had helped her survive the past few months, given her a reason to get out of bed, made her smile again. She knew he was in love with her, and she hated to hurt him.

"Oh, Bella, don't. There is nothing that we can do about any of this in the middle of the night, here in your bed. Please, try not to do this to yourself. I've got you in my arms, we're together, and we'll figure it out. I swear to you, we will figure this out. Just let yourself rest. Breathe, Bella. It will be all right."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Autumn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~*~ warning ~*~ story contains very dark themes, including flashbacks to sexual assault. if this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps (dot) rainn (dot) org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella, wake up. Bella?"

"Edward?" She whispered his name through the haze of sleep.

"It's almost light. Charlie's been awake for a while and he's very agitated. I think I should leave."

"Don't go, please."

"It's just for a while, love. I need to go home and talk to Carlisle, and I'd like to have a shower and some fresh clothes."

"What day is it?"

"It's Wednesday."

She rubbed her eyes. "I missed school...I had a calculus test Monday..."

"I think you should stay home today. You're not in any shape to go back yet."

"What about you?"

"I'll have Carlisle call the school and see that I'm re-enrolled. I'll be with you every day. All right?"

"All right."

"I'll call you in a bit, after Charlie leaves. Is your phone charged?"

"Probably not."

"I'll plug it in for you and be back in a few hours."

"Okay." He held her tight to his chest, dreading being apart from her even briefly.

"I love you, Bella." He silently slipped through her bedroom window and was gone.

She clutched his pillow to her chest and buried her face in it, breathing in his scent, allowing it to wash over her as she drifted back into restless sleep.

.

.

.

~x~

Carlisle and Esme greeted Edward in the driveway. She embraced him silently, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. Carlisle stood behind her, touching them both. Edward nodded, acknowledging their sorrowful thoughts and their desire to help him heal.

"Is Bella all right?" Carlisle's voice was calm, detached.

"No, I don't really think so. It seems like it's all just now sinking in, all that happened. At first she was more upset about me leaving her in September, but she woke up with nightmares about Italy, trying to deal with all the ramifications."

"What does she remember?"

"She's aware of the assault, the pregnancy, Jane. All of it, except what happened to Alice."

"And Charlie?"

"He knows nothing about Italy, only that there was a misunderstanding about the events in La Push. She fabricated a story about Alice dragging her to L.A. to explain it all to me. It's a pretty thin story, to be honest. I was surprised he fell for it."

"And you? How are you?" Esme sounded frail, wounded.

"I'm not sure. There's just too much to process, too many layers. What they did to us… what they made me do to her, Carlisle, while they watched. What they stole from us..."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, son. We'll help you work through it as best we can. Whatever you need, we'll do."

"I'm just so conflicted. I'm thrilled to have her back, to be with her again, but I'm still the cause of her pain, more so now than before. She's already forgiven me."

"Oh, sweetheart." Esme's arms tightened around him. He buried his face in her hair as Carlisle spoke.

"She's incredibly strong, Edward. She recognizes that you weren't the active party in this atrocity, so she's one step ahead of you. You'll have to find a way to do the same. Right now what's important is that you're home, we're together, and Bella and Alice are safe. We'll deal with the rest one day at a time. You both need time."

"Time. That's what I told Bella. "

"It's true."

"What about Jane?"

"She's still here. She insists on following Aro's wishes. I was unable to convince her that her presence was unnecessary. She considers both of you a flight risk. We've discussed her diet, and leaving the vicinity to hunt, but she's unwilling to go back to Italy before the birth. We have much to consider."

"I don't want her anywhere near Bella. I don't know what that would do to her."

"Agreed, but I think it's inevitable, given the situation. We'll do our best to limit their interaction."

"I haven't even begun to think about the ramifications of a... a pregnancy."

"I'm astounded that it is even possible. I'm hoping Bella will let me examine her. I need to draw blood and see what this is doing to her system."

"I can't imagine she'd want anyone else involved."

"Yes, we certainly need to figure out what's happening before we involve any outsiders in her healthcare. I'm certain I can handle virtually any medical complications, but it's impossible to predict them in this circumstance. I'm still stunned that you're fertile, Edward."

"As am I, Carlisle. I mean, if the girls can't..."

"We can talk about all that more later."

Edward nodded, holding Esme's hand as they walked toward the house. "Can you take care of something for me? I need to re-enroll in school, so I can stay with her."

"Yes, and Alice, too. I'll take care of it."

"I'm going upstairs. I feel - I'd like to shower, and change."

"Of course."

He saw Jane standing at one of the back windows of the living room, glaring at him as he came through the front door. She thought about hurting him for taking the girl home, for being alone with her. He stared at her flatly, willing her to try it and give his family the excuse to rip her to pieces.

Emmett was the first to approach him when he entered the house. They embraced, and soon he felt Rose and Jasper's arms around him as well. Their thoughts were similar, layered one over the other in his mind. _We love you; we're glad you're home; you did what you had to do to bring them home; you're safe now; we love you_.

Alice stood apart until they released him.

"Alice, I'm so sorry."

_It's all right. No one blames you._ She caressed his face, kissed his cheeks.

"I blame me, Alice. This is all because of me - everything, all because I left her, because of what I am."

_No, Edward, that's not true! You could just as easily say it was my fault for not seeing it coming, or for selfishly dragging Bella to Italy, or Bella's fault for wanting to stop you committing suicide. If you wanted to, you could blame influenza. Do you believe any of that?_

"I don't know what to believe, Alice." She pulled him into her arms and swayed with him, rocking him.

_Well, I don't believe it, and neither does anyone else. The only ones to blame are Aro and Alec, and the rest of them. They chose this. All we did was endure it, and survive it. We are not to blame. We did nothing wrong. This was their choice, and there was no way to stop it. Please, Edward. Please believe that._

He felt Jasper's hand making small circles on his shoulder, understanding that his brother was trying to physically comfort him without inflicting forced calm. Jasper knew he'd been manipulated enough without being bombarded with artificial emotions.

"Thanks, Jasper." He kissed Alice on the cheek and ascended the stairs to his room.

There was little there other than furnishings. Their personal belongings hadn't arrived from Vancouver yet. The small bag he'd traveled with was on the floor beside the sofa, holding his clothes, passport, iPod, and some toiletries he carried as props to pacify airport security. He knew there were clean clothes in the closet, left behind in September. He stood, looking at the room for several long minutes. He felt as if it had been years, rather than a few short months, since he'd stood in this spot. He heard raised voices downstairs: Jane, Emmett, and Jasper. He heard Carlisle's soothing tone and, without having to listen to their thoughts, knew they were discussing him. He dropped to the floor on his knees, wrapped his arms around his head and tearlessly sobbed.

In the span of a week he'd gone through being desperately alone, crushed with grief at Bella's presumed death, suicidal, reunited with her, and then forced to rape her while his sister was being groped. His body was used as a weapon to hurt the girl he loved above all else, their virginity brutally stolen from them in front of spectators. The most precious act they could share was desecrated, soiled. He knew that he wasn't the perpetrator of this crime, but it was his body that took her. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her tears, her blood, her trembling, passive body splayed beneath him. Each of his senses was consumed with a memory of that room.

He never heard Jasper come to him, but felt his brother's arm around him. "I don't know how to get rid of this, Jasper. I can still hear her body tearing, smell her blood on my skin. I can feel their eyes on me right now, and Alice - Jesus, Jasper, there was nothing I could do. There was no way out."

Jasper pulled him around, one hand on either side of Edward's face, looking him directly in the eye. "Edward, you aren't to blame for this. You did what you had to do to survive. You brought them home to us, and it's over. They'll never touch any of us again. Bella's body will heal. Alice is fine. You did what you had to do, and it's over."

"It may be over, but our memories never fade."

"No, but in time they are replaced with other memories. Happier memories. You know what my life was like after I was changed. I remember it all, as vividly as if it happened today. But I'm not that man anymore, and that's not my life. I no longer let those memories define me. In time, you'll feel the same. Loving Alice helped me finally put the last of it behind me. Think about your life with Bella and this second chance you have with her, and let that fill your mind. The rest will fall away."

He wasn't sure if Jasper was intentionally calming him with his gift, but little by little he felt lighter, freer. As if on cue, they both inhaled a long unnecessary breath and exhaled slowly. Edward raised his head to look at his brother and nodded.

"Why don't you change clothes - Emmett wants to hunt, just us. Okay?"

"I don't want to go too far. I told Bella I'd be back in a few hours."

"It's just barely light out. I think we've got time, if we hurry. We'll stay close."

Edward nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Jasper squeezed the back of Edward's neck as he stood, then left the room.

.

.

.

~x~

"Bella, I just can't let this go. You disappeared for days without a word, without a call, and then you show up with him, and expect me to be fine with it. Are you telling me you're taking him back as if nothing happened, after what he did to you last fall? What about Jacob?"

"Dad, it was a misunderstanding. Edward was upset. I had to go."

"YOU _HAD_ TO GO? A _MISUNDERSTANDING?_ I could kill the little bastard after what he did to you! I can't believe you've forgotten all that, what that was like! Does he have any idea how upset YOU were? Why didn't he come running when you were 'upset'?"

Tears streamed down her face as he yelled at her. "Please Dad, you don't understand. Please stop."

He unclenched his fists and rested his hands on his hips as he took several deep breaths. "What don't I understand? Help me understand."

"I don't know how to make you understand. I can't explain. You just have to trust me. He loves me, Dad. I love him."

"Shit." He scrubbed his hands over his face, then looked back at her. "What about Jacob?"

"He's my friend, Dad. That's all."

"Well, I think he deserves to hear that from you, because I'm pretty certain that's not his interpretation of things."

"I know. I'll talk to him, but please don't try to get in the middle of this."

"I'm in the middle of it as long as you're under my roof, Bella."

"Fine. I'll leave."

"Your mother misses you. Maybe that's for the best."

"No. I'll go live with the Cullens. I'm not going to Florida."

"Wait just a minute there, young lady."

"Dad, I don't want to leave, but I'm eighteen. I don't want to move out, but there's more going on than you know. Jacob is my friend, and that's all."

"He deserves the truth, Bells."

"I know that, Dad. I don't want to hurt him, either, but I'm not in love with him. You can't make me feel something that isn't there."

"I just don't trust him, Cullen. If he hurts you again, Bella, I'll..."

"He won't, Dad. He knows what he did and, believe me, and he's in as much pain as me over everything that's happened. I trust him. You're going to have to try to trust him, too."

"I'm not ready for that yet. But please, please get hold of Jacob. Don't leave him hanging."

"I will. I'll call him today."

"I've got to get to work. I'll see you tonight. Get some rest - you need to get back to school tomorrow."

"Okay, Dad." She stood in the hallway as he left, trying to imagine his reaction to learning that she was pregnant with Edward's child, and Jacob's reaction to the news that the Cullens had returned for good.

.

.

.

~x~

"Seth? Hi, it's me, Bella. Yeah, I'm back. Hey, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your dad. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you and Leah and your mom. I'm sorry I wasn't at the funeral. Yeah, the trip was kind of sudden. Well, give your mom and Leah my love, okay? Oh, hey, have you seen Jacob? He's not answering his phone, and Billy won't tell me what's going on. You did _what?_ How? Are you sure she's dead? I can't believe - and he just left? Jeez. Wow. That's just - huge. You have no idea how much that means to me, not to have to worry about her. Oh, I understand. Well, if you talk to him, please tell him I'm back and really need to see him. Yeah, they're back, too. Okay Seth, I will. Good to talk to you. Yeah, me too. Bye."

Bella ended the call and turned to find Edward standing in the kitchen.

"Sorry - I let myself in."

"It's okay. That was Seth Clearwater. Did you hear all of it?" He followed her up the stairs to her room.

"Part of it, but not all." He leaned on the door frame, watching her empty her suitcase into the laundry hamper, her hands shaking.

"They killed Victoria. The night Alice and I left."

"She was _here?_"

"And they killed Laurent a few months ago, near our meadow."

"Good lord, Bella! I should have been here, I could have stopped all of this!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Edward. It's over. You take everything and turn it into a reason to beat yourself up. You have to stop it." She crossed the room and put her hands on his chest.

"I'm trying, Bella, but everything always comes back to me, what I am, what I've done."

"I don't believe that. We all have our demons Edward. We all have things we wish we'd done differently. But we can't spend our lives worrying about what-ifs and should-haves."

"What would you have done differently, Bella?"

"I would have called bullshit on everything you said to me in the forest. I would have fought harder for you." He stared at her. "Would it have mattered?"

"I don't know. I know it hurt me that you believed the lie so readily; that it was easier for you to believe the lie than the truth, but I don't know if you could have changed my mind at that point."

"That's why I don't dwell on it. There's no way to know if it would have made a difference; you might have left me anyway. What would you have done differently? Would you really have stayed, if you knew Laurent and Victoria would come back?"

"Yes."

"And where would we be, right now? Things were pretty bad after my birthday. Would you have continued to pull away?"

"I don't know, Bella. Maybe. Yes. To protect you."

"Then there wouldn't be an 'us' anymore, Edward. I would have learned to hate you. Shutting yourself off from me like that was just as wrong as leaving me. You shut me out of your life, either way."

"I wish I'd never gone to Italy."

"Then we'd still be apart."

"But Italy - what happened..."

"I don't care. You're back in my life, and that's all that matters to me."

"But that room - I can't believe you wouldn't take that back. I'd give anything to take that back, to be rid of that memory."

"Why?"

"_What?_ Because I hurt you, Bella. I _raped_ you. I brutally _violated_ you..."

"No." She was shaking her head no, over and over.

"...I knew what I was doing, and I _fucked_ you, against your will. I took pleasure from it, Bella. It felt good..."

"No, stop." She hit his chest with her palm, shaking her head no. He continued to speak, ignoring her protests, desperate to make her understand.

"...I had an _orgasm_ while you were crying and bleeding beneath me. Can you understand why I'd want to erase that memory? Do you think I'll ever be able to touch you again, with that in my head? Can..."

"Stop this, Edward! STOP!"

"...you imagine ever wanting to be with a man who could do that to you?"

"Yes! Yes - I can! I want to be with you again, I want you to make love with me! I love you!" She was shouting, twisting handfuls of his sweater in her fists.

He was seething, his hands balled, his face turned away from her. "How can you say that?"

"You didn't do any of those things, Edward. ARO did! _He_ did this to us. Not to me, to _US_. Can't you see? HE did this. He used you to do his bidding. YOU saved my life. If you hadn't, I'd be one of them right now, or tied to a bed, underneath Felix!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Bella, don't say that."

"Look at me. Edward! Look at me! You said it yourself, right afterwards. Don't you remember? You said something to the effect of 'this isn't me, this isn't how I would show my love for you.' Do you remember? And this morning, you said 'all that mattered was that we love each other and we're together again.' Why can't you believe your own words? How is it that you knew it then, but somehow now you can't accept it?"

"I know it's true. I know it is. But when I close my eyes, it isn't Aro's body I see hurting you. It's my own. My body making you bleed, my body making you cry. Of all the things to force me to do, he couldn't have chosen anything that would cut me deeper." His voice trailed off to a barely audible whisper.

"You want to know what I remember?"

"What do you remember?" He stared at the floor.

"I remember your arm around me when we walked into that room. You gave me strength. I remember you trying to be gentle, wanting to be affectionate, trying to make it easier for me. I remember you trying keep their eyes off me. I remember you kissing over my heart when I told you not to speak. I knew you were trying to tell me you loved me, that you were sorry. I remember that horrible scream at the end, as if you were dying. I knew you hated that - feeling that. I remember being grateful that you were able to finish as quickly as you did. I remember you trying to comfort me, even when I slapped you. I remember you helping me shower, helping me dress. I remember you comforting Alice. I remember you never stopped touching us, holding our hands, or keeping your arms around us until we saw Carlisle. And I also remember the look on your face in the Palazzo, when you realized I was there, alive. That's the one moment I try to remember most."

He'd embraced her as she was speaking, gently pressing her face to his chest, kissing her hair as she recounted the moments that helped her forget the worst of it.

"I remember that, too. I thought I'd died, and you were an angel in my arms, welcoming me to a heaven I didn't deserve." She looked up and saw a weak smile on his lips.

"I remember thinking you were stronger than me, to face that room, head-on like you did, and tell me to basically suck it up and get it over with. God, you're incredible." He kissed her forehead.

"I remember seeing your body, laying on that bed, and thinking you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and that I never wanted to be separated from you again."

"What else?"

His voice was a thin, shy whisper in her ear. "I remember the realization that I could be intimate with you, without wanting to take your blood."

"I thought of that, too."

He pressed his palm to her cheek and tilted her face up to his. "I love you more than words can express, Bella." He kissed her softly, sweetly.

"Don't think about the rest, Edward. That's all that matters - just you and me."

"I want that, too. I desperately want for there to be us, and nothing else. No pain or fear, no intrusions." He pressed his lips to hers with all the love he had within him, moving one hand from her face to her neck and hair, then down her back and around her waist. "God, I missed you. I was empty, without you." He whispered, "I never stopped loving you. I never stopped wanting you."

Her arms snaked up under his thin sweater, under the tee he wore beneath it, traveling up the length of his back to his shoulders, the fabric bunching at her elbows. He released a long low sigh as the warmth of her hands spread across his skin. He hadn't realized they were slowly creeping toward the bed until she sat on the edge of it. He kicked off his shoes and knelt on the bed beside her. He lay down and pulled her beside him, their eyes never leaving each other. She rolled so that she was half on top of him, one leg between his, one arm under his neck, the other draped across his chest. He reached up to pull aside the curtain of hair that hid her face and kissed her forehead. "Will you let me hold you? I just want to hold you."

She nodded silently.

"I never want to be apart from you, ever again, Bella."

"I missed you so much. Not a day went by that I didn't wish you were here, with your arms around me."

"I'm here now, forever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. Please forgive my deviation from canon to include Seth Clearwater as part of the pack so early on.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps (dot) rainn (dot) org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Wednesday Morning

They lay entwined on her bed for several hours, letting the morning waste away, allowing their new found intimacy to wrap them in a cocoon of comfort. Edward reveled in the feeling of her hands on his bare chest, warm and delicate, and that of her lips, kissing him tenderly as they spoke about their dreams and fears. The sensation of her body pressed close to his, knowing that she did so willingly, willfully, in spite of all he'd done, in spite of all that had transpired, filled him with deep and profound hope he hadn't felt since before he was turned.

.

.

.

Wednesday Afternoon

"I know you hate needles, Bella, but this will be over in just a moment."

Bella sat on the end of Carlisle's exam table, looking away from the needle poised above her arm. "Just make it quick."

Jane stood in the office doorway watching Carlisle draw her blood, simmering with anger at every act of compassion Bella was shown.

"When was the last time you had a complete physical, Bella?" Carlisle swirled the blood in the collection tube and set it aside.

"Last fall." Edward gave her a strange look. "Charlie was worried about me, after you all left. I wasn't …well, so he made me get a physical just to make sure there wasn't anything medically wrong with me. There wasn't." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple as Carlisle bandaged the inside of her elbow.

"Did the doctor perform a pelvic exam?"

"No, but I had one last summer."

Carlisle nodded and picked up the medical chart he'd started for her. "What were the results of your pap smear?"

"Normal. Everything was normal."

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"About 2 - no, wait, almost 3 weeks ago. I'd have to get my calendar at home to give you exact dates."

Carlisle made some notes in her file, then looked back to her with a small smile. "Eventually, yes, but for right now, that's close enough. I'd estimate your due date will be around the first week of December." She looked up and discovered Edward smiling at her. She smiled back, weakly.

"Are you on any medications, vitamins, or supplements?"

"No."

He handed her a large bottle of pills. "These are prenatal vitamins; I want you to start them immediately. Don't take anything else, over the counter meds, anything like that without asking me. Tylenol is fine, as are Tums if you need them. Anything else and I'd rather you ask me first."

Bella nodded, reading the bottle he'd handed her.

Carlisle sat on the edge of his desk as he spoke, looking at the small white stick in his hand. "Well, the urine test indicates you are indeed pregnant, which we already knew, but the result is somewhat unusual given that it's only been a couple of days. Normally the earliest we could expect an accurate result is at least a week after conception. One of the blood tests I'm doing will confirm the level of pregnancy hormone in your system, which we'll need to monitor regularly, and the other tube will provide us information on your overall health. There are a lot more things I'll need to know, but I don't think it's pressing at this precise moment." He glanced briefly at Jane before continuing. "I'll give you a medical history questionnaire to fill out for me, and that will help me plan your care for the rest of the pregnancy. Do you have any questions?"

"How - how is this even possible?"

"I don't know, Bella. It shouldn't be. Everything I've ever learned about our kind indicates that we are sterile. We know, at least for Edward, this is not the case. I never thought to perform a sperm count or motility study on any of us, as it never occurred to me that our bodies might be capable of producing viable gametes. Clearly there are more unknowns in our anatomy and physiology than I would have guessed."

Bella looked at the floor, her voice barely a whisper. "Will the baby be, um, normal?" Edward's smile faded as he considered what could be growing inside her body, and what it might do to her to carry it to term.

"I'm not sure we know what 'normal' is, Bella, considering the baby's father. It's too early to know much more than we already do. As your pregnancy progresses, we have lots of tools at our disposal. The most we can do right now is keep you healthy, and make sure you're eating properly and resting well. In a few weeks we'll do an ultrasound. That will tell us quite a bit. Anything else?"

Jane made her presence known from the doorway. "I want complete access to everything you learn about the pregnancy, and I expect to be included the next time you see her. I was most distressed to discover you arranged this examination without informing me." She spoke quietly, but with obvious anger.

Edward's arm tightened around Bella's shoulder as he spoke. "You didn't miss anything, Jane."

"Rest assured that if I find out otherwise, you'll discover that I can make this situation even more difficult for the girl."

"Your constant threats do her condition no favors, Jane. I suggest that if you want this pregnancy to be a healthy one, you'll back off a bit and let her resume as normal a life as possible under the circumstances." Carlisle's tone was fatherly, but firm.

"There's nothing normal about any of this." Jane spun on her heels and sped down the stairs.

"Edward, will you give us a moment, please?" _This might be easier if you're not here, son._

"Certainly." He kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'll be in my room. Come find me when you're done here?"

"Okay." She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Carlisle waited until he heard Edward close his bedroom door, even though it didn't provide Bella much additional privacy given all the supersensitive ears in the house. "Bella, I know having your boyfriend's father speaking about things of a sexual nature must be horribly uncomfortable, especially given recent events."

"Yeah, uncomfortable, to say the least."

"I want you to know that if you have any concerns, you can bring them to me and I will address them with the utmost professionalism and discretion. I will never repeat anything we discuss, and will treat you as I would any other patient while you are in this office."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate that."

"Now, having said all that, I'm concerned about how your body is healing. Edward expressed to me that he thought perhaps you might be trying to hide the extent of your injuries."

"I just don't want him to continue beating himself up." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear off her cheek before it reached her chin. "I was pretty torn up, I guess."

"I understand. If you'd like me to perform an internal exam, I will, but I'll leave that up to you. I'll give you some general information, and you can decide for yourself."

"Yes, that sounds good."

Carlisle spoke at length about the sorts of wounds he would expect to see after a sexual assault, how each would be treated, how long they should take to heal, how she could best care for them as she recovered, and indicators of more severe damage or infection.

"I think I'm fine, Carlisle. I mean, I'm still bruised, but I think that's all."

"I'm glad to hear that. If anything changes, increased swelling or tenderness, abdominal pains, anything like that, please tell me immediately."

"When do you think we might be able to, um...?"

"You need to listen to your body. I would discourage any activity while you still feel sore or tender - those sensations are your body's way of telling you to stop. Once you feel physically back to normal, I think you and Edward can pursue anything you're both comfortable with. Have you discussed this with him?"

"A little. We'd both like to try, but we still have a lot to work through. I think he's more messed up than me, actually."

"You have both been through a horrible trauma, Bella. I have no doubt that you're working past this already, but I think you're right; Edward is going to have a difficult time recovering. You just have to be patient with him, and he with you. The best thing you can do is be open and respect each other, and not rush physical intimacy before you're both emotionally ready."

"We talked about that this morning."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Bella. It's the most important thing for you to do together right now, to talk about it, and listen to each other. I don't think you need to rehash the event over and over again, but you'll find yourselves reminded of it in the simplest things. You just need to talk through those instances, and deal with them together."

"All of this is just so surreal, like it's happening to someone else, not me. And it definitely hasn't sunk in yet that I'm pregnant. I mean, I know I am, and sometimes I feel like, I don't know, protective or something. But other times it's just not real. It all just happened so fast, I can't figure out from one minute to the next what to be more upset about; Edward being back in my life, the thing in Italy, telling my parents that I'm pregnant, graduating, or the Volturi getting their hands on our baby. I think I'd die before I'd let Jane put her hands on my child…"

"You've undergone a huge shock; it will take time for you to fully assimilate all that's happened. The confusion, jumbled priorities, uncertainty, all of that is perfectly normal considering what's happened in the last week. The fact that you're feeling protective toward your pregnancy is very encouraging." He patted her hand and smiled. "School is a minor concern, really. You're nearly half way through your last semester, and I imagine the school board could be convinced to let Esme home school you for the remainder, if that's what you'd like. Either way, we'll make sure you graduate. We have some time before we'll need to worry about how to tell your parents, at least another couple of weeks. Let's allow things to settle down a bit before we worry about that one. As for Jane, I can assure you there are seven vampires in this house ready to defend this child to the end of their existence. We may not have the details worked out just yet, but none of us will let her take the child. All you need concern yourself with for the time being is your health, and rebuilding your relationship with Edward. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?""

"No. Thank you, Carlisle, for everything."

"Thank you, for saving my son." He squeezed her hand as he opened the office door for her.

She knocked on Edward's partially closed bedroom door as she walked through. She discovered Rosalie sitting on the sofa with Edward, holding his hands. Edward was looking at their hands, speaking quietly to Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, I can come back. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Bella, wait. We were actually waiting for you." Rosalie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, okay." She entered the room, leaving the door ajar. Edward released Rosalie's hand and held his out to Bella, beckoning her to sit beside him. Rosalie shifted to the side, making room for Bella between them.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you both how sorry I am for my part in what's happened. It was my words that drove Edward to Italy in the first place, in essence setting all this in motion."

"I appreciate that, Rosalie." Bella took a deep breath. "I don't blame you. There was no way you could have predicted any of this."

"I know I haven't been particularly welcoming towards you, but I hate that I had a hand in sending the two of you to a fate similar to my own. I'm truly sorry for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know Edward never told you how I came to join the family."

"That's true."

"It's not a pretty story. I was attacked, Bella. I was… gang raped, by my fiance and his drunken friends a week before our wedding. They left me for dead. Carlisle found me, barely alive, and brought home to Esme and Edward."

"Oh, my god, Rosalie, I had no idea. I - I don't know what to say."

"It's okay; it was a long time ago." She hesitated before continuing. "I know what I went through is different from what you and Edward experienced, but I know what it is to be violated, to endure that. I would never knowingly put another person in that situation. I'd do anything to have kept you both from going through this - if I'd known the ramifications of that one selfish phone call..."

"Oh, Rose. This is no more your fault than it is Edward's. It happened. We can't change that. Okay?"

"I'm just so sorry, Bella." Bella noticed Emmett standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, staring at the floor. He looked up at Rose and smiled as she squeezed Bella's hands in her own.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, glancing at Edward with a weak smile. Emmett encircled her in his arms and whispered something in her ear as they left the room.

.

.

.

Thursday, early morning

"Bella, wake up, love. Your phone is ringing. Bella?"

"What?" She stretched her arms and legs as she tried to focus on what he was saying. She blinked at the clock, focusing on the red numbers through sleepy eyes: 12:45 a.m.

"Your phone. I hate to wake you up, but I know you've been anxious to speak with Jacob. He called."

"What? Oh, okay." Edward handed her the phone, which had stopped ringing. He pulled her closer into his arms as she recalled the last incoming number and waited for Jacob to pick up.

"Jacob?"

"Bells? What the hell! I've been worried sick!" Edward could hear the boy's voice, angry and loud.

"We got back late yesterday, well, late Tuesday that is. Where have you been? Seth told me about Victoria, and that you'd pulled a disappearing act yourself."

"Yeah, well, after you left, we took care of the redhead. I um, yeah, just needed some space. I didn't go far. I was pretty upset after you left in such a hurry with the bloodsucker's sister."

"Please don't. Anyway, I'm home now; you can come out of hiding."

"Seth tells me the bloo... Cullens are back, too."

"Yeah, they're back."

"All of them?"

"Yes, Edward too."

"For good?"

"Yes. For good."

"Oh. I see. Well, I guess that's it, then, huh?"

"What's 'it'?"

"Cullen's back, and I'm out like last week's trash. Right?"

"Don't do that. I'd never do that to you. You know that's not how I feel about you."

"No, Bells, I don't know that. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Jake..."

"That's the problem, Bells."

"Jake…"

"Bella, I love you. I thought we - I thought - oh hell, I don't know what I thought, but one thing's for damn sure, I never thought he'd come back, and I never thought you'd take him back even if he did have the balls to show up!"

"I do love you, just not the way you want me to."

"Well, that's it, then. There's not much more to say. Just remind your precious bloodsuckers that the treaty still stands. If he touches you, if any of them lay a hand to hurt you again, I swear to god I'll kill them all myself."

"That won't happen."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

"Please don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just here, just like I've always been. You'll always have a place here, with us, if you ever need it. If you have room in your life for me, I'll always be here."

"I know that. You and Billy will always be family to me."

"He's there with you now, isn't he? In your bed?"

"Stop it. You don't understand."

"I understand. See ya 'round, Bells."

He ended the call without another word. There were tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, god. I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know, love. He'll be all right. He's young, and angry, and it's probably for the best that he stays away from you for a while. Young werewolves aren't exactly predictable in their behavior."

"He'd never hurt me, Edward, any more than you would."

"But I have, haven't I?"

"Don't compare him to that."

"I'm not trying to, Bella. All I'm saying is he's volatile, unpredictable, and more dangerous than you realize, more dangerous than I am. It's best if you keep your distance until he gets his emotions under better control. I know he's important to you, and even though I dislike it, I understand your need to maintain that friendship. I'm just asking you to exercise some caution until he settles down."

"You're not going to force me to stay away from him, are you?

"I may try to convince you to see things my way, but I will never _'force'_ anything."

She heard the sincerity in his words. "All right. I'll give him some space for a while." She snuggled into his arms and fell back to sleep, dreaming of an enormous lonely wolf pining for a mate.

.

.

.

Thursday, before school

"Are you ready for this, love?" They sat in his Volvo in the school parking lot the following morning, already the subject of stares.

"What are they all thinking?"

"Well, some of them are wondering where you've been all week, and quite a few are wondering why I'm here. Most of them are shocked you're in my car, after what I did to you last fall. A few are wondering what you had to do to get me to come back."

"Don't tell me which ones."

"I won't."

"Do any of them suspect that I'm...?"

"No, love. No one suspects, and it's none of their business until we choose to tell them. Even then, it's still none of their business."

.

.

.

Thursday, lunch

"Are you feeling all right?" Alice leaned in and patted Bella's hand.

"Yeah, I guess. I just feel a little 'off,' you know? It's probably just nerves, being back here, with everyone staring..." She continued to pick at the food on her cafeteria tray without really eating any of it, casting furtive looks at the other tables.

Edward put his arm around her and leaned close. "They're not staring, and they've already found other things to think about. Apparently Mike's spring break sunburn is still a popular topic, and did you know there's a track meet this weekend in Sequim?"

She elbowed him in the ribs and laughed. "Thanks."

He leaned in closer and whispered "I love you" in her ear. She quickly turned and pecked him on the lips before he pulled away. She looked back at her tray and smiled to herself, blushing beet red at her own boldness.

"See Alice, she's fine," he laughed, not really believing his own words.

.

.

.

Thursday, after school

"What on earth is THAT?"

"That, my dear, is a bed." She rolled her eyes at him as he pushed a stack of boxes out of his way. "It appears the movers arrived while we were at school."

"Why...?"

"It's funny, but over the course of several months last year, I, for some reason, became habituated to lying down in the evening. Do you like it?"

She ran her hand over the curving black iron and sat down with a sigh. "It's beautiful. Pillows?"

"Should be six, in one of these boxes." He scanned the boxes, neatly labeled and numbered by the moving service. "Here, this one."

"Six?" Her eyebrows shot up.

He smiled in response. "Esme insisted."

"Well, I guess you can never have too many pillows."

They made the bed together and lay down on it, side by side, staring at the ceiling. He turned and rested his face in the crook of her neck, one hand low on her belly, making small circles. She rested her hand on top of his. After a moment, he shifted his body so that his head was on her sternum, and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hi there, tiny baby." Bella smiled at his greeting. He kissed her navel. She ran her fingers absentmindedly through his hair, picturing a squirming newborn in his arms.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Her fingers stilled as her hand settled at the nape of his neck. After a moment he lifted himself up and caressed her cheek, dabbing away a solitary tear.

"Are you asking me because I'm pregnant?"

"No. I'm asking you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my existence as your husband. I won't lie and say pregnancy has nothing to do with it but, if anything, it only made me ask you sooner. I would like to have seen you go to college first."

She didn't respond immediately, but traced the contours of his face with her fingertips, studying his eyes.

"I don't want to have to pose as your mother someday."

"I know." He nodded slowly.

"I don't want you to watch me die of old age."

"I know." He nodded again.

"It's the only thing I ask."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't think it would be safe while you're pregnant." He caressed her face with his hand.

"Probably not," she whispered.

He accepted the silence between them, waiting for her next words.

"When, then?"

"A few months after the baby is born would be the absolute soonest I'd consider it. It could be months, maybe years, before you would be safe around the baby again, if we did it immediately after the birth. I'd prefer we wait longer, a year or so, to let us be a family together before we have to be separated. Does that sound reasonable?"

"The idea of being separated right away, I mean, I'm not even showing yet and the thought tears me up. The thought of Jane…"

"That won't happen. I swear to you, none of us will let that happen."

"Carlisle said the same." She took a deep ragged breath, studying his face. "You realize what a pathetic teenage cliché this is, a shotgun wedding at eighteen?"

He smiled and looked away. "At least I'm offering to make you an honest woman."

"I'm sure Charlie will appreciate that sentiment." They both grinned at that.

He leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you, Bella."

"So does this mean we're engaged?"

"Does this mean your answer is yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" His eyes glittered with anticipation.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you and have your baby and be a pathetic teenage cliché and love you with all that I am, for the rest of - forever."

He smiled broadly and pulled her into his embrace, rocking her in his arms, telling her over and over again how much he loved her, her name falling from his lips like a whispered prayer of gratitude.

.

.

.

"Bella, do multiples run in your family?" Carlisle faced away from her as he asked the question, and tried to keep his mind empty as he waited for her reply.

"Multiple whats?" Bella fidgeted where she sat on Carlisle's exam table.

"Carlisle, is there something wrong?" Edward's voice was calm, but Bella could tell by his posture that he was anxious.

"Multiple pregnancies, Bella. Twins, triplets?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Her hormone levels are elevated?" Edward asked, guessing the reason for the question.

Carlisle nodded. "Her hCG levels are that of someone carrying more than one fetus, or considerably farther along than we know her to be. Since there's no precedent for this type of pregnancy, it's impossible for me to really know what this means. Bella, I'd like to run the test again right now, with a fresh blood sample. Do you mind?"

"Sure, that's fine. So you think I might be having twins?" Her eyes grew wide as the notion sunk in.

"I don't know what to think at this point, but it's possible, yes. That, or this pregnancy won't follow the normal time frame."

"Normal time frame?"

"Yes, it may be progressing faster than a normal human pregnancy.'

"How much faster?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know if it is at all, Edward. You know we need more than one test result to establish a trend." _I waited till Jane left because I don't want to alert her to the possibilities implied by this development. I suggest you take her home before Jane returns from her hunt._

"Of course. Let's get you home before Charlie misses his dinner."

.

.

.

Thursday evening

He was waiting in her room when she said goodnight to Charlie, having changed into the scrub pants she'd given him the night they returned from Italy. He heard her in the bathroom washing her face, brushing her teeth, changing clothes. She greeted him with a smile when she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to seeing you lying in my bed."

He smiled shyly.

She turned off the light and joined him, spooning behind him as best she could. He hummed with contentment as the heat from her body warmed him. She caressed his face and placed a line of small kisses from the back of his neck to his ear. He turned his head toward her and whispered, "That feels really nice." She smiled and tucked her head down to kiss his neck, and scooted her body lower on the bed. She wrapped her arm around his chest, exploring the smoothness of his skin with a delicate touch, kissing his shoulder blades, pressing her cheek along his spine. He covered her hand with his own as it slid across his chest and abdomen. She pressed her forehead against his side and let out a long sigh.

He leaned away enough to turn and face her, capturing her lips with his own. She was struck by the intensity of the kiss, the feeling of need behind it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded in kind. As his kisses became more passionate, his hands grew more confident. When he caressed her breast through her shirt, she moaned softly. He pulled back to make sure he understood the sound, and saw nothing but pleasure in her face.

"I love your hands, Edward."

"I love touching you."

"Can I take this off? Is that okay?" She fingered the neckline of her faded blue tee, hoping he'd agree.

"No. Let me." He lifted the hem as she withdrew her arms and then slid the garment over her head, her hair fanned on her pillow. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him, smiling. His gaze flitted from her bare chest back to her eyes. His hand was light on her skin. "Can I kiss you? Here?" He floated the back of his hand over her breast. She nodded yes.

He leaned his head down to her chest and dragged his nose the length of her sternum, placing small kisses along it. He gently cupped one breast as he nuzzled the other. He admired how her breasts were perfectly round, and fit within his splayed fingers as if they were made for that purpose. He started a trail of kisses on the sensitive underside, along the outside edge, and then swirled just the tip of his tongue around her hardened nipple before he sucked it between his lips. She gasped his name and arched up toward his mouth, her fingers twisting in his hair. He smiled to himself and intensified the actions of his lips and tongue. He felt her body immediately tense, and she pushed him away forcefully, covering her breasts with her arm, her eyes wide. Her whole body shuddered as he looked at her. He was terrified that he'd hurt her, or pushed her too far. She clamped her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter. He squinted, trying to understand, and pulled away, angry with himself.

"No! Edward - don't - it just, it tickled! It was really nice, but then it was complete sensory overload and... I didn't mean to push you away, but I couldn't help it! Oh, baby, don't, please come here." She pulled him against her, burying her face in his neck as she continued to giggle erratically.

"That scared the hell out of me, Bella. I thought I'd hurt you, or grazed you with my teeth." She felt his anxiety drain away as she held him. After a couple of minutes listening to her stifled snickering, he laughed a little, too, and drew her closer into the circle of his arms. "Go to sleep."

She laughed, throwing her knee up over his hip and pulling him closer. "Yeah, right."

.

.

.

Friday lunch

"Skipping lunch again? You need to eat." Edward sat down beside her, eying her untouched cafeteria tray.

She jabbed at the food with her fork, but eventually picked up her pear and took a bite. "I'm a little achy today. My back hurts."

"Should you mention it to Carlisle?"

"Maybe. Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom; I'll meet you in class, okay?"

"Sure." He kissed her hand as she pulled away.

"See ya later, Alice!"

There were still a few girls in the restroom when she entered, tidying up their makeup after lunch, chatting about their weekend plans.

"Oh, hey Bella!"

"Hey, Angela." She stepped into an empty stall before anyone could begin grilling her on spring break. She'd been lucky to avoid it so far.

"Shit!" The word came out of her mouth before she realized it. "Oh shit, oh god, no," she whispered to herself, panicking.

"Bella? You okay?"

"Angela? Is that you still out there?"

"Yeah, hun, you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just - I guess I, uh, started my period a little early. Do you have any panty liners or anything?" Her voice broke at the end as she fought back a sob.

"Sure, of course. Here, is this okay?" Angela fumbled in her book bag and handed a crinkly pink packet under the stall door.

"Thanks. You don't have to wait; I'll be a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're a life saver - thanks, Ange."

"No problem, Bella. See ya later."

The bathroom was silent but for the sound of her own heartbeat, pounding in her ears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Difficult cliffie, I know. Next chapter in a couple of days. Thank you for reading.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps . rainn ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Friday afternoon

Bella heard the bathroom door whoosh closed behind Angela, then the bell for class, and then silence. She fumbled with the little folded pad, blinking back tears. Avoiding looking in the mirror, she washed her hands, splashed a little cold water on her face and straightened her clothes. Her feet were leaden as she walked towards the chemistry lab where Mr. Moore was distributing handouts.

"Ahem, Mr. Moore?" Edward saw her open the classroom door and within seconds smelled the blood. It took all his effort not to sprint to her side. He feigned calmness, stood from his seat and walked towards her alongside their teacher.

"Yes, Bella?"

She avoided looking at Edward, knowing she'd burst into tears. "You know I was sick earlier this week, and I'm still not feeling very well. Would you mind if Edward took me home?" Edward instantly retrieved his book bag and jacket, not waiting for Moore to dismiss him.

"You've missed a lot this week, Bella. Try to get the extra assignments I gave you yesterday finished over the weekend."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Moore. Would you mind sending a note to the school nurse for me?"

"I shouldn't, but I can see you're not well. I'll see you Monday."

Edward took her book bag from her shoulder and gently guided her out of the room, desperate to get her to Carlisle. As soon as she heard the classroom door click closed behind them she turned and embraced him with all her strength.

"Bella, _Bella?_" He pulled her arms away from his neck and made her look at him.

"I'm bleeding, Edward. I think I'm having a miscarriage. I don't think there's any way it can be anything else." He pulled her back into his arms, her body as rigid and brittle as it had been in Aro's shower. "Get me out of here."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Alice as they quickly walked to his car. "Did you see this happening Alice?"

"Take her home, Edward. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Call Carlisle for me and let him know we're on the way." He clicked the phone shut just as they got to the parking lot.

.

.

.

.

"I demand to know the truth, Carlisle. Just what exactly is going on?"

"Bella is having a miscarriage, Jane. There is no way for us to know why. She's very young, and miscarriages are extremely common in first pregnancies."

"This is ridiculous, some sort of ruse. The seer, Alice, her vision was incontrovertible. I won't tolerate deception, and neither will Aro. I'm sure you can imagine the severity of his response when I contact him about this. I suggest you allow me to examine the girl myself before that becomes a necessity."

"I don't want her anywhere near Bella, Carlisle." Edward barely concealed his rage.

_I know that, son. Trust me. _"Jane, I have sufficient proof to negate performing any additional exams."

"I will consider your 'proof.'"

"What do you smell?" He handed her a four-by-four square of surgical gauze. Edward had to look away.

He could hear Esme in Carlisle's office; comforting Bella, helping her dress. He knocked on the door and entered, finding Bella weeping in Esme's arms. "Come, love, you should lay down." She didn't object when he scooped her up and carried her to his room, away from the sound of Jane's voice.

"I smell her blood, but that is meaningless. You could have obtained it by other means."

"You and I know this is uterine blood. There is no way to obtain it artificially, or preserve it without altering its unique scent."

She roughly pushed the gauze back into his hands with a sneer. "Make it stop. Do what you have to do to assure that she carries the child to term."

"That's medically impossible, Jane. Her body is expelling the pregnancy as we speak. There is nothing that can prevent it. It's over."

"It's far from over, Cullen. Aro will not stand for your interference."

"I had nothing to do with this. This is merely nature taking its course, and I assure you it is over, Jane. Please inform him that we will not stand for interference, either. I'm sure there are many powerful covens that would be appalled to learn of his tactics, and how he employed them to assault not only an innocent, but two members of my own family. He may address me directly if he wishes to discuss reparation, but I doubt he'll accept my terms. I suggest you deliver that message in person, immediately."

.

.

.

"Dad?" Bella sat in Edward's window seat and tucked her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, hey Bells. Glad you called. I'm heading down to Queets with Billy for the weekend right after work, didn't want you to think I'd abandoned you or anything."

"Oh, that's cool. I actually called to tell you I left school early today, I'm not feeling too well. I…" She closed her eyes and frowned.

Bella heard him shuffling papers on his desk. "Oh, well, I hate for you to be home alone all weekend if you're sick. I can skip it."

"No, that's okay. I'm at the Cullen's, I actually wanted to ask if I can just stay here. Alice is making me chicken soup. She wants to play mother hen, and she's better at it than you. Is that okay? This way you can still go fishing, and I won't be home alone." She cringed at the soup lie.

"You sure are getting thick with them right away again, aren't you? I'm still not sure how I feel about all this. Have you talked to Jake?"

"Yeah, I talked to him."

"And?"

"And he's just my friend, Dad. He knows that. He's not happy about it, but that's just the way it is. I'm gonna give him a little space for a while."

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to Billy. Are Dr. Cullen and his wife going to be there all weekend, too?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be chaperoned." She dropped her head back against the wall.

"I just know what happens with a house full of teenagers and no parents."

"Oh, it would be a great party with me having cramps and throwing up."

"If you're that sick, Bells…"

"No, I'll be fine." She choked back a sob and camouflaged it with a fake cough. "Alice takes good care of me. Go fishing and I'll see you at home on Sunday."

"All right, I guess. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun." She wrapped her arms around her belly, hearing a tiny voice in her head calling him 'grandpa.' She rocked herself as tears rolled down her face.

.

.

.

"Did you see this, Alice? The miscarriage?"

"Not directly, Edward, no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't see her having a miscarriage, but the pregnancy vision changed."

"What changed?"

"Jane disappeared from the vision."

"You mean, for two years now you've had a vision of Bella giving birth, and Jane taking our child away? _And you never told anyone?_"

"No, Edward. The vision changed to include Jane only after what happened in Italy. Now the vision has changed and Jane is no longer in it."

"Wait - are you telling me you still see her giving birth, knowing that she's having a miscarriage as we speak?"

Alice stiffened at her gaffe; she hadn't planned to tell Edward that she still saw Bella pregnant. She fought to bury the image of him injecting a syringe full of venom into her heart during the delivery.

"Edward - please don't make me do this."

"What are you talking about Alice - it's what you do, part of who you are."

"How am I supposed to tell you, after you've been forced to rape her and get her pregnant, that 'she's going to have a miscarriage anyway, so cheer up because I still see her giving birth. Wait, I might be wrong.' Think about that, Edward."

"Jesus, Alice."

"I don't know if you understand how hard this is for me, to see painful things happening that I don't fully understand, without always knowing if they are inevitable. I can't always tell, you know, what can be influenced by choice."

"You've always said all your visions can be influenced by choice."

"Like the _weather_, Edward? Have you really never thought about that?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I filter, Edward, and sometimes I don't do that great of a job. The old vision of Bella with… what Aro saw, it hadn't changed, even when you left. I didn't know what to make of that! It didn't feel right to keep it from you, but it didn't feel right telling you either. It feels like I've been giving these self-fulfilling prophesies that only come true because I tell people about them. And think about Bella and the cliff - if I'd just kept my mouth shut, Edward, think what that would have prevented!"

"So you keep things to yourself, knowing what's coming and not _warning_ us?"

"Oh, Edward, don't do this. I'm begging you." Alice covered her face in her hands as Edward stepped closer.

Jasper stepped into the space between his wife and Edward, sensing his growing anger. He spoke low and slow, knowing the entire family would hear him. "Edward. Step away. You're distraught. We're all in pain over what you and Bella are going through. We're all struggling with this."

_This is messed up. _Edward looked up to see Emmett standing off to the side, shaking his head, equidistant from himself and Jasper. He wasn't there to take sides, but to intervene if it became necessary.

"Alice does the best she can, Edward, and you know it. We're all beating ourselves up over ways we could have prevented all of this. I blame myself for my reaction on Bella's birthday. If that hadn't happened, maybe you would never have left. We can't keep doing this - it's going to tear the family apart all over again."

"I know, Jazz. I just feel so helpless, so powerless. We have all these abilities, and we still can't keep one fragile human out of harm's way."

"I know. But that's just the way it is. Go, get out of here for a while. Esme is with her. Go outside and collect yourself, and then come back and take care of Bella. She needs you, but not like this. Okay? Edward?"

"Yeah." He hung his head and left the house silently.

.

.

.

Bella lay on his bed, clutching a fat pillow to her stomach. All she could do was stare out the window, and pray for sleep to erase the pain.

_No more 'hi there, tiny baby.'_

_No Edward holding a wrinkled newborn._

_No teenage cliché._

_It would just be a reminder of Italy, anyway._

_No long fingers caressing my swollen belly._

_No lullaby whispered in a pale pink ear._

_I wasn't ready to be a mother, anyway._

_It's for the best._

_No knowing if it was a boy or a girl._

_No knowing if the eyes would be green, or brown._

_Or red._

_No plump face nuzzling a full breast._

_I didn't really want this._

_I'm too young._

_No picking names._

_No perfect fingers and toes._

_He would have made such a beautiful father._

She vaguely heard Esme get up from the sofa and leave the room. A moment later she felt Edward slip silently into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her softly as sleep took hold.

.

.

.

She sat up with a grunt, jolted out of her sleep, mortified at the thought of accidentally bleeding all over his beautiful bed.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I just, I need the bathroom. Jeez - I need to go home. I don't have any…"

"Check the bathroom cabinet. Esme brought whatever you might need."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You have clean clothes, and I brought your pajamas, too. Here." He placed her duffel bag on the foot of the bed.

"How?"

"I heard you on the phone with Charlie, and needed to get out of here for a few minutes anyway, so I went to your house and brought back what I thought you'd need for the weekend. I hope that's okay."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six. Are you hungry? I can make you some dinner. Esme said the kitchen is stocked. When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm fine, I don't think my stomach could handle food."

"What can I do?"

"Maybe find me a hot water bottle, or a heating pad, and bring me some Tylenol?"

"Done. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and left the room. When he returned, she had changed into sweats and was curled on the bed, shivering.

"Blankets, please?" He handed her the hot pack, and retrieved an extra blanket from his closet. "Is this enough?"

"No, come back to bed." He crawled in behind her, molding his body to hers as best he could with the heavy blankets, wishing he could provide her with the physical warmth she needed. She was restless, alternately pulling him closer and pushing him away, tossing and turning on the bed fitfully until, almost an hour later, she finally fell back to sleep.

.

.

.

She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her back ached, and she wondered how long she'd been lying in that position.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied, twining her fingers with his as he caressed her cheek. I think I'm going to take a shower. I feel kind of... like I want a shower."

"Okay." He sat up with her, pushing back the blankets she'd asked for earlier.

She stood slowly and crossed the room, but was gripped by a painful abdominal spasm. She blinked hard and reached a hand out to the wall to steady herself as it rolled through her belly. "Shit!"

Edward leapt up from the bed and had his arms around her before the curse finished leaving her lips. She stood, struggling to maintain even breaths, for more than a minute before she spoke.

"If this is what it's like to be in labor, I can't imagine women do it willingly more than once."

"Tell me. I want to know."

"Cramps. Long, intense, rolling cramps, worse than a regular period. Here, and here." She placed his hands low over her belly and at the small of her back.

"What can I do?"

"Let me take a shower."

She let him help her to his bathroom, and watched as he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything."

After a few minutes, he could hear Bella crying, but she didn't call for him. He opened the door anyway; the smell of blood was heavy in the air, even though the room was full of steam. "I'm here, okay?" He heard her cough and sniffle, but averted his eyes to respect her privacy.

"'Kay," she said. He heard her gasp, and heard her hand slap against the tiled shower wall. She was humming between breaths, like a drawn out, single-note moan.

"Bella, can I..."

"Can you what?" Her tone was sharper than she intended. She regretted it immediately.

"I want to come in with you. I'm afraid you're going to fall. I..."

"Edward, there's blood."

"I'm not squeamish."

"Well, I kind of am."

"You're afraid for me to see you bleeding?"

"Not afraid..." Her sentence was cut short by another gasp, and more humming.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself. He stripped down to his underwear and entered the shower with her. She was standing so that the shower spray hit the small of her back. She had one hand braced against the wall, the other wrapped low over the small swell of her belly. Her head hung limply between her shoulders. She looked to him as if she were about to her limit.

"Bella, love, it's okay. Shhh." He stood behind her and held her against his chest, feeling her legs quaking beneath her. "Let's get you out of here."

"No, the hot water helps. And I need to stand. Standing helps."

She leaned back against him, pushing away from the wall. "I feel like a caged animal, like animals in old zoos that would pace in front of the bars for hours on end. It's the strangest thing." Her head flopped back onto his shoulder as she gasped again and resumed humming between breaths. He placed one hand over hers on her belly and kissed her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"How can you stand this, the smell? I can smell the blood myself, even with all the water and steam."

"It's not the kind of blood that's appetizing, or erotic. And I know what's causing it, so it's not remotely appealing. It's... a death smell." He whispered the last words.

She sobbed when he said 'death,' covering her face in her hands. "I never thought I wanted this, I've been pregnant less than a week, but I saw you - holding a newborn. I saw myself nursing a baby, I saw your hands on my huge belly, I imagined us picking names..."

"I know. I did too."

"You did? You wanted this? I thought you were just making the best of a bad situation."

"Oh god, love, you have no idea. Of all the things in this world I refused to allow myself to dream, the one I buried the deepest was always a wife and children of my own, a family of my own."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you.

"But you've given me _you_, and that's already more than I thought I'd ever have. You gave me hope, and your heart."

She gasped again, clutching her belly. She squinted tightly, tears dripping from her lashes. "How much more of this?"

"I'm not sure. A few hours maybe, before the worst is over." She simply nodded, waiting for the contraction to pass. She hung her head, and noticed blood at their feet, swirling toward the drain. She was instantly transported back to Italy, the day this had all started, back to that shower and the reason for it.

"Blood," she whispered. "Shower."

"I know. I remember." She turned to face him, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Your legs are shaking, Bella. You haven't eaten in at least 24 hours. You need to lie down and at least drink some juice. This heat may feel good, but you're going to get lightheaded. C'mon, let me get you out of here.

She allowed him to rinse her off, dry and help her dress, and was moved beyond words at his tenderness. She drank a glass of juice, and nibbled on dry toast to placate him, admitting that it indeed felt good to have something in her stomach. She tried to lie down, but had to get up from the bed and give in to the compulsion to walk, pacing around his room like the caged animal she'd mentioned earlier. He stayed in the room with her, alternately pacing with her and sitting quietly in the corner at her request.

By about 2 a.m., the worst of it seemed to have passed; the rippling spasms reduced to a constant dull ache. She was finally able to rest, and eventually settled into his arms. She slept fitfully, weeping and whimpering at intervals as she dreamt of the child they'd never know. Edward's thoughts were equally troubled as he debated telling her that, according to Alice, she would still someday bear his child.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Friday Night

"I don't want you to touch him, Jasper. I don't want you near any of them, ever."

"He put his hands on what's mine, Alice. I can't let that go."

"Is this about ownership, Jazz? He put his hands on what's yours?"

"He's a lowlife bastard I'd happily see spitted and roasting for touching anyone like that against their will, but the fact that it was you, yeah, I guess it makes a difference. He touched my _wife_."

"Well, it was my body, and I say you let it go. All it would do is create some endless tit-for-tat circle of stupidity and vampire vendetta that would only bring more violence. I won't have that done in my name. We're bigger than that. Better than that."

"I just can't - I mean, even Emmett for Christ's sake, he was ready to kill Jane on the spot over what they did to you and Bella. How can you expect me to let go of it?"

"Because I've let it go. It was my body, _my_ body, and I let it go."

"How…"

"The first time you made love to me, as soon as you touched me when I came home, your hands erased his, your body erased his. That's why I begged you to make love to me that first night, the minute you carried me into the house. I know you didn't understand, but I needed your hands, I needed to feel you on me everywhere. Italy was over for me the minute I was back in your arms. What he did doesn't deserve one more second of my time or energy. He had all of me he'll ever get, and as soon as you touched me, it made what he took seem paltry in comparison. It's gone. I let it go."

He embraced her silently for several minutes, studying the depth of her eyes, the shape of her lips, the angle of her cheekbones. "I feel so small and weak when I think about how strong you are."

"You're anything but. Where do you think I get my strength?"

"I love you, Alice." He kissed her softly, his hands tender and light on her body.

"Make love to me Jasper, real slow."

.

.

.

Saturday, March 25

Bella woke up to hot tea, cut fruit and a croissant on the bedside table. Edward was reclined on the sofa with his eyes closed, listening to his iPod.

"Anything good?" she asked, sipping her tea.

"Segovia. Classical guitar."

"Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome." He pulled out the ear buds and joined her on the bed. He leaned close and kissed her temple, and rested his cheek against her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

She let out a long breath and hesitated. "I feel tired, and sad. And hungry." She bit into the croissant and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"Sad?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too."

"I, I just... I barely had time to get used to the idea, and now it's over. Aside from what we went through last night, I'd be hard pressed to say it was real."

"I know, love."

She finished the croissant, licking the buttery crumbs from her fingers. She picked up the tea again and sipped it gingerly, curling her fingers around the hot mug. She stared out the window absently, marveling at the clear blue sky. She brushed a tear off her cheek.

She forced herself to speak in as calm a voice as she could muster. "Looks like a nice day."

"It's beautiful. Rare for March."

"Can we get out of here today? I mean, just go for a drive or something? I don't think I can stand to lie here all day and just keep thinking about this."

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"If we're planning to stay in the car, we can go anywhere, even if it's sunny, right?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Let's just get in the car and see where the road takes us. Can we do that?"

"Absolutely." He looked away as if listening to someone else. "Carlisle would like to do a brief exam, if you feel up to it."

Bella took a deep breath and held it for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and we'll leave after we see Carlisle." Edward pushed a lock of hair from her face, and she smiled weakly before taking another sip of tea.

"Are there any more croissants?"

He laughed. "Would you like me to pack you a picnic?"

Her eyes brightened. "Nothing too elaborate, okay? Just whatever's lying around."

He cocked his head sideways and smiled.

"Oh, who am I kidding. Yes, a picnic sounds nice."

.

.

.

Carlisle pressed a gauze square against the crook of Bella's elbow and fastened it with tape. "This is probably the last blood draw, Bella, but I'd like to do an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Okay." Bella's voice was a barely audible mumble. Edward squeezed her hand, then brought it to his lips.

"I want you both to know how absolutely devastated the rest of the family is for your loss. If there was any medical way we could have prevented it, I most certainly would have done it."

"Is there any way to know why?" Bella's voice wavered as she asked the question, already knowing the answer.

"Not really, no. It could be any number of reasons, Bella, most of them perfectly normal and common. I have no reason to assume it's due to vampirism, but I also can't rule it out. It is entirely possible that human eggs and vampire sperm produce embryos with fatal genes, but it's equally possible it was a blighted ovum. I wish I could offer you something more definitive."

"Is there any reason we couldn't try again, if we wanted to?" Edward's voice was just above a whisper. He looked at Bella cautiously as he spoke. A flicker of a smile lifted the corners of her lips and was gone again just as quickly. They both looked at Carlisle for the answer.

He smiled, looking from one to the other in turn. "I can't think of any reason. I'd still urge you to take things slowly given all you've both been through. Having said that, Bella needs to give herself time to recover physically. You should wait least one complete menstrual cycle before you consider actively trying. I'm hoping you plan to finish school first, Bella?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent. Well, I imagine you'll need to think about birth control if you plan on being sexually active in the mean time. You have a variety of options available that we can discuss whenever you're ready, the sooner the better."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, son." He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and smiled. "This is the part where I'm supposed to talk to you about multiple partners and safe sex and risky behaviors and the emotional repercussions of having an active sex life at your age, but I'm going to skip that today. Is that all right with you two?"

Bella stared at the floor and smiled, nodding her head yes without speaking. Edward ran his hands through his hair clumsily and whispered "Yeah, thanks."

Carlisle gently squeezed the back of Edward's neck. "I believe Esme packed you a lunch basket. Some fresh air will do you both good."

.

.

.

"Pick a direction." Edward watched as Bella fastened her seat belt.

She looked out the window, then back to him. "Okay, south. Go south."

Edward pulled the Volvo out onto the highway and headed south on 101. The sky was a brilliant blue, with huge puffy clouds. Bella leaned against the passenger door and rested her cheek on the cool glass, staring up at the sky.

They drove for quite a while before either of them spoke again. They watched the miles go by, trees, towns, glimpses of the coast, logging trucks, tourist traps. She wiped a tear from her eye before she even realized it was there.

"Hey. You okay?" His voice was hesitant, knowing it was a stupid question to ask under the circumstances.

"It's just a lot to process, you know? A week ago I thought I'd never see you again, and now, well. Now."

"I know exactly."

"I just feel empty. Physically, emotionally. Just, empty."

"We have each other, and the rest of our lives - well, you know what I mean. We have forever in front of us."

"Do you still want to get married?"

"I can think of nothing I want more, except perhaps to take away this heartache."

"You want to try again, for a baby?"

"Now that we know it might be possible, yes. I don't know how fair that is, to bring a child into this life, without knowing if it would be healthy, or mortal, without knowing if you can... There's a lot of things to consider. But when Carlisle confirmed that you were pregnant, when I laid my hand on your belly and thought about what was growing there, regardless of the act that put it there, to think that part of me was alive, growing, inside you - I can't begin to express what that did to me."

"I don't think I could go through this again, Edward, the loss. I never thought I wanted children, never realized how much I could want this, until it was gone. Just the image of you holding our child, the look I imagined in your eyes, I want to see that." Tears welled in her eyes and dropped. She didn't wipe them away.

He slowed the car and pulled off the road at the entrance to a small, deserted beach. He parked the car and turned in his seat to face her. He took a deep breath and held it before finally speaking, his voice softer, quieter. "I have something to confess."

She looked at him sharply, without speaking.

"Alice. The vision that Aro saw, of an heir..." He took both of her hands in his.

"Yeah...?"

"She still sees it."

She gasped. "Oh, god - Aro?" Her eyes were clamped shut, her brows deeply furrowed.

"No, no, love, no - she said the Volturi weren't part of the original vision, and aren't part of it now."

She slowly opened her eyes to his, searching for his interpretation of the vision. "What else did she say?"

He traced her damp cheek with his thumb, soothing the fears that warred in her reddened eyes. "She refused to tell me anything else. She doesn't understand it fully, and is hesitant to reveal things that may not yet be set in stone, so to speak. All I really know is that she still sees you giving birth to my child. I don't know when, or where, or under what circumstances."

She looked at their clasped hands, staring at them. Knowing that Alice still saw a child in her future tore at her heart for the pregnancy they'd just lost, but also filled her with a sense of quiet calm. _It will be all right_, she thought. _We'll grieve, we'll heal, and it will be all right. We'll get married, and try again, and we'll be all right_.

She slowly nodded and turned to face him with a small smile. He smiled back, and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, Bella, no matter what the future brings."

"I love you, too. So much."

.

.

.

Saturday Evening, March 25, Italy

Jane strode into the throne room and stood in front of Aro with her head bent low in repentance. "Forgive me. I have failed you."

"I am sure there is a reason for your presence here, Jane. We weren't expecting to see you for at least nine months."

"She miscarried the pregnancy. There was no reason for me to remain."

_"What?"_

"The elder Cullen, Carlisle, provided me with proof. A cloth soaked in the girl's blood. The scent was unmistakable."

"And you are certain this was a natural occurrence? You made sure to monitor the girl so that she was unable to terminate the pregnancy willfully?"

"I - they - I don't believe that is what happened."

"Did you monitor the girl as you were instructed?"

"I'm certain there was no subterfuge."

"My question pertained to your actions, Jane, not your perceptions."

"I was _unable_ to monitor the girl as you instructed."

"You disappoint me." His voice was an acid whisper.

"Forgive me." Jane fell to her knees, her arms limp at her sides. She didn't dare bring her eyes to meet his.

"Perhaps. Come. I wish to understand these events as you experienced them."

Jane rose at his command and approached him. She returned to her knees and proffered her hand. He took it in his papery grasp and closed his eyes, making faint sounds of understanding as he reviewed her thoughts since leaving Volterra.

"The human is most precious to them, I see. Well, we already knew that. I understand your reluctance to follow the child to her home. An unfortunate turn of events, but your judgment in that matter was appropriate. The boy was correct; my spontaneous plan was indeed flawed. I should have kept them here. We would have been able to arrange a second insemination and avoided the additional unpleasantness now before us. As it stands, they are in breach of contract. My old friend Carlisle thinks they have been wronged, but he fails to see the larger picture. The boy threatened to expose himself to the world, here, in my own city. I forgave that transgression in exchange for his heir. Their lives are forfeit, unless they decide to abide by the terms of our accord."

He dismissed Jane with a flick of his wrist and watched her retreat on her brother's arm. "Jane, dear? One more thing – it seems as if you grew envious of their affection for one another."

"They have one amongst them that manipulates emotions."

"Yes, I saw your favorable assessment of him. The seer's mate, I believe? Interesting... Is it your assertion that he manipulated you to make you so… tractable… during your stay?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Very well. I was concerned for a moment that you were harboring intent to betray me."

"Never, Aro. I am your servant."

"Excellent. I'd hate to have to make any changes to our inner circle that may negatively impact you or your brother's standing within the Volturi. Your statement of loyalty comforts me."

Jane nodded her head at his words and waited to be dismissed a second time.

His next words were to Marcus and Caius. "We will prepare a message for the Cullen coven, and remind Carlisle that certain contracts cannot be broken without grave consequences. Let us retire, brothers, and ponder how best to convey our message."

.

.

.

Sunday Morning, March 26, Forks

Bella awoke just as Edward was extricating himself from her embrace. "Wait - where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was afraid I was hurting you."

"Hurting me, how?"

"I'd had my head on your chest, listening to your heart for longer than I realized. I didn't want to hurt you."

"By listening to my heart?"

"No, my weight, draped across you."

"Wait - come back."

He never took his eyes from hers as he maneuvered his body, hovering above her. "Are you sure?"

She took a deep breath as his weight settled onto her. "See? I'm fine. Look - I'm still breathing."

"Okay."

"I like this - your weight. It's comforting. I don't know that I could sleep all night like this, but it's nice." She ran her hands slowly up and down his back, soothing him, encouraging him to relax further. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck and sighed.

"Are you still going to change me?"

"I made you a promise. I stand by that. I'd still like us to be married, and see you go to college first."

"After you change me, I'll have the rest of eternity to go to college."

"True."

"So..."

"So?"

"Should we set a wedding date?"

"We haven't told anyone yet - Charlie, Renee, my family."

"I guess we ought to ease them into it."

"I'd actually like to ask your father... even though you've already accepted. Wait - I have something... Damn it - I've done this all wrong..."

She grabbed his wrist and laughed as he began to get up from the bed, running his free hand through his hair, muttering to himself. "What on earth? I've never, ever seen you flustered. What are you - ?"

"You didn't exactly have the most romantic proposal. I would like to have given you a ring, and been on one knee, and have asked for your father's blessing first. At least let me give you a ring."

"I don't need a ring, Edward. You can give me a gold band on our wedding day. You don't have to spend money on some ridiculous ring."

"I already have the ring."

"What...?"

"Wait right here - okay? Two minutes?" She nodded silently, and he grinned ear-to-ear as he leapt up from the bed. "Right back, okay?"

"Okay," she said, stunned almost speechless. She struggled to comprehend that he said he already had a ring, even though they'd hardly been separated since returning from Italy. Which meant that he must have had it before she went to Italy. Which meant that he must have had it before he knew he'd ever see her again. Before she could take that train of thought any further, he returned, with one hand hidden behind his back.

"Edward..."

"Humor me, Bella? Once in a lifetime here, and I've already screwed it up, so let me salvage what I can, okay?"

"I have bed head and morning breath, and I'm wearing day-old sweats. At least let me have a few human minutes?"

"You may have ten. But then I'm breaking down the door."

"Can you make some coffee magically appear in those ten minutes?"

"Hairbrush, toothpaste, clean clothes, caffeine. Anything else?"

"No, that sounds about right."

"Then meet me on the back porch when you're ready. Ten minutes, all right?"

"Fifteen?"

He took a deep breath and let it out noisily. "Fifteen. Back porch. Or I'll send Alice in to get you and drag you out."

"Done. Now go - my meter's running."

"You go - I need to get some things from my closet while you're in the bathroom."

She closed the bathroom door and began an abbreviated version of her morning routine.

Edward stuffed the small leather box in his pocket, grabbed clean clothes and an archival document box from his closet and ran down the hall to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Alice met him in the hallway.

"Yes, please," he whispered. "Can Jasper...?"

She smiled. _He's already started._

At fifteen minutes on the dot, Bella came down the stairs to find Alice waiting impatiently.

"He's outside, Bella. Go on." Alice hugged her and pushed her towards the big glass French doors that opened onto a stone terrace overlooking the river. She barely registered hearing someone playing the piano and assumed it must be Rosalie.

She opened the door and saw Edward standing with his back to her, hands in his pockets, facing a roaring blaze in the fire pit, with two Adirondack chairs pulled up close to it. On the arm of one of the chairs was a steaming mug. Coffee.

He turned and opened his arms to embrace her. She stepped into his arms and rested her face against his chest. "Come, have a seat."

She sat on the edge of the chair with the mug and took a sip. "Mmm. Thanks."

"I know this is kind of strange, seeing how we've already had this conversation, but..."

"I understand, Edward. Truly, I do. And I appreciate this - it means a lot to me, too."

He smiled. "So, I have a few things to show you." He opened the archival box he'd pulled from his closet and placed it in Bella's lap. It held about a dozen large photographs on thick black card stock, all of them a century old. "Carlisle took these from my parents' home after I was changed, and saved them for me along with a few other trinkets."

"Oh, Edward! Is this you?" She held the picture topmost in the stack, showing a round faced child in a frilly white outfit, circa 1903.

"I was about two when that was taken. My mother's handwriting is on the back." Bella carefully turned it over, holding it only by the edges. The delicate script on the back reminded her of Edward's.

She stared at the picture with her mouth open, looking back and forth from it to Edward, seeing just a hint of the man she loved in the fat-cheeked toddler's face.

"There's more. I was about five in this one. It's taken on the front steps of our house." He handed her the next one, then another and said "my piano." The next showed him arm-in-arm with a neighbor, the neighbor holding a baseball bat, Edward a glove and ball. "Nineteen eleven. The Cubs had a pretty good record that year, but my friend still liked to pretend he was Ty Cobb." Another showed him sledding on a huge snowy hill, several other children around him doing the same. Each of the images revealed glimpses of the boy she knew he must have been. Happy. Loved. Carefree. She handled them carefully, turning them over slowly to read the dates and descriptions elegantly written in his mother's hand.

The last photograph was clearly older; a wedding portrait. Bella gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Edward! She's beautiful!" Elizabeth smiled at the photographer, her husband standing beside her, beaming. They held hands, hers atop his, displaying the token of their union. "You look so much like her, but I see your father as well. Her eyes… and his jaw."

Without Bella realizing it, Edward had stood from his chair and knelt beside her as she looked at the photograph.

"This was their wedding day."

Bella dabbed a tear from her eye as she studied the image.

"Do you see her ring?" He removed the ring from its satin-lined nest and held it up to her. "I'd be honored if you'd wear it, and be my wife. Isabella, will you marry me?"

She looked at him as if she had no idea he was about to propose, as if she'd never heard the question before, as if she'd not already agreed. She put the photograph back in the box and reached out to caress his face with her hand.

"Yes."

Edward placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. He pulled her to stand and held her in his arms beside the crackling fire, with his family looking on from inside the house, and Rosalie playing her lullaby softly in the background.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

If for any reason the story is pulled from this website, the story is also posted on Twilighted under the same penname and title.

**Chapter Note:**

Now that we are beyond the initial week of their return from Volterra, I will begin using dates to separate sections so that you can better see the passage of time. If no date is listed between sections, you can assume events or conversations occur in rapid succession. Hope that makes sense.

_Aro's Heir meticulously follows the same (2006) calendar used in canon. Where the stories overlap, I match Meyer's dates as listed on the Twilight Lexicon website._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tuesday, April 11th

She could feel his body pressed close, molded to hers, his chest firm against her back. He held her with one arm around her waist.

He felt her hips move slightly, pressing back against his arousal. "Bella..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I should go."

"Don't."

"Bella, I can't. I should go."

"Edward." She rolled to face him. "Please don't go."

He brought his lips to hers, softly, quietly. Her hands roamed over his back, feeling the muscled ridges on either side of his spine, the flare of his shoulders. He continued to kiss her, leaving a cool trail along her jaw and throat, across her collar bone and behind her ear. He half straddled her, shifting his groin against her, one leg pressed between hers. He shifted more of his weight on top of her as their kisses grew more passionate, and suddenly he felt her hand shove hard into his right hip, roughly pushing him away. In that instant, instead of Bella's it was Felix' hand: a warning, and a reminder. He closed his eyes and was filled with the memory of that room, the low light and Bella's passive body beneath him, trembling. He leapt from the bed immediately, before the sob of terror had finished leaving her mouth.

He sank to the floor, holding his knees tight to his chest. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I... guess so." She was curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her own shoulders, rocking herself on the bed. "I want this so much Edward, I want to be with you, but it always comes back, what happened. It never stays gone for long."

"I know, love. I'm terrified I'll never be able to... give you everything you deserve. Sometimes I don't feel like a whole man anymore."

"I don't know what happened, but you were above me... I mean, we've done that before, but something... reminded me, I guess."

"For me it was your hand on my hip. It was Felix, and I was back in that room."

She sat up on the bed and stretched her hand out to him, asking him to come back to her bed. He tilted his head as he looked at her, watching her tears leave shining trails on her cheeks. He nodded and sat on the bed beside her. Neither of them spoke for quite a while.

"Tell me what you remember, Edward."

"I remember everything."

"Tell me the worst."

He paused for several minutes, his eyes squinted tight. "My erection. The sounds you made when... you were in pain, Felix' hand, their laughter, and then Alice. Those are the worst."

"Your _erection?_"

His head hung between his shoulders. He couldn't look at her. "I hated it, felt like my body had betrayed me, like some vile part of me wanted to take you like that. I wanted to castrate myself. At the same time I was grateful, because I'd seen in Aro's thoughts what would have happened if I hadn't been... able."

She pressed her hands to his face, kissing his cheek. "Felix?" She whispered.

"It's hard to explain. He had his hand on me the entire time. It was sort of a comfort at first, knowing that he would stop me if I lost control, but there was more to it than that, for him. His thoughts - he liked touching me."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah."

She took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but your body, above mine just now - it brought me back there, too. I pushed you away with my hand, but I had no idea it would remind you of _him_."

"It's okay. It was an automatic thing, Bella. We just need more time, and we have to keep working through it."

He pulled her into his arms, and she pressed her face to his chest, comforting each other. After several quiet minutes, Bella spoke again.

"You mentioned Alice?"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Bella, Alec... put his hands on her, while we..."

Bella gasped, putting her hands over her mouth, searching his eyes, hoping she misunderstood his words. She hadn't. "Oh god, no. No, no, no."

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, rocking her. "Shhh. She's all right."

"I had no idea - I - all she's done is comfort _us!_ Oh god, Edward."

"I know, love. I know. But she's all right, honest. Jasper assured me she's fine."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think she didn't want to add to our pain. She tried so hard to keep it from me; I knew what he was thinking, but she kept her mind blank somehow. I had no idea he'd been touching her until they left us alone in that room."

Bella stared past him at nothing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella? It's okay - we'll be okay."

He gently pulled her back down to the bed. He tucked her quilt up under her chin, molded himself against her back and began to stroke her hair. "I love you so much, Bella. Shh. Don't think about it." He whispered in her ear, kissed her along the curve of her shoulder and up the side of her neck. "You're safe. Alice is safe. That's all that matters."

She sniffed and reached for a tissue from her nightstand. She blew her nose, rubbed her eyes, and nodded her head. She cradled his arms with hers as tightly as she could. "And you're safe, too."

.

.

.

Thursday, April 27

She placed a salad bowl next to Charlie's dinner plate and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, hands on her hips.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing, nothing." He poked at the salad with his fork, eyeing the pot roast and mashed potatoes beside it. He loved Bella's pot roast.

She sat across from him and took a long drink of iced tea before digging into her salad.

"So…"

She looked up, fork half way to her mouth.

"How's school?"

She put the bite in her mouth and nodded, mumbling around her fork. "Fine." She swallowed and took another drink. "Any new crime sprees keeping you busy?"

He laughed. "Not since those punks tagged Newton's dumpster with graffiti. You ever hear anything about that?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nope."

"Well, I'm sure it was some of your classmates. I'll figure out which ones, eventually." He took a fork full of pot roast and dunked it in his potatoes, grinning as he put it in his mouth.

She watched him eat and thought about getting married and leaving him on his own again, but realized he'd done fine, more or less, all the years she lived with Renee. Still, it would be hard.

"You get your college applications done yet? Your mom said we were gonna blow past all the admission deadlines if we waited much longer."

She hesitated responding. "I probably should have been thinking about this last fall, but, um, I wasn't really in any condition…"

Charlie coughed and turned his head away, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, about that."

"Charlie…"

He knew when she called him by his given name, he was up against a brick wall. "Don't get your dander up. I'm not picking a fight."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm just worried, is all. I _know_ you're doing better since he's back, okay? He just came back so suddenly, without a damn good explanation, and you've been glued to his hip all over again, staying the night _with Alice_…" He rolled his eyes. "It's my job to worry, and I just don't trust him not to hurt you again."

She sighed and tried to smile. "I know you worry. I get that. But you need to try."

He grimaced, but agreed. "So? What's going on with you and him?"

"We're okay, Dad. We talk a lot about what happened, what went wrong and… about the future." She smiled to herself at what that meant. "I won't lie. It hasn't been easy, but we work on it every day, and we're finally good for each other, better than before." She paused and took a deep breath. "He actually wants to talk to you, soon."

He didn't like the sound of that. He grunted and took another bite of pot roast, nudging the salad bowl aside.

"He's important, Dad. This is real. He's not going away."

He nodded his head, pushing potatoes around on his plate.

She took another bite of salad. "We're going to look at college apps on Saturday. I think he wants me to look at some east coast schools, but I don't know…"

"East coast? I thought U Dub."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I've got money put aside for your school, and your Grandma Marie left you a nice chunk, but we'll have to be careful. If you get into some fancy east coast school, we'll find a way to make it happen, okay?"

She knew Edward would cover the expenses for her to go to any school she chose. "Okay."

"Of course, if you stayed closer to home," he forked another bite and eyed it appreciatively. "You'd still get to get to cook for your old man now and then."

She laughed and nudged his foot under the table. "Eat your salad, old man."

.

.

.

Saturday, April 29

"So, U Dub, Alaska, Dartmouth, Cornell...?" Edward placed a handful of application packets on the coffee table and sat beside Bella.

"Honestly, Edward. Cornell? I think Dartmouth is pushing my luck, but Cornell?"

He sighed. "Okay. But you'll consider Dartmouth?"

She flipped through the glossy brochure, trying to picture herself walking across the campus, trying to decide if she could be at home there. "If Dartmouth will consider me, then I'll consider Dartmouth."

He leaned over and kissed her temple. "I'm just glad you've agreed to go to college. I mean, it won't be quite the same as if you were going in as a traditional freshman."

"Yeah, I imagine there aren't too many married freshman attending college together." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I don't think you'd enjoy the dorm experience, anyway. Jasper and I tried it once and it was quite a lesson in delinquent behavior. We barely lasted a full semester." He shuddered at the memory of all the parties and pranks they'd had to avoid, and the insinuations of everyone who questioned their desire to associate with only each other.

"I've never had to share a room before, so you're probably right. It's hard enough sharing a bathroom with Charlie. I can't imagine sharing a bathroom with a bunch of catty girls."

"So, I'll be your first roommate?" He pulled her into his lap.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You got it. First, and only."

"I like the way that sounds."

"The roommate part, or the first and only part?"

"All of it." He kissed her full on the lips, and carried her up to his bed. Her hair flowed down around his face like a curtain. He slipped his hands under her shirt and palmed her breasts as she leaned in to kiss him, her fingers tangling in his hair. His hands roamed over her smooth skin, across her shoulders, up and down her sides, and then into the back waistband of her jeans, grasping her rear end and pulling her hard against him.

"Oh god, Edward, you feel so good."

He felt the air leave her lungs as she sighed. He caressed her face, and kissed her. "I love you so much, Bella."

She rolled off of him, and he pulled her close to his side, planting kisses in her hair. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. I appreciate everyone that has stuck with me, and welcome the new readers just discovering the story for the first time. Your generous comments warm my heart.

June 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps DOT rainn DOT org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sunday, April 30th

"He'll be here in a little while." She ended the call and put her phone on the coffee table.

"You're sure he understands why you asked him? I don't want to be here if he's not expecting me. I can't risk him phasing on the fly, here in your living room. Your dad might like to have his house intact when he gets home."

"He knows you'll be here, and that we need to talk. He seemed okay, better than I thought he would."

"Well, we'll soon see."

"He's my friend, Edward. I can't bear to just cut him out of my life. He means too much to me. I have to try to get him to understand."

"He loves you, Bella. I can't help but think this is going to end badly."

"Edward, you don't know him like I do. Please trust me."

"I trust you, Bella. It's him I'm not so sure about, especially with what we're about to dump on him. And I'm still a little upset that we're telling him before Charlie."

"I just can't bear for him to hear it from someone besides me." She fingered Elizabeth's ring nervously. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the ring.

"Jake needs to see it, Bella. He's never going to let you go until he sees that this is real."

"I know, but I want you to put it back in Carlisle's safe until we tell Charlie."

Edward's gaze whipped toward to the front door. "He's here."

Bella left Edward in the living room when she let Jacob in, preferring to greet him alone. She opened the door and found him staring at the ground, hands buried deep in the pockets of his ragged jeans. He was shirtless. "Jake, come on in."

He hesitated, still looking at the ground. "I'm glad you called me. I've missed you." His voice was broken, hoarse.

"Oh, Jake. Come here." She opened her arms to him.

He crossed the threshold into her father's house, and stepped into her embrace. He slowly brought his arms around her small frame and stooped over to bury his face against her neck. He let out a ragged sigh and breathed in her scent, noticing with a grimace that he could smell the vampire just as strongly. "I'm sorry, the things I said on the phone that day, when you came back with him. I was angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Shhh, I know, Jake." She gently ran her hand across the back of his head, smoothing his thick hair. Her other hand made small sweeps across his massive shoulders, hoping to calm him. "I never wanted to hurt you, either."

Edward reluctantly watched her comfort Jacob, standing in the kitchen doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He realized it was a defensive position, and forced himself to think about why she needed to do this, and reminded himself the she was still his when all was said and done. He had enough generosity to allow the boy an embrace, and enough understanding to see that she needed them both in her life. He dropped his arms to his sides, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He softly cleared his throat to announce his presence, hoping to interrupt their reunion before the boy got carried away. Jacob was fighting the urge to kiss her.

Jacob visibly tensed at the sound, even though he knew Edward was there. He removed his arms from around Bella's shoulders and slowly stood to his full height, half a head taller than Edward. Bella turned and was relieved to see Edward looking relaxed rather than ready to pounce. Jacob put his hands back in his pockets.

Edward nodded to him in greeting. "Black."

"Cullen." The way he spoke Edward's surname was heavy with defeat.

"Have a seat, Jake."

Jacob took a seat in Charlie's recliner, leaving Bella and Edward the sofa, where they sat side by side. He winced, wishing he had thought to sit there first, forcing them to sit apart from one another. He avoided looking them in the eye. "So, what's this all about, Bells? You said you two had something to tell me? More evil vamps on the loose? You need us to bail you out again?" He forced a laugh, hoping to lighten the awkward tension in the room.

Edward kept his hands to himself, hoping to gauge the boy's reaction before forcing him to see them holding hands. He also wanted to avoid calling attention to the ring until Bella had a chance to tell him.

"No, Jake." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We have something to tell you, and I'm hoping you can see past it for the sake of our friendship. I want you to hear it from us, rather than from Billy or Charlie. We don't plan to tell Charlie for a few more days yet, but I wanted you to know now."

Before he realized it, he'd shouted the question that leapt to his mind. "Aw, shit, Bells. Are you pregnant?"

The force of his harsh accusation shocked her. She hated that he'd drawn that conclusion. She doubled over, one hand over her face, the other clutching her belly, reminded of its emptiness and of the bleeding that had finally stopped only a few weeks earlier.

Edward pulled her close, his eyes tightly closed, barely controlling the rage bubbling through him as the boy thought about her giving birth to a hideous half-vampire abomination. Bella's words, and her warm hand on his arm, kept him from ripping the boy's throat out.

"NO, Edward!" She hissed, reacting to Edward's obvious rage before addressing Jacob's question.

Jacob was standing, hunched over, pointing at Edward with one hand, the other balled into a fist. "It's true! Look at him - It's true, isn't it! Jesus, Bella! What the hell were you thinking? I can't believe you'd let this freak touch you like that - that you'd let him fu..."

"_No_, Jacob! _Stop!_ I'm _not pregnant!_ Stop this, _both_ of you!"

"Edward - kitchen! Jacob - _sit!_" Bella pointed to each of them.

Jacob slumped back in the recliner, pressing his palms into his eyes.

Edward stifled a laugh when she told the boy to 'sit.' Bella glared at him when he refused to leave her side. He said nothing, but silently shook his head 'no.' He had no intention of leaving her alone in the room with an angry werewolf.

She shook it off and turned her attention back to Jacob. His whole body was trembling.

"Jake, I am _not_ pregnant. Jesus, where do you get off... You know what? Never mind. This was a mistake. You should just leave. I don't know why I... Just - go, Jake."

Edward whispered for her to step away from Jacob, quickly and quietly.

"_No_, Bella, I'm sorry, please don't make me go. I'm fine. Just - give me a minute. I won't hurt her, leech. Just give me a goddamn minute, okay?"

Edward heard the boy thinking about Bella in his arms, and about her giving birth to their child, rather than Edward's. "It's not going to happen, Jacob, so just let that thought go."

"Get out of my head, leech!"

"Keep your thoughts off my wife, and I will," he hissed, and immediately regretted it. Bella looked at him with fury in her eyes. He knew he'd made the situation worse. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' She nodded her head, but the hard look in her eyes warned him that the apology wasn't quite enough.

"_Wife?_ What the - _wife?_ Bella! Did you marry him? Are you fucking _married?_"

"_Stop it, both of you!_ No, Jacob, we are _not_ married. I swear to god, how on earth I ever ended up in the middle of a pissing contest between a hormonal werewolf and a jealous vampire is beyond me. This is like a freaking _soap opera_ with you two. Can you both just calm down? I don't want another sound out of _either_ of you, do you understand?"

Jacob was still sitting in the recliner, elbows on his knees, his face covered by his hands. Edward sat back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"I'd really like to just kick your ass right now, Jacob, but I still think you deserve to hear this from me." She took a deep breath. "Do you think you can keep your shit together for five minutes so I can talk? Because, if you can't, you can just leave."

He nodded silently.

"Mind you, Charlie knows practically none of this, got it? You remember that night - the phone call you thought was Carlisle, asking for Charlie? Well, you already know it was Edward. It was all such a complicated, confused mess - he thought I committed suicide with my cliff diving stunt, and decided to end his own life, too."

"How the hell does a vampire commit suicide, Bella? It's not like they can just go, I don't know, OD on pills or something."

Edward continued to stare at the ceiling, his voice just above a whisper. "By intentionally pissing off other vampires. Very powerful, very old vampires."

Jacob looked at him wide-eyed.

"So, Alice and I went to stop him, to prove that I wasn't dead. Obviously, since he's sitting here, we made it just in time. He admitted he'd made a mistake when he left me and, well, simply put, I forgave him." She took another deep breath, and closed her eyes tight before she spoke again. "But before we could leave, we were... assaulted... by some of the vampires Edward antagonized, and he saved my life. The whole thing was horrible, Jacob, I can't even begin to tell you. We're both still struggling with parts of it." Her voice trailed away in a whisper.

"You were _what?_ 'Assaulted'? What the hell does that mean? What do you mean 'horrible'?" He looked back and forth between them, seeing crushing pain in Bella's face, and a surprising helplessness in Edward's.

"Jake, they did things, to all three of us. I... can't, Jake. Maybe some day, but not now."

Jacob was silent, trying to wrap his brain around what they must have been through, bad enough that she would refuse to tell him.

Bella drew a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "It made us both realize how much we love each other, and how wrong it is for us to ever be apart. This is what I wanted to tell you, Jake. We are getting married, and I didn't want you to hear about it from someone else."

"This is just... wrong." His chest tightened when he realized they were holding hands, Edward's fingers caressing hers. He noticed the ring on her finger; an antique-looking thing, with what was probably a huge diamond.

"Jacob this is it, right now. If you want to salvage our friendship as much as I do, this is our opportunity."

"I just - he's a vampire, Bella! I don't see how you can make that work."

"We're going to make it work, whatever it takes."

"And you're really ready to let him bite you?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Edward's promised to turn me, eventually, if that's what you're getting at. We're taking things one step at a time. We think we might try... to have a family first."

"A fam... wait - what?" He shook his head as if he'd missed the entire conversation and had somehow just heard the last few words.

"We're going to get married, Jake."

"I got that part, Bells. It's… what I said about you being pregnant was just a knee-jerk - I mean - can he even…?"

Edward's voice was clinical, matter-of-fact. "I can, and we have credible reason to believe we might be able to have a child together. Bella and I would like to try."

He stared at Edward with his mouth hanging open. "And then what?"

Bella inadvertently ran her hand across her throat, realizing too late that Jacob saw it as her indication of what would happen next. Edward smiled at the irony of her unintentional gesture.

"_No_, Bells! I - this is just insane! I could fucking kill him just thinking about - and Jesus, the treaty! Edward, you can't seriously want to end her life!"

"Jacob, this is Bella's choice. I've stopped trying to make choices for her. I learned my lesson the hard way. We love each other, and this is what she wants."

Edward spoke slowly and quietly, hoping the boy could understand. "Besides, the treaty won't apply. We'll have to leave Forks beforehand. After she's turned, she'll never be able to come back here while there's anyone alive who might remember her. Surely you understand that?" Edward tried to keep his voice calm, patient, but the strain of the conversation was still evident.

"Bells, no. I'd never see you again - I'll never... see you again?"

"Jake, that's up to you."

He sat in Charlie's recliner, in a house he knew as well as his own, across from the girl he'd loved since childhood, hearing her say what amounted to goodbye. He felt the sting of tears welling in his eyes. He knew it was pointless to argue, knew there was nothing words could do to change what was happening. Part of him wished she'd never come back to Forks from wherever it was she'd gone to rescue him.

"I get that you love him, Bells, and I believe he loves you. Truly, I get that. I don't like it, and I'd fight him to the death if I thought you could love me as much as you love him, but jeez, Bella. I - I mean, why not just go, why do this to me? You could have just left and been done with it, and here you are, what? Trying to have it both ways?"

Edward growled at the thought of them fighting to the death over Bella. "Would you really do that to her? Make her watch us try to kill each other? Do you think she'd run happily into the arms of whichever of us survived?"

Jacob looked Edward in the eyes for a long moment, then closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He knew Edward was right.

Bella buried her face in her hands. "It was selfish of me, Jake. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought... whatever time there is left, we could still be friends. I need you Jake, part of me misses you."

"Christ, Bella. You're killing me here... Just cut my heart out, already."

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry. I thought - maybe you'd understand, that maybe you might like to know what really happened to me after I'm gone and can't come back, and I guess part of me thought that until then, you might still want to be a part of my life." Bella dabbed her eyes with a wadded tissue, picking it apart, looking for a dry spot.

Edward growled at the boy's fleeting thought. "No, that's not what she means. We will not be 'sharing' her."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to think, Cullen? I'm obviously missing something. I'm hearing her say she loves you and wants to marry you and run away to have little mutant vamp babies with you, and then she says she needs me. I'm not seeing this working out real well on my end."

"Jake, you're family. You're probably the only person that truly understands the choice I'm making. You're the only link to Charlie I'll have after I'm changed. You're... my brother, Jake. I love you. I want you in my life, if you can handle all this. That's all."

"Ooooh. I get it now. Yeah - I should have seen that coming. The 'love you like a brother' bit. I forgot, you've said that before, more or less. 'Jake, you're family to me'... Just not quite the kind of family I had in mind for us, Bella."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. Truly. I mean, if I'd never met him..."

"_No_, Bella! You do not get to do that if you expect me to ever be able to sit in the same room with him again. Just back that shit up, 'cause I don't need to hear it. If it's over for me, just let it be over. Don't drop a bomb like marriage on me and then do this half-assed shit where you get to make yourself feel all better and I'm left with a fucking broken heart, hating you both. It's already bad enough with all my own 'what might have been' bullshit, without hearing it from you, too. You can take that to your grave with you, I don't want to hear it. Well, grave, coffin, whatever it is you all have."

She turned away and stared at the wall.

He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, over and over again. "Jeez, Bella. I don't know what part of this to be the most pissed about. And the pitiful part is, I do want to be a part of your life, even with him around."

"I'm sorry."

"Aw, Bells, don't cry. This is all just too much, you know?" He flopped back into the recliner and let out a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. "So, when are you planning on telling Charlie? This is gonna be all over the pack as soon as I leave here. This is gonna freak their collective shit, you know that, don't you?"

"The pack isn't exactly my primary concern these days. We're telling Charlie in a couple of days, and then probably get married at the end of summer, before we go away to school."

"Go away?"

"Yeah, college. Edward convinced me to have a few more human experiences before... So we want to get married before we leave. I think Charlie will understand that part."

"Where?"

"Not sure yet. I thought about Alaska for a while, but I don't know now. We're putting in applications in a bunch of places."

"Oh. So either way, you'll be leaving. Human or otherwise?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, thanks for telling me, I guess."

"I felt like I owed it to you, rather than to just disappear some day and never come back. At least you know this was my choice, and that I'm happy. Maybe some day you can be happy for me, too."

"Maybe. Hey, uh, I gotta go." He rose and looked around the room awkwardly, unsure how to end the conversation.

"Okay Jake. I'll talk to you soon?" She walked towards him, hoping for a goodbye hug.

Jake looked at Edward first, who seemed pleased by the boy's deference to him. Edward looked at the floor and nodded. He opened his arms for Bella, and kissed the top of her head. He whispered "love you, Bells, always."

"I know, Jake. Me too."

Edward held out his hand. Jacob accepted it. Their eyes met, neither of them willing to break the other's gaze until Bella strode past them toward the front door. She noticed Edward nodding his head, probably in answer to something on Jacob's mind.

"I'm in your debt for all of that, Jacob. I won't ever forget."

"All right, well. Later."

"Bye, Jake." Bella closed the door as Jacob loped off down the road, heading for the woods.

.

.

.

Tuesday, May 2nd

Bella walked Edward into the living room where Charlie was waiting, sitting in his chair reading the paper. She squeezed his hand and then climbed the stairs up to her room, leaving them to hash it out.

"Bella tells me you have something you'd like to discuss?" He made a show of folding the paper and setting it aside.

"Yes, sir, that's true." Edward remained standing in the center of the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"Is this 'something' going to make me angry, Edward?" Charlie already knew exactly what was going on. He'd known from the minute Bella said Edward had something to 'discuss' with him. That usually only means one thing, in the language of fathers and daughters.

"I hope not, sir."

"Well, get on with it, then."

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself. "I know your perception of me took a major hit last year when I left Forks."

"That's an understatement."

"I hope that my behavior the last few months has convinced you that I recognize I made an enormous mistake in doing that."

Charlie glared at him, then motioned with his hand for Edward to continue.

"I should never have left her, and if I could do it all over again, that is one thing I would certainly change." Edward took another deep calming breath. "I love your daughter very much, sir. More than I can adequately express."

Charlie's eyes squinted down to slits. Edward knew what he was thinking: Charlie was already furious. He was committed to following through, though. There was no way around it.

"Chief Swan, I came here tonight to humbly ask for your permission and blessing. Nothing in this world would make me happier or more proud than marrying your daughter."

Charlie didn't respond. He laced his fingers together across his lap and stared at the floor. He contemplated ways to kill the boy, calling Carlisle and telling him what he thought of his parenting skills, standing up and beating the boy senseless for leaving Bella in a catatonic state for four months, and demanding a better explanation for his disappearing act than 'I made a mistake.' Instead, he looked up at Edward and waited. He decided to let the boy sweat it out, see what else he could come up with, and see if he ended up digging himself a hole.

Edward knew what Charlie was doing, and refused to back down. There was no way he would engage in a physical confrontation with Bella's father: he would prevail, but it would ruin any hopes he and Bella had of a positive outcome. He knew Charlie was waiting for him to begin babbling and pleading, and as much as it galled him, he decided that he would prostrate himself, if necessary, for as long as it took, to get this man's approval. It meant everything to Bella, and therefore meant everything to him.

"I know you have very little reason to trust me. I could probably spend the next ten years trying to prove myself to you, with little hope that you would ever change your opinion of me after what I did to Bella. I understand that. The important thing to me is that somehow, by the grace of god, your daughter has forgiven me. She knows the reason I made the choice I did and, no disrespect sir, but it's between me and Bella. I made a decision that overrode her wishes, and I'll never make that mistake again. I handled the situation poorly, but with good intentions. I'll never discount her feelings or wishes, never forget that her needs come first, and never leave her side again."

"That's a very pretty speech, son. The problem is even though you don't intend to, you disrespect me by insinuating that anything to do with my daughter is none of my business. I picked up the pieces when you left her half dead in those damn woods, me and Jacob Black. You've got some nerve standing there telling me your reasons for doing it are none of my business."

Edward hesitated, grinding his teeth. "I'm not good enough for her, sir. I left because I thought she deserved better. I left her because I thought she could have a better life with someone else, anyone else."

"Ahh, something we might agree on."

Charlie's sarcasm incensed him. "The problem, Chief Swan, is that I was wrong. I was wrong in my assumption, and I was wrong to leave. I tried to convince her she was wrong to love me, and that was the biggest mistake of all. You can't dictate to people who they can love."

Charlie's eyes grew wide at that, and then he looked away. Edward knew he'd hit a nerve.

"We love each other, sir. She makes me a better man, she makes me want to be everything she needs. She's everything to me, my life. In a very real sense, I owe her my life. I may never be good enough for her, but I'll happily spend the rest of my days trying to be."

Charlie was silent for several minutes. He knew Bella had come back downstairs and was standing just out of his line of sight, beyond the kitchen door. He wished she'd stayed upstairs.

"When?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"When do you plan to do this? Why now? Did you get my daughter pregnant? I know there's been something funny going on ever since that trip she took in March and came back with you. I haven't figured it out, but that's as close as I can get. Is that it?"

Edward clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He knew Charlie had every right to ask, but he hated that Bella was within earshot, hated that Bella had to hear him make the same accusation Jacob made days earlier. She'd warned him the entire town would think the same thing, getting married at their age.

"No, sir. Bella is not pregnant." He was tempted to tell him they'd never slept together which, while factually true, wasn't true in the colloquial sense. That was a can of worms he would never open with Charlie.

"The question stands. When? Why now?"

"At the end of the summer, before the school year starts. We plan to go away together, and I'd like to do so honorably."

"Honorably. Hmph. So you're looking for permission to shack up for a few years of college, then? And you're trying to be all noble about it?"

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but I love your daughter and resent your tone. I've given your daughter my mother's wedding ring, and she's accepted it. I came here to ask your blessing, but I think Bella will marry me with or without it. I respect your duty to protect her, but I don't appreciate your need to denigrate our feelings for each other." He felt Bella's hand tight on his shoulder, warning him to back off.

Charlie laughed out loud at that, and Bella tensed. "So you _do_ have a backbone! I wondered how long it would take."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I was ready to kill you and hide your carcass when you came back here, but there's no denying the difference in Bella since you've been back. I meant what I said about there being something funny going on, but that's beside the point. She's happier than I've seen her in months, since before her birthday last year, and even Jacob sees it. Whatever garbage there is between you is your business, you're right about that. But if she ever comes to me with that look on her face, the one she had when Sam found her in the woods, you better make sure there are several large countries between us or your family will be one man smaller." Charlie took a deep breath before he continued. "As for getting married, I'll tell you this: you're both too damn young. Now, having said that, you're also both of legal age. There isn't much I can do to stop you and my exceptionally stubborn daughter from doing whatever the hell you want. So, my options are limited. I can either try and put my foot down and risk alienating my only child, or I can suck it up, give you my blessing, and hope for the best. Is that how you see it?"

"Yes, sir. That pretty much sums it up."

He paused, looking Edward straight in the eye. He could see the boy's sincerity, and had to admire his guts. He knew deep in his heart he'd lose Bella if he made her choose. Better to pick his battles, and make sure Bella knew she could always come to him if she needed.

"End of the summer, you say?" Bella launched herself at her father, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

Edward relaxed his stance, closed his eyes and tilted his head back to say a silent prayer of thanks. After a few seconds, he looked back to Charlie. "Yes, sir. We haven't set a date yet."

"Well, let me see this ring of yours, Bells. It better be nice." Bella beamed, holding up her left hand to show him her ring. She finally felt like it was hers, rather than Elizabeth Masen's.

Charlie stuck his hand out, which Edward accepted, hoping it wasn't too cold. Fortunately, given the nature of their conversation, he hoped Charlie would chalk it up to nerves. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie started laughing to himself, looked at Bella and shook his head. Edward's eyes widened and he looked away.

"What's so funny, Dad?"

"Have you told your mother yet?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: WHEW! That was a whole lotta testosterone in one chapter.

Thank you for reading. It's wonderful to see reviews from those new to the story, and from loyal fans!

June 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps DOT rainn DOT org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sunday, June 11th

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward kissed her temple, then took her hand and kissed his mother's ring, Bella's ring, on her left hand. It was the first time she'd worn it publicly since they'd told Charlie.

She kissed him back, and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

She lined up with her classmates outside the gymnasium, and filed in while the marching band played "Pomp and Circumstance." She sat several rows behind Edward and Alice, wondering how on earth she ever believed they were human. She tried to remember her first day of school, but all she could recall clearly was her first glimpse of him. All her other memories of that day seemed pale.

Graduation seemed almost pedestrian to Bella. She felt like she'd grown beyond this school and, in truth, Forks itself, ever since the trip to Italy. The rest of her once comfortable life seemed so small in comparison with the world she'd entered, Edward's world, Jacob's world, her world. The world was now populated with supernatural creatures, special powers, unspeakable evil, and eternal love. It was a far cry from the world she thought she knew when she first moved to Forks.

The ceremony droned on as the various speakers waxed philosophical on the accomplishments of the past and the challenges on the road ahead. Bella watched as her classmates paraded across the stage to collect their diplomas, mugged for their parents' cameras, cried, laughed and everything in between.

When her name was called she heard Jacob's familiar voice, her father's, and even Edward's, chanting her name and hollering. She blushed as she accepted her diploma, pausing for the obligatory photograph as the principal shook her hand.

She returned to her seat after waving to her father, and several long minutes later the entire gymnasium erupted in a maelstrom of flying gold mortarboards, cowbells, air horns and camera flashes. It was over.

"Can you believe it, Bella? We're done!" Jessica squeezed both Bella's hands tightly in hers, then stopped and pulled Bella's left hand up to her face. "Oh my god, Bella - is this... what I think it is?"

Bella looked at the floor and forced a smile, waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you and Edward... did he... _propose?_"

"Yes, he did."

Jessica let out an inhuman squeal, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and hugging her. "Oh my _god,_ Bella! Edward _Cullen?_ Oh my _god!_ You're marrying Edward?" Other students nearby started to turn and look at them. Bella wanted to melt into the floor. Jessica pulled back from her brutal hug, looking Bella up and down, as if seeing her for the first time. She leaned in to whisper, and Bella cringed. "Bella, are you... you know, _pregnant?_"

Bella felt her face flush with heat. Before she could answer, she felt Edward's arms around her from behind.

"No, Jessica. We're not pregnant. But we both appreciate your kind congratulations."

Edward's words hit home. Jessica realized she hadn't offered congratulations, and clamped her hand over her mouth. After a moment of shocked silence, Jessica spoke again. "I'm sorry! Of course, I'm so happy for you! This is so exciting! Congratulations! Just - wow! Wait till I tell Mike, and Lauren!" With that, she ran off.

Bella let her head fall back onto Edward's chest and closed her eyes. "And so it begins."

"Let's get out of here, love. Where's Charlie?"

.

.

.

"I'm so glad you guys came, Angela." The graduation party had wound down and the remaining guests were saying their goodbyes on the Cullen porch.

"I am too. Alice throws a great graduation party! Is she going to help plan the wedding?"

Bella smiled. "I imagine so. I don't think I could prevent it, even if I wanted to."

"August 13th, right?"

"Yep. Coming up fast." They walked to Ben's car. Bella wrapped her arms around herself against the evening chill, then felt Edward drape a jacket over her shoulders.

"Well, I'm sure it's going to be beautiful. If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks, Ange. You guys be safe going home, okay?"

"Oh, I don't think we're done yet - Ben and Mike said something about another party after this, so I think we're in for a long night."

"Well, be safe, either way." They hugged briefly. "I'll talk to you soon." Ben honked his horn.

"Okay Bella - bye! Bye Edward!" Angela waved her arm out the window as they drove away.

Bella curled into Edward's side as they walked back into the house. "Edward?"

"Love?"

"Take me upstairs. I'm exhausted." They heard the last party goers bid Alice good night.

"Go on ahead. Your overnight bag is still in the car. I'll get it and be right up."

.

.

.

Bella slipped out of her clothes and into Edward's shower, washing away all the insinuating looks she'd received, washing away all the poorly concealed whispers, the jealous stares and presumptive winks. She'd learned several new ways to ask if someone was pregnant, not all of them very flattering. They'd known it was coming. Edward never left her side, never failed to provide a polite, but cutting, response to anyone who was brass enough to actually ask. Angela had come to their rescue several times, dragging people away from them before the questions went too far. Fortunately, word eventually spread and the questions stopped, but quite a few people obviously weren't buying it.

Bella heard the bathroom door open, and saw Edward's shape through the fogged shower door.

"Here's your bag, babe. Need anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks. I'll be out in a bit."

She came out of the bathroom and found him lounging on the bed with a magazine.

"I would have thought magazines a little low-brow for you."

He laughed. "I'm doing this for your benefit, you know." He held up the magazine and Bella laughed.

"Modern Bride? Seriously?"

"Alice left it for you." He tossed it onto the floor and held his arms out to her.

She rubbed a towel over her hair and sat next to him.

"Rub my shoulders? The shower did wonders, but your hands are so much nicer."

He pushed her hair over her shoulder, kissed the nape of her neck, and began lightly kneading. "You did really great tonight."

"I have you to thank. I wanted to deck Lauren at one point. I overheard her talking about how good I looked for being as far along as I must be." She buried her face in her hands.

"Don't. She's not worth it."

"I know. It's just been a really long day."

Edward got up from the bed and took her damp towel to the bathroom. He came back, pulled back the covers and encouraged her to slide into bed. "Here, climb in."

She stretched like a cat as he turned off the light and slid in behind her, pulling the covers up over her shoulder and kissing her good night.

"I love you, Bella."

"I..." she yawned, "... love you, too."

.

.

.

_Whispers._

_Beach, sand, moonlight._

_Skin._

_Pressure. Movement._

_Hard, urgent._

_Hands. Lips. Tongues._

_Joined!_

_Pushing, withdrawing, needing, needing…_

_Edward._

_Legs, hips, mouths, breath._

_Edward._

_Edward._

_Oh, Edward..._

.

.

.

"Bella? Shhh. Wake up, love. I'm here. You're safe."

"Edward... god..."

"Bad dream?"

She squinted against the harsh morning light. "I... no. Not bad." She threw her arms around him and kissed him, moaning when his tongue met hers. "Not bad."

He spoke her name when she paused for breath. "Bella?"

"Please, Edward. Please?" She kissed him again, long and slow. "I want to try."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Slowly, all right?"

"Okay."

She sat up and pushed him onto his back. Without breaking their gaze, she trailed her hand down his side, past his hip, to his thigh. His smile faded slightly as her hand crept up the inside of his leg and ghosted over his groin to the crook of his hip. He grabbed her wrist when she untied the drawstring on his pajama pants, but instead of pushing her hand away, he twined his fingers with hers. "Bella..."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her to straddle him, rolling his hips slowly, pressing his body against her. Her head lolled forward onto his chest as he repeated the movement more slowly, their simultaneous inhalations seeming to echo in the otherwise silent room.

Edward lay on his back looking up at her, his arms around her waist in a tight embrace. "I love you so much, Bella. Forever."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too."

They undressed each other with care, taking their time, kissing and touching as they went. She stretched herself out on her back beside him. He pushed the flash of memory from Italy aside and choked back the knot that formed in his throat. "Can I touch you?"

"Edward, yes."

He watched her eyelids grow heavy with each move of his hands. She began nodding her head 'yes' slowly, over and over as he grew bolder, her eyes clamping closed as her body reacted to his touch.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm."

"Look at me, love. I need to see your beautiful eyes." She looked at him and saw deep concern there. She smiled and caressed his face with her fingertips, silently urging him to continue. She heard herself making sounds with each breath and bit her lip.

"Don't stop," he whispered. "It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

She smiled shyly and nodded.

"Is this okay?"

She arched against his hand. "Yeah." She gasped and pulled him closer. "Don't stop, please, don't stop."

He nodded, his lips were pressed loosely to hers as she panted toward her release with a high-pitched, ragged sigh. Her body curled inward as warm, tingling waves spread throughout her body, leaving her breathless. As she recovered, she opened her eyes again and found him smiling at her wistfully. She kissed him deeply, and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his legs and hovered above him.

"Please?" She knew this was the only way he'd agree to try, with her on top.

He placed his hands on her hips. "Slowly. Promise?"

"Promise." She reached for the box of condoms in his nightstand drawer, and struggled to open one of the packets.

"Here," he said, "we'll do it together."

The weight of what they were attempting settled around them.

He kissed her deeply and nodded to her when he was ready. She lowered herself onto him and was struck by the sense of invasion, the unyielding pressure, even though he was barely inside her. She hesitated. His hands steadied her hips like a vice. "_Bella?_" He spoke her name louder than he intended and it startled her.

"I'm all right. Slowly, remember?"

He nodded and eased his hold on her hips. "You have to tell me if I hurt you, please. Promise me you'll tell me."

"I will. Please - help me - I need to feel you move."

He brought his hands up her body, one to her face, the other pressing back on her shoulder. "Sit up a bit, I think. Take a deep breath with me. No - look at me, love." She nodded and his hands returned to her hips, holding her steady as he curled his hips up to her, inch by inch, steady and slow, until they were finally joined.

She smiled as tears dropped from her eyes onto his chest.

Misunderstanding, he wilted.

"No, Edward!" She mouthed the word 'please' as another tear fell.

He withdrew from her, burying his face in her neck. "Oh god, I should have known better. I don't know what I was thinking. All I do is hurt you, over and over again. That's all I do. You were crying, in that room, and again now, I can't do that to you again." He clung to her, sobbing tearlessly as she soothed him with small kisses.

"Stop, Edward, please. These are happy tears, you make me so happy, you felt so good, so right. You weren't hurting me! It will be all right. I'm fine. You're right, it's still too soon. We'll be all right. Please, Edward? Please. Don't do this to yourself. I love you." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, his temples, his eyes. "They were happy tears," she whispered as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Happy tears."

Through the haze of his renewed grief, Edward heard Carlisle utter the word _Volterra_.

.

.

.

"Carlisle, there's a package here on the porch."

"Who is it from, darling?"

Esme walked through the house silently, a blank look on her face. She placed the package on the dining room table and stared at it.

"Esme? What is it? Who is it from?"

Esme looked from Carlisle, to the package and back, wordlessly.

Carlisle lifted it up, appraised its weight, and determined that it probably held a handful of documents and little else. He turned the package over to look at the label, and was shocked to discover it came from Italy. "Volterra."

Edward bounded down the stairs, barely dressed, pulling a shirt over his head. "What is it? Carlisle? I heard..."

Carlisle handed him the package just as Bella came down the stairs, her face blotchy and red.

"Were you expecting this, Carlisle?"

"Not specifically, Edward, but I knew they would send a response eventually."

"Well, open it. It's addressed to you."

"It's addressed to me as the leader of our coven, Edward. That was not accidental. It insinuates the involvement of the entire family, not just you and Alice and Bella."

The entire family now stood around the table, waiting to see what Aro sent.

Carlisle carefully opened the package and removed a large brown envelope. Inside the envelope were 3 slightly smaller numbered envelopes, each sealed with red wax and the Volturi crest. He opened envelope number one, and removed the thick vellum note within.

_~x~_

_Dearest Brother Carlisle,_

_In light of recent events, we are forced to pursue a most unpleasant course of action with regard to your family. It is with much regret that we hereby demand the restitution described below for breach of contract committed by your son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._

_As you are aware, Edward traveled to Volterra twelve weeks ago to secure our assistance in his suicide. My brothers and I declined to end the existence of one so precious and gifted as your Edward. Being of singular purpose, he unfortunately chose to force our hand by planning to expose himself in broad daylight in the Palazzo dei Priori._

_The Volturi deal with transgressions swiftly and severely, and the manner in which we addressed Edward's egregious offense was most generous. We offered him a choice. He was to either surrender himself to us, along with his seer 'sister' and his human consort as servants to the Volturi, or yield to us the child the seer predicts for his future. We graciously returned your children and the human to your care with the expectation that the contract would be fulfilled upon the birth of the child. We are deeply saddened to learn of the loss of his heir-to-be._

_However, we must now remind you of the contract entered into by your son. As head of your coven and responsible party for the obligations of your offspring, it falls to you to retire your son's debt. The terms of the original contract were for the servitude of two vampires and one human, or the life of Edward's heir, produced from congress between himself and his human consort, Isabella Swan. We have extended the fulfillment date to a period of no more than eighteen months from our original accord. We feel this extension allows more than adequate time for the pair to procreate successfully._

_Should you choose instead to provide three servants in payment of Edward's debt, the human consort must be among them, alive and unaltered._

_Nota Bene:_

_Carlisle, please also be reminded that allowing a human to have knowledge of our world is a separate transgression not addressed by this restitution. The human consort is to be turned or terminated, by your hand after the birth of the heir, or ours after she is delivered to Volterra._

_We patiently await your decision._

_Nec Temere, Nec Timide,_

_Aro de Volturi_

_Marcus de Volturi_

_Caius de Volturi_

_Enc: contract documents, including signatures and authentication._

_~x~_

.

.

.

Emmett was shouting, furious. "What the hell does all this shit mean? I am so damn sick of these twisted bastards messing around in our lives. Neck tumor _what?_"

"Emmett, calm down, please." Carlisle looked around the table at the faces of his wife and children, fearful to open the remaining envelopes. "Nec Temere, Nec Timide is Latin. It means 'neither rashly, nor timidly.' This is a very explicit message. They know what they are doing, and they aren't afraid to back it up."

_Edward, keep her close. You never said anything about signing documents, so I'm not sure what is in these envelopes._

"We signed nothing, Carlisle. Can they be serious about a breach of contract? This wouldn't stand up in any sane court. I mean, for god's sake, it was extortion, not a contract! They didn't exactly give us much of a choice!" Edward pulled Bella close, anxious to see what the Volturi provided as evidence.

Carlisle opened envelope number two, and pulled out a plastic bag and a handful of large color photographs. The slippery prints spilled across the table top. Shouts and hisses erupted around the table as everyone recognized what they were. As soon as Bella's eyes focused on one of the images, she let out a choked scream and fainted in Edward's arms.

Scattered across the table were a dozen or more different pictures of Edward and Bella on the bed in Italy, all of them captioned 'signing the contract.' The plastic bag in Carlisle's hand held a scrap of bed sheet, stained with Bella's blood and Edward's semen. The bag was labeled 'signatures.'

Carlisle shouted "Damn them! Jasper, take Bella and Alice upstairs to Edward's room please, and stay with them until I come up."

Rosalie followed Emmett out the back door, catching the glass door as he flung it open, barely stopping it before it slammed into the wall. He ran into the woods bellowing obscenities. She had to push hard to keep up with him.

Esme clung to Edward, forcing him to turn away from the photographs as Carlisle shoved them all back into the envelope.

Carlisle quietly opened the third envelope.

Edward's voice cracked. "What is it?"

"It appears to be a DVD, which I'm pretty certain we won't be watching."

"Why, Carlisle? Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know, son. These are no longer the men I once called my friends. There's no defensible explanation for this kind of cruelty."

"Cameras. They had hidden cameras... I had no idea."

Just then, Emmett burst back through the door, Rose hot on his heels. "I know what we need to do, Carlisle, we need to send them a fucking pile of pictures of a goddamned _bonfire_, the lousy motherfuckers - that's my idea of a contract. More like a promise! Fucking evil bastards! I swear to god I'll see them _burn!_ That's my family in those sick pictures - my brother!" Rose was standing behind him, both hands on his shoulders. He was raging, eyes wide, fists clenched. He looked from Carlisle to Edward, who was blankly staring at the now empty tabletop, with Esme's hands on his face and in his hair.

"Jesus, Edward." He wrapped his arms tenderly around his brother's shoulders, pulling him close. "I'm so damned sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there. We all should have been there for you."

Edward took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and returned his brother's embrace. "I know, Em. I know. But I'm glad you weren't. I've been so glad all this time that none of you had to see that, and now here it is, spread across Esme's table, right down to the bloody sheets."

"Burn it, Carlisle. Burn it all."

"I can't, Rose. It's evidence. Aro and his brothers have admitted their crime, signed their names to the confession, and were kind enough to send pictures of the crime scene. We'll need this some day. They think they've sent us incentive to comply, but in reality, they've only hardened my resolve to resist. There is no way in hell I'll surrender any of you, or my future grandchild."

Emmett kissed his brother's temple and relaxed his embrace. Edward nodded, patting him on the chest as he stood away.

Esme asked the question they all wanted an answer to. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to contact as many of our friends as we can, and then we're going to send our own message."

_Edward, Bella needs you - she's waking up. Come quickly._

Edward gasped at Jasper's thoughts. "Bella..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. I appreciate every review, and it fuels me to know you are along for the ride.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps DOT rainn DOT org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

Previously:

_Edward, Bella needs you - she's waking up. Come quickly._

He gasped at Jasper's thoughts. "Bella..."

.

.

.

Monday, June 12th

Edward threw the bedroom door open and found Alice huddled in the corner staring off into space, and Bella on his bed, struggling in Jasper's arms.

"What the hell, Jasper?"

"Jesus, Edward. She was trying to take her clothes off, muttering that we might as well see it all and 'he's raping us all over again.' I'm having a damn difficult time getting her to settle down."

Edward took her from Jasper and began to rock her. "Bella, it's me, I'm here. Shhh, it's me. He's not here, no one's here but my family, our family. Look around you, love. It's just us. Okay? Shhh."

Jasper moved to Alice's side, waiting for her to emerge from her vision. He tried desperately to control his rage at what was happening, knowing he needed to help everyone cool off but barely able to summon the necessary calm for himself.

Bella looked around the room, disoriented, certain that just moments before she was back in that room, with Aro's sinewy arms around her, pinning both her and Edward to the bed.

"Oh, god, Edward. What's happening to me?" She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing.

Alice began to tremble, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Jasper picked her up and carried her to their room.

Carlisle eyed the condom wrapper on Edward's bedside table and looked at him. _Did you...?_

"We tried, Carlisle. It ended... badly."

"Esme, let's give them some space, shall we?" _She may need to be sedated, son. What horrible timing._

Edward nodded his assent and continued rocking Bella in his arms.

.

.

.

"Alice, what is it?"

"Jasper - I can't." She lay on their bed in a fetal curl.

"Tell me what it was, Alice. Tell me."

"Alec..."

"Oh god - those vile pictures, are you remembering...?"

"No, Jasper. I saw Alec - here, in this house, with Jane."

He was on the bed with her, softly brushing her hair back from her face. "So, Aro sends them with another message?"

"Yes, but that's not the worst..."

"What, baby? Tell me."

Her face was twisted with agony, eyes pleading, voice barely a whisper. "I saw Alec... kill... Emmett."

He was stunned speechless, his mind racing.

Alice's gaze clouded over as more images flooded her mind. "It's still... changing. I can't let Edward see any of this until I understand it."

"Good lord."

"...Jas, there's more."

.

.

.

"Oh, god, Rose. If anything like that ever happened to you - if I had to see someone touch you like that... At least it was Edward, and not someone else with Bella, but Jesus, can you even imagine? They were both virgins! I don't know how he's been keeping himself together all these months. I know he must see that room in his memories every day, every time he looks at her." Emmett was pacing around their room, alternately pulling at his hair and mashing his fists into each other.

"Come here." She stretched out her hand and invited him to the bed with her. She cradled him in her arms, soothing him. "No one can touch me, no one can hurt us." His body was rigid with tension.

"Look at me, Rose! Look at what I am, and it's all for nothing. What good is this body, this strength, if I can't protect my family?"

"You keep me safe, you'll always protect me." She kissed him slowly at first, then passionately, feverishly.

"Oh Rose, I love you so god damnned much." He met her kiss for kiss, grinding his body against hers. "The bastards that hurt you - for years I wanted to dig up their corpses and kill them again myself." He was pulling at her blouse, desperate to get his hands on her skin. She gasped when he found her breasts, hungrily devouring her with his mouth. She clutched at the back of his head, dragging her fingers through his hair.

"You're a better man that that, Emmett. You've always been better than any of them. I wouldn't let you soil yourself, touching their rotting filth." She reached for his pants and tore them away. He sighed when she began stroking him with her tight fist.

"Em, baby..."

He forcefully shoved her back onto the bed, ripping the rest of her clothing away. He moaned her name as he pressed himself into her slowly, belying the ferocity of their brief foreplay.

"Ahhhh, Em - so good."

Their bodies were well matched, joining with the ease of long-time lovers. He moved with agility unusual for a man of his size, paying careful attention to every cue her body gave him, wordlessly responding, giving her everything he had, loving her with seamless, powerful movements.

Rose encouraged him, knowing that he needed to assert, needed to dominate, needed to crush the part of himself emasculated by his own fears. "Yeah. Hold me tighter." It took him years to allow himself to love her like this, to be this aggressive. She knew he'd been terrified of reminding her of her assault.

She felt his movements slow, a slight tremor at the bottom of his stroke, and she knew he was close. He finished with a rumbling growl, feral and deep, and collapsed onto her, covering her completely. She lay beneath him, caressing him up and down his back, comforting him, the mass of his body over hers like a wall keeping the world at bay.

"I'm nothing without you, Rose."

She kissed his temple. "You're everything, to me."

.

.

.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She was untying his pants, and pulling her own off as well. "I want to try again. Right now."

"Bella, no."

"Don't you dare tell me 'no,' Edward." She pulled off her top and reached for the condom box.

"No."

She looked at him sharply, pulled a packet form the box and held it out to him.

"I'm not a robot, Bella. I can't perform on command."

She dropped to her knees in front of him and grasped his hips with both hands, licking her lips. He pushed her away and backed up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get what I want."

"Bella..."

"No, Edward. This is my body, my choice. I'm sick of them still being in control. I can't make love to my fiancé without feeling like they're in the room and I'm sick of it, do you hear me? Sick! _I_ choose when, not them! This doesn't belong to them! _Our_ bodies – _not theirs!_" She collapsed in a heap, weeping and angry. "Our bodies, our choice. Not theirs. _Not theirs._" Her voice trailed off to an angry whisper from between her gritted teeth.

"Bella...," he whispered.

"Don't, god damn it! Why won't you make love to me? Why can't you try? Right now - I want you to try." She stood up from the floor and laid on the bed, the condom packet still in her hand, tears running down her face.

Edward clamped his eyes closed and groaned, putting his hands over his face and sliding down the wall onto his haunches. She was in the exact same position as she was in that room.

He was pleading. "No."

"I want - "

"I won't do it. It's _my_ body, too, Bella. Don't take away my choice. I won't take you like this, angry and hateful. We've come too far. I'm upset too, and I hate what they've done to us, but I won't let it ruin what we have."

"They already have." Her voice sounded dead. Flat. She rolled to face away from him, halfheartedly covering her body with the bed sheet.

He crawled into the bed and curled up behind her. "We're stronger than this, Bella. You know I want you, and we'll find a way to make this work. I swear to you, on the ring you're wearing, we'll find a way. But not like this. Not as a reaction to their manipulation, and not just to prove a point. They want to fracture this family, pull us apart and make us vulnerable. I won't let it happen. You're stronger than this, don't allow them to do this to us. I love you, and I want you, but we have to do this on our terms, in our own time."

She stared straight ahead and nodded softly. "All right."

.

.

.

Tuesday, June 13th

Edward sat holding his sister's hands. "Whatever you're hiding, is it that bad?"

"It's still changing, but I'm scared, Edward."

Carlisle handed her a leather portfolio holding several sheets of parchment, and a list of names. "Here is the list, and the petition. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to be away from here for a while - I think it's best. At least this way I can still contribute something to the situation."

"Well, I've contacted as many as I can, and they'll be expecting you. They may not all be willing to sign. Don't pressure them. I can't have that on my conscience if this doesn't go as we hope. If any of them question you, just have them call me."

"And the others?"

"Esme and I will work to track down the others while you're away."

"Alice?" Bella sounded worried.

Alice hugged her, kissing both her cheeks. "It's okay, I'll be back in plenty of time to whip this wedding into shape. We've already got our dresses, and all the rest is just details. I left a list in Edward's room of things you need to work on while I'm gone, and I'll be back before you know it. You just take care of Charlie and Edward, and don't worry about anything."

"I know, I just hate that you have to leave."

Alice looked away from her and faked a broad smile. "Jasper and I haven't had a vacation alone in ages."

Jasper drew Bella into a tight hug, startling her at first. It was the first significant physical contact they'd ever had. "I'll have her back before you can say 'taffeta bridesmaid dresses.'"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Jas! Taffeta? Please. Try silk shantung."

Bella forced a laugh and backed away from Jasper into Edward's arms.

Jasper put a hand on Edward's shoulder. _We'll be in touch soon._

.

.

.

"I hate sending them out on my errand, Esme." Carlisle leaned against the window frame, staring out across the lawn.

"She needs to leave, so it only makes sense that she and Jasper do this."

He pulled Esme into his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I've never wanted to end another being's existence as much as I want to end Aro's... never in all my days."

"That's not who you are, and you know it. It may be tempting to consider, but you know it's not right." Esme caressed his face, drawing her thumb across his brow.

Carlisle pulled away, shoving his hands in his pockets, his head hung low. "What they did to our children - to Bella! I know evil exists in the world, I've seen it first hand, but I never imagined it would strike so close, and that the Volturi would be the source. They're supposed to be scholars, peacekeepers, protectors."

"I know, darling."

"I have to believe we can rally enough support, that what Aro has done will seem just as heinous to our friends as it is to us, and we'll have a chance to make Aro back down and see reason. I won't surrender our children."

"I have faith in you. You're the strongest man I know, and I'll never doubt you."

"I've worked so hard to build a life to be proud of, to balance what I am against what I believe is right, to preserve life. Now, after all these years, men I once considered my friends and mentors are turning me into something I despise: vengeful, and selfish."

She held him firmly by the shoulders, looking him square in the eye. "It's not selfish to protect one's family. It's not vengeful to challenge a wrong."

"Keep telling me that, Esme."

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him as his arms came around her in embrace.

.

.

.

Sunday, July 1st

"Jacob?"

"Hey! It's good to hear your voice - haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Yeah, it's been kind of crazy around here, with wedding plans and everything."

"So, how's all that going?"

"Well, it's going. I mean, the plans are coming along fine, I'm just getting a little overwhelmed."

"It's not too late, ya know, if you're getting cold feet or whatever."

"No, nothing like that, Jake. I just need a friend right now that's not a Cullen. Do you think you might be up for that?"

"Sure, Bells. Whatever you need. You want me to come get you?"

"No, I'll make the drive. See you in a few."

"Okay."

.

.

.

Jacob held her from behind, rocking her from side to side, with his chin resting on her head. They sat on a log, watching the incoming tide crash across First Beach. Every few minutes he wiped away the tears gathering in his eyes as she told the story. He'd been furious at first, when he realized the kind of vampires Edward had set out to piss off, and that she'd taken it upon herself to rescue him from them. He nearly phased when she'd told him what they made Edward do to her, and why. The pain on her face kept him grounded, made him want to hold her and keep her safe.

"...and so, now the whole family is involved. I just want this to be over, Jake. I just want it to be over. I want to get married, and go away to school, and just be. You know? But Edward can barely stand to touch me, and I get so angry at him, and it's not his fault, but I'm just so ready to be done. I know that once I'm turned, my human memories will fade, I won't remember it as much, but Edward - his memories will never fade. I'm terrified it will always be like this, that he'll never be able..."

"Shhh. I know. I get it, you don't have to say it."

"I just, god, it's just so hard."

"So these Italians, you really think they're going to try and, ya know, kidnap your kid some day?"

"I can't imagine Carlisle allowing it, much less Edward and the others, but yeah, I don't think they're the kind to give up easily."

Jacob let out a long sigh.

"The worst part? He can't even sleep with me. We want to try to have a child, but even if we figure out how to get past all this shit, it's like this self-fulfilling prophecy where we know what it will lead to. Think about it, Jake. If you knew that having a child would not only endanger your child's future, but put everyone you love in harm's way, would you go ahead and try to get pregnant? If you knew ahead of time what it would lead to?"

"Well, you know, I've got your back. No matter what. You know that, right?"

"And now, on top of everything else, I've dragged you into it, since you're promising to join the fight, too? Jesus, what was I thinking... I should never have told you any of this." She pushed his arms away and struggled to stand from the weathered log.

He grabbed at her arm, catching her sleeve and toppling her into his lap in the process. "Wait, Bells - no! Don't run away."

She continued to try and pull away from his grasp, his hand pulling on her sleeve until her sweatshirt was half off her shoulder. He stood and grabbed her by the shoulders with both hands just as she was about to fall off the log.

"Wait, god damn it! Jesus, Bells, just wait. Okay?"

She looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"What, Jacob?"

"Look at it from my perspective. My best friend is in the middle of some seriously fucked up shit, and finds out that if she decides to have a baby with her husband, all hell might break loose and start a freaking interspecies supernatural war over who owns the baby. But here I am, not allowed to do a damn thing to help? C'mon, of course I'm going to do anything in my power to keep you safe. We're family, remember? You said it yourself."

"But..."

"No 'buts,' Bella. That's what family does. We watch each other's back. And regardless of how much he stinks, and how much better looking your kid would be if I were the daddy... Hey! Ow! That hurt." He rubbed the spot on his arm where she dug her knuckle into the muscle. "Like I was saying, regardless of what you say, your kid will be family to me too, and by extension, your dracula-ass husband. You think the pack would sit back and watch some shit go down without doing something to help?"

"No, Jake, not the pack. I don't want them involved."

"Please, baby. Do you think they'd back down from the vamp fight of the century? And besides - just between me and you?" He pressed his index finger to his lips and goofily glanced around for eavesdroppers. "Most of them were secretly happy when you brought the Cullens back. They were afraid that, after we took care of the redhead, all our glory days were behind us."

"You're insane, you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. But you love me."

.

.

.

Monday, July 2nd, Italy

"Pardon the interruption, Master Aro, but a courier just arrived with a package for you."

"Bring it here, child."

Gianna walked quietly across the room with her head down, placing the envelope in his hand. He examined the envelope, noting the return address. "It seems our brother Carlisle was eager to respond. Ask my brothers to join me in the throne room, will you please?"

"Certainly, sir. Immediately?"

"Within the hour is fine, Gianna. Thank you."

_~o~_

_Aro, Marcus and Caius,_

_It is with heavy heart that I write you concerning events surrounding my son's recent visit to Volterra. The tale he relayed to me upon his return filled me with a deep disappointment I am scarcely able to convey. I would never have thought that he would be subject to such treatment at the hands of men I once considered my friends and mentors. I am grateful that you turned him away after his request for assistance with his suicide, yet utterly appalled that, in their moment of vulnerability, you chose to victimize him, his sister and their companion in a manner so contemptible I am barely able to consider it._

_I received the materials you sent in support of your breach of contract claim. I have no intention of yielding to your demands. There is not now and never was a contract between yourselves and my son. The items you sent to me serve only to illustrate the depths of your depravity, and stand as proof of the assault my children suffered at your hands. I will surrender no member of my family to your servitude; vampire, human, nor their child, in answer to your claims. My coven will not be divided to quench your greed._

_Enclosed you will find a document signed by covens who share my outrage at your recent actions, and who, if the Volturi pursue this matter, will stand at my side to renounce you. Read these names and know that each of them sees you for what you've become: amoral and consumed by your lust for power. We will not exist under a yoke of tyranny and torture, in a world where our leaders exempt themselves from culpability for their wrongs._

_Continue on this path, or avert from it. The choice is yours._

_Virtus et Fiducia in Perpetuam,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Enclosure_

_~o~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We, the undersigned, have been apprised of the situation regarding your alleged contract with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, et al, and breach of said contract._

_We find that the 'contract' as presented to us is invalid, having been signed under extreme duress, as evidenced by materials supplied by you to the Cullen coven._

_Furthermore, we find that the punitive origins of this 'contract' are excessive given the nature of the offense. Servitude of three individuals, or the life of a not-yet-conceived newborn child, is not equitable recompense for a thwarted threat of exposure by which the Volturi sustained no material damages._

_Should you pursue the matter further, we shall consider ourselves outside your governance and seek to install more righteous leadership in Volterra._

_These statements attested to by the following:_

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Platt Cullen_

_Edward Masen Cullen_

_Rosalie Hale McCarty Cullen_

_Emmett McCarty Cullen_

_Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen_

_Jasper Whitlock Cullen_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Shall I read all the signatures, brothers?"

Caius spoke through tight lips. "The other names are insignificant."

"It seems brother Carlisle has named the field on which this battle will be played out."

"This battle will not be decided in Volterra, Marcus. We will take this to his own doorstep."

"I must admit, Aro, his response surprises me. I would never have imagined our pacifist Carlisle resorting to this. It is well played on his part, to involve other covens. We must tread carefully."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. Your response to the story is heartwarming.

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.

_Virtus et Fiducia in Perpetuam: Courage and Faith, Forever._

_Carlisle's closing line in his letter to Aro is my pathetic attempt at translating into Latin the heraldic components of the Cullen crest as it appears in the film... check the Twilight Lexicon, if you're interested. Loosely, the lion represents strength or courage, the hand represents trustworthiness or faith, and the trefoil at the bottom is a symbol for perpetuity. My apologies to any heraldry or Latin scholars who are probably laughing their asses off right now..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saturday, July 1

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, E. What's up?"

"I, uh, wow." Edward stood in the doorway, rubbing his hand across his chin.

"I can't say I've ever seen you speechless before."

"I can't say I've ever wanted to have a conversation quite like this before."

"Well, what with your being speechless and all, I guess it's gonna be a short conversation." _Spill it, E. What's on your mind?_

Edward smiled, grateful for his brother's no-nonsense manner. "I need to talk to someone."

"Okay. About...?"

"I trust you, Em, okay?"

"I trust you too, E. With my life. What's the deal?"

"Bella and I, we're, uh, struggling. Well, I'm really the one struggling, and thought you might be able to talk me through some of it."

"Struggling?"

"Jesus, Emmett. Sex."

_Aw, fuck, Edward._ "And you think I can help, because of Rose."

"Yes."

"I'm not a therapist, E, I might end up doing more harm than good. I don't know - you really ought to be talking to Carlisle about this stuff."

"He's not a therapist, either, Em."

"Yeah, but at least he's a professional... doctor."

Edward whispered, "But his wife wasn't raped."

Emmett scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I don't know how much help I can be, but you know I'll do whatever I can. But hell, it's not exactly the same thing, what happened to Rose and what happened to you and Bella. Not the same at all."

"Yeah, I know. But who else am I supposed to talk to? It's not like you run into a lot of people in this situation."

"I know, I just… Tell me what's going on."

Edward nodded, acknowledging to Emmett that this wasn't pleasant for either of them. "Things were getting better, I mean, we were doing okay, considering. But since that package arrived, we're back to square one. Worse than square one, actually."

"Well, what exactly is the problem?"

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm terrified."

Emmett nodded his head, understanding completely. He whispered, "Of what?"

"Everything. Memories. Hurting her..."

"You mean biting her?"

"No, that's not a concern at all anymore. It's strange, really. But no, not that. I - when it happened, I physically wounded her. It literally tore her up. She was crying, in agonizing pain."

"You're afraid it will always be like that."

"Yeah."

"But you know that's bullshit, right? I mean, you've been to med school, you know how that stuff works better than me. First time's the worst for girls. That's just the way it is. Basic anatomy."

"Theoretically."

"So there's more to this that you're not saying."

"I don't even feel like a man, anymore, Em. I can't believe I'm..." Edward turned towards the door, eyeing it longingly. He'd always intensely guarded his privacy, and talking about this with anyone, although obviously necessary, was incredibly difficult.

Emmett stood up quickly and reached for Edward's arm before he could leave the room. "Hey - whoa. Trust, remember? I'm an asshole, but I'm your brother."

"I can't..." He paced the room, never making eye contact. "We tried. She started crying. I lost my erection. Haven't been able to touch her since."

Emmett paused, and then whispered. "What made her cry?"

"I was hurting her, penetration... was hurting her. But she said to me after I... lifted her off me... that they were happy tears. That it hadn't hurt at all, which I don't believe. I think she was just trying to get me to keep going, in spite of her pain."

"Dude, do you know how many things are wrong with that statement?"

"What?"

"Let's see... the love of your life is naked in your bed, and you've made it far enough to actually... hell, this is gonna come out crude no matter what, so I'm just gonna say it, okay?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're balls deep, and it's all good, until she starts crying happy tears, but you think she's in pain and lose your hard-on and push her away, and you don't believe her when she says it didn't hurt, and you are so convinced she was lying about the pain that you're afraid to try again?"

Edward's voice was barely audible. _"Fuck."_

Emmett shook his head sadly. "When was this, by the way?"

"It was the morning the package came from Italy. I mean, just as the package arrived. I raced downstairs as soon as I heard Carlisle say Volterra."

"Christ, Ed, you left her in your bed like that, within minutes of this happening?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. And then afterward, once everyone left us alone, she... wanted me to try again."

"Did you?"

"No. She pulled my clothes off and tried to... anyway, I made her stop. She stripped and laid on the bed and practically demanded... and there was no way in hell. She was laying there on her back, just like in those pictures, and it was just too much."

"You've got to talk to her, Edward. That's the first thing you have to do. I don't care how, but you have to go off by yourselves and hash this out. It's not gonna fix itself, and you're already way over my head as far as offering suggestions. Second off, you have to trust her. What on earth makes you think she'd lie about the pain? Don't you trust her to tell you if it was too much, trust her to know her own limits? Maybe she's expecting a little pain - I mean, for crap's sake, she's practically still a virgin, and you're not exactly packing a golf pencil. Of course it's gonna hurt. But that kind of hurt is the good kind. Trust me on this. She loves you. She wants to be with you. She's obviously ready to move on. You gotta make an effort. And you've got to stop pushing her away. You're probably doing more damage with that than you did in Italy. At least what happened in Italy was Aro's doing. You, pushing her away? That's all on you. God, I bet she was pissed."

"Hey, is this a men-only party, or can I come in?" Rose stuck her head in the room, speaking softly.

"Hey, Rose." Edward refused to look at her.

Emmett stood up and kissed her sweetly. "We were just, uh..."

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I overheard..."

"It's okay. I guess I don't have many secrets any more anyway."

"Hey - don't. Okay? I had a feeling after those pictures showed up we'd have this conversation sooner or later, so don't get all bashful. I'm proud of you. You're doing the right thing."

"I don't know why, all of a sudden... when things were going fine..."

"This wasn't all of a sudden Edward. You've been avoiding it from the beginning. You've been strong for her, but you haven't really dealt with your own issues, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I guess I was just waiting for things to get better."

"They won't, not if avoidance is your plan."

"What was it like, the first time you... with Emmett?"

"That's not what you want to know. What you want to know is _how_. How did I get past the memory, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you have to remember, it was years later for me. It was two years before I found Em, and then after that it was still a while because he was a newborn and, while we had a strong attraction right off the bat, it still took us a while to take things to that level. Of course, Emmett had nothing to do with my assault, so it was easier for me. As much as this may surprise you, Em and I spent a lot more time those first few years talking about sex, than actually having it. That's the best advice I can give you. This happened to both of you, at the same time. I think your healing has to happen the same way; together. You have to trust her, Edward. She won't ask you to do anything she's not ready try, and you have to listen to your own body. I know that's gonna be hard for you, after a century ignoring it."

"That's the problem, Rose. I'm the one that's not ready. I can't - initiate. I can't take the lead. I can't - I..."

Rose stood beside him and tentatively put her hand to his shoulder. "Hey."

"Shit, Rose..." He buried his hands in his face, unaccustomed to feeling so vulnerable, so emotionally exposed.

She put her arms around him slowly. "I know. Believe me, I know. It took Emmett ages to be able to touch me the way he wanted to. He was terrified of reminding me, but his restraint was almost worse, because I knew why he was holding back. It made me resentful, it meant those bastards were still having an effect on my life."

"That's exactly what Bella said, that morning."

She released him and sat next to Emmett. "You're a man, Edward. You have aggressive urges, you want to act on them, but you're afraid to. I get that, but you can't think your way out of this. You have to talk to her about it. If you're afraid to move forward, tell her so. Tell her why. Tell her what you're afraid of. Tell her what you really want. Tell her what you wish you could do. Find other ways to build things back up. Don't worry so much about actual sex. There's lots of things you can do with each other. It will happen when it happens, when you're both ready, when you're relaxed and comfortable and so completely into the heat of the moment nothing else matters. And then, afterwards, you'll need to talk about it some more."

"Does it still bother you, Rose? Does it still have an effect?"

"You mean, between me and Em?"

"Yeah."

She took a deep calming breath and looked away before she answered him. Emmett smiled at her, and it gave her the strength to speak. "Yes. It's still there. There are still some things that bring it back, but no where near as strong as it was right after it happened. It's there, in the background."

"How do you...?"

"It's like looking at a scar. You see the scar, you remember the wound, how it got there, but you think to yourself, yeah - old history. And you shrug it off. Some days, that's easier than others. It's part of me, but it's just something that happened, it's not _who I am_. The scar is there, the memory is there, but it just falls farther and farther back, and I refuse to dwell on it. By the same token, you can't pretend it never happened. Em knows there are certain things... and we avoid them, but we're not missing much. We make up for it in other ways."

"Yeah, Bella and I both have triggers that stop us dead in our tracks."

She stood again and hugged him. "Oh, Ed - it will get better, I promise. But you gotta talk to her. Don't wallow in this. _I know you._ You'd dig your own little black pit of angst then just sit there like a soul in torment. Don't you do that. Emo and honeymoon don't go together."

"Yeah, honeymoon."

"Just talk to her. Take her somewhere for a day or two, just the two of you. Just talk to her."

.

.

.

Friday, July 7th

"I hate lying to Charlie. Seems like that's all I do any more." Bella watched Alice pack a weekend bag for her, fiddling with the hem of her jeans.

"Some things can't be helped. I don't think he's quite ready for you and Edward to have a romantic getaway in Portland with the wedding still over a month away."

"I know, it's just..."

Alice zipped the bag closed and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's the perfect cover, really. He has no clue that at this stage of wedding prep it's way too late to be attending a bridal fair. We should have done that a year ago. And he won't really want to hear any stories about lingerie, centerpieces and custom engraving, so you don't have to worry about making up anything else."

"You're right. And Edward and I need this."

"I mean, you could probably tell him something closer to the truth if you want. Tell him you're attending a premarital couple's counseling retreat or something. It's more or less the truth, and I'm sure he'd be wiling to go along with the idea."

"I guess I should just be glad we're doing this, and not worry about the rest."

Alice pulled her into a hug and patted her on the back. "I think that sounds perfect."

.

.

.

"My god, Edward, how did you find this place?"

"Google is an amazing thing."

"It's gorgeous."

Edward parked the car and took her hand. "I told them we were having a quick getaway before our wedding, and they assured us complete privacy. I'll just go check in and get the key. Or would you rather come meet the owners?"

"No, you go ahead. Which one is ours?"

"The owners live here, ours is down that path. Go on down, if you want. I'll grab our bags after I get the key."

He kissed the back of her hand and got out of the car, relieved that it was overcast.

Bella stood and stretched, grateful for once that he was a fast driver and the trip hadn't taken nearly as long as it would have if he'd observed the posted speeds. Still, she was stiff from sitting. She walked towards the cabin, through the lush green plantings, and was caught off guard by what she found at the end of the path. It was a tiny two-story house, covered in weathered cedar shakes, with very modern lines. It wasn't at all what she was expecting. There were two chaise lounges outside, facing the beach, and a small Jacuzzi tucked up next to the house. The next nearest cabin was several hundred yards down the beach.

"The kitchen should be stocked with cold drinks and picnic type things, but we can go get some lunch, if you'd like." He opened the front door and ushered her in.

"Oh my god, this is perfect." She stood just inside the door, staring at the space. It was small, cozy, but expertly furnished to maximize the feeling of space. Edward beamed with pride.

"I'm glad you like it." He hugged her from behind, resting his cheek on her shoulder.

She turned in his arms and kissed him, slow and soft, feeling him melt into her. He kicked the door closed with his foot and swooped her up into his arms, never interrupting their connection. He carried her to the small sofa and sat down with her in his lap. They continued to kiss, gently rubbing noses and foreheads. Tears began to fall from her eyes and he brushed them away with his fingers and lips. "I've missed you, Edward. Every night, I missed your arms around me. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"Shhh. I love you so much, Bella. I understand."

She kissed his neck. "I need you."

He let his head rest against the back of the sofa, eyes closed. "I need you, too. I want to touch you, make love with you. I want that very much."

"But...?"

"I'm scared. Scared of hurting you, scared of those memories, scared of letting them control me and getting lost in them. Scared of doing something to remind you."

"You can't prevent me from remembering it - it's there. If something you're doing becomes too much, I'll tell you. But seeing you try so hard _not_ to remind me, reminds me."

Her words were almost identical to Rosalie's. "But it's still there, in the back of my mind, when I see you cry."

"You're talking about the time we tried - the day the pictures arrived."

"Yes. I want you, Bella. I want you the way any man wants his wife. After that day - the morning the package arrived, it was so fresh in my mind, all over again, seeing those pictures. I wanted to hold you, I wanted your arms around me, to help me forget, but you wanted something else. I'm sorry I told you no, but there was no way. I knew I'd never be able... that my body wouldn't be able to... "

"I'm sorry - that I pushed you that day. I was just so angry and impatient. I just kept thinking if we just did it, got it over with, like ripping off a bandage, you'd see that it was okay, and we could put it behind us, just like that. But I know now there's more to it than that for you. I guess I never really allowed myself to think about all the ways this would affect you. I just figured if I was okay, you would be okay too."

"It affects everything. How I touch you, how I feel about my own body, my desires, all of it. I _want_ to touch you. I want that so much, but I feel like I need to re-learn how."

"I'm so sorry I pushed you."

"I truly thought it was going to work that morning, but when I saw the first few tears, my body just shut down. I felt like a monster, and a failure. I'd hurt you in Italy, and then hurt you again that day, at least that's how I interpreted your tears at the time. I didn't trust you to stop me. I thought you were lying, that you were crying out of pain. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Edward, that's not your fault. We've both made mistakes. I thought we were doing okay, but we got so caught up in everything with the miscarriage, and the engagement, we stopped talking about it. I pushed too hard, and it was just too soon. I was so ready for everything to be okay."

"I know. I want that too." He held her in his arms until the setting sun cast long shadows across the room.

.

.

.

"Are you tired, or do you feel like a walk on the beach? I mean, I know it's late..."

"No, I could stand to walk off some of dinner. Let me change and I'll be right down."

"I'll grab my bag and get out of your way."

He took his overnight bag from the foot of the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him to give her some privacy. He'd not spent a single night with her since the package from Italy arrived, not a single night in nearly a month, and it was agonizing. They spent their days together, doing mundane tasks, killing time more or less, but not really moving forward. He felt awkward assuming, just because she'd agreed to the trip, that she was ready to resume their prior level of comfort with each other. She'd told him to stay away that night, and it hurt him deeply. She needed space, needed time to cool off, when all he wanted to do was affix himself to her side. She needed something he couldn't yet give, so he honored her request and stayed away. She hadn't asked him back, but before dinner told him in no uncertain terms that she missed his nightly presence. He hoped that this brief vacation would help them get back what ground they'd lost, or at the very least begin to clear the air before the wedding.

She came down the stairs in a pair of linen cargo shorts and a tee, her bright blue flip-flops thumping on the steps.

"Edward Cullen, I don't think I've ever seen you wear shorts."

"Yeah, not much of a need." He shrugged, looking down at his bare legs and feet.

"Well, it's a good thing it's dark or your whiteness would be blinding." She kicked off her flip-flops and ran past him laughing through the back door of the cabin and onto the beach.

He laughed, dashing past her at vampire speed. He stopped ankle deep in the lapping surf and waited as she approached him. When she got close enough, he pulled back his leg and kicked with the ball of his foot, sending a perfectly aimed splash of cold sea water at her.

She stood stock still, her mouth agape and arms splayed wide, looking down at her wet clothing as if she were covered in mud.

"You are so going to pay for that, Cullen."

"Bring it, Swan. Show me what you got." He backed up until the waves were hitting half way up his calves. He stood with his hands on his hips and his loose half-buttoned shirt fluttering in the night breeze. He was smiling more brightly than she'd seen in months.

She balled her fists and began to run towards him, muttering curses and promising to make him cry in pain. He laughed and ran along the water's edge, staying just out of her reach.

She knew it was pointless to try catching him, but it was fun to pretend. He'd slow down just enough for her to almost grab his shirt collar, than laugh again and sprint ahead. When he heard her breathing begin to labor, he slowed enough for her to catch up. She jumped at the last second and landed on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Hah! Caught you! Now, to punish you..."

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them tighter around his waist, holding her ankles together in front of him in one hand. With the other he began to tickle the bottom of her feet.

"Who's going to punish whom? I believe you insulted my appearance, miss."

"Not your entire appearance, pretty boy, just your lily white legs!" She was laughing uncontrollably, pounding on his back with her fists, begging him to stop.

He started to walk out into deeper water, stopping only when it lapped several inches above his knees.

"You wouldn't dare. This water is freezing!"

"Just what you need to cool you off, miss hot head." He promptly dropped her, butt first, into the water. She scrambled to stand, a look of utter rage on her face, her wet hair hanging in a draggled mess.

"I... I... can't believe you did that!"

He stepped closer and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with abandon. She hesitated a moment, surprised by his sudden passion, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with equal fervor. He kissed along her jaw and neck, across her collarbones and up to her ears. "God, Bella, you are so beautiful."

"Edward..."

"I love you so much."

"Edward... I'm freez-z-zing!"

He realized that her teeth were chattering beneath his lips, and that her body had gone rigid from the cold water they were standing in up to their hips.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry. Here, hang on." He picked her up and carried her up the beach back to the cabin. He bypassed the back door they'd left hanging open, but instead went around to the side yard and stepped with her into the Jacuzzi tub, dropping them both instantly down to their shoulders. The water was hot, 100 or 105 degrees, and it stung her skin for a few seconds.

"Better?"

"You should have told me to pack a swimsuit."

"You'd still be just as wet."

She looked at him and plucked at her clothing, sticking to her uncomfortably as she sat in the pool. He relaxed in one of the built-in seats and laid his head back to look at the night sky. She began to pull off her top, wondering to herself if he'd stop her; she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He didn't look, or say a word, when she dropped the shirt with a wet plop on the flagstone patio. She unfastened the button of her shorts, lowered the zipper, and removed those as well. Still, he never said a word, looked at her, or so much as flinched. She quietly sat in the seat opposite him, mirroring his position, wearing only a tiny pair of beige lace panties. After several minutes of heavy silence, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the steaming water combined with fresh night air, trying to think about what a wonderful day it had been, even if it ended sitting in a hot tub with Edward, nearly naked but completely untouched.

She hadn't heard him move, but when his hand brushed her leg she opened her eyes to find that he'd stripped down to his briefs, his clothes in a puddled pile next to hers. He was still reclined, with his head tilted back, but the hand closest to her was delicately caressing her leg just under the water's surface. She grinned and lay her head back again, enjoying the contact but afraid to ask for or expect more.

"Are you hungry, thirsty, sleepy, fabulous?"

She giggled. "Thirsty, and fabulous."

"I'll be right back." He hopped up out of the water and walked toward the cabin. She stared at his behind as he walked away, loving the look of the little rivulets of water streaming down his legs and back. She smiled to herself and sunk into the water up to her chin.

He came back carrying two small bottles of water and three large fluffy towels. He placed the towels on a small table next to the tub and stepped back into the water with a sigh. He held out one of the bottles to her and placed the other on the ledge beside her. "They're small. I brought two." He resumed his previous position, reclining opposite her, but rested his hand on the inside of her knee.

"Thank you." She drank the entire bottle without stopping, then put the cap back on and set it aside. She turned to look at him and he was staring at her, almost expressionless, but staring none the less. She slipped down into the seat and closed her eyes. "I love you, Edward. Thank you for this."

She smiled and let out a sigh of contentment that made him smile as well. He ran his palm lightly up and down the inside of her leg until she began to squirm, then pulled her nearest leg across his chest to massage her calf. When she had to sit up to keep from floating away, he pulled her close and ladled handfuls of water over her exposed shoulders to keep her warm. Turning her face to the crook of his neck, she trailed kisses toward his jaw. His hands stilled when her mouth finally found his. She pressed her bare chest to his and fought the urge to straddle him when she felt his body began to respond. As if he'd read her mind, he shifted his hips and pushed her slightly back.

"Bella..."

"Talk to me, Edward."

"I love this, but I think I need to slow down."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'm not sure, really. Part of me wants to drag you upstairs, throw you on the bed and make love to you, and part of me wants to run away and hide."

"You're listening to the part that wants to run away?"

"I guess so."

"Why does it want to run away? What is it afraid of?"

"Afraid of hurting you."

"Hurting me how?"

"I'm not ready yet, to try again. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want to get carried away and have a repeat..."

"I don't want to try to make love tonight, Edward. We're not going to get carried away. Neither one of us wants a repeat."

"Okay."

"Just tell me what you're feeling, and try not to think about the rest. I know that's a lot to ask, but don't run away. We can stop whenever you want, no questions asked. I promise not to push if you promise not to run."

"I promise." He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"Now hand me a towel, I'm starting to prune."

He hopped out of the water and handed her a towel as she stood. He marveled at the beauty of her body - her small round breasts, her slim waist and hips, her shapely legs, all glistening in the moonlight. His arousal was becoming more prominent, and he was sure it was obvious. To her credit, she ignored it. He wanted so badly to try again, to make her his own, to love her the way their first time should have been, but his fears crippled him. It pissed him off.

"Do you mind if I shower before you? I need to get the chlorine out of my hair."

"Sure. I'll hang up our wet clothes and lock up. You go ahead. I'll be up in a bit." He kissed her neck before she turned and walked towards the cabin. He wrapped a towel around his own hips, gathered their clothes and followed her inside.

.

.

.

He ascended the stairs just as she tuned off the shower. He placed his overnight bag next to hers and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a change of clothes for the morning. He laid the clothing on the dresser, threw the pants over his shoulder and turned to see her come from the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the shower and her hair was loose and damp across her shoulders. She was wearing what could only be described as a sort of oversized tee shirt made of a dark blue, almost black, satin. He realized that he was still wearing only his clammy underwear, offering no camouflage for his renewed arousal. She kissed him on the cheek as she brushed past him in the small space, moving to one side of the bed to turn down the covers.

He felt the pull again - the conflicting desires to either throw her onto the bed and have her, or run away.

"Bathroom's all yours," she whispered.

"Okay." He closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath, filling his nose with the steamy vapors carrying her scent. His eyes rolled back in his head. He wanted to immerse himself in it. He turned on the shower and stripped his underwear off. His erection sprang up against his belly as soon as it was freed. He palmed himself tightly, gritting his teeth to hold back the groan that threatened to betray him. He knew she'd be able to hear him. She was only a few feet away.

He didn't do this often, and a twinge of shame colored his memories of doing so. The shame angered him. _Why should I be ashamed of this?_ He realized at that moment that he had to let go of all his preconceived notions of what was 'okay,' what intimacy should look like, all the romanticized ideas of marriage and sex. They had been through too much together for him to continue dancing around the issues that were holding him back. His fears, his anxieties, his repressed upbringing, and now - his memories. They might never have a 'normal' relationship. His conversation with Emmett and Rosalie proved that; eighty-odd years after her assault, and it still had lingering impact on their relationship. He had to let go of the notion that things between them would some day be 'fine.' They had to find their own way to be together, find their own definition of happiness and satisfaction. He wanted her, wanted to please her, make her feel good, make love to her, wanted to explore the ways their bodies could join. None of that could ever happen if he continued to allow himself to be ruled by fear, shame and regret, or by the actions of men in a room half a world away.

He stood under the stinging spray, thinking of her beautiful body, her curves and smallness, the texture of her hair, the heat of her touch, the feeling of her skin on his. He imagined it was her hand, rather than his own, imagined her smiling, kissing his chest as she stroked him, tight and slow, murmuring words of encouragement and affection, healing him. He leaned heavily on the tiled wall as he felt the tingling tightness begin. He added his other hand and quickened his pace. He thought of her eyes, deep and beautiful, of her lips, soft and warm, and the way she whispered his name. His eyes were tightly closed, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out to her in his ecstasy. His orgasm rendered him weak and gasping. He continued to stroke himself beyond his physical release until the sensation became overwhelming.

A moment later he heard a tap on the bathroom door. He cleared his throat and croaked, "Come on in." He took the shower head from its holder and rinsed off the wall.

"I just wanted to get my hairdryer, I'll just be second."

"You can stay - I noticed there's no mirror in the bedroom."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I'm fine, love."

She plugged the device in and began to dry her hair. He proceeded with his ablutions, listening to her hum as she drew the brush through her hair. He smiled, thinking _this is intimacy_. This is what's important: the ease that came with familiarity, the comfort of being in each other's presence without the need for words. Earlier, sitting in the hot tub, he'd felt it too, although heavily laced with desire. This, listening to her dry her hair as he showered, being naked and near to her without the sexual tension, was just as intimate to him, and even more momentous. This was something to build on, a solid foundation to start from, not the shifting sands of fear, mistrust and uncertainty. He smiled. It felt good to smile.

He turned off the water, slid open the shower door and took his towel from her outstretched hand. "Thanks."

She pointed the hairdryer at the mirror, removing the haze that appeared when he opened the slider.

He laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to fog you out. I guess I had the hot water up a little too high."

She smiled and turned to face him, intending to blow him a kiss, but was distracted by the sight of his perfect body as he leisurely scrubbed the towel through his hair. She forced her eyes back to the mirror, halfheartedly paying attention to her hairbrush, sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye. He brought the towel around his shoulders, pulling it back and forth, then slid it down to his lower back and butt, then around front to dry his arms, chest and abs. She swallowed hard when he bent his knees to dry his crotch. Then he hunched over, one knee elevated, drying one thigh, shin and foot. He stepped out of the shower onto the bath mat, placed the other foot on the toilet lid and dried his other leg. He stood to his full height and smiled at her.

_Caught. _"Sorry... I, uh..."

He turned away to hang up the wet towel, and picked up his pajama bottoms from the countertop. He smiled at her again and focused on putting them on.

_Oh hell_, she thought. _Commando._

"No, don't be sorry. I should have asked you to leave rather than subject you to a second-rate floor show. I'm not sure what came over me."

"I have to admit, my hair was plenty dry a couple of minutes ago, but the thought of watching you dry off after a shower was too tempting. Definitely not just a floor show. That's big-venue entertainment, right there. Ticketmaster would make a killing."

He laughed out loud at the absurdity, and playfully swatted her butt. "Only for you." She bounced up on her toes at that, and let out a fake squeak. He just smiled and shook his head. He stood behind her and, taking the brush from her hand, began to smooth the nearly-dry snarls cascading down her back. When he finished, he lay the brush down and began rubbing the muscles in her shoulders and upper back, kissing the nape of her neck. She sighed softly and bent over just enough to lay her palms flat on the bathroom counter, inadvertently pushing her rear end up against his front. She inhaled sharply when his body immediately began to respond. Before she could pull away, one of his hands was at her hip, firmly holding her there. He slowly rested his forehead between her shoulder blades and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He could hear her heart hammering against its cage. His voice was a deep, whispering rasp.

"Bella..."

She was unable to speak. She could feel him, erect and straining against her, one hand an iron vice on her hip, the other coiled around her possessively. She swore to him, and to herself, not to push him, but at that moment it took every shred of her flimsy restraint not to grind her hips back against him.

"I want to take you like this. Is that horrible of me, to want to take you like an animal? Tell me, please..."

Her body was beginning to shiver, and her knees had a mind of their own. They buckled, ever so slightly, dropping her rear end enough to create friction between them. He felt the satin of her night shirt sliding on her skin, and he moaned loudly. She nearly collapsed at the sound, but he caught her with the arm still wrapped around her waist.

Holding her weight in his arms, feeling her pressed against him so firmly, and hearing her thundering pulse was all too much to resist. He ground his hips against her back side, slow and hard. He pressed his forehead even harder between her shoulders and felt his body moving again, barely under his conscious control, slowly grinding against her.

She was panting, speechless.

"_Tell me_ Bella, please - is this wrong? I'm tired of being ashamed of what I want, but god, tell me now if you don't want this, too, right now, just like this. _Please._"

Her mind was split in two, opposing factions warring at light speed, debating whether to make him stop and think about this, or whether she should let him lead, let him choose. A hundred scenarios, a hundred outcomes all flashed in her mind in a matter of seconds, her heart pounding painfully in anticipation. He ground against her again, whispering her name, begging for an answer.

"I want what you want, Edward. Everything, anything, with you."

Without another word, he released his grip on her hip and pulled at the drawstring of his pants, dropping them to his ankles. He stepped out of them and slowly dragged his hand up the back of her thigh, pushing the satin out of his way.

"Talk to me, please - I need to hear your voice." She grunted and rocked against his palm when he reached down to caress between her legs.

"Your skin is so hot and slippery here, it feels so good in my hand." He was exploring her with his fingers, amazed at her arousal. She'd never felt like this before. He'd barely touched her and she was already quivering.

"Yeah..."

"Tell me again – please, say my name."

"Edward, I need you."

He spread his legs wide and reached between them, his hand coated in her moisture, and guided himself to her. His head rolled backwards at the sensation of her intense wet warmth against his skin. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and his eyes widened. He could see the top of her head, lolled forward limply.

"Look up. Look in the mirror."

Her head snapped up. They looked one another in the eye as he pressed forward. Her eyes closed and her jaw fell slack, a throaty groan rumbling from deep within her. He stopped half way and waited for her to adjust to his invasion. Her eyes opened slowly and met his. She smiled and nodded, and he smiled too. He pulled back just a bit, closed his eyes, and pushed forward fully. He stilled and kissed her spine. "You feel incredible."

"So do you."

He looked back to her reflection in the mirror as she wiped away a tear. A furrow appeared on her brow and she looked away. "No - it's okay. I understand. I know."

She smiled weakly and nodded to him. He withdrew and slowly returned, the extreme concentration required to control his pace evident in his eyes. He watched another tear leave her eye, and another, and another as he continued to move within her, retreating and returning, patiently, seamlessly, gently. He could tell she was holding back; what, he wasn't sure, but she was reserved.

He further softened his movements, slowing to the point where he was barely moving. "It's okay love, let it out. Whatever it is, let it go."

Her gasping sob startled him, and the tears poured down her cheeks. "Please, don't stop. God, please, Edward. Don't stop."

"Never. I never want to stop this"

She shifted her hips against him. _"More."_

"More?"

"You won't hurt me."

He began to increase his pace, still within what he thought was safe for her body. She pushed back to meet his movement and they both grunted at the impact it created, burying him within her harder and deeper than he'd dared.

"Yes," she hissed. "Like that."

"Oh hell, Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes! Do it again - god..." She was reaching with her hips, pushing back against him as he retreated, desperate to feel his return stroke, desperate to meet him half way and crash against him again.

He tightened his grip around her waist and on her hip and pulled them together, hearing the slap of skin on skin. He withdrew slowly and her hips followed his, eager, needy. He repeated his last thrust, loving the sharp sound of his skin meeting hers.

He slowly withdrew again and she cursed.

"Damn it, faster!"

"Thank god, I was about to die all over again, going slow like that."

She laughed out loud, remembering his words at the beach when he'd teased her. "Bring it Cullen. Show me what you got."

"Christ, you're playing with fire." He began to speed up his thrusts, each one a fraction sooner than the last.

"What a lovely way to burn."

His head dropped to her shoulder blades and he laughed out loud, totally losing his concentration. "Only you would quote Peggy Lee during sex."

Without another word he dropped his knees a bit and slammed back into her.

"More," she whimpered.

"Yeah... god, you feel good."

"Just like that - please, just like that."

He focused on that exact angle and tempo and continued, reveling in sounds of their bodies and the words of encouragement she gave him. "Bella, I need..."

"Yeah... don't stop, me too..."

He released her hip and reached for her hand. "Here," he whispered, weaving his fingers with hers and bringing them to where their bodies were joined.

"Look at us - look how beautiful we are, Edward." Their eyes met in the mirror, glazing over with their impending climax, struggling to maintain their visual connection. Within another dozen strokes they both came, whimpering, shouting, cursing. His legs trembled with the unusual exertion, but hers gave out completely.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he curled up against her, wrapped in her arms. He rested his head over her heart, listening as it mellowed from its earlier thunderous pounding to a gentle murmur, steady and soft like her breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. This chapter was a long time coming for Edward and Bella, and I thank you all for taking the journey with them. Lots more to come - we're not done by a long shot.

June 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, where he curled up against her, wrapped in her arms. He rested his head over her heart, listening as it mellowed from its earlier thunderous pounding to a gentle murmur, steady and soft like her breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

Saturday, July 8

_Mirror._

_His eyes, in the mirror._

_Our bodies... so beautiful..._

_Kisses between my shoulder blades…_

_Oh!_

Recognition came flooding back to her of the day and night before. She knew where she was, and in whose arms she lie, along with memories of what happened before he carried her to bed. She felt a tiny hesitant kiss on her shoulder.

"Love? Are you awake?"

She realized she was crying and, from the dampness on her pillow, had been for some time. She was unable to answer, but rolled to face him. She pressed herself into his waiting arms, their legs twining together.

"I... was it real? Please tell me it wasn't a dream?"

"It was real." He kissed her softly, reverently. "It was real."

She felt a surge of joy, relief, and peace, all rolled together. She kissed him back, hoping her lips conveyed her gratitude when words failed her.

"Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was a bit rough..."

"Don't apologize, please? It was everything..." She smiled and kissed him, her tears dampening his cheeks.

"It meant just as much to me." Between kisses he murmured endearments in her ear, telling her how it felt to be joined with her, to feel part of a living body, feel her warmth surrounding him, to match his breathing to hers and feel alive again, through her. She wept as he held her, listening to his words, allowing them to comfort her, and give her hope. They stayed in each others arms, wordless, caressing, until she stiffened and pushed him away.

He pulled back enough to see her face. "What?"

"Edward, my god... we forgot."

He sighed. "I didn't forget."

"What?"

His brow furrowed as he looked at her, then ducked his head and whispered. "I think... you just finished a period...?"

"Oh. Right." Her body noticeably softened in his arms, relief slowly easing her posture. She shifted to get comfortable, then stopped. "Wait, you pay attention to my periods?"

He covered his eyes with one hand and laughed in embarrassment.

The proverbial light bulb flickered and Bella grimaced. "Of course you do."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have stopped, or said something, but I knew the timing would be okay."

"Then I'm glad you didn't stop."

.

.

.

Wednesday, July 19

"Are you scared, baby?"

Bella squinted her eyes against the sun and rubbed her hand across her forehead. "No, not scared. A little freaked out, maybe, but not scared."

"Freaked out by what, sweetheart?"

She plopped down on the bottom step of Charlie's porch. "The wedding. It's turned into a lot more than I would have done if I'd done it all myself."

"If you'd done it yourself, it would have been jeans and chucks at the courthouse, or barefoot on First Beach with a bonfire in the background. Have you told Alice how you feel?"

Bella felt the tickle of grass beneath her feet and thought of a barefoot wedding on the beach. "Yeah, and she's toned it down a bit, but it's just - I don't know. Hard to tell her 'no.'"

"Well, you need to stick up for yourself, but you have to realize this is Edward's wedding, too. With everything you've told me about his family and how they feel about him, it's no surprise she wants to go all out."

"I know, but it was supposed to be just this small thing, and it's gotten kind of blown out of proportion."

"All weddings are like that, Bella. Your father and I went through the same thing. It just happens. What does Edward think?"

She plucked a dandelion from between the pavers and twirled it between her fingers. "Edward just wants me to be happy."

Renee chuckled. "Good man."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I think secretly he wants to parade me before the whole world, he's so happy, but he knows I'd be positively mortified."

"Well, I'm glad to hear he's resisting that urge. Weddings are one of those strange things in life, Bella. Women are taught we're supposed to want the fluffy white dress, with loads of guests and champagne and a church aisle and a unity candle and flocks of white doves and hundreds of roses and a dozen bridesmaids and blah blah blah. I'm so proud of you for doing this your own way, even if Alice has gotten carried away a bit. I mean, really, weddings are something you do for everyone else - it's like a stage production. The marriage? That part's just for you and your husband. What I'm saying is, as long as you've got the right man, the wedding itself is secondary."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome, baby. Has he said anything about your honeymoon yet?"

"No, it's all very hush-hush, which makes me crazy. I think everyone in the family knows but me. He's being very smug." She dropped the dandelion and went inside to pour a glass of tea.

"Well, considering they don't do anything 'small' in that family, I'm sure whatever it is will be spectacular. And I can't imagine Edward doing something you'd hate. He's very intuitive, isn't he?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, I'm sure no matter where he takes you, you won't see much of it anyway. Outside your bedroom, that is..."

She almost dropped her glass into the sink. "Renee!"

"What? I expect my baby girl to have a wonderful life with the man of her dreams, and that includes a healthy sex life. He's good to you, yeah? I mean I'm sure you two have already been at it, but I mean, he knows how..."

"_Stop_ right there. I am not going to have this conversation with you. Everything in that area will be just fine."

"_Will_ be? You mean you haven't...?"

"Not having this conversation, remember?"

"Fine, fine. I wasn't looking for details. Just hoping you two are open with each other about your, um, appetites, and that he's treating you right, and he's making sure your needs are met..."

"I know, Mom. It's just not the sort of thing you want to discuss with your mother. Trust me, we are very open with each other, and he treats me very well."

"That's all I needed to hear. Look, I gotta go, Phil has some team thing he needs me to go to tonight, and I need to get ready. Hang in there, and I'll talk to you again soon. Tell Esme to call me if I can do anything, okay?"

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart. Bye."

.

.

.

Friday, July 21

"Hold still or it will be crooked."

"Your hands are cold."

"Hello-oo? Vampire hands! Now hold _still._"

"Jeez, Alice, it's just toenail polish."

"They're French tips. Humor me."

"Don't argue with her, Bella. It's futile."

"Thanks, Rose."

"So, what was your wedding like, Alice?"

Alice beamed. "It was small, smaller than yours. Just the seven of us, a couple of Japser's old friends, and the Alaskans. It was perfect. We hadn't been with the family long, but it was wonderful. Small, but perfect"

"Did you and Jasper... have a honeymoon?"

She cocked her head at the question, not sure if she interpreted it correctly. "We did. We took a trip to the British Isles. I'd never been anywhere, so Europe was new for both of us."

Bella chewed on her lip for a moment before clarifying her original question. "Had you... before?"

Alice waited to answer. "We were together for two years, before we found Carlisle."

"Oh."

"Bella...?"

She looked up, a far away look in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"We were together about a month before he ever kissed me, and he was very hesitant even then. I'd not seen much of the world, and had no memories of my human life. It was like amnesia, I guess. I'm not sure what that was all about, maybe my brain's way of protecting me from what the hospital must have been like. Anyway, I was sheltered, I guess you could say, but I was anxious to jump right in. I knew from my first vision of him that he was for me, and didn't see the point in waiting. He was chivalrous in that regard, so we took things slowly. Or rather, he did. After a few months, I finally seduced him. He treated me like a china doll, and I practically molested him. It was funny, actually. Quite the role reversal. He wanted to slow down, be gentle and affectionate, and I pawed at him like an animal."

Bella giggled at that image. "But it was, um, okay?"

Alice looked away and smiled. "It was more than okay. But it got better as we grew closer, and time went on."

Alice leaned up and kissed her on the temple. Rose cleared her throat unnecessarily. Bella looked up at her, surprised.

"Emmett was careful with me, too. He knew about my past, and it took him a long time to get beyond it. He was afraid to touch me in a way that would remind me." Rose sat next to her on the bed while Alice finished up Bella's toenails, wrapping an arm around her as she spoke. "It took us a long time, Bella, but now? It's amazing."

Alice asked quietly, "Are things getting better with Edward?"

Bella drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, smiling. "Yes."

Alice and Rose smiled at each other, then looked back to Bella.

Rose whispered. "But?"

"I guess there is no such thing as 'normal.'"

"You mean, like Cinderella and Prince Charming and the happily ever after?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Rosalie spoke up. "You know the fairy tale is a lie, right? It doesn't really exist."

"I know, I mean, I never even thought I wanted all that, but part of me is really sad that this is happening the way it is, that it won't be how I expected. I mean, I didn't really have expectations, but still, you sure don't expect to be... oh, never mind."

"It's okay, Bella. Just say it."

"I wanted to be a virgin. I wanted to marry a virgin, and to learn all this stuff together on our wedding night and discover it all together and be happy and goofy and it would be magical and new, just the two of us. And instead, it's this angsty, heavy, careful, fearful thing. I mean, I'm marrying the most beautiful man ever born, and by some miracle, he loves me regardless of all the garbage behind us. I should be happy, ecstatic even. But I just feel this pall of sadness. Oregon was amazing, it was a huge hurdle for us, but I still feel it, his fear, and the sadness, like we're both in mourning. Well, I guess we are."

Alice put her hands n Bella's knees. "Bella, when you think back on all you've been through with him, what do you think is the worst?"

"Since the very beginning?"

"Since the very first time you saw him."

"Wow." She looked out the window without focusing her eyes, letting her mind wander. "Well, hunh. I feel like I should say the assault, or our miscarriage, but what really comes to mind is when he left me, in the woods."

Rose nodded at Alice, and asked the next question. "And what is the absolute best?"

"Easy. When he kissed me in the Plaza, when he realized I was alive and told me he always loved me, told me he was sorry for ever leaving. Or maybe the very first time he kissed me. Or maybe Oregon."

"I get it, Bella," Alice laughed. "And everything else, before and since then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything else - if it's not the best, and it's not the worst, what is it?"

"Just part of our story, I guess." She looked from Rose to Alice and back again, not bothering to fight the tears that surprised her.

Rose pulled her tight and leaned her head on Bella's. "You'll find your way, together. You still have discoveries to make, this is still new for both of you. No matter what happened to you before the day you get married, every day after is new, every thing you do after that you'll be doing together, and it will be the first time for both of you, as husband and wife. Don't let anyone spoil that for you. Fight for it, Bella. Don't let your past hold you back, don't let it define your relationship. Help each other make new memories."

Bella laughed and wiped her face with her hand. "I really love you guys, you know that?"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, well, don't let it get out that I have a soft side, or Emmett will never let me hear the end of it."

"Our little secret, Rose."

"You know, you're not so bad for a human, after all."

.

.

.

Saturday, August 13 (Wedding Day)

"Hello?"

"Hi, love."

"Where are you?"

"Downstairs, in the kitchen, making you a little lunch."

"Do you think they'll let you bring it up to me?"

"Not a chance. I'm surprised they're letting me call you."

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom by myself at the moment, the first time all day."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Feels like weeks since you've kissed me, but it's only been a day."

"That will be all over, soon, and no one will ever keep us apart, ever again."

"Hey, I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"I've got this really great dress, and I know there's a bunch of people coming over, so what do you say we get married today?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Seems sudden. Can I think about it?"

"You've got approximately 3 hours, and I'm coming down those stairs in a wedding dress. Is that long enough to think about it?"

"I guess it will have to be. You'll have your answer when you get to the bottom of the stairs."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He could hear Alice pounding on the bathroom door.

"Oops, gotta go. The torture team is back."

"Well, just make sure I can still recognize you when you come down the stairs."

"So you will be there? You don't need three more hours to think it over?"

"I've had the last ninety-odd years. I don't need another minute to know you're everything I'll ever need or want."

"Bella Swan, open this door!"

She ignored Alice's obvious irritation. "You really know how to melt a girl's heart, you know that?"

"Are you feeling dazzled, Miss Swan?"

"I am, Mr. Cullen."

"Then it's mutual. Ow! Alice! Stop that!" Edward rubbed the back of his head where Alice had slapped him.

"Give me the lunch tray, and hang up that phone. She has three hours, and her hair is still wet. Do you want me to get angry?"

"All right, all right. No need to resort to violence, Alice." He heard Bella laughing on the other end of the line.

"Love you, so much. See ya at the bottom of the stairs."

"Love you..." Alice yanked the phone out of his hand before he heard Bella say anything else.

.

.

.

"I now pronounce you Husband, and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward smiled broadly and brought his hands to Bella's face, gently dabbing away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. One of her hands rested on his forearm, the other caressed his cheek. He whispered as he brought his lips to hers. "Wife." They kissed until they heard a few giggles and one catcall, probably from Mike Newton. They smiled against each other, and he brought his lips to her ear. "I love you today, and forever." She leaned her head into his lips and nodded 'yes.'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

A wave of affectionate sighs and applause greeted them as they turned to face their loved ones and friends. Bella's eyes were instantly drawn to her father, blotting his eyes with a white handkerchief, seated beside her mother, holding his free hand. Phil had his arm around her from the other side, and was beaming with pride. On Charlie's other side sat Billy and Jacob, both of them smiling warmly, with just a hint of sadness. Across the aisle sat her new family, the family that would shelter her and her husband for the rest of their existence, each of their beautiful faces glowing. She felt an enormous sense of humility and wonder at the world of which she was now a part, and was staggered that they were surrounded by such overwhelming love.

Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Jasper says that's all real, he's just helping us feel it."

She nodded and looked Jasper in the eye, blowing him a tiny kiss. He smiled and looked away.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen walked down the aisle, surrounded by their loved ones and giddy in the moment.

.

.

.

She hung on for dear life as Billy twirled her around, managing to dance with her even from his wheelchair. She rested her head on his shoulder and thought he would have made a wonderful father-in-law, then realized he still would, just for someone else.

"Hey, old man. It's my turn."

Bella looked up to find Jacob holding out his hand to her, the other clamped tightly on the back of his father's chair. She smiled and took Jake's hand, but hugged Billy before standing.

"You've always been like another daughter, Bells. Forgive me... I guess I still held out a little hope."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Jake ran his fingers down her arm, and pulled her up from his father's lap. She smiled and placed her other hand in his as she stood, then turned to scan the room in search of Edward. She saw him off to one side, standing close to Charlie, deep in conversation. Edward saw her, smiled and nodded.

Jake turned her in his arms, swaying to the music. "It feels weird to have my arms around you and think of you as someone else's wife." His voice broke with the last few words.

"I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Look, uh, I don't really feel like dancing. Can we go find some place to just sit for a few minutes?" He tried to discreetly wipe his eyes, but Bella saw him and frowned.

"Yeah, sure. There's some chairs out back on the terrace, around the fire pit." She led him through the crowd of people, out onto the patio. A fire was crackling, warming her against the early evening chill. The sun was just beginning to set, lengthening the shadows of the house and surrounding trees. They sat side-by-side on a wide bench.

"Bella, I - dammit." He turned away and rubbed his hand across his face.

"Oh, Jake." Bella put one arm around him, pressing his head down onto her shoulder. She caressed his face once, then began to run her fingers over his inky hair. "She's out there for you somewhere, the one that's just for you. You'll find her. Besides, you're too good a catch to be alone for long."

He smiled weakly and shuffled his feet. "Sure, right."

She heard a small metallic squeak behind them and Jacob sat up stiffly, wiping his face.

"Hey, son, I'm kinda beat, you about ready to call it a night?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, sure, Dad. I'll be there in a sec."

Billy blew her a kiss, then turned and wheeled away without another word.

Bella stood, and pulled Jake up with her. "Come on, I need to get back in there or Alice will have my head."

They walked hand in hand to the front of the house, where Billy waited, speaking to Carlisle and Charlie. Edward approached them from the living room just as they got to the door. Jacob turned to face him and stuck out his hand. Edward stepped forward and took it with both of his.

"Take care of her."

"That is my sole purpose."

Bella stroked Jacob's cheek one last time and patted Billy's shoulder as they went through the door.

Alice's insistent voice cut through the air. "Where is she? Bella! It's time! Get up here this minute unless you plan to spend the night at SeaTac waiting for another flight."

Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her far more passionately than was prudent given the number of people nearby. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other low on her back, pressing them tightly together. She felt his arousal stirring, and groaned into his kiss. They heard several people in the living room laugh, and Emmett muttering 'get a room.'

Bella felt a hand on her arm, pulling her away, and she fought the urge to swat at the hand.

"Isabella Marie. Come on now, you don't want to travel in that dress. Trust me."

Edward broke the kiss and smiled. He leaned in and whispered, "I was so looking forward to taking it off you myself, but it looks like Alice and your mother have other plans."

"I'm sure I can find something else in my suitcase you'll enjoy removing. All in good time." She smiled and held his hand as she walked away, touching fingertips until he was out of reach. Alice, Rose, Esme and Renee ushered her up the stairs, giggling.

Carlisle clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Your clothes are in my room, son. Go get changed. You don't want to keep her waiting. I'll see to your luggage."

Within 30 minutes they were making their way down the front steps, pelted by birdseed. They climbed into the Volvo laughing, still hearing the shouts and good wishes of their families through the glass. They shared a quick kiss for their audience before Edward revved the engine and honked the horn as they drove away.

"Stop at my house for a minute, okay?"

"Bella, we really don't have time for a quickie, if that's what you're after. We really do need to get to the airport."

"No, I have birdseed in my bra, and I'm not wearing these shoes to traipse through an airport."

He laughed and pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Come on, I'll be quick." She pulled an envelope out of her bag and placed it on the kitchen counter where Charlie would find it in the morning, then ran up the stairs to her room. Edward heard her laughing almost immediately.

He called up to her from the foot of the stairs, "What's the envelope?"

"Just a note for my dad, thanking him for being my dad."

"That's very sweet of you, love."

"Come here, you've got to see this."

He walked into her room and found her sitting on the edge of the bed with a note in her hands.

_B -_

_Send Edward out of the room. The bra matches your panties. Humor me. Shake the birdseed out and put it back on. If you really feel you must change, you may wear the pale blue sweater and the jeans we just bought, and these sandals should be more comfortable on the plane. NO CHUCKS. _

_I love you!_

_- A_

"Matches your panties, huh?"

"Out, out. I'll be down in a second, okay?"

He kissed her on the cheek and laughed as he walked away, closing the door softly behind him.

She changed clothes again, shaking out the birdseed and putting the bra back on as instructed. The sandals were perfect, soft enough leather not to make her worry about wearing new shoes all over an airport. _Airport._ She still had no idea their destination.

Edward was waiting by the car wearing a huge, very smug, grin.

Eighteen hours, four airports, three first class flights and one cab ride later, They were standing on a dock at a marina in Rio De Janeiro, the sun setting behind their backs, loading their luggage into what looked like a very fast boat.

"A boat, Edward?"

"Last leg, love, I promise. After this, we're done."

"So the boat isn't our destination?"

"This one's built for speed, not comfort. There's no proper cabin."

"So, how much longer?"

"Less than an hour. Here, watch your step." He held her hand as he helped her board.

The throaty rumble of the engines surprised her, and he let out a laugh. Once they were out of the marina, he opened up the throttle. She could tell by his expression that he relished the wind in his face. True to his word, within half an hour she saw a cluster of lights flickering on the horizon, which soon transformed into an island, with one large house, and an endless sweep of sandy beach.

Bella gasped. "Edward!"

"This, my love, is Isle Esme, and it's all ours for as long as we wish."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading. You know what's next! I love reading all your thoughts and observations as they move forward!

February 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

The throaty rumble of the engines surprised her, and he let out a laugh. Once they were out of the marina, he opened up the throttle. She could tell by his expression that he relished the wind in his face. True to his word, within half an hour she saw a cluster of lights flickering on the horizon, which soon transformed into an island, with one large house, and an endless sweep of sandy beach.

.

.

.

Bella gasped. "Edward!"

"This, my love, is Isle Esme, and it's all ours for as long as we wish."

.

.

.

Monday, August 14

"Isle _Esme_?" Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"It was Carlisle's gift to her many years ago, and her gift to us for our honeymoon."

"Wow. As long as we want?"

He smiled, lifted her out of the boat and guided her up the beach. He paused at the massive teak door, carved with sea creatures, then gently swung it open and carried her across the threshold.

She locked her arms around his neck and gaped at the spacious entry, opening to a great room facing the sea. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Light from every window spilled out onto wide patios and lawns, illuminating the beach. The windows were enormous, floor to ceiling, and were really more like moveable glass walls opening every room to the outdoors.

He set her on her feet, but kept his arms around her waist. "We can do whatever we please. Go for a swim in the middle of the night, watch movies all day in our pajamas, run around naked, sleep on the beach." He kissed up the length of her neck. "No interruptions, no phone calls, no anything. Just us."

"Who - the lights?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the great room. "Caretakers. We'll only see them on the weekends when they come to clean and restock the kitchen."

"Oh." She looked around, trying to believe she was there.

"Why don't you relax for a minute, and I'll bring in our bags. Are you hungry? You've barely eaten since we left home."

"I'm okay. You go get the bags."

Edward kissed her on the cheek and went back to the boat.

She started to tremble and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared out the window. The surf was gently lapping at the beach not a hundred feet from where she stood. "Oh my god, I'm a wife. This is my honeymoon." The sound of the front door opening and closing brought her out of her momentary stupor. She glanced around the room, noticing the subtlety with which it was decorated. Soft pastels and neutral browns provided a quiet complement to the stunning view. It wasn't overly feminine, but the textures and shapes all felt soothing.

"So, was this a good idea? Did I do okay?" Edward nuzzled her neck from behind as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I'm... kind of speechless. I would have been happy anywhere, but this? This is amazing."

"I'm glad. Let me take you on the tour. There's not that much to it, really."

He took her by the hand and led her from the great room back to the entry. The house was divided into two wings, each with two suites. He opened the last door in the north wing. "This one is ours." He'd already placed their luggage on the settee at the foot of the enormous bed. The lights were low, and the doors leading to the beach were all wide open. A soft breeze floated through the room, gently billowing the sheer curtains. The bed was draped with yards of fine white netting, and a pair of upholstered chaises flanked a small table facing the beach. Every surface was either a deep chocolate brown or gleaming white, with hints of sky blue.

"It's beautiful."

"Are you too tired for a swim?"

"No - I'm wide awake, actually. I keep thinking I'm going to pass out from nerves, but I guess I'm running on adrenalin."

"Hey." He turned her to face him. "I'm nervous, too, but it's still the same me and the same you, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you freshen up, and I'll meet you on the beach?" He kissed her, soft and slow, dropping his head to her shoulder when her fingers roamed up his back and into his hair. "Or... we don't have to go for a swim, if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

He laughed and pulled away. "Go. Bathroom's behind you. I'm going to go turn off some lights. I'll meet you right down there, okay?" He pointed outside at a cluster of palm trees just above the tide line. She smiled and nodded. Twenty minutes later, she was walking across the beach in the dark, the lights from their bedroom offering enough illumination to see her husband wading nude in the gentle surf. She dropped her towel where she found his, glad she'd also chosen to forego a swim suit, and walked out to meet him.

They stood quietly, holding hands. Several hundred yards out, breakers hit a small manmade reef then dwindled into the gentle rolling waves that caressed the shore. The rhythmic sigh of seawater meeting reef and sand was the only sound, apart from Bella's pounding heart. She softly traced the muscles of his arm with her free hand, marveling at the shimmer of his bare skin. He turned to face her and smiled, his eyes hooded with lust at the sight of her body in the moonlight. She squeezed his hand and began walking away, into deeper water. He smiled at the sight of the wavelets lapping at her thighs, her round behind and, finally, her waist as she walked farther and farther away. She turned to face him as she dropped below the surface, submerging completely then reappearing with her face tilted to the sky, smoothing her hair back as she broke the surface.

The cascade of water dripping from her hair over her breasts, the contented smile on her face, her body gently swaying with the push and pull of the surf all aroused him to a degree he'd not known before. She lifted one hand from the water and motioned for him to come closer. He dove under from where he stood and quickly emerged at her side.

She locked her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. "I love you so much."

He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, leaving her breathless. She wrapped her legs around his hips and molded her body to his. He moaned as their bodies slid into place, developing an urgent rhythm. Pulling and pushing, hands, hips, and legs, they forged one body from two. Their lips seldom parted but to breathe or whisper the other's name. They clung to each other, buffeted by waves, claiming each other with words and hands and kisses, sealing their vows as they both cried out.

He carried her towards the house, where they stopped long enough to rinse away saltwater and sand in the outdoor shower. He could see the fatigue in her face as the last several days finally caught up with her.

"Sleepy?"

"Mmm," she muttered, nuzzling into his neck.

He wrapped her in her towel and carried her to bed.

.

.

.

Tuesday, August 15

Bella awoke during the night to Edward setting up a butler's table next to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Your stomach was rumbling. Were you dreaming of eating?"

Grinning, she arched her back and stretched her limbs to their fullest. "Mmm. What have you got here?"

"Bread, cheese, fruit, water. I can make you something else, if you like."

As she sat up to face the tray, she brought the sheet across her lap and criss-crossed her legs. "It looks wonderful, thank you."

He climbed back into bed behind her, one arm around her waist with his legs on either side of hers. She felt a tickle against the small of her back and wiggled against him, smiling. She felt him smile, too, as he swept her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder.

She popped a grape into her mouth and spread some soft cheese on a piece of bread. "Mmm. I'm hungrier than I thought."

"How are you feeling?"

She stopped chewing for a moment, quickly taking a mental inventory. "I feel wonderful. How 'bout you?"

"Definitely wonderful." He resumed kissing across her shoulders and neck while she ate.

"Good. Do you feel married?"

He rested his cheek against her back and thought for a moment. "I feel more relaxed and at peace than I've felt in years. I want to pinch myself. You're here, wearing my ring, naked in my bed eating grapes, and I'm looking forward to more of the same, forever. I can't imagine anything in the world more perfect."

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Me, too." She bit another slice of baguette, licking the creamy cheese from her thumb and lips.

He watched the tip of her tongue gather the crumbs and dart back into her mouth, and his eyes flickered back to hers.

She smiled, feeling his body's obvious response. "Edward?" She took a long drink of water and licked her lips again, more slowly.

He pressed his nose in the hollow behind her ear and exhaled, raising goose bumps on her back and arms. He whispered, "Yes, love?", then sucked her earlobe between his lips.

She gasped at the sensation, and closed her eyes. It encouraged him to do it again on the other side. She craned her neck to give him better access and found herself fisting the sheet that covered her lap. She opened her eyes and leaned away, scooting the butler's table farther from the edge of the bed, then turned to face him. She pushed him down onto his back, their legs tangling together in the top sheet as she tried to straddle him. He harshly ripped the sheet away and crashed his mouth into hers. His hands gripped her hungrily, firmly exploring her contours from rump to shoulder and back again.

He pressed his hips upwards against her, whispering, "I want you."

"Me, too," was her quiet response.

"I can't keep my hands off you."

"I know. I keep thinking at some point it will be enough, but as soon as it's over, I want you again." They both uttered oaths and struggled to maintain eye contact as she lowered her body onto his, eventually giving in to the sensation and closing their eyes. He kissed her ear, then her neck as his fingers splayed across her back, desperate to press her closer, faster, harder. They moved together choppily, trying to find a rhythm that would satisfy them both. She pushed herself up on her hands, and found a new angle to meet him, bringing flashes of tingling heat to her whole body. Her panting breaths turned to ragged grunts as he moved beneath her.

"Edward," she gasped.

"Tell me. Tell me what to do."

"Just... just like that..." She flopped forward, barely catching herself on her hands. His fingers dug into her hips, guiding her, supporting her, hoping to once more bring her the ecstasy he felt building within his own body. He marveled at the look on her face; a muddle of anticipation, frustration and bliss, each one so fleeting and transitory that they blended together into an expression he wanted to see every day for the rest of his existence. He felt her legs begin to quake with fatigue, and she groaned at the distraction, the setback evident in her features. On instinct, he rolled them over so that he was above her. After a few moments, though, he was barely able to continue. He held himself motionless, teetering on the brink of panic, his eyes distant.

"Edward?" she panted.

He stared at the wall above the bed, blinking his eyes rapidly, grinding his teeth. "Bella, I can't..." He obviously wanted to turn away, and she knew that if she let him he'd never recover.

She reached up to touch both of his cheeks, encouraging his face to turn back to hers. "I'm okay. Look at me. Please don't run away."

He looked down at her, his brow furrowed, his eyes searching hers for anything to help him hang on to the now, and not the memories.

"I'm here, we're safe. Don't be afraid." She pulled his shoulders down to her and wrapped her arms around him. She felt the tension in his muscles seep away as he slowly began again, hesitant, shallow.

The only sounds in the room were their sliding flesh and low whispers between her quickening breaths, matching the ebb and flow of his body. He felt it starting, a tension like bracing for impact, tightening like a vice in his abdomen, and then freedom and release and reaching, stretching, straining and then nothing else in the world but light and the warmth of his all-too-fleeting climax.

He dreaded pulling away.

"Are you all right?" she whispered across his neck, kissing all she could reach.

He rolled them onto their sides, where he snuggled against her with a deep sigh. "Yes."

.

.

.

Morning broke, bright and blue. Bella woke to Edward kissing up and down the back of her neck.

"Good morning, husband."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that. Good morning, _wife_."

She stretched and turned to face him, smiling. "I need something."

Nuzzling her throat, he whispered, "What?" He slid his hand across her belly, headed south.

She smiled and threw one leg over his hip and drew him closer. "A shower."

He hesitated for a moment, then laughed.

"Come on, sticky stud." She rolled away and tugged on his arm. He sat on the edge of the bed and laughed, watching her stand with her hands on her hips, pouting. "What? What's so funny?"

"My wife just called me _sticky stud_."

"What? You're the one who suggested we let nature take its course, I just never expected that course would end up coating half my body."

He stood up from the bed and drew her into his arms. "I think I rather like you covered in me." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

She put her hands on his chest after a moment and pulled back. "I like it too, just never realized it had such adhesive properties."

He laughed and scooped her up, carrying her to the shower. "Come on, let's wash off all the little Edwards and Edwinas."

_"Edwinas?"_

He roared with laughter as he lowered her to her feet. "Gotcha."

She nodded her head for a moment before responding. "I prefer the name _Vlad_ for a boy, don't you?"

He had to brace one hand against the shower wall, he laughed so hard.

She turned to face the spray, muttering under her breath, _"Vlad and Edwina, my ass."_

.

.

.

August 16-30

They spent their days exploring the island, but never venturing far from the main house. The beach just outside their bedroom door was Bella's favorite and they spent hours each day sprawled nude on a blanket soaking up the sun. Edward would prepare meals for her and she seldom had to lift a hand other than to eat, or return a caress, or bathe. They made love everywhere, at all hours of the day. Long, slow lovemaking on the patio under the stars, fast and desperate up against their bedroom door, teasing and laughing in the shower, even once briefly on the beach, until the sand interfered. Every touch annealed their bond, every embrace laid down a new memory, driving the past farther and farther away.

Bella mapped every muscled ridge and valley on his body, learned ways to kiss and taste that left him panting for more, memorized the sounds he made when he needed a firmer touch, or neared ecstasy. Edward worshipped her, laying aside his own need in order to satisfy hers first. The sight of her sleeping after making love filled him with awe. Finally he understood what he'd seen in the thoughts others, but it was beyond anything he could have explained in words. He understood what it was to have a partner, to look forward to all the days ahead with hope, knowing he would never be lonely again, never isolated from the kind of intimate companionship his family all knew and wished for him. He had it now, and he understood. There was nothing that could ever compare, nothing that could ever replace the feeling of completion, of wholeness, of fullness. His whole world had shifted, more than he would have thought the small ceremony could have caused. That was when he realized the wedding wasn't a formality; it was a culmination, and he had awoken to a new existence. No matter what the future brought, he could imagine nothing that would eclipse this.

.

.

.

Thursday, August 30

"I'm going to the mainland tonight for a few hours. Is that okay? You can come with if you like, but I hate the thought of you having to entertain yourself in a strange city when you don't speak Portuguese."

"I'll be fine here. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Well, two hours travel time to be safe, plus another couple to get out of the city, hunt and come back, so I'd say probably by midnight or so."

"I think I can handle that. Will you make me dinner first?"

"Of course. Anything special?"

"No, but no fish tonight. I think I'm getting fished out. The thought kind of turns my stomach."

"How about a nice chopped salad, with a little of that roasted chicken we made yesterday?"

"Perfect."

Bella sat on the kitchen counter watching Edward prepare her meal, marveling at the efficiency of his movements.

"Will I be like that, some day?"

"Like what, love?"

"Graceful. I watch you do these mundane things, like making me a salad, and I can't take my eyes off you. We get in the car, and I'm fascinated by your fingers on the gear shift and steering wheel. And when you play piano, or put your hands on me. Everything you do is just so... beautiful."

He stopped what he was doing and smiled. "I can't imagine you any more beautiful than you are right now."

She returned his smile, seeing nothing in his eyes but love and sincerity. "Kiss me."

He did, and her dinner was forgotten for a while longer.

.

.

.

Thursday, August 31

Bella awoke with a start, hearing the front door click closed.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He knelt beside the sofa and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Fell asleep watching a movie. Kinda feel like shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just haven't been sleeping enough."

"Bed for you, then. A solid eight hours, no questions asked."

"Okay." She tried to stand, but pressed her palm to her forehead and slumped back onto the couch.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding. Here, let me." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room.

"Put me down. Please." She pressed her hand over her mouth and pushed him away, darting towards the bathroom.

He followed her and held her hair back as she retched into the toilet.

"Damn. I hate puking."

He ran her a glass of cold water and dug her toothbrush out of her vanity case. "Do you feel any better? Or is there more where that came from?"

"Thanks. I think it was a singleton. I feel better." She splashed a little water on her face and brushed her teeth, managing a weak smile as she walked towards their bed.

.

.

.

She woke a few hours later to a pot of hot tea on her bedside table and an overcast sky. "Good day to stay in bed," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Still feeling puny?"

"Yeah. Would you mind seeing if Alice-the-Thoughtful-Psychic packed me any Tums? She sent a veritable honeymoon first aid kit, but I didn't bother going through all of it."

"Sure."

She heard him fumbling around in her bag, setting things on the counter and muttering to himself, and then he went quiet for a minute before speaking to her from the bathroom.

"How have you been feeling otherwise?"

"Um, fine? I mean, tired, but we haven't exactly been sticking to my regular sleeping pattern."

"Anything else out of the ordinary you've noticed, body wise?"

"What are you getting at, Edward?"

He walked back into the bedroom with a strange happy-hesitant look on his face. "Here's the Tums."

She popped the container open and chewed two with a grimace. "What? What have you got behind your back?"

"Feeling crampy, bloated, irritable?"

"No, but you're fast tracking me to irritable. Are you implying this is PMS? Because marriage lesson number one: never play the PMS card. Besides..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip for a minute, then her mouth fell open as she looked up at him, a tiny smile creasing the corners of her mouth.

"Alice neglected to pack you any feminine supplies, but she was thoughtful enough to send these." He held up a blue box.

"No way." Bella looked back and forth between Edward and the box, her smile slowly growing to match his.

"Are you late?"

She continued staring at the box and her eyes inexplicably filled with tears.

He drew her into his arms, dropping the box on the bed between them. "Hey! It's okay. We can wait a couple more days and just see what happens."

She whispered, "I'm a week late."

"Well, you never really got back to your old schedule after... the miscarriage, right? So maybe you're just still a little off."

"No, I'm late. I never - I mean, we weren't really trying."

"We talked about this. If we weren't trying _not_ to, then we were trying."

"I know, I mean, I guess I thought it would take longer."

"Me, too, but let's not jump the gun here." He opened the box, pulled out one of the individual sticks and handed it to her. "Can I watch?"

Her brows furrowed. "You want to watch me pee? On a stick?"

"Well, yeah."

"Good lord. Okay. C'mon." She pulled him by the hand towards the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Peeing on a stick, or peeing on a stick in front of me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, Bella. I'm intimately familiar with every inch of your body."

"It's just that some things should stay a mystery."

"Peeing is not a mystery."

"Neither are pimples and ear wax, but that doesn't mean you need to see me taking care of those, either."

He handed her the stick as she sat down. "Pee."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and did as she was told.

"Here." She handed him the stick. "Put it on the counter and allow me to be mysterious for 2 minutes, okay?"

"Don't look at it without me."

"I won't. Shoo." She pointed at the bathroom door, laughing. He kissed her on the temple and closed the door behind him.

.

.

.

"Alice obviously already knows. Should we call Carlisle?"

"No - your mother should know first... Wait! I have a great idea." He stood up in the middle of the bed, towering over her, and pulled the sheet back from her naked body.

"What - hey! Wait - what on earth?"

"Just hold still, okay? There. Perfect. Nothing naughty, just your belly button."

"You're insane."

"Here. Send it to Esme." He lay down next to her and handed her his phone.

"Any other message?"

"I think sending her a picture of a positive pregnancy test laying on your bare belly is message enough. Your phone will be ringing within two minutes, tops."

She took a deep breath and held it while she sent the picture. As predicted, the phone vibrated in just about a minute and a half.

Bella beamed at the display. "It's your mom."

"Well? Answer it!"

She handed him the phone like a hot potato. "No! It's your mom. You do it!"

He smiled. "Hello?" He had to hold the phone away from his ear to protect his eardrum, then decided to put it on speaker so Bella could hear, too.

"...can't believe it! I wish you were here so I could hug you both! Hug each other for me, right now! Carlisle! Get in here and look at this!"

They lay on the bed, grinning like fools, kissing while they heard Esme hand off the phone, then Carlisle's laughter. Before his father said anything into the phone, Edward heard Jasper mutter something in the background. He sat bolt upright and held the phone to his ear, switching off the speaker.

"What? Carlisle? Are you there?"

Bella was still smiling, but it slowly dawned on her that Edward wasn't. She only heard half the conversation.

"Who? Did Alice know? Wait - never mind. It doesn't matter. We'll be home - no, I'm sure she's fine to travel." He looked at her questioningly.

She nodded her head yes, now anxious to know what was going on back in Forks.

"Do you think we should we just go straight on up to Hanover? Yeah, I guess that's true. Right. Well, end of the week, then. Yes, I'll call you if there's any change. I want to hear from you as soon as they... no, my car is still at SeaTac. No need. Yes, ecstatic. Bit of a surprise. Thanks, Dad. You, too."

"What?"

He pulled her into his arms and lay back on the bed. "First off, they're thrilled for us. Esme was about to jump out of her skin, and I could hear Emmett cheering in the background."

This made her smile almost enough to forget the rest of his conversation with Carlisle. "I can tell there's more."

"By the time we get home, Alice says they'll be having visitors."

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Who?"

He closed his eyes and steeled himself against her reaction. "Jane. And Alec."

Bella rushed to the bathroom to be sick again. The last things she was aware of after that were Edward's soothing voice, the feel of her pillow against her face, and blackness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

June 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"By the time we get home, Alice says they'll be having visitors."

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Who?"

He closed his eyes and steeled himself against her reaction. "Jane. And Alec."

Bella rushed to the bathroom to be sick again. The last things she was aware of after that were Edward's soothing voice, the feel of her pillow against her face, and blackness.

.

.

.

Wednesday, August 30, Italy

"Leave me alone, Alec." Jane pushed her brother aside, walking swiftly down the hall away from the throne room.

"I'll do as I please, and you'll do as I say." He rushed to catch her, grabbing her arms roughly.

She was infuriated at having been dispatched back to America. "What is all this about, anyway? A new toy for The Three? Another trophy? A Cullen amongst their guard?"

"What does it matter to us? I say let Aro have his fun."

Jane shrugged his hands away. "Why does it have to be us? Let them send Felix; I'm sure he'd love to get his filthy hands on Edward's ass again."

Alec laughed. "Jealous, sister? Actually, that might be a rather entertaining sight..."

She wheeled around and slapped him with the full force of her strength, wishing he was not immune to her gift.

"You disgust me," she spat.

Livid, he rubbed his jaw where her hand made contact. "Careful, dear sister. You forget your place. Why do you care what becomes of any of them, anyway? Their entire lifestyle is an aberration, a blot on all that we are."

"Maybe it's not about them, Alec. Maybe I'm sick of being surrounded by thinly veiled evil, sick of being party to it."

His lip curled back in disgust. "I should never have let Aro send you back with the girl, without me. Even after less than a week, living with them did something to weaken your mind. You'd better hope you're able to avoid Aro's touch for a while longer. Although, I'm beginning to think it might be amusing to see Aro find a way to teach you a lesson."

"It hardly matters, anyway. I'm Aro's servant to do with as he pleases, and the Cullens are nothing but pathetic pawns in his little game. Leave me alone and go pack your bags."

.

.

.

Thursday, August 31, Isle Esme

Bella felt a coarse wetness on her forehead, dragging, patting. She tried to roll over and push it away.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly, disoriented.

"What..." She closed her eyes again, remembering where she was, pressing her hands against her throbbing forehead.

"You were sick again." Edward placed the damp cloth in a bowl on the bedside table.

"Jane..."

"Yes, love. We spoke to Carlisle and Esme, they told us Alice is expecting visitors."

Her hands instantly went to her belly, cradling the life they'd just a short while earlier discovered she was carrying. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Never, Bella. None of them will ever touch you."

She nodded silently and accepted his embrace. They lay quietly, a million thoughts in both their minds.

"I need to eat something. I haven't had anything since before you left last night."

"Tell me what you'd like."

"Some toast, maybe, and a little more tea?"

He kissed her temple and went to the kitchen.

.

.

.

Friday, September 1

She threw the last of her things into her suitcase and took one last look around, gazing at the bed where they'd made love more times than she could count.

"I don't want to leave."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I know. I don't either, but if we go now, we can avoid about six hours worth of layovers."

She nodded, knowing this was better than spending the following afternoon in the Houston airport. She felt a flutter in her belly and rubbed it absentmindedly. He looked at her questioningly.

"Muscle twitch."

He put his hand on her belly, and kissed her neck. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, tiredly. "I..." Her eyes shot open at what she felt beneath their hands.

Edward spun her around to face him, his eyes huge. "Did you feel that?"

"Are you kidding?"

Edward dropped to his knees in front of her, placing both hands on her abdomen. He realized her belly was much rounder, even since just a few hours ago; the swell growing between her hipbones firm and undeniable. He looked up at her, bewildered, and they felt it again. "Impossible," he said.

"That can't be what I think it is... can it?"

"You shouldn't be able to feel that for months."

Bella was speechless. Edward handed her his phone. "Call Carlisle again. I'm going to load our things in the boat. We need to get you home."

.

.

.

Saturday, September 2, Forks

Carlisle and Esme watched from the front steps as the black Mercedes crept up their drive. The windows were too heavily tinted to see who rode inside, but they already knew. Alec parked the car, and he and Jane got out at the same time. She waited for him to stand at her side before walking towards the house.

Carlisle's voice was hard, matter-of-fact. "We've been expecting you."

Alec stood squarely in front of him, a silent challenge. "Aro figured as much, with a seer amongst you."

Carlisle didn't extend his hand, but stood aside to show them the open door.

"Where is the girl?"

"Edward and his wife are not here."

Jane's expression was one of shock. "Wife? Has she already been turned, then?"

"No, not turned. They've been on their honeymoon. They should be here in a matter of hours."

Alec scanned the living room warily, with Jane silent at his side. "Where are the others? There are four more in your coven."

"Two should be returning from a hunt any time now, and two are in Seattle."

They heard Emmett and Rose approach the back door at that moment, and Emmett's low growl at the foreign scents in the house carried to the front room.

"If you'll excuse me, Alec, Jane..."

"Tend to your boy however you need, and spare us the pleasantries. We're not here for your hospitality."

Carlisle nodded curtly, leaving Alec and Jane in the living room with Esme. He found Emmett and Rose on the back porch. Rose tried to calm Emmett, but was only partially successful. "Emmett, this won't help anyone. We discussed this last night."

"They were there, Carlisle, _in that room_. I thought I could handle this, but now I'm not so sure."

"I understand, son, but you know we have to let this play out. We may outnumber them and have the home advantage, but if this situation escalates too soon we are endangering more than just ourselves. We can't risk Aro sending more of his guard to Forks to bolster his position. Right?"

Emmett nodded, allowing Rose's soothing touches to help settle him down.

"Good. Go clean up from your hunt. We'll all have a chat when the others get home. I'm considerably more worried about Bella's health than I am Jane or Alec right now."

Rose kissed Emmett's neck and led him by the hand through the house and up the stairs. "Come on, babe. I think I need you to scrub my back." They exchanged a heated glance with Jane as they walked through, but neither acknowledged Alec.

Carlisle returned to the living room, standing quietly beside Esme, expecting Alec to address the matter at hand.

"When your family is assembled, we have a message to deliver from my masters in Volterra. Until then, we have nothing more to say."

.

.

.

Edward heard his sister's thoughts before she called his bride's name. _She looks tired, Edward._ "Bella!"

"Alice?" Bella spun around, looking for her. Alice practically tackled her at the baggage carousel, giggling and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Bella! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!"

They stood for a moment, lost in their embrace, until Alice felt a nudge. Startled, she looked down between them. Bella grinned.

"Is that...?"

Bella nodded, rubbing her bump with one hand. Alice's mouth was fixed in an enormous smile.

"Alice, come on. Give her a little space, will you? She's not in the greatest condition, and we're both a little surprised to see you here - I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee."

Jasper greeted his brother with a handshake and tight hug. _I know, E, but I needed to be away from the house when Alec and Jane arrived, so, here we are. Anyway, we're glad you're home_.

"It feels good to be back, Jasper."

Alice gave him a playful shove. "Okay - no silent psychic conversations, please."

Jasper grabbed Bella's bags and carried them toward the nearest exit. Edward followed, with Alice and Bella walking arm in arm at his side.

"So, they're here, already?" Bella asked.

"I was telling Edward that we decided not to be at home when they arrived..."

Her steps faltered as Jasper said the words, even though she knew the answer. Edward caught her in his arms, his luggage forgotten at his feet. "Are you all right?"

"I think I need to sit down for a minute."

He carried her to a nearby bench, and tossed his car keys to Jasper. "Third level, far west corner."

_Back as quick as I can._ He squeezed Alice's hand and left her with Edward and Bella.

"Is she all right, Edward?"

"I should be asking you."

"I knew it would be fast, but..."

"We can talk when we get her out of here."

Alice nodded silently.

.

.

.

The miles whipped by as Jasper drove, and Bella fell asleep in the back seat of the Volvo cradled in Edward's arms.

"What's going on, Alice?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear, without disturbing Bella's rest.

_Her pregnancy will be... accelerated._

"I think that much is evident. The question is, how accelerated?"

_I can't tell the exact date, but it's a matter of weeks, not months._

"Good god. And Jane...?"

_They arrived today, just the two of them._

"What do you see happening?"

_They are here to deliver a message from the Volturi, and they intend to see the contract fulfilled. That is their sole reason for being here._

"And Bella? What do you see of the pregnancy?"

_The pregnancy will turn out fine._

Edward knew she was hedging. "That's only half an answer, Alice."

Alice hesitated, staring at Jasper as he drove.

"Alice?"

"Don't push her, Edward. You know how hard this is for her."

Her voice was raw and low, just above a whisper. "I still see Jane, holding a newborn..."

"I can tell there's more. What more are you hiding?"

_Yeah, because if I was just going to tell you, I'd really go to all the effort of hiding it._

"Damn it, Alice..." Suddenly he heard fighting... _Emmett, Alec... Rose and Jane... himself... Alice... _and then it went blank.

"What... what was that, Alice? Where was everyone else?"

"It's a fight, Edward. A deadly fight. That's all I can show you, before it falls into chaos." _Every time I think about trying to tell one of you, it falls apart. There are too many variables, too many choices... I can't follow them all. I know it will happen, but I can't see the outcome if I tell you more than this..._

"Then we won't go home, we'll go straight up to Hanover. You can follow us there..."

_It won't work._

"I'll take her to LaPush, she can stay with Jacob, the pack..."

_It won't work._

"Who's going to die, Alice?"

_I can't..._

"Who? Tell me now, Alice. _Who?_"

_No..._

"Do I...?"

_I don't know..._

"Jesus... not Bella? Or the baby?"

_God, no... I don't know..._

"Then who?"

"Edward, stop this now. I'm warning you. Don't do this to her."

"When you wife's life hangs in the balance, maybe you'll see how it feels, Jasper."

Jasper felt his own agitation surging toward the limit of his control. "Maybe it does, Edward. Maybe I already know how it feels, damn you, now leave her alone!"

Edward gasped. "Jesus, dear god... _Alice?_"

"I don't know... I don't know... I don't know..." Alice sat in the passenger seat with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking herself. _I don't know... I don't know..._

Jasper reached one hand to his wife, caressing her face, trying to calm her before they had to face Alec and Jane. He'd sworn to her not to engage Alec, regardless how he might taunt. He was on edge, dreading the face-off he knew was coming, and yet anxious to have it over with, anxious to have his family back without the Volturi hanging over their shoulders.

"Jasper, I... Alice..."

"We're almost there. You should wake Bella."

.

.

.

The sounds of the Volvo coming up the drive were unmistakable.

"Finally! Now our little party can start!" Alec's snide mirth sickened everyone present, including his sister.

Carlisle's voice was barely above a whisper. "Emmett, would you..."

"Yes, run along, boy..."

Emmett hesitated at the front door, straightening his back, every muscle in his body knotted with lethal tension. He'd have loved nothing more than to turn and rip Alec's throat away with his bare hands, but Carlisle was right. It would only incite a war so deadly there wouldn't be a Cullen left standing to tell the tale. He rolled his shoulders and walked through the door just as Jasper pulled up in front of the house.

"He's an exceptional physical specimen, Carlisle, and yet so docile! I'm sure he's most entertaining to have around."

"I'll show you _docile_, you filthy..."

"Rose! Now is not the time..." Carlisle used a tone she'd never heard before, and it did the trick to startle her out of her sudden rage.

"You certainly do like to have mouthy whores in your coven, don't you? Can's say I see the appeal... although a touch of spirit sweetens the chase."

"Alec..."

"Yes, sister? Forgetting your place again?"

"No, brother, I'm trying to remind you yours. We aren't here to insult them into submission, although I'm sure Aro would consider that strategy a stroke of genius."

"Sarcasm does you no favors, Jane. It only makes you appear bitter. Perhaps that's why your bed remains empty these long years?"

"The state of my bed is none of your concern... although I'm certain your fascination with it speaks of a larger ill in your own."

"How dare..."

"Carlisle!" Edward burst through the door with Bella in his arms, unconscious.

"Upstairs, to my office. What happened?"

"She collapsed getting out of the car - she slept the whole way here, but I had trouble waking her..."

Edward laid her on the exam table in his father's office, hovering at her head, caressing her face. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Carlisle busied himself taking her vitals. "Tell me everything since I last spoke to you."

Edward gave him the details he asked for, how much sleep she'd had, how much to eat and drink, her nausea. She began to move, bringing her hand to her face. "Edward..." she mumbled.

"I'm here, we're home."

"Her vitals are all normal, but her blood pressure is a little low. She's probably dehydrated, and exhausted from travel. Take her to your room, make her comfortable and we'll find her something to eat and drink. She needs rest, and fluids. There's been no change in the movements you noticed?"

Edward took his father's hand in his and placed it low on his wife's belly. Bella's fingers curled with theirs, and she smiled. Carlisle began to pull away after a minute, feeling nothing.

"Wait," she whispered. "Sometimes we're shy."

Another minute passed before he felt it: a tiny bubbling flutter, and then another. He had to brace himself against the edge of the exam table. Edward wrapped his free arm around his father's shoulder. "Your grandchild." Carlisle nodded silently, caressing Bella's abdomen lovingly.

It was then that Edward registered the other voices in the house... Jane, and Alec.

_Hello, Edward. You can hear me, can't you? I see you must have learned a little finesse since our last meeting, enough to satisfy your tainted bride, I hope?_

Edward's only response was a low growl, deep enough to convey his contempt, but quiet enough for Bella not to hear. He carried her to his bedroom, Alec's quiet laughter echoing behind him.

"Edward?" _I know what he's doing to you, son. He's been taunting us all since they arrived._

He shook his head, trying to chase away Alec's thoughts. "Yes."

"I still need to draw blood, and I'd like to do an ultrasound, but I don't want to do it until she's had some rest." _I don't want any confrontation with Alec or Jane while our attentions are divided. I want to make sure we understand Bella's status before we have to face whatever message they've come to deliver._

"I understand."

"Go on, now - I'll handle them for the time being. Get some rest Bella, and we'll talk again in the morning."

She nodded and took Edward's hand as she stood up from the exam table. He kissed her temple and took her to his room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

July 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"When you wife's life hangs in the balance, maybe you'll see how it feels, Jasper."

Jasper felt his own agitation surging toward the limit of his control. "Maybe it does, Edward. Maybe I already know how it feels, damn you, now leave her alone!"

Edward gasped. "Jesus, dear god... _Alice?_"

"I don't know... I don't know... I don't know..." Alice sat in the passenger seat with her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking herself. _I don't know... I don't know..._

.

.

.

.

Saturday, September 2nd, Forks

Edward carried Bella into the house, leaving Jasper to console Alice.

_I don't know... I don't know... I don't know..._

"Alice, baby, shh, please sweetheart. It will be all right." Jasper pulled his wife into his arms, hoping to fill her head with his voice; to distract her from the vision long enough for her to feel his presence. He girded himself against the cacophony of negative emotions flooding his senses from inside the house, and focused solely on providing his wife with the calm she needed to let go of her chaotic visions.

He felt her sag in his arms, defeated. She eventually let Jasper's calm wash over her like cool water. She thought briefly about needing to go in the house, and new visions appeared.

_Carlisle, assessing Bella's blood pressure and pulse with his bare hands, Jane and Alec silent and still in the living room for hours on end, Edward and Bella quietly making love, Emmett guarding their door, Rose silent at his side throughout the night, all of them present to hear the Volturi's message in the morning._

"It will be a quiet night. They won't do anything until morning at the earliest, and not until we're all there."

Jasper nodded and pulled the still-running Volvo in to the garage. "Do you want to run, or do you want to drive?"

"Drive. I don't care where, but away from here, away from them for one more night." She hesitated a moment while Jasper though about where to take her, and she smiled widely when he chose. "Perfect," she whispered and climbed into the Porsche. Within an hour, they were a hundred miles away on a secluded beach, putting Jane and Alec out of their minds for a while longer.

.

.

.

Sunday, September 3rd, Forks

Carlisle and Esme heard their car and greeted Alice and Jasper in the drive when they returned in the morning. Esme pulled them both into a tight embrace as Carlisle stood at her side, his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"They'll deliver Aro's message once Bella and Edward come down."

"I figured so, Alice. Are you all right to come in? They've been silent all night, although god only knows what they've been throwing at Edward."

She took Jasper's hand. "I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

They walked in the front door and found Jane had retreated to an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, her eyes fixed out the window. Alec was virtually unmoved since the night before, a smug grin plastered on his face. Alice did not acknowledge him, but the way his eyes raked her body made her skin crawl.

_Edward, your delicious little sister has returned. I may have to revisit some unfinished business with her while I'm here, don't you think? I know you can hear me..._

She squeezed Jasper's hand and nodded her head towards the stairs, indicating her intent. Jasper kissed her temple and nodded in return, his mind warring with the vitriolic mood oozing from Alec, struggling with a burning desire to avenge his wife's assault.

"I'm going to make breakfast for Bella," Esme said. Carlisle kissed his wife before she headed for the kitchen.

"How charming, cooking for your little pet." Carlisle was startled to hear Alec speak after so many hours of silence. He gritted his teeth, refusing to be baited.

"Your life certainly takes on a different pace, fraternizing as you do with humans. In Volterra, we would have handled this matter, chosen and meted the consequences, then moved on to a dozen other matters and a late morning snack by now. Ahh, here comes the bride."

Bella came down the stairs slowly, preceded by Emmett and Rose, followed by Alice.

_Are you sure her offspring is yours, Edward? By the looks of things, she's far more pregnant than I would expect for a new bride. Then again, she wasn't a virgin. Perhaps someone else loosened her up for you before the nuptials? I imagine she'd appreciate someone with a little more skill than you've been known to display, although from the sound of things during the night, you did manage to provide her with some degree of pleasure. It's a shame we didn't keep her in Volterra. I know Demetri regretted letting her leave._

They escorted her to the kitchen, where Esme had laid out a simple breakfast. Edward came down a moment later, an agonized look on his face. Emmett stood guard, strategically keeping himself between Alec, Bella and Alice while Bella sat at the island to eat.

"It wasn't quite the homecoming we'd hoped to have for the two of you, but it doesn't seem appropriate now under the present circumstances." Esme's voice was kind and quiet.

_How charming you use the boy as a guard dog for your pet. What other services does he provide? He seems so devoted to your wife, Edward. Perhaps he's the one that got her with child this time...? She does seem terribly fond of him..._

Bella worked to focus on the words Edward had spoken throughout their journey home, and throughout the night; preparing her for Alec and Jane's presence, reminding her of his family's intent to protect them at any cost, and of his limitless love for her and their child. "It's just good to be home, to be here with you all. Although, we'd go back to the island in a minute. Thank you for letting us use it."

"Oh, sweetie, you are so welcome." Esme pulled her into a hug. "It's so wonderful to see you together and happy, to see the glow on your faces." Esme cupped Edward's cheek and he leaned into the touch with his eyes closed, desperately trying to retain his composure and ignore Alec's thoughts.

"We love you both so very much."

_Such warmth and charity. Perhaps it's the nature of the women you Cullen men flock to - all were damaged goods, were they not? Soiled doves? I imagine a woman with a dubious past might be quite grateful and eager to please. Is that part of their allure? Yours did seem to be aching for it, when last we met..._

Three things happened at once. Alice gasped, seeing a twisted vision unfurl in her mind, superseding her earlier vision of the deadly fight. Edward stood to his full height and charged out of the kitchen, just as Jasper leapt to Emmett's side, blocking Edward's way.

"Edward!" _Now's not the time, brother. I know he's in your head, I know he's goading you into a fight. Don't give him the satisfaction._

Edward strained against the two pairs of hands that held him back; Emmett's fingers digging into his stone-solid arms, Jasper pressing back against his chest. He heard the unspoken pleas of every member of his family, save for Bella's, echoing in his head, begging him for restraint, for patience. He turned to look at Bella and saw naked fear in her eyes, her hands stretched out to him. He allowed her arms to quell the fury boiling within him, feeling the tremors of his rage seep away, leaving his limbs tense and tingling in her embrace.

"What did he say to you?" She whispered in his ear, but they all heard the question. He pulled her tighter and shook his head.

"Contemptible, vile..."

"Don't. I don't really need to know, after all."

They heard Carlisle's voice from the other room. "Enough, Alec. I don't know what you've been playing at, but it's enough. They sent you here as their errand boy, so get on with your task and be done."

"Errand boy? You pompous ass, how dare you? You set yourself up here with your little human-friendly kingdom, self-superior and condescending, and dare to speak thus to a member of the Volturi Inner Guard?"

"I treat my guests in the manner in which I would expect to be treated, until they prove to me that they deserve less. You've participated in the assault of three of my children, come to my home and insulted me and my family, have no doubt been mentally brutalizing my son since he arrived, and have the gall to stand in accusation of my behavior? You're lucky you weren't a pile of ash on my lawn the minute you arrived."

"Carlisle..." He heard Esme's soft voice and took a step back.

Jane stood from her silent corner of the room and approached her brother sullenly. "Let's just deliver the message, Alec." He looked at her, smug in his knowledge of the additional instructions he'd been given during the night. Jane stood hesitantly beside her brother, squarely facing Carlisle and Esme. The others gathered around Edward and Bella at the back of the room.

Jane removed an envelope from the inside breast pocket of her suit jacket, lifted the flap and drew out a single sheet of parchment. She unfolded the document, took a deep breath and began to read.

_I don't want to do this any more._

Edward's head snapped up at the new intrusion. The voice in his head was thready and weak, but from an unmistakable source: Jane. She'd been otherwise silent since he and Bella arrived, but the voice, and her remorse, were unmistakable.

_~x~_

_Cullen Family:_

_We received your in terrorem rebuttal of our initial claim in the matter of our contract with your son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. In light of your refusal of our terms, we rescind our previous offer to extend the deadline, and consider the debt due and payable effective immediately._

_Two members of our guard stand before you as emissaries to secure the return to Volterra of your son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, your daughter, Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, and the human Isabella Marie Swan, in fulfillment of your contractual obligation._

_My guard has been instructed to return to Italy with our three new servants no later than September 5th, 2006._

_Further resistance will be met swiftly and decisively._

_Additionally, we find the offensive nature of your rebuttal, and its attached petition, to be a supreme act of disloyalty to the Volturi. We are deeply saddened that you chose to respond in this fashion, and sincerely hope that no additional action on our part will be required to bring this matter to a close._

_Nec Temere, Nec Timide_

_Aro de Volturi_

_Marcus de Volturi_

_Caius de Volturi_

_~x~_

Bella heard the words coming from Jane's mouth, and understood that the intent was to take her, Edward and Alice back to Italy, but the words sat in her ears, echoing. She felt her breakfast rising in her throat and clamped a hand over her mouth, rushing for the downstairs toilet. Alice crouched at her side, holding her hair back from her face, and they could hear Alec's voice from the other room.

"Of course, this message was written before we left Volterra, before we knew your dear Bella was with child again. I took the liberty to send a message to Aro last night, and he instructed me to amend the claim. His paramount interest is in the child, but it is to be born at Volterra. We are to escort her to Italy immediately. The others are no longer required."

Bella continued to retch, her body heaving despite its emptiness, until she collapsed on the bathroom floor. "No, no, no..." She cradled her belly and wept, barely able to understand the heated exchange taking place in the living room, but she was aware of Alice's comforting hand on her back, the sound of Edward's voice as he refused to comply, and Emmett's shouts and curses. Above it all, Alec continued to rant.

"Do you think you have a choice in this matter? If Aro wanted the Queen of England, he'd have her in chains within a fortnight. Who do you think you are to refuse? Emulating mortal lives long lost to you, daring to countermand the wishes of our highest authority. You disgust me with your airs and your misplaced compassion and your fingertip grasp on your pathetic humanity. You'd rather wallow amongst your food and pretend to be one of them than to ascend to the thrones being offered you. There are those of us that would kill for what is laid at your feet, yet you turn away!"

Bella heard another voice amongst the din, deeper and rough, and a new terror ripped at her. _Jacob_. "What the hell?" he boomed, but was ignored.

She stood and ran from the bathroom, leaving Alice on the floor clutching at her head, struggling to make sense of her chaotic vision.

Alec continued his insults, oblivious to the half naked young man reeking of wolf now standing in the room. "You... a house full of 'vegetarian' aberrations, with your whore wives and your self-satisfied superiority..."

Emmett roared, "_Whore wives?_" and launched himself at Alec.

Jasper stopped Bella as she lunged into the room. The scene before her devolved into a blur of bodies and voices, one thunderous impact, and then silence as everyone in the room collapsed into incapacitated lumps; all paralyzed and blinded by Alec's gift save for Jane and herself.

Alec, enraged, ruthlessly kicked Emmett's crumpled form. Bella flinched as Emmett's motionless body was overturned with the force of Alec's kicks.

He spun to face Jane. "You'd have let them kill me, wouldn't you, sister? I kept waiting for you to act in my defense, but Caius was right...You filthy, faithless, traitorous..."

"I won't let you do this, I won't let you ruin this family. They've done nothing wrong..." Jane's voice was weak, but growing in conviction with every word.

"Wrong? What definition of right and wrong do you think matters here? The Volturi decide right and wrong..."

Bella knelt beside Esme, desperate to reach Edward, but terrified to call attention to herself as Jane and Alec's exchange escalated.

"_No_. We aren't gods, Alec, we didn't create this world..."

"It was created for us, the supreme predators... we rule here, none can deny our power, none dare challenge us, none can defeat us! You've enjoyed the spoils alongside the rest of us, Jane, don't pretend you haven't."

"Just because we can do a thing, doesn't make it right."

"You stupid, pathetic, _small_... I'm amazed we were birthed by the same womb. Whatever the Volturi do – whatever we choose, whatever we desire – is right, because _we say it is_."

"No... I can't do this any more. I can't watch you victimize innocents... Feeding is one thing, but this? I can't... I hate myself for ever being party to what happened, what we did to them, and I watched, I watched..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away.

"Shut up and take the girl to the car."

She raised her face to him once more. "No."

"Don't fuck with me, Jane. This isn't a game. Now, do as you're told."

"No – I'm done, Alec."

Bella covered her eyes, her body reacting instinctively to protect her from what she knew deep down was coming as she listed to the twins fight over right and wrong. She heard the stony, metallic crunch, felt the floor shake, and then a gust of breeze. She lay still a moment longer, and felt Esme's hand tighten around hers. She opened her eyes, and Jane and Alec had disappeared from the room.

Slowly, each of the others began to move, their bodies recovering from Alec's paralyzing gift more and more with each passing minute. "Bella..." Edward blinked against the light, his eyes searching for hers.

She scrambled across the hardwood floor on her hands and knees, slipping and losing her balance as she pushed past Jasper and Carlisle. "I'm here..." She fell atop him, her arms as tight around him as her strength allowed. "You all looked dead... you were so still, lying where you fell..."

Edward heard a brief murmur from each of his siblings, and wrinkled his nose at a whiff of Jacob, drifting on a breeze from the open terrace door. "Shhh, it's all right. Carlisle?"

"We're all fine, son. Bella?"

"They argued... Jane – she refused to help him, and they argued... I closed my eyes, heard a horrible grinding crunch, and then you all began to wake up."

Edward sat bolt upright, and they all heard it at the same time: the crackle of lit kindling. Edward heard Jane's voice in his head. _What now... what do I do now... no home, no family... hunted for treachery... what have I done..._

Carlisle's thoughts asked the question they already knew the answer to. _Jane?_

Edward nodded at his father. "Jake, do you mind - taking Bella upstairs?"

"Wait - Edward?"

"Please, love. Go with him – you don't need to see this."

"What? I don't..."

"Bells, come on - it's okay. Which room is yours? Or his, or whatever. I've never been treated to the full tour..." Jacob lifted her and jogged up the stairs. The others slowly walked out the back door, acrid smoke filling the sky. Jane sat curled against a tree at the edge of the woods a dozen yards away, watching her brother's decapitated body burn in the Cullen's fire pit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

July 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

Jacob lifted her and jogged up the stairs. The others slowly walked out the back door, acrid smoke filling the sky. Jane sat at the edge of the woods a dozen yards away, watching her brother's decapitated body burn in the Cullen's fire pit.

.

.

.

Sunday, September 3rd, Forks

Esme, the consummate mother, crept slowly towards Jane as if she were approaching an injured animal. "Shhh. It's okay."

"Carlisle," Edward whispered. "This isn't a good idea. She's conflicted, her thoughts are all over the place."

_I know, son, but what else are we to do?_

Jane cowered against the trunk of a tree, flinching away from Esme's outstretched hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Esme said gently.

"Stay back!" _Why should I trust her... why should they reach out to me... all they know of me is evil... evil is all I've ever been... evil is all I know how to be... I murdered my own brother... oh god, his face!_

"Esme, she's not ready, leave her be..." Edward tried to warn his mother away, but she refused to budge.

"Edward, she needs care - look at her... she's in pain."

"Pain, Esme? You think she's in pain? I'll show her pain..." Jasper dredged up his memories of Edward and Bella during the miscarriage, and let their grief flow through him to Jane. He thought of their horror when the photos arrived from Volterra, their crushing sadness at being unable to touch each other as lovers, of Emmett's anguish at being unable to protect his family, of his own rage at learning what had happened to his wife in that torture room, while Jane sat as witness to it all.

Edward staggered back, stunned by the intensity of the assault Jasper was launching at Jane. He watched the small woman collapse, sinking within herself, absorbing all Jasper aimed at her. _Yes,_ she thought. _I deserve this and more for all I've done, all I've been party to, all I've seen and not stopped._

"Jasper, please. Don't do this," Esme pleaded.

Edward took hold of Jasper's forearm, preventing him from moving physically closer to Jane. Jasper did not acknowledge Esme's words.

"Jasper! Stop this immediately!" Carlisle took up the cause, holding his hand out to Alice, hoping she would be able to stop her husband.

"No! She needs to understand what she did to us..."

"Would you turn yourself into her? A weapon of torture? You have to stop. You aren't that man any more, Jasper." Carlisle's voice echoed around them. Jasper stepped back, his face a twisted grimace.

"Jas, baby... please. She helped us, she defended us. Let it go." Alice touched his face, and he leaned into her palm, closing his eyes. Edward felt Jasper's assault abate, and Jane fell into Esme's arms. Alice and Jasper ran off towards the trees.

Jane looked up at Esme, broken and afraid. "Why are you helping me? Why do you care?"

"Because we all deserve care, and I think you've been shown very little of it."

"Just let me go. They're going to hunt me down and end me regardless of what you do, so don't bother wasting your kindness..." She pushed Esme's arms away and stood.

"Jane, child, kindness is never wasted..."

"I said NO!" Jane stepped backwards, away from Emse, her hand held out in warning. "Ask your son what I can do – don't make me hurt you."

Behind Esme, Carlise, Edward, Emmett and Rose gathered, facing Jane. Carlisle spoke.

"We can offer you refuge, for now, but you need to decide if you're going back to Volterra. If you do, you'll be going alone. If you stay, we'll help you. You have a choice, Jane."

She shook her head forcefully. _Treason, punishment, torture, starvation, isolation... can't go back._ "Can never go back," she whispered.

"Then let us help you."

"What... what do you want from me?"

Edward spoke, barely concealing his anger. "We want nothing from you."

"Edward!" Carlisle's disappointment was evident. _She's been used and damaged, too, Edward._

Jane shot Edward an angry look of her own, indignant at his tone, and then remembered what she'd witnessed, what they'd done to him, and why he had no reason to believe she deserved mercy. Her haughty attitude evaporated and she slumped once more against a tree. "No, he's right. I have nothing to offer, unless you want to use me as a weapon like they did. If that's the case, I may as well go back to Volterra." _Slave, that's all I'll ever be. Slave, tool, loaded gun. That's all I am._

"No, Jane..." Edward hung his head, his voice barely audible. "That's not true."

"We can give you shelter, but if you decide to stay, it won't be easy. Ours is an existence you have to want. We won't force you to walk this path. If you stay with us, Jane, it will be by your own choice."

"I understand." She allowed Esme to sit at her side, but did not accept her embrace.

_See to your wife, Edward. I'll be along shortly to check on her._ Edward nodded to Carlisle, and retreated to the house.

Emmett and Rose took up seats by the fire, watching sparks dance skyward as the blaze faded. He nestled his face in the crook of his wife's neck, basking in the comfort of her arms and the gentle touch of her hand on his face. He pulled her closer, and tossed another log on Alec's pyre.

.

.

.

"Jake, w-what..?" Bella pointed him to Edward's room, now her room as well.

"I came to find out when you were coming home. I wasn't sure if you were going straight up to Dartmouth... what the hell was all that?" He put her down in the center of the bed and sat beside her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver violently. "They're from Italy... they were there, when it h-happened. Alec - he's the one that h-hurt Alice... J-jane, the other one, is his twin. They h-have powers..."

Jake looked around the room at the open windows and wrinkled his nose at the smell of putrid smoke. He closed the windows and sat beside her again, pulling her shaking body against his side.

"C'mere, Bells."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her face on his bare shoulder as tears poured down her face. "I'm pregnant, Jake. They were here to take me back to Italy, for the baby... my baby..."

He figured as much, given what she'd told him months ago, but didn't miss a beat. "Never, Isabella. Do you hear me? Never, never, never." He rocked her in his enormous arms, hoping Edward would understand and not fly off the handle because he had his hands all over the vamp's wife, but was almost past caring if he did over-react. She needed him, and he was there for her, and that was all that mattered to him in that moment. Eventually, her tremors quieted and she drifted to sleep, or passed out. He gently resituated himself so he was leaning against the headboard, with Bella's head in his lap and her hands tucked around her swollen belly. He pulled a blanket up over her shoulders, even though his body heat was probably more than enough to keep her chills at bay. He leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, mindlessly dragging his fingers through her hair.

Bella is... Bella _and Edward_ are pregnant...

Pregnant...

Jacob was startled awake with a cold hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found Edward standing beside him. Jake put his hands up in a gesture of innocence. "Hey, I, um... she was crying and..." _fell asleep... in his bed! Oh, shit!_

"Easy, Jake - I understand. It's okay. What were you doing here, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Lucky timing? Just came to see when, or if, you were due back after the honeymoon. Didn't expect to walk into world war three..."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Edward seemed surprised at himself for admitting it.

Jake took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Took her a while to settle down. What the hell was all that?"

"What did she tell you?"

Jake paraphrased everything she told him, which wasn't much, as Edward situated himself on the sofa near the foot of the bed.

"She looks a lot farther along than she should for being married less than a month."

Edward looked down at Bella with a bittersweet smile. "It happened on our honeymoon."

"So - how can she be so far along already? Look at her!"

"I know. Carlisle hasn't had a chance to examine her yet, but obviously this won't be a normal human pregnancy. I'm... terrified, to be honest."

"Hard to imagine you terrified of anything, leech." Edward looked up, startled at the insult, but found Jacob forcing a smile.

"Funny, pup. I'm terrified for Bella - human bodies aren't made to go through this in weeks instead of months. I don't know what it's doing to her. And the Volturi - the ones that sent Alec and Jane - they won't give up just because Alec is dead. I'm glad he's gone, but I can only imagine what they'll do now. They're much too interested in our child to give up just because of his death."

Jacob sat silently, mulling over what Edward said. _...dangerous pregnancy? ...have to keep Bella safe... warn the pack... more vamps coming... could try to steal her baby... childbirth... blood! have to keep Bella safe... Bella's baby... weeks, not months... Charlie... _His head shot up at the thought of Bella's father.

Edward nodded, following Jake's train of thought. "I need to talk to Bella - we haven't really had a chance to talk about much of this since we got back."

Jake was quiet for a moment, then spoke again, whispering. "So, everything is okay for you two now? I mean, she told me what, uh, happened in Italy..." He scrubbed one hand through his hair, not really wanting any details.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We're doing better, but we'll always have challenges, Jake. I appreciate your concern, but uh, not really something I want to talk about..."

"Yeah, I got it." That was all Jake needed to know, that they were okay; that Bella was okay.

Edward looked to the door a heartbeat before Carlisle walked through.

Jake made motions to stand up, but Carlisle waved him off. "Dr. Cullen..."

"It's okay, son. Stay put."

Jake nodded, stroking Bella's hair as she began to stir. "Jake... Edward?"

"I'm here, with Carlisle." Edward sat on the opposite side of the bed and put his hand on her hip. She sat up, propping herself on Jake's thigh. She blinked her eyes hard, then leaned into Edward's arms.

"Is everyone okay? Emmett? Alec kept _kicking_ him…" She was crying again.

He gently rubbed her back. "Shhh, we're all fine. It would take more than that to hurt Em. He's outside with Rose. Alice and Jasper... well, Jas got a little upset afterwards, so they took off for a while."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "What happened?"

"Alec's dead. Jane killed him. She's outside with Esme and is going to stay with us for a while, I think.

She shuddered at the thought of Jane living in the house with them, and knowing that Alec was truly dead. "Before... after you all fell, Alec said something that made me think he was expecting her to betray him, that Caius had warned him. She kept going on about right and wrong, and he was furious, screaming at her about how the Volturi didn't have to answer to anyone, and she kept saying we were innocent, and she wouldn't help them anymore. I couldn't believe it. And then - I closed my eyes."

Carlisle spoke quietly, but decisively. "It's just as well. You wouldn't have wanted to see that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I really feel we need to do a more comprehensive exam and see what's going on with that baby. We have a lot of decisions to make, and no time to make them, judging by the look of things." He pointed at her belly, which she covered wither hands protectively. Her bump had almost doubled in size just in the 18 hours they'd been home.

"Yeah, I'm kinda starting to freak out a little, to be honest. I mean, I shouldn't even be showing yet."

She reached for Jacob's hand, placing it low on her belly. Jake tried to pull his hand back, looking at Edward, but he just smiled and nodded. "Bella, I don't need... holy shit! What have you got in there? A gymnastics team?" He leaned forward and added his other hand to her belly, waiting to feel it again. He looked up at her with wide, wet eyes. _There's a little Bella in there... or a little Edward..._

"Ready to be an uncle?"

He pulled his hands back and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. _No way_ am I uncle anything. Just Jake."

She smiled and pulled his hand back to her tummy, next to her own. "Hey, little one, give your not-uncle Just Jake a big kick for me." The somersaulting lump complied obligingly, apparently with both feet, which made her grunt a little in discomfort.

"Oh, Bells..." He pulled her back into his arms and buried his face in her neck. Edward stood up from the bed.

"Come on, love. Jake will stick around a while, right?"

He let her go and nodded, surreptitiously wiping his face with his hand. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't drag me away."

Edward threw a towel at his head. "Take a shower if you plan on sticking around. You smell like a stray dog. And you owe me a new pillow."

"Ha ha, very funny, Cullen."

"Why don't you go see if you can find some lunch for you and Bella? We'll be downstairs in a little while."

"Yeah, I can do that. Whatcha hungry for, Bells?"

"Wow. Um... Steak. Thick, rare steak...?" She frowned as she said it, as if saying it out loud repulsed her.

"Uh, yeah, sure... I'll see what I can find." Jake took off down the stairs, laughing.

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he led her to his office. _Did you catch that, Edward?_

Edward frowned, and nodded. _She's craving bloody meat..._

.

.

.

Jasper and Alice stopped in a clearing a few miles from the house, not far from the Quileute treaty line.

"I wanted to hurt her, Alice. I wanted her to strike me down so I could aim it right back at her, give her a taste of what we've all been through..."

"Jas, no. That wouldn't solve anything."

He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. "I know."

"Baby," she crooned, "you have to let it go. She's turned a corner, she's going to help us."

"She was there. When I couldn't protect you, she was there, and she did nothing..."

"We can't change that, Jasper. Alec's gone, now. Isn't that enough?"

He kissed her throat and whispered "I wish it was me that did it."

Alice pulled back. "If any of us had taken that step, she would have acted on impulse to defend him. They would have killed one or more of us and taken Bella."

He nodded silently. "Are you sure she's safe? Can we trust her?"

She smiled and looked away briefly. "Yes, and yes, but it won't be easy. After fifty years, is it easy for you?"

"Not always."

"Then you'll have something in common with her."

"Alice..."

"Just give her a chance. That's all I'm asking. You don't have to hold her hand and teach her the finer points of hunting elk versus mule deer, but just promise me you won't threaten to end her every chance you get."

"For you, love, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. She's a turncoat, Alice. I can't forget that. She murdered her own brother, even though he deserved it. Once a turncoat..."

"She won't betray our trust. I know this."

"Never bet against Alice..."

She smiled. "Come on – I think Bella's going to need us soon..."

.

.

.

Edward gripped the side of the exam table with both hands, his mind reeling. He didn't know whether to laugh and brag, or be even more afraid for Bella's health.

_"Twins?"_

Edward heard the collective gasps of Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jane when Bella shouted the word. A moment later, he heard Alice laughing from the woods as she and Jasper approached the house.

Carlisle nodded, smiling. "I'm certain, Bella. I wish we could see them, but it looks like your amniotic fluid has properties that are interfering with the ultrasound... Their heartbeats sound strong, though." He moved the useless machine to the corner of the room and wiped the transmission gel from her belly. "It explains the elevated hormone levels, and the size of your belly, to some degree. I can't give you a due date - there's no precedent for this, so we'll just have to pay close attention to your body." He handed his stethoscope to Edward.

"Oh my god, Edward. Twins..." She stared at the ceiling, the word 'twins' echoing in her head to the exclusion of all else.

Edward whispered in her ear, "It's Vlad and Edwina." She shot him a look of horror, then laughed at his waggling eyebrows as he tried to make her smile. He leaned over her, listening to her belly with the device, moving it around from one spot to another, concentrating carefully. He handed the stethoscope back to Carlisle and laid his cheek below her navel, eyes closed. Bella ran her fingers through his hair.

"Everything that we know so far tells me we won't have to wait terribly long to meet them, but you are neither effaced nor dilated. Given how rapidly things are moving, though, it could likely happen very quickly when it's time."

"There's definitely two. I can't... hear them, exactly, but they're there." Edward ran his fingertips along several of the long, jagged pink lines marring her pale abdomen, thinking at once that the stretch marks were both terrible, and beautiful. He felt one of his children kick, and the force of it startled him. Bella moaned deeply, clutching at a fistful of Edward's hair.

"Shhh, little one." She rubbed the spot where the kick occurred and winced, breathing slowly through the pain.

"Bella?" He leaned away and looked from her face to her belly, watching the surface of her skin ripple and distend as the babies squirmed within her.

"It - they're a lot stronger today. It's starting to hurt when they do that."

"Well, let's get some lunch in you. That should settle them down a bit." Carlisle's voice was calm, reassuring. _The babies moving shouldn't hurt like that, Edward. _ _We need to be ready at a moment's notice if this gets worse. Although I sincerely hope we don't have to perform an emergency delivery, you need to discuss the possibility with her._

Edward nodded in agreement with Carlisle's words to Bella, and his thoughts.

Bella rolled to her side and pushed up from the exam table, adjusting her shirt. "Yeah, I hope Jake found some steaks..."

Edward spoke, answering them both. "Yes, let's hope."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

July 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"Bella?" He leaned away and looked from her face to her belly, watching the surface of her skin ripple and distend as the babies squirmed within her.

"It - they're a lot stronger today. It's starting to hurt when they do that."

"Well, let's get some lunch in you. That should settle them down a bit." Carlisle's voice was calm, reassuring. _The babies moving shouldn't hurt like that, Edward. _ _We need to be ready at a moment's notice if this gets worse. Although I sincerely hope we don't have to perform an emergency delivery, you need to discuss the possibility with her._

Edward nodded in agreement with Carlisle's words to Bella, and his thoughts.

Bella rolled to her side and pushed up from the exam table, adjusting her shirt. "Yeah, I hope Jake found some steaks..."

Edward spoke, answering them both. "Yes, let's hope."

.

.

.

Sunday, September 3rd, Forks

"Jane, I have some questions to ask you."

"All right." She stood up from her spot next to Esme and hesitantly followed Carlisle back into the house.

"What do you know about Alec's conversation with Aro during the night?" He kept his voice as gentle as he could.

"I know he sent a text while you were upstairs examining the hu... Bella. I didn't realize the content of Aro's reply until Alec said it out loud."

"If what he said is true, Aro will be expecting you in Volterra within 48 hours, with Bella."

"Yes." Her eyes followed Esme going into the kitchen, where the red-skinned boy was still banging around.

"I can't allow that to happen."

"I understand." She nodded, staring off into the distance.

"We have very little time to formulate a plan. I need to know if you'll let us do whatever is necessary to protect her."

She interrupted him. "I took my brother's life to prevent any more harm coming to your family. Does that say nothing?"

"It's going to take us all a while to trust each other."

Her voice was low. "I won't stand in your way."

Carlisle thought for several minutes before deciding to gamble and tell her all they knew. "Her pregnancy appears to be on an extremely accelerated timeline."

She looked up at him, surprised at his candor. "I don't think Aro has any idea that's possible."

"That's good. I'm wondering if he'll go along with it if I tell him it's not safe for her to travel, given her history with their previous pregnancy."

She nodded. "I'm not sure. He'll expect you to resist at all costs, but I think the argument for her health is plausible."

"I need to come up with a story to explain Alec's absence from the conversation."

She looked away, deep in thought, her eyes shadowed. "He expects me to be at Bella's side every second, given my failure the last time. I'll tell him Alec is shadowing your sons on a hunt..."

He was surprised by her offer, but was grateful for the simple, if temporary, solution. "How much time do you think this might buy us?"

"That's difficult to say. Probably not more than an extra day or so. He may agree with your caution in the interest of delivering a healthy child, or he may demand we transport her immediately, perhaps with you to accompany her and oversee her care in Volterra."

He noticed the slight shift in her speech, using the word 'we' in describing their situation. "I won't do that."

"Either way, he's going to want to speak with Alec, eventually."

"Do you think it likely he'll send more guards?"

"I doubt it. He knows how fragile your position here is, entrenched as you are in a human community. He'll not increase our risk of exposure if he can help it. You may not realize it, but surrounding yourselves with humans gives you almost as much protection as they have in Volterra."

"Yes, perhaps."

"What about that boy - the Indian...?" She tilted her head towards the kitchen.

"Native American. He's Quileute. What about him?"

"Waltzing into your home? Another human aware of our secret?"

"He's not what you think he is... his people, they're shape shifters - wolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Not exactly. Their impulse to shift form is a direct result of our presence, to protect their tribe, but the ability is an ancient part of their culture. We've been acquainted with them for several generations, since the first time we lived in this region, decades ago. We have a treaty, of sorts. We share each others' secret, and manage to eke out a relatively peaceful coexistence as long as we harm no humans. Jacob is very close to Bella, and their fathers are life-long friends. He's become a member of our extended family, you might say."

"Does the boy have any idea what he's involving himself in, aligning himself with your coven?"

"I can't imagine he does, but I also can't imagine him, or the other shape shifters in his tribe, standing aside from a fight to protect Bella."

She shook her head. "Strange bedfellows, Cullen. All this fuss, over one frail human girl."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure she's worth it? Worth endangering your entire family?"

"Without doubt. She's my daughter now. I'd lay down all I am for her, gladly."

"I wish I knew what that felt like, to garner such devotion. She's a lucky child. I hope she appreciates it."

"I think you'd find my family feels that we're the lucky ones."

"How so?"

"She gave us a gift no one else ever could."

Jane waited for him to continue, then muttered under her breath "Ahhh, the pregnancy."

"Not just that, Jane. She gave Edward - the _heart_ of this family - she gave him hope, and joy, and purpose. She is far more dear to us than I can express."

Jane nodded silently, curling up into an overstuffed chair. She heard Jasper and Alice return, but neither of them spoke to her before joining Esme and Jacob in the kitchen. She returned to her earlier thoughts, and wondered if they could ever truly forgive her, and if she would ever deserve it.

.

.

.

Esme heard Jacob fumbling in her kitchen and went to investigate, leaving her husband to discuss matters with Jane.

He closed the freezer and turned to face her, startled, but was embarrassed for rummaging through her kitchen. "I'm sorry, Mrs. um, Cullen."

"Please, Jacob. Call me Esme. You look like a man on a mission. Can I help?"

"Steaks. Are there any steaks?"

"For killing vampires, or feeding humans?" He laughed, and she loved the sound of it. "Here. I keep the meat separate." She opened a refrigerated drawer under the counter and pointed to it.

He rummaged through a few packages and pulled out what he thought Bella might like. "Bella asked for a rare steak."

"And for you?"

Her offer surprised him. "Oh... I'm um, you don't have to, I mean, I didn't mean to make myself at home..."

"Nonsense. I like the idea of feeding you. Now, shall we have a salad as well, or perhaps something heartier?"

.

.

.

*~ later that evening ~*

Bella stepped from the bathroom in a fog of steam and found Edward, shirtless, perched on their bed cradling a huge pot of what looked like boiling water between his knees, his arms immersed almost to the elbows.

"What on earth?" Her hands faltered as she worked to dry her hair, the damp towel falling at her feet.

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, just something Esme suggested I do, and I decided to go one step further."

"What are you talking about?"

"Humor me. Turn off the light and come lay down." He tilted his head toward her side of the bed, but never removed his hands from their scalding bath.

She did as he asked. Her thin nightgown rode up to her naked hips, her pale body illuminated by the small lamp beside the bed. He placed the pot on the floor, and she noticed he had a small jar of something in his hands.

"Now, it's a bit of an old wives' tale that this will do anything for your stretch marks but Esme assures me it will feel wonderful, and help with the itching if nothing else."

"What, scalding water?"

He held up the tub and looked at it, grinning. "Cocoa butter!"

"And the water?"

"Warming my hands, of course. Now, lay back and show me that beautiful belly before this heat wears off." He motioned for her to comply, keeping his hands tightly fisted around the tub of cream.

She reclined on the pile of pillows he arranged earlier, propping her so that she wasn't flat on her back and possibly compromising the babies' blood flow. She coyly lifted the hem of her gown over her swollen stomach and gathered it below her heavy breasts, exposing her nude lower half to her husband.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her longingly. "Bella..."

"My underwear don't fit anymore."

"Suddenly, neither do mine," he whispered. He nudged his erection with his forearm, wincing as the fly of his pajama pants rubbed his skin, and crawled to kneel between her legs. He opened the tub and scooped out a dollop of the thick salve and distributed it between his palms, then gingerly placed them flat on her belly below her navel. Her eyes widened, and he was glad that the hot water trick had worked, at least briefly. The babies did a little flip-flop under his fingertips, and he smiled. He massaged the fragrant cream into her skin, careful to cover each of the jagged magenta stripes creeping across her distended form.

She hummed happily. "I hope they go away."

"I don't." He continued, scooping up and applying more of the balm as her skin drank it in. "They're... I don't know. I can't explain it. I want to remember this, I want to see these marks and remember this forever." He ran a thumb over one of the longer marks, stopping where it dove down toward her dark curls. Her eyes closed and she pressed her head back into the pile of pillows, sighing as he withdrew.

"You're such a caveman."

"What?"

"You just want to mark me as yours for the world to see, and you like seeing the proof of your virility branded on my body."

He laughed and leaned in for a brief kiss. "First off, the world had better never enjoy this particular view. Secondly, I think this belly announces my virility quite well all on its own." He ran his hands lovingly over her surprisingly hard abdomen, then scooped out a bit more cocoa butter. After spreading it between his hands, he hooked the bunched-up gown with his pinkies and lifted it over her breasts. "Seeing you like this - pregnant again - I can't even put it into words, Bella." He gently smoothed the lotion into the dark pink lines on her breasts, almost doubled in size since their wedding. She let out a deep sigh, arching up into his hands. "You were beautiful, before, but now... so womanly, carrying our children... just achingly beautiful..." He leaned above her, his hands on either side of her head, his belly hovering over hers. "I love you so much."

She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "I love you, too." She wanted him closer, wanted to feel his weight on her, but her belly got in the way. "Edward..."

He pulled off his pajama pants and lowered himself beside her, drawing her nightgown up and over her head until they were skin-to-skin. "I need you..."

"Please," she whispered, rolling onto her side, facing away from him.

He snuggled in close behind her, angling his body to maximize his leverage in the awkward position, sliding himself against her.

"Do you remember the first time, Bella?"

"_What?_" She was shocked he would bring that up at a time like this.

"In Oregon, after my shower?" He kissed her shoulder blade, regretting the way he'd phrased the question.

She sighed, happy that he'd come to think of that as their first time. "I'll never forget Oregon."

The feeling of her body surrounding him was just as intoxicating as it was then, as it would always be. "I wish I could see your face right now, like I could then, in that mirror. I love to see your face when I enter you." He relished her soft sounds as he pushed forward.

"That moment of concern at first, when your brows crease, and you feel yourself stretch to accommodate me, and then that beautiful open mouthed smile when you remember just how perfectly we fit..."

She nodded, agreeing, feeling it exactly as he described.

"Then that flicker of angry sadness the first time I pull back, like this..." He slowly withdrew almost completely, waiting a beat for his words to sink in. "And then that look of utter bliss when I come back to you, slow and strong, letting you feel all of me."

"Oh, god, Edward..." She rolled her body forward, trying to find the leverage to push back against him, begging him with her body for more, reaching back with one hand to try and pull him closer.

"Shhh, I'm in no hurry..."

.

.

.

.

.

Monday, September 4th, early morning, Forks

_She was on Carlisle's exam table with her legs propped apart. Charlie was behind her, babbling about doing her homework and getting good grades and coming home from New Hampshire for Thanksgiving. Jane stood in a corner across from her, dangling Alec's severed head from her hand, sadly mumbling about trust and forgiveness, her amber eyes weeping pink venomous tears. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were aligned like guardians, proxy parents in waiting, listening to Carlisle and Edward debate delivering the babies early, arguing over how to get them out of her. Jacob stood at her side chanting _Never Never Never_. She raised a glass of blood and took a deep drink, its warm thickness soothing her parched throat, the babies kicking savagely, clamoring for her to drink more. Aro's disembodied whisper echoed from a cell phone on her bedside table... "Come to me, Isabella, come to me..."_

She heard a voice, high and shrill, wailing. She opened her eyes to find Edward grasping her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. She clutched her hands around her belly and realized that she was doubled over in pain, gasping for air between screams.

"Jasper! Christ... someone help me! Bella, love, shhh, please, baby, shhh. It's okay. Just a dream."

Jasper felt Bella's terror before he heard Edward calling out to him. Even through the deep haze of her dream state, her agitation was obvious. He mumbled 'yield' and wriggled out of Emmett's half-Nelson. He ran across the yard into the house, Emmett hot on his heels. When he opened their bedroom door, he found Edward and Bella nude, her curled in a ball on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, while Edward tried to comfort her. As soon as he realized she was naked, Jasper turned around, pushing Emmett backwards through the door. He stood with his back to the room, breathing slowly, trying to calm both Bella and Edward, to little effect.

Bella was gasping and babbling about Charlie and Jane and the babies. She stiffened on the bed, her face a distorted grimace, her hands balled in fists.

"Jesus..."

"What, Jas? Tell me!"

"She's terrified from a nightmare, and in pain - the babies are kicking the shit out of her..."

"Well - get over here! Do something!"

Edward looked toward the bedroom door and found the faces of his siblings all staring back at him. He drew the sheet up over Bella's shoulders, then pulled on his pajama pants and sat beside her again, smoothing her hair back from her face.

Carlisle pushed past Jasper, tugging a shirt over his head as he knelt at their bedside. "Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" She looked at him and nodded, gritting her teeth. "Okay. Good. Can you lay back for me?" She grunted and curled tighter in on herself, shaking her head 'no.'

"Jasper?"

"Not sure what else I can do here, Carlisle."

"Come here, son." He held his hand out and motioned for Jasper to come closer.

"What...?" Edward's puzzled expression almost made Carlisle smile. He looked from Jasper to Edward and back again. "I have an idea." _Trust me, Edward. I think this might help._

Edward nodded, and Jasper knelt beside the bed near Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, can Jasper touch you?" Her brow furrowed, but she nodded. Carlisle took Jasper's hand and pushed it beneath the sheet, laying it on her warm belly. Jasper gasped at feeling the writhing turmoil inside her.

"Carlisle, my gift has nothing to do with laying on hands - I don't know what..." He tried to pull his hand back, but Carlisle held firm.

"Hush, now. The babies. Think about calming the babies."

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked at Bella. She had tears in her eyes, and fear. "Shhh. Okay. Tell me if this helps." She took a ragged breath and nodded, closing her eyes. Jasper had no idea if his hands had anything to do with it or not, but he noticed the fitful squirming mellow as the moments ticked by. Slowly, Bella's body relaxed until she was merely curled on her side in the bed, rather than wound tightly into a defensive coil. She looked up at him and smiled, mouthing the word 'thank you.' He smiled and slowly removed his hand from under the sheet. He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. "Any time, sis."

"Edward?"

He curled in behind her once more. "Try to rest, love." Edward nodded his thanks to Jasper and Carlisle, and they left the room quietly as Bella drifted back to sleep.

.

.

.

Emmett backed out of the bedroom, unable to watch Bella in pain, Leaving Jasper and the others to do what they could for her. He went to the living room and stood along the bank of windows looking out at the moonlight-bathed lawn. He heard Jane's timid voice from a corner of the room.

"Is she all right?"

Emmett spun around to look at her, expecting to see her face, but she was turned away from him in a chair on the far wall, knees drawn up to her chest. He thought for a moment she looked like a lost little girl, but caught himself, remembering who and what she was. He turned back to the window. "I'm not sure."

They listened and waited, finally hearing Edward's door click closed when Jasper left their room.

"I'm sorry, Emmett."

He turned to face her again. "For what?"

"For what my brother said, about your wife, and Esme and Alice. Calling them whores."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "She was raped, you know. My Rose. The men who did it left her for dead. Carlisle found her and saved her. And then, she saved me."

"I had no idea."

"Esme was abused by her human husband, lost an infant child and tried to kill herself. Carlisle was her doctor." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Alice was sent by her family to a mental institution because of her gift and doesn't remember being turned. It's probably better that way."

Jane put her hands over her face in the darkness. "I'm so sorry."

He walked towards the stairs, intending to join his wife in their bed. He paused beside Jane's chair, for just a moment. "Thank you," he whispered, and left her alone once more.

.

.

.

Tuesday, September 4th, Italy

Aro hung up the speaker phone and turned to his brothers. "Do we believe them?"

Caius laughed.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "The real question is what are they hiding?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

July 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.

Looks like we might carry over into September a bit with the last chapters - I am off-pace with posting due to some health issues and the start of a new school year.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

Jane put her hands over her face in the darkness. "I'm so sorry."

Emmett walked towards the stairs, intending to join his wife in their bed. He paused beside Jane's chair, for just a moment. "Thank you," he whispered, and left her alone once more.

.

.

.

Monday, September 4th, Italy

Aro hung up the speaker phone and turned to his brothers. "Do we believe them?"

Caius laughed.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "The real question is, what are they hiding?"

.

.

.

Monday, September 4th, Italy, continued

Aro was agitated, pacing around his private quarters. "If they are to be believed, we have until May for her to be delivered of the child. If they are not to be believed, then they think they have until May to strategize."

Caius ignored him, directing his gaze, and his question to Marcus. "Which of them do you think killed Alec?"

Marcus didn't hesitate. "It had to be Jane. She's the only other one immune."

"Yes, I doubt a pregnant human female could have done it. He would have immobilized the others had they banded against him."

"Stop!" Aro shouted. "What makes you think..."

Caius laughed again, interrupting him. The sound grated on Aro's nerves. "How many check-ins has he missed since they arrived, Marcus?"

Marcus responded, looking directly at Aro. "Four."

Caius didn't bother to conceal his disgust for the situation. "There's your answer. We've sacrificed a very talented and useful guard, and turned another against us. For _what?_"

"Are you really so myopic, brothers? Can you not see the storm brewing? I thought we were in agreement on this course!" Aro stood, fists clenched at his sides.

"I think, Aro, the seer's gift is flawed, and you leapt onto this course without benefit of adequate perspective, or our counsel. A single vision is easy to misinterpret. We may have already altered the course she foresaw. We must let this play out, and respond as the threat, or opportunity, reveals itself. Let them have their little ruse; we must not rush to action. Your impatience has already made us vulnerable."

Marcus agreed. "You believe we will acquire the ultimate weapon, but Caius and I fear we may have created the ultimate foe."

.

.

.

Tuesday, September 5th, Forks

"I'm not entirely untrustworthy around humans, you know. We manage to function quite well without being compelled to immediately devour every one we encounter." She indignantly brushed imaginary lint from her sleeve. "We can interact on a limited basis, when necessary. Volterra would be a very different sort of place if that weren't the case. I'm certainly safe with Bella and Jacob."

Carlisle stayed still, keeping his tone low and smooth. "I understand, Jane. I apologize. It was not my intent to insinuate you were untrustworthy."

She took a deep breath and looked out over the back lawn toward the river. "You may think of the guard as foxes in the henhouse, but a rancher overseeing a prized herd is a more accurate analogy." She hated her own petulant tone, even as the words left her mouth.

"Perhaps - let me try again. You are accustomed to having meals catered, so to speak, rather than foraging for your own sustenance. The thirst, the bloodlust, you are accustomed to sating within the confines of the castle becomes a little more uncontrollable when you participate actively in the process, even when your quarry may not be as appetizing."

Jane nodded silently, considering Carlisle's words.

"Our experiences lead us to believe that once you yield to your latent instinct to hunt, you may be unable to avoid attacking any humans that could inadvertently cross our path. You're not a newborn, so I don't expect you to experience quite the same challenges, but I would be remiss if I were to assume this would be a simple dietary shift, without complications."

The tension left her body as the logic of his words sunk in. "Yes, all right. I can see your point."

He laced his fingers together and leaned closer. "My hope is that you will take advantage of our experience in this area, and let us guide you through the transition."

"Yes, I agree that would be wise." She knew he was right, but accepting his benevolence was difficult nonetheless.

.

.

.

Edward kissed Bella on the cheek before leaving her with Jasper and Jacob for Jane's first hunt. Their fingers intertwined, and he smiled at her reluctance to let him go. "Back in a while."

She nodded and kissed him again, then watched him dart through the back door and across the yard with the others.

"So. Civil War, huh?" Jake absently rubbed Bella's ankles, hating the awkward silence. Of all the Cullens, Jasper was the one that made him most uncomfortable. Rather than admit to being intimidated, he wanted to figure out what made him tick.

Jasper smiled, and slowly turned to face him. He nodded without speaking, enjoying the warring emotions within the boy's mind. He was mildly afraid of Jasper, but curious, and surprisingly antagonizing.

"A regular Johnny Reb...?"

Jasper's gaze never flinched. "Do you really want to have this conversation, kid, or are you intentionally trying to push my buttons?" Jake's eyes bugged slightly at the deadly tone of Jasper's voice.

"Jasper. Knock it off." Bella smacked his knee, at which he laughed.

"Aww, come on Bella. I love the smell of fear. It does such wonderful things to their _blood._"

Jake shook his head slowly and raised his hands in surrender. "Dude... I..."

"He's just yanking you, Jake. I swear. I thought _regular_ testosterone was bad. Supernatural testosterone is worse." She struggled to push herself upright, lifting her head from the pillow in Jasper's lap, and her feet from Jacob's.

"No, no. Stay put. I'll be good." Jasper rubbed her belly again, feeling the twins aggressively squirming beneath his fingertips. She flinched and took a deep, slow breath at the same time as Jasper.

"Bells?"

"I'm fine, Jake. Just quit distracting the hypnotist while he works his magic on Vlad and Edwina."

He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nicknames. "Yeah, okay. Sorry."

Jasper smiled at him in earnest then. "It's okay, kid."

He nodded. "Don't call me 'kid.'"

"Don't call me Johnny Reb." Bella reached her hand towards the coffee table, but was unable to reach the insulated travel mug waiting for her. Jake looked at him, questioning, while he handed the cup to her.

"It was a long time ago, Jake. It was kind of an insult back then, and now it's just a reminder of a part of my life I'd rather leave in the past."

Bella made a face as she sipped from the cup, but she continued drinking the iced-down, watery elk blood.

"Is the ice helping?"

"Yeah, but it's still nasty."

Jake closed his eyes and made a gagging face.

"I think it will help you, later on, to be used to the taste. It might help... some day." Jasper looked sideways at Jake, hoping he hadn't upset him with talk of Bella's eventual turn. The boy stared ahead silently.

She handed the cup back to Jasper and looked at Jake. "Do you guys ever have to, um...hunt?"

He took a deep breath. "A couple of times out on Sam's training runs, and once when we were tracking the redhead."

"And?"

"It's kinda hard to order a Big Mac and fries when your wallet and pants are several hundred miles away. So, yeah. But not for the blood - for the meat."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. But it gets the job done."

Jasper smiled and nodded in agreement, then returned to rubbing Bella's stomach until she drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

"That's it. Smell that?" Carlisle's eyes twinkled as he encouraged Jane to follow the pungent scent.

Jane closed her eyes and curled her lip in distaste. "What _is_ that?"

"Deer," Edward whispered behind her. "That direction. Come on." He took off running, leading the others on the trail of the small herd.

"Disgusting."

"It's not the tastiest thing on the menu, but it's the most plentiful this close to home."

They stopped at the edge of a clearing, down wind from the small herd gathered a few dozen yards away.

"Rosalie? Alice?" They nodded at Carlisle's request, and took off across the clearing.

"Watch the girls, Jane."

They each took down a doe just as the herd scattered, realizing a predator was amongst them. The girls waited until the others joined them, before demonstrating the best place from which to drain the animals.

"You can break their neck or spine to immobilize them, which is nice if you don't get off on the struggle," Alice said.

"You have to be careful, though, where you break their neck or you'll kill them outright and lose the pumping action of their heart while you feed. It's not that big of a deal, but I like to feel the heartbeat..." Rosalie's macabre thrill made Jane laugh.

"I'd offer you a taste, but... you'll have to get your own eventually, anyway." Alice's voice trailed away as she delightedly sunk her teeth into her meal.

"I know. We don't... in Volterra, only mated couples will share a kill. It's very, eh, _intimate._"

Carlisle nodded, glancing at Esme with a brief smile. "It's the same for us."

"Yes, well..." Jane scuffed her foot against a log, keenly aware of being surrounded by mated pairs.

"Shall we see the boys in action? See what they can find?"

Jane nodded and took off at an easy jog behind Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward, with the Rose and Alice soon following. They each took down a large elk, and Jane marveled at the sight of feminine Esme sensually downing a bull elk six times her size. It was clean and effortless, and she hoped some day she could take down such an animal with as much grace. Watching them filling their bellies and enjoying the camaraderie of their hunt made her throat burn with thirst. "I think I'm ready to try."

Carlisle stood, acknowledging her words, and took her hand. "All right. Close your eyes, find the scent, and lead the way. We'll be right behind you."

She nodded, and after a moment took off running at an easy pace. The first thing she smelled was the recently departed elk herd, and she followed it easily. Along the way she smelled other things, other animals, some earthy and rank, some crisp and sweet. Occasionally, when a scent was particularly strong, Edward would identify it for her: deer, a flock of geese on a pond, a family of foxes. She was enchanted by the possibilities, the endless variety, curious to know how it all tasted. They skirted the herd where it paused in a streambed, and Jane took the initiative to pounce on a fair sized cow on the fringe of the group. She tackled it to the ground and it rolled over her, scrambling and dragging her into the creek before she overpowered it and sunk her teeth in its throat.

The first gush of blood, warm and thick and wet, propelled into her mouth by the beast's enormous heart, awoke something primal within her. She closed her eyes and groaned at the sensation, the almost sexual satisfaction that came from feeding on a wild kill, feeling a struggling body clinging to life. She growled an involuntary warning, defending her prey from the threat her instincts told her the Cullens posed. The second gush, a mere moment later, coated her tongue and made her pull away in distaste. Her lips curled back from her face and she roared, pushing away from the animal, looking at her filthy hands covered in bits of fur and rotting muddy leaves from the creek bank.

Carlisle was at her side in an instant, forcibly holding her in place, preventing her from running, ignoring her snarl and snapping teeth. "Try again, now, while you still feel that first rush." He gently nudged her back toward the elk, its heartbeat beginning to fade. "Finish it."

She looked at him and back to the animal, then did as he asked, letting the scent of spilled blood fill her mind. She tilted the creature's head and sunk her teeth in again, tasting the distinct tang of adrenalin tainting its blood, making it more familiar and somehow comforting, masking the horrendous flavor. She had to work harder as the elk's heart faltered and finally stopped. She stood up from the animal, wobbling on her feet, her meal sloshing in her belly.

Carlisle smiled at her gently, and helped her to sit on a nearby boulder.

After a few dazed minutes, she spoke. "How can you... it's disgusting!"

"It's an acquired taste, without doubt."

She laughed at his understatement.

"It's certainly not human blood. Nothing will ever compare to that, but it will sustain you, keep you healthy."

"But..."

"Don't think about the taste. Think about that initial rush, the power of its heart, the force of its blood entering your mouth, and the sensation you have now, the glutted, drunken high that you could only get from draining at least four adult humans ...then think about the four humans you just saved."

Her head snapped to face him, eyes wide.

"It's a choice, Jane. A choice worth making."

She nodded, looking back at the elk carcass laying half in the cold, rushing water.

"Emmett?"

He and Edward came forward and lifted the deflated animal from the creek, carrying it between them well away from the watershed.

"What...?"

"Carrion eaters won't touch kills covered so heavily in our scent, so they have to decompose naturally. We try to keep them away from creeks and such, so the carcasses don't contaminate the water supply."

She snorted in laughter, astounded at the level of thought they put into disposal; something that would have been handled for the Volturi by eager underlings tending a furnace.

He smiled and took her hand to steady her as she stood. "Every animal tastes different. It doesn't all taste like elk. Predators are considerably more palatable, but we have to be cautious how many and what kind we take. Herbivores are much more plentiful but, as you discovered, considerably less appetizing."

"I have a lot to learn."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm proud that you've started."

.

.

.

Saturday, September 9th

She woke up cranky, with a backache worse than usual. She struggled up from the bed, then to the bathroom. She freshened up, and heard the bedroom door open and close softly.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" She splashed cool water on her face and brushed her teeth. Her stomach turned at the taste of the toothpaste, and she couldn't rinse it out fast enough.

"How are you feeling?"

She opened the bathroom door and leaned on the jamb, her fists pressed into the small of her back. "You're kidding, right? Because that's like a really funny question."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I know. Just... yeah." She waddled past him, one hand now pressed low beneath her belly. "Where the hell are my clean clothes?"

Edward quietly opened the dresser drawer that held the clothes she'd been wearing most often lately.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing circles on her belly with both hands. After a moment, she looked up at him and whispered "thank you," before stripping off her nightgown and re-dressing.

He helped her down the stairs to the kitchen and prepared a light meal, which she hardly touched. They joined the family in the living room, where she settled on the couch with a book but was unable to concentrate enough to do more than read the same paragraph over and over again. She watched Carlisle and Jasper play a game of chess but was too impatient to follow more than a few moves on each side. She didn't notice the wink Jasper gave Edward, or his halfhearted interest in the chess board.

Esme was teaching Jane, Alice, and Rose to knit, and it surprised Bella that she felt a peculiar warmth for Jane. She was making an effort and, though there was no way to overlook Jane's past deeds, it was becoming easier to believe her desire to change was sincere. She would probably never be a true member of the family, but she was making strides to earn their trust and that meant something to all of them. She kept mostly to herself, but she was beginning to show them her personality - stubborn and sarcastic. The situation was still tense, but improving day by day.

Bella's gaze drifted to the back yard, where Emmett and Jacob were tossing a football. They were well matched, and it made her smile to see Jake so comfortable with her new family. She rubbed rhythmic circles over her belly, and arched back to take a full, deep breath. She noticed two figures lurking just beyond the tree line and squeezed Edward's hand in alarm.

"It's okay. Leah and Seth Clearwater. That's all the closer they ever come, but they're always around whenever Jake is. I think they're the official pack emissaries."

"I wish they'd let me feed them, but they refuse to come inside." Esme sounded pained, but accepting.

"Mmm." Bella mumbled, not sure what else to offer. She went back to watching Jake and Emmett, and was surprised to see Jake attempt a tackle. Emmett roared with laughter when Jake stood and rubbed his shoulder. Jake wandered a few feet away, and she could tell by his posture he was probably grumbling obscenities while he nursed his wounded pride. The thought made her laugh, and a sharp pain followed her laughter.

They all turned to look at her sudden intake of breath, and she stared back at the seven pairs of eyes now trained on her every move.

"What?"

Each of them mumbled something different as they went back to what they were doing. Edward pulled her back to slightly recline against his chest, and he resumed silently counting between her contractions, wondering if she realized she was in early labor.

.

.

.

Sunday, September 10th

Bella gritted her teeth, grunting through one final contraction. Edward held her up as she curled forward and worked to deliver the first baby. Carlisle beamed, laying the squirming, perfect newborn on her chest.

"Oh, Edward. A boy..." she whispered, breathless from her exertion. "Masen Jacob..."

Edward laid his hand atop Bella's and kissed her tear-streaked face, hearing the infant's strong cry and his thrumming heart, and the voices of his family outside the door, cheering and sighing with relief. He was overcome with emotions he was scarcely prepared for - immense pride and love for his son that didn't detract from his love for his wife, but magnified it. He was in awe at the sight of his child, his own flesh, living and breathing and perfect and real, curled between Bella's breasts.

"Take a breather, Bella. We'll get his sibling to come out and say hello when you're ready." Carlisle clamped Masen's umbilical cord, and let Edward begin tenderly cleaning Masen's body.

"One minute APGAR is 9, Carlisle."

"Excellent. Let's get number two out here soon, shall we? Bella?" Carlisle smiled, examining her readiness to deliver Masen's twin. She nodded while her son rooted hungrily at her breast.

Suddenly a gush of blood left her body. "Edward, she's hemorrhaging. I was afraid of this."

"Jake! Esme!" Edward's voice was firm, leaving no room for interpretation. The boy rushed through the door the instant he heard his name, with Esme at his side.

Edward lowered the head of the exam table, laying Bella flat. He looked at his mother with fear in his eyes. She reeled at the concentrated scent of blood trapped in the small room, and heard the others waiting in the hall gasp. She steeled herself and focused on the object of her task, lifting her newborn grandson from Bella's slacking grasp. "Esme..."

"I'm fine, son, I'll keep him safe. He'll be fine. Take care of Bella."

Jacob rushed to Bella's shoulder, smoothing her sweat dampened hair back from her face, looking from Bella to Esme and the baby, then to Edward and back, momentarily shocked at Bella's nude body splayed before him. He took a breath and realized what was missing. "What are we doing? Where's the other one?"

"It's like we talked about, Jake."

"Shit, Edward. Tell me what to do."

Esme swaddled the baby in a striped flannel blanket and an insulating layer of fleece, wishing there was more she could do while Carlisle and Edward barked orders to each other and Jacob. Backing out of the room with Masen in her arms, she fought her instinct to stay and help.

Jacob gently patted Bella's cheeks when she fainted, discreetly averting his eyes from her exposed, distorted body. "Bella? Bella!"

Carlisle reached for the sterile tray and quickly swabbed Bella's abdomen with iodine.

"Her pulse, Carlisle..."

"I can hear it, son." Edward handed him the scalpel with a look of terror in his eyes. Carlisle nodded and quickly made the first incision, through skin, then through layers of abdominal muscle, and finally her uterus.

Edward tried to keep up, clamping bleeders where he could, and retracting layers of her flesh as Carlisle worked quickly to deliver the other baby, knowing an abrupted placenta wouldn't be able to supply it with enough oxygen for long. The scent of so much of Bella's blood instantly took his mind back to Italy, to that bed, to that shower, and to their miscarriage.

Jacob's soft voice, cooing encouragement to Bella, snapped Edward back to the task at hand. Jake was soothing her, whispering prayers in a language Edward didn't understand.

Carlisle finally pulled the second baby from Bella's womb, but it barely moved or cried. He laid it on Bella's chest and began to suction its nose and mouth. Edward stood perfectly still; stunned, terrified, shocked at the prospect that they'd been too slow to deliver the second baby - his daughter - alive. "Cara Marie..." he whispered, pleading.

Carlisle called him to action. "Edward - see to Bella. _Quickly, son._"

He shook his head, struggling for the clarity to focus on delivering the placenta and suturing Bella's incisions while his father coaxed life into his daughter's tiny body.

Carlisle and Edward both heard it - Bella's pulse faltering, her breathing shallow.

_"Fuck!"_ Edward shouted, his hands moving too fast to see, aligning tissue, suturing, mending severed vessels.

"What? What's going on? Jesus, Ed, the blood..." Jacob finally looked, and nearly fainted. The floor was liquid red, her body a gaping wound from hip to hip.

Alice opened the door and braced herself against the jamb, unable to enter, her senses inundated with the smells of stale sweat, iodine and blood. "Oh my god..."

"Get out, Alice, get them all away - too much blood..."

Carlisle was rubbing the baby vigorously, encouraging its feeble sounds, studying its responses. "One minute APGAR is five."

"She's bleeding out! I can't get it to stop!"

"No... no no no Edward, _do something_... Bells? Wake up for me Bells... _Wake up!_" Jacob was shouting, Edward was struggling to repair what he could, but there was little he could do by himself.

"Carlisle! Tell me what to do! Do something!"

"I can't do both..."

"She's crashing, Dad!"

"Do it, Edward!"

"Oh god..."

Jacob understood why Edward was hesitating, but he knew it was what Bella would want. "Do it now! Before it's too late! You need her heart to beat, right? To make it work? The venom? Do it now!"

"He's right, son. She's losing too much blood - she's not going to make it unless you hurry..."

He looked down at his own hands, red to his elbows, his shirt, her body, the table, the floor, red, everywhere red.

_"Do it!"_ Jacob reached across her limp body and slapped him, howling in agony as the force of his hand met stone-solid skin. _"Now!"_

Edward bent over and bit her, his teeth rending her delicate skin, puncturing her femoral artery at her groin. He knew the venom was entering her blood stream too slowly, her heart now beating too weakly to carry it quickly enough to begin the change.

"CPR, Jake, quick! Start compressions!"

He shifted and bit the other side, then repeated it at her brachial and carotid arteries.

"It's not enough, Edward," Carlisle whispered.

"Don't say that! It will work!" Jacob's voice was pleading, insistent as he continued forcing Bella's heart to beat, to distribute the venom.

"You're going to have to use the syringe, son."

Edward heard his daughter emit a faint whimper, a tiny cry, delicate, but adamant, and he knew, in that instant, he knew. There was no option but to inject his venom directly into her already weakened heart, or say goodbye to her forever. He had to try, though the shock of the injection could overwhelm her system before her heart could distribute the serum; he had to take the risk.

"Where is it?"

"There." Carlisle nodded toward a cloth covered tray on his desk.

Edward took the syringe and pushed Jacob's hands away roughly, immediately plunging it directly into her heart.

"Compressions!" Edward shouted, withdrawing the needle. The boy began again, sobbing. "You have to do it for me, Jake - I'd crush her..." Edward's voice trailed away, watching as Jacob's tears fell on Bella's pale breasts, his dark hands between them, blanched with the force of his efforts. He willed the venom to claim her, willed her body to accept the change and be reborn, willed her to come back to him, to them, to their babies.

"Five minute APGAR is eight, Edward. She's going to be fine." Carlisle handed Edward his daughter, swaddled in yellow flannel, her angry cries strengthening moment by moment.

The sound must have gotten through to Bella, and she gasped, her back arching up off the table. Her eyes flickered open but were unfocused. Her fingers splayed in an aimless search, her arms rigid, and a deep moan escaped her lips.

"Come on, love. Our babies are beautiful... Let it take you... Please, I need you... I need you..." Edward cradled his daughter with one hand, and caressed Bella's face with the other. "Masen needs you, Cara needs you..."

Carlisle reached out to still Jacob's hand.

"What?"

"It's beating on its own - stronger."

"Bells!"

She gave one final ragged cry, and then sagged into the table again.

"NO!" Jacob wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up from the table, crushing her to his chest, kissing her hair, her face.

"It's okay, Jake. Let her rest."

"_What?_ Is that it? You're _giving up?_"

"No Jake - the venom. It's working." Edward reached across Bella's passive body and put Jake's hand over her hammering heart. "It's working."

Carlisle pulled the surgical drape up to her shoulders. All they could do now was to wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

Medical notes:

The APGAR scale is a way of grading the health of newborn children immediately after birth. The observation is generally done at one and five minutes and may be repeated later if the score remains low. Scores 3 and below are generally regarded as critically low, 4 to 6 fairly low, and 7 to 10 generally normal. You can google it.

CPR in this instance is fictionalized as a circulation support to help distribute Edward's venom before Bella's heart stops completely, rendering the venom useless. Please contact your local Red Cross for proper CPR training.

August 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(I added two chapters today – make sure you don't miss ch 18!)

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"Bells!"

She gave one final ragged cry, and then sagged into the table again.

"NO!" Jacob wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her up from the table, crushing her to his chest, kissing her hair, her face.

"It's okay, Jake. Let her rest."

"_What?_ Is that it? You're _giving up?_"

"No Jake - the venom. It's working." Edward reached across Bella's passive body and put Jake's hand over her hammering heart. "It's working."

.

.

.

Sunday, September 10th, Forks

Jake's voice was ragged with emotion. "So, what? That's it?"

Carlisle nodded. "Now, we wait."

Edward stared at his hand atop Jacob's, pressed above Bella's heart, and saw the irony in the gesture. He could still taste Bella's blood in his mouth, sweeter than anything he'd ever experience, yet bitter in its reminder of what he'd had to do to keep her at his side.

"How... how long?"

Edward withdrew his hand, cradling Cara to his chest. "Seventy-two hours, give or take."

Carlisle moved to begin checking Edward's sutures. _You did a good job here, son. You'd have made a fine surgeon._

The drape that covered Bella's body was saturated red, as was the floor. Jake noticed that Edward, too, was covered in blood, and it was soaking into Cara's blanket. He took a ragged breath and braced himself on the edges of the exam table, feeling lightheaded as the shock of the last ten minutes sunk in. She was gone. She was still there, in the flesh, still breathing, her heart still beat but her fate was sealed, her humanity ebbing away as the venom took hold.

"I hate you for this, Edward."

"I hate myself," he whispered.

"Don't," he sighed, shaking his head. "It's what she wanted. It's just not what _I_ wanted."

"I'd hoped it would be years down the road. That we'd find some way to put this off." Edward closed his eyes and kissed his daughter tenderly. He felt a numb sort of quiet when his lips touched her skin, as if she was suddenly more real to him than anything else in the room. He looked at the plump newborn crinkles around her eyes, the berry-pink color of her lips, the soft auburn down of her hair, the petal blush of her cheeks. He studied her, the shape of her face, so much like Bella's, her impossibly perfect little body, curled and tucked, her long fingers and toes, her round belly, and her tiny rump that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Nothing else occupied his mind - Carlisle and Jacob standing inches away, the minds of his family as they cared for his son, even Masen's own vibrant heartbeat - it all disappeared as he cradled her in his arms, his mouth pressed once more to her cheek.

Jacob's voice was hoarse and weak. "Can I hold her?"

Edward looked at Carlisle, who smiled and nodded. "Let him take her downstairs to the family, to Masen."

Edward hesitated, but only because he didn't want to let her go. He kissed her again and whispered in her ear, "I love you," then carefully put her in Jake's eager arms.

He was startled by how light she felt, and looked to Carlisle. "So small?"

"She's fine. Good sized, for a twin. A little less than five pounds, I'd say. A bit less than Masen."

Jake smiled at Cara. "Let's go find your brother, angel face." Edward looked like all he wanted to do was to take her back from him. "Daddy needs to take care of your mom, but we won't be far away." Edward seemed to calm a bit at these words. Jake leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek, his lips lingering briefly against her skin, then turned and left the room.

.

.

.

Edward carried Bella to their bathroom where Alice had drawn them a bath. Emmett followed him down the hall towards the stairs, carrying the first of several buckets of bloody towels. He heard Jasper and Jane in the back yard, building a fire, and he knew within a matter of hours Carlisle's office would be cleaned of all traces of the delivery and its aftermath.

Alice helped him place her in the water, embraced him for as long as he allowed, then waited as he stripped off his own bloody clothes.

"Call me, if... you need anything."

He nodded his gratitude. When Alice left him, he bathed and dried Bella's body and lay with her in their bed, his head on her breast, memorizing her final heartbeats.

.

.

.

Jasper swung the hatchet easily, splitting the seasoned wood into manageable pieces to burn. Jane took it from the growing pile at his feet, and carried it to the fire pit. He helped her to assemble the wood into a teepee and lit it just as Emmett came outside.

Jane staggered back when the scent of human blood hit her.

"How..." she gasped, swallowing hard. "How can you stand to be near this?"

He wanted to lash out at her for her insensitivity, but he could tell it was a serious question. "It takes enormous effort. I try to remember what it represents, and that helps."

"What it represents?"

"The loss of a human life."

Jane thought about this for a moment, watching Jasper as he slowly draped the blood-soaked towels on the fire, waiting for them to catch and be consumed, then adding more. Emmett returned with two more buckets, and then an armload of stained clothes - Edward and Carlisle's. She smelled the distinct tang of bleach in the last tub full of rags.

"We have more in common, I think, than you've considered," she said, finally breaking the tense silence.

Jasper continued his task. "How so?"

"We were both turned by those with... dark motives."

"You know my history?" He shot her an angry glance, but continued tending the fire.

"Bits and pieces."

"You know nothing."

"I would never presume to... what I meant, is..."

"What?"

"We've both made a choice, to leave those that turned us, abandoned that bond. I will never know what that was like for you, just as you will never know what it was like for me. But the truth of the matter is that we have that in common. That choice."

Jasper was silent, contemplating her words. He spoke just as she started to walk away. "What made you choose? You killed your brother - your twin. What would make you do that? How can we be sure you won't decide to turn on one of us?"

"I guess I grew a conscience."

He grunted in forced laughter, distrusting her apparent sincerity.

"When I came here the first time, after what happened, I was furious. Furious at what I'd been forced to witness in that room, even though I played along, played the part Aro expects of me. Furious at The Three for making me her babysitter, for forcing me to come here alone, for being dismissed without a thought to my own wishes."

"So?"

"But the care your family showed for all three of them, it moved me. That made me even angrier. I didn't want to be sympathetic, I didn't want to see you as victims. I wanted to do what I was sent here to do and never look back. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to rage at you all for making me feel such jealousy." She stopped herself then, and turned away.

"Wait," he barked. "What did you say?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What you have here, is not _allowed_ for us, Jasper. Aro - he discourages relationships like yours. He sees it is a threat to the Guard's stability, diminishing our focus on our duty to The Three. There have been rumors amongst the guard that their fears run deeper than that, but no one has the courage to discuss it openly. Any relationships that go beyond a fleeting tryst are _strongly discouraged._"

Jasper nodded, sensing a twinge of grief beneath her words.

"I wanted to hate you all for awakening that, because I knew it made me vulnerable, that Aro would see it in my thoughts and memories. I led him to believe you manipulated me..."

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her feet.

"I want what you have," she whispered. "The love you have for each other, the loyalty and companionship. The way you defend each other, the way you live, without the violence, without the coercion..."

Jasper turned to her, finally understanding, feeling the longing she exuded and recognizing the memory of it within himself. "I left Maria for many of the same reasons. The violence, the endless wars and murders, the constant mistrust of even those closest to her. I wanted something different."

She looked up, smiling weakly.

Jasper spoke his next words clearly, without hesitation. "I saw you as a turncoat, killing your brother in the heat of the moment, seeming to switch sides without thought."

"It wasn't just a moment, Jasper. It was a thousand vile moments before that one, and the promise of a thousand thousand more," she said, remembering her brother' proclivities. "I couldn't continue."

Jasper nodded. "Yes."

She took a deep breath and held it, and stepped closer to the pit. Reaching into the tub, she pulled out Edward's bloody shirt and laid it on the fire, watching the sparks take flight.

.

.

.

Jacob snuggled Cara up close under his chin and carried her downstairs, softly closing the door to Carlisle's office behind him. Masen laid quietly in Esme's arms, warmed by the sun streaming through the bank of windows along the back of the house, a small empty baby bottle on a table nearby. Rose looked on enviously. Jake sat on the couch with Cara, and Rose instantly came to his side. Jake made to hold Cara closer but Rose wrinkled her nose in disdain.

"She needs cleaned up better than that, and her blanket is bloody. Let me clean her, and dress her."

"You'll bring her back?"

"No, I'll make her my late afternoon snack, jackass. Yes, I'll bring her back."

Jake scowled at the cranky blonde, and reluctantly handed Cara over, but not before planting a dozen tiny kisses on her head.

Alice came down the stairs just as Rose took Cara. She walked up behind Jake and put her arms around him over the back of the couch. She leaned her cool cheek against his warm ear, and he flinched in surprise.

"Thank you, for what you did up there - helping Edward. I can't imagine how hard..."

He nodded and awkwardly patted her hands where they lay cris-crossed over his heart, unsure what to think of Alice's dramatic and sudden display of affection.

"You smell bad, but I love you for saving Bella." She kissed his cheek and went to find Rose. The next thing he heard was Rosalie groaning in disgust, admonishing Alice for 'smelling like a wet dog, too.' He smiled at the thought.

Esme stood and crossed the room, placing Masen, still asleep, in his arms. She ran her fingers over Jacob's hair in a motherly gesture of comfort, and patted his shoulder before walking away to help the girls with Cara. Jake looked down at the tiny face, plump and squinty, and kissed his delicate pink brow. _Your middle name is Jacob, after me, little man._

A flicker of movement across the lawn caught his eye, but he knew it was Leah and Seth. He'd known them all his life, as long as he'd known Bella, and would feel their presence with or without the bond of the pack between them. He tilted his head quickly back and to the side, gesturing for them to approach, but only Leah stepped into the house. She crept through one of the French doors cautiously, looking around as she moved towards him.

"Is that the baby?"

Jake looked down and then back up at her, an incredulous smile on his lips. "No, it's a loaf of bread."

"Yeah, right," she laughed. She looked around warily as she sat down beside him. "I've never been in here before."

"They won't hurt us, Lee-lee."

She flinched, hating that he still used her childhood nickname, so loaded with condescension and dismissal and reminders of her second-class membership in the pack. Even if that wasn't how Jacob meant it, it still left her raw with resentment. Shrugging it off, she reached out one slender hand and caressed the baby's face with the backs of her fingers. "It looks like Bella, but different."

"The girl," he said, gesturing towards the kitchen, "is Cara Marie. This one is Masen... Masen Jacob."

She looked at him, surprised and warmed by the look of pride in his eyes as he studied the baby's face. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He looked at Leah – really _looked_ at her – beneath her stubborn pride and defensive bitchiness, and saw more than he'd let himself notice before. There was something there – something soft, but not weak. And an emptiness that made his chest ache.

.

.

.

Edward wrapped himself around Bella as tightly as he could. He'd wanted to hear her voice one more time, hear her say his name, feel her hands on his face, her lips on his throat. It had all happened so fast, so much confusion, so much fear. The babies, her wounds... It wasn't how they'd wanted that moment to be, the moment he changed her. He'd wanted it to be a loving thing, a tender, giving thing that they both chose, not a frantic emergency reaction, the only option, a last resort. His consolation was that she had wanted it, looked forward to it, chose it; something none of the rest of them could claim.

Turning her during the delivery was the worst possible scenario. He was terrified that her thirst would be so extreme she would be unable to see her own babies for months to come. He was determined to do everything in his power to prevent that.

As the sun began to set, he called for Alice to bring his children. "Our babies are so beautiful, Bella. Beautiful like you." He asked Alice to help him place Masen and Cara in the bed between them.

"Can you feel their little hearts beating?" He placed Bella's unresponsive hand over Cara's swaddled form. "This is our daughter." Cara turned her head to root, leaning towards Bella's warmth. He laid Masen atop her chest, his forehead tucked under Bella's chin. "This is our son." He snuggled in close around them, his arms protectively around his wife and children. He laid as still as a stone while they slept, hoping that Bella would awake in 3 days' time with their scent in her nose, knowing them as her children and nothing more.

.

.

.

September 11 - 13

The Cullens and Jacob each took turns sitting by to help Edward with the babies. He refused to leave Bella's side, but he cared for his children, feeding them with bottles brought to him around the clock, burping and diapering them, dressing them, swaddling them, rocking them as they slept. He kept them as close to Bella as he could, trying to keep one or the other in the bed with her at all times, maximizing her exposure to their scent, and their sounds.

He watched her body as it changed. He watched her breasts leaking in the early hours after giving birth, wishing she'd had the chance to nurse them as she wanted. He watched as her sutures healed and her pregnancy weight melted away, her body metabolizing the extra fluid and fat it acquired to support the babies. Her beloved stretch marks tightened and faded to silver, barely discernable against her alabaster skin.

He spoke to her constantly, grounding her to him with his voice, hoping the sound of it would help her through the burning agony of transformation. He sang lullabies from his childhood and popular songs she loved. He hummed to her every composition he'd written since meeting her. He told her stories of his life before, goofy things he'd done with his family, his travels, places he hoped to show her some day. He spoke of places he wanted to make love with her, at Denali under the northern lights, on their beach at Isle Esme, in a high desert geothermal spring, in the Scottish highlands surrounded by acres of heather, on a train across Asia, and in their meadow.

He spoke of her incomparable allure, her strength and courage. He spoke of their children, their precious beauty, their innocence and perfection, their robust health and good nature, the love showered on them by the entire family. He told her of Cara's tiny hiccoughs and Masen's ability to sleep through anything. He spoke to her of his dreams, of her waking in his arms, of teaching her to hunt, of seeing her hold their babies for the first time, of seeing them responding to her voice and her touch.

The hours ticked by.

Carlisle kept close watch on Masen and Cara's growth, keeping detailed charts of their weight and height. He predicted that their growth would slow from the pace they set in the womb, but without others of their kind to draw comparison, he was at a loss to interpret the data. Their physical bodies appeared human in every way, metabolizing food, producing appropriate quantities of waste, growing and developing, breathing and pumping blood. One thing he was certain of was that they were neither fully human, nor vampire. The fluid in their veins contained blood solids like a human, but the plasma that carried it was more akin to venom, without the toxic properties that would otherwise kill them. They were a genetic chimera, hybrids, and entirely unique unto themselves.

The Cullens had fallen immediately in love with the newest members of the family. Each of them commented on the sense of quiet that accompanied Cara's presence, and the urge to comfort that accompanied Masen's. Whether this was the result of some undeveloped gift or just the nature of their being didn't matter to any of them. They were cherished beyond measure, treasured and cared for, and were seldom surrounded by anything but loving arms.

.

.

.

Edward overheard Jane calling Italy daily, giving The Three, as she called them, the barest minimum of information. She assured them Bella's pregnancy was progressing but that Carlisle remained cautious, steadfast that she shouldn't travel. They'd stopped asking to speak with Alec, no doubt suspecting the worst, and Edward knew it was only a matter of time until they made another move to secure their desired outcome. Killing Alec had done little but buy them some time. He'd need to have a conversation with Alice, and soon.

After the first day, Edward's anxiety got the better of him. Jasper mentioned it to Alice, and they sat at Edward's side through the early morning hours of the second day, hoping to ease his fears and allow him to focus on Bella and the children.

"Give me something Alice, anything..."

"She's going to be fine. She's going to wake early tomorrow, I think. She's glorious, Edward..." Alice looked out the window, her eyes blank, a small smile creasing the corners of her lips.

"And the others?"

She took a pensive breath and closed her eyes for several minutes. "You know this isn't an exact art. I can tell you a confrontation is coming, which you don't need me to know is true. I can also tell you that postponing this conversation by a few days, or even a week, won't change anything significant."

He gave her a hard look, but Jasper's hand on his shoulder reminded him to be patient.

"The danger is real, but not imminent. If it were, I wouldn't hesitate, but it serves no purpose to discuss this now, rather than after Bella wakes. She's more important right now, her and your children. I don't want to distract or alarm the family before it's necessary, okay?"

"Yes, all right." He nodded his head and leaned in to give his sister a kiss on her cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered 'I love you.' He nodded and kissed her again. Jasper took Masen from his arms and settled on the sofa at the foot of the bed, taking his shift as nanny. He enjoyed his time with Masen, as the little man had a calming effect none of the others seemed to notice.

At dawn on the third day, September 13th - Bella's 19th birthday - her breathing changed, and they all heard it. Jacob had gone home to sleep and visit his father, but everyone else was gathered close. Jasper stayed nearest to Edward, focusing his energies on soothing Edward's near constant loneliness and anxiety.

An hour later, her heart sped up with erratic, thunderous beats that shook her body. Five minutes later it all sputtered to a stop...

.

.

.

_Blinding pain. Ripping, staggering pain. Burning pinpricks at my groin, my armpits, and my throat. _Edward's hands.

_This is it. I'm bitten._

_Crushing, rhythmic pressure. _Jacob_._

_Screaming, arguing. Stabbing heat, spreading, then scalding._

_Blackness. Emptiness. My body empty, when it was full._

_Torture. Liquid lava, coursing through me. Throbbing, pulsing lava. Thick, slow moving, touching every corner of my body, charring everything, turning me to white ash from the inside out. Extremities numb, amputated by the pain. I scream, plead, struggle to remember..._

_Edward._

_Babies. _My babies_._

_Hands, movement, water. Nothing touches the fire, nothing quenches, nothing soothes. My heart gallops, my lungs ache, and my mind memorizes it all. I struggle to prevent the pain from overtaking all else..._

_Edward._

_Masen. Cara._

_Hours, days, weeks… agony so vast it can't be measured. Time means nothing, there is only fire._

_Endure. Must endure._

_Fire makes us... Fire takes us..._

_My body hums, I am aware of my heart, trying to beat. I can feel my toes, my fingers. I can hear, but not really._

_They are here. My husband, my _lover_. My _children_. I know they are here. He would never leave my side._

_The burn fades, as does my pulse. I am numb, I am ash. I am here!_

_My heart, pounding - hear me! I am here! Pounding, pounding, and then… stillness._

_Slowly - whispers. Flutters. Heat, near me, on me. Layer upon layer of unidentifiable sound._

Scent!_ Warm, wonderful, bury-my-nose-in-it scent. My arms ache to embrace it, my mouth to claim it, my body to be doused in it._

_My fingers flex. My toes, too._

_My name. I hear my name._

.

.

.

Wednesday, September 13

"Jasper, Emmett..." Edward lifted Masen and Cara from their place at their mother's side, trusting them to their uncles, hating it.

He returned to Bella's side, seeing her body begin to react. Her muscles twitched, toes and fingers stretched and curled as her limbs remembered their function, pushing back the memory of the fires of damnation that immobilized them for three days and nights.

He whispered, so softly human ears could not hear, but it would be as loud to her as full voice. "Bella, my love. Open your eyes."

She swallowed, and Emmett and Jasper took a step further back from the bed, ready to run.

She opened her mouth as if to speak. "Don't, love - your throat. Open your eyes first."

She took an unnecessary breath, curling her lips back at the ragged, raw sensation in her throat, glad she hadn't tried to speak. She tasted everything in that breath. The paint on the wall, the dust on the sill, the cotton sheets beneath her, the floorboards, the books, the loamy musk of the world outside, the bodies of each individual in the room, each one already familiar to her by their scent, and then them... Edward, and her babies.

She willed her eyes to open, blinking rapidly against the accumulation of crystalline matter that had gathered in the corners - had she wept? She opened her eyes wide then blinked hard against the bright light and sharp focus.

She could see everything.

She looked at him, and he smiled.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled back, raising her hand for the first time, moving her body for the first time, detached, foreign, fluid. The hand traveled out and touched his face and he was warm. So warm. She pulled it back, but he caught her, pulling her palm back to his face, closing his eyes, soaking her up, nodding his head.

"We're the same, now."

Her smile widened at his words, and she pulled him closer. "Kiss me," she said, and her voice was hoarse and rough and perfect.

He pressed his lips to hers, warm and soft, never again cold and unyielding, never again mismatched.

Equal. Finally _equal_.

It was a first kiss; hesitant and tender, then rejoicing. She smiled and leaned back, looking toward Emmett and Jasper, and her children.

Carlisle spoke quietly, conscious of her newly acute hearing. "How are you feeling? Your throat?"

She looked at him, not understanding at first. "I'm... fine. My throat hurts, but not like I expected." Her voice was already mellowing, warming, rounding out towards rich seductive tones Edward couldn't wait to hear again.

"It will. You're just a bit overwhelmed." He handed her a cup, and she knew what it contained. She took it and grinned, brandishing the cup to the others in toast. She drank deeply, closing her eyes, allowing the warm liquid to coat and soothe her throat, trickling down her gullet swallow by swallow. She handed him back the cup when it was empty, and smirked.

"It's actually - richer than I remember." She wiped her thumb across her lips and sucked the residue off. Edward had to look away, the sight too erotic to bear. Carlisle laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're remarkable," Carlisle said, beaming with pride.

Edward beamed. "Tell me what you're feeling - what you see, hear, smell..."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not going to eat them, if that's what you're asking. Let me have them... I need to hold them."

He motioned for Emmett and Jasper to come closer to the bed, and they pulled the blankets back from Masen and Cara's tiny faces.

"Oh, Edward!" Her hand covered her mouth, and the room stilled instantly. "No - it's not - I'm okay," she said, holding her hands up in innocence. "They're... god, Edward, they're beautiful!"

He took Masen from Jasper's arms and held him out for her to take. "Our son..."

"Oh, Masen..." she cooed, peppering his face with feather light kisses as she held him close. "He's hungry!" She said, not really understanding how she knew.

Emmett offered her Cara. "This is your daughter," he said, with tenderness that equaled his size.

Edward helped adjust them so she could hold them both.

"Cara," she sighed. She pressed her cheek to the top of Cara's head, inhaling deeply.

_Beautiful, beautiful, sweet, so soft, Edward's brow..._

Edward braced himself against the bedpost as he squinted his eyes tight closed. They were all oblivious of him, focused solely on Bella.

She turned her face to Masen and nuzzled his cheek, closing her eyes. She kissed his cheeks, his eyes, his ears, smiling at his tiny face, whispering her love. She turned back to Cara, eager to let her know she was just as loved, just as perfect and incredible. She pressed her nose into the crinkle of her plump little neck and kissed her there, loving the feeling of her warm, silky cheek, the fragrance of her breath, the delicate wisps of her coppery hair.

_Edward's ears... his scent... they both smell like him, but like me, a little, too..._

"Bella!" he said, his voice high and thin.

All eyes turned to him.

"Bella, I can hear you..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading and reviewing. It felt like a two-chapter day!

August 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

She turned her face to Masen and nuzzled his cheek, closing her eyes. She kissed his cheeks, his eyes, his ears, smiling at his tiny face, whispering her love. She turned back to Cara, eager to let her know she was just as loved, just as perfect and incredible. She pressed her nose into the crinkle of her plump little neck and kissed her there, loving the feeling of her warm, silky cheek, the fragrance of her breath, the delicate wisps of her coppery hair.

_Edward's ears, his lips, his scent... they both smell like him, but like me, a little, too..._

"Bella!" he said, his voice high and thin.

All eyes turned to him.

"Bella, I can hear you..."

.

.

.

September 13th, Forks

"Hey, Chief."

Charlie walked through the door, wincing at the obnoxious chime overhead. "Hey, Cheryl. How's business today?"

"Wednesdays are pretty quiet around here. Saturdays and Mondays are the worst. Whatcha got for me today?"

Charlie placed the box on the postal scale. "Package for Bella. It's her birthday, so I need to send this Express Mail. If it gets there tomorrow it will only be a day late, and I think she'll forgive me for that."

The odd look on her face puzzled him. "What?"

She looked over her shoulder, nervous about who might overhear. "Her, uh, mail. It all gets bounced back here."

"Hunh. Maybe I got the address wrong?"

"No, not return to sender, Charlie. A forwarding order. All the mail for that address up in New Hampshire is forwarded back here, to the Cullen house."

Charlie cocked his head to the side, feeling in his gut that he should ignore what he'd just been told, but curious at what it meant. He hadn't been able to get through to Bella on her cell in several days, and his one conversation with Edward the day before had been awkwardly brief. His mind was running a million directions all at once, until he heard Cheryl say his name.

"What?" he asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I said, do you still want to send this Express Mail?"

He rubbed his nose and moustache with his hand, staring at the box. "No, I uh, I think I'll pay the Cullens a visit, and just drop it off."

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, right?"

"Hunh? Oh, yeah. Sure, Cheryl." He picked the box up off the counter and tucked it into the crook of his arm. He started to walk out but turned back around at the last minute, scowling at her. "Did you just break a federal law?"

Her eyes bugged out and she held her hands up, palms facing the Chief. She shook her head slowly, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly while she struggled to think of a response.

He wagged a stern finger at her and she nodded, taking a deep breath as she watched him walk out the door. He sat in the cruiser looking at his watch, trying to decide if he should go now or wait till his shift was over.

.

.

.

"Bella, I can hear you..."

"What?"_ Everything?_

He sat closer, his hand on her face "Oh god, Bella, yes. Everything."

_Edward - how?_

"I don't know, love, but I can hear..."

_I don't understand. You've never been able before - is it because you changed me? Your venom?_

Edward looked at Carlisle, desperate for anything that might shed light on the development. _I don't know, son._

"It's wonderful, and it doesn't matter to me how, or why, just that I can."

_Oh Edward! I love you so much, and Cara, and Masen..._

Jasper reeled, bracing himself against the doorframe, struggling to buffer against the onslaught of her emotions. Adoration, awe, lust... All of it in uncontrolled bursts, as intense and shifting as any newborn vampire he'd ever encountered. Curiosity, love, anxiety, and back to lust, all within milliseconds.

She held out one hand to Alice who came forward and took Cara from her. To Rose she offered Masen, but Jasper stepped up ahead of her, cradling the boy in his arms and breathing a heavy sigh. Rose rolled her eyes in frustration, but Jasper merely smiled, kissing the boy's head.

Bella reached for her husband, anxious to feel his arms around her, anxious for him to know her in a way that had always been denied him.

"Wait," Edward whispered, his brow furrowed.

Bella was confused, trying to pull him closer, her thoughts coming louder and faster in her head.

He looked at her sharply, searching her eyes with his. "Why did you stop?"

"What?" _I'm thinking of you right now, how beautiful you are to me, how much I love you and want you, how much I love our children. Can't... You can't... hear?_

He pulled her back into his arms and released a heavy sigh. "It's gone."

"Are you sure? Try again!" _God, Edward, please. Tell me you can hear me. Tell me you can hear me thinking all the things we can experience now that I'm unbreakable... I know you want those things, too..._

He saw the desperate longing in her eyes, knew she was making every effort to be heard, but there was nothing there. He still heard the hesitant thoughts of his family, each of them sad over what he'd been given, ever so briefly, and knowing what the loss of it meant to them both. It was more than he could take, and he tried to ignore them all.

"No, it's all right. It was just a fluke, and it's gone now. It's nothing we've ever had, so there's nothing to miss. Okay?" He moved into her arms and pulled her close, wishing desperately to hear her again despite his words to the contrary.

She held him tightly, nodding against his shoulder, until he made a slight sound of pain. She'd forgotten their warnings about forgetting her own strength. "Oh, I... I'm sorry..."

He kissed her softly. "Don't worry."

Carlisle cleared his throat a bit. "Let's give them some space, everyone." He indicated with his arms for them all to leave the room. He looked one more time directly at Edward. _She should hunt._

.

.

.

She trembled in his arms, squinting her eyes tight closed, trying to block out some of the sensory overload she was struggling to process, limbs tensing up to combat her sudden tremors.

"You're doing incredibly well, Bella. I was so proud of you with the babies."

"What's going on with me?"

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but it will pass. Take a deep breath, slow. It's okay. I'd expect you to feel disoriented, overwhelmed, a bit afraid, maybe. Tell me everything."

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "It's all so much more - everything is just _more_. Sharper, stronger, clearer, everything. I feel like I needed glasses all my life and never knew it and now that I have them I see what I've been missing. Like everything before was a muddy blur, but now - not just my eyes! Oh Edward..." She pulled him tight to her again, burying her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. "I smell Masen and Cara on your skin, and everywhere else, too," she whispered, slowly breathing in once more, placing a wet kiss on his throat. "Your skin," she caressed his face and threaded her fingers through his hair. She pulled her hand away and looked at her own fingertips, marveling that such rich sensations were really coming from her own hands. "And I can hear the house, settling, creaking, voices downstairs, the river behind the house, the breeze in the cedars... and heartbeats?"

"What else?" He trailed his fingertips delicately across her cheek and down her neck, eliciting a shiver and a deep moan. Her head tilted back against the pillow and she gasped at the intensity of sensation from his delicate touch.

"Edward... god." She pulled him down to her hungry mouth, eager to kiss him as the realization that there were no more physical boundaries, no limits, no fear or danger. She was truly his mate, eternally, perfect and whole and immortal.

She was distracted by laughing downstairs, casual conversations, Alice nervously babbling to Rose about Bella's change, Esme preparing bottles for Masen and Cara.

She studied Edward's face, marveling at the tiny details she'd never noticed before, instantly cataloging a dozen overlooked freckles, a tiny pitted scar beside his nose, the uneven arch of his brows, the intricate shading in his irises. She kissed him once more, allowing her eyes to close so her lips could memorize his anew. Soft, warm, responsive. So _good_... She began to push the bed sheets aside and tug at their clothing, all the while kissing and holding him to her.

"Oh, Bella…"

"Please, Edward, I need you."

He growled deep and low, wanting nothing more than to be inside her at that moment. "You need to hunt."

"I don't care. I need you inside me, _now_."

"Later. I promise." He pressed against her, showing her how badly he wanted exactly the same. "I'm as eager as you, believe me."

"Mmmm." She traced the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue as he spoke, and then dove in to taste him.

He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her ear, stilling her undulating hips with his hands. "Wait," he whispered. He grazed her earlobe with his teeth, something he would never have dared before. "Can you wait?"

She nodded, reluctantly.

"You need to hunt, the sooner the better."

Bella agreed and faltered as she slowly stood from the bed, grasping at the bedside table and toppling the lamp. She reached for the corner of the headboard and felt it give way under her suddenly too-tight grip. He was at her side in an instant, holding her around the waist, keeping her from falling over. She closed her eyes and shook her head, standing with her legs wide like a newborn colt.

"Slowly. Your body has been motionless for 3 days, and there have been a lot of changes to it in the mean time. It's going to feel strange for a bit."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she stood to her full height, getting accustomed to the feel of a body that was at once familiar yet entirely new. The proportions were her own, but everything seemed strange. She took a hesitant step towards the bedroom door, and Edward loosened his hold. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and had to look twice.

"Oh my god."

She peeked over her shoulder at him, puzzled. She laughed at the reflection string back at her and reached up to her face, watching the graceful line of her hand, familiar but not. She touched her cheek, her jaw, ran her fingers through her hair, then down across her breasts to her flat belly. She lifted her shirt, looking for the deep pink lines that marked her only days before, and found them faded to oyster paleness. She leaned in close to the mirror, although her enhanced vision rendered the gesture unnecessary, and gazed into her own eyes. Gone was her warm chestnut brown, replaced now with cherry amber.

"Edward," she whispered, awed at the face in the mirror. It was her, perfected.

"You've always been beautiful Bella, only more so now."

She smiled and nodded, then went with him down the stairs, her eyes lingering on the mirror as she moved away from it.

.

.

.

He followed her out into the forest, encouraging her to test her own speed, marveling at her new found grace and confidence in her body. He laughed at her expression.

"Is there more?" She asked, unable to grasp that there might be things he'd never disclosed, things she'd never dreamed.

"Speed, agility, strength, endurance, your sight, your hearing. All way beyond anything a human could imagine, beyond anything I could ever describe. You have to experience it for yourself."

He watched as she leapt the river for the first time, loving the expression of sheer wonder on her face.

"It's one thing to watch you do it, but entirely something else to do it myself!" She laughed, looking around at the forest and mountains with fresh eyes, anxious to explore.

He stopped at her side and bowed his head, inhaling deeply, smelling elk not far away. She stilled and did the same, her throat suddenly burning with need.

"Oh god, Edward."

"Do you think you can track it?"

"What is it?"

"Does it smell good?"

"Yes, but..."

"Don't worry. Just go. Find it."

She took another deep breath and turned, tasting the air as she slowly spun around, catching the greatest concentration of scent and then launching herself toward it. Edward stayed within arm's reach behind her, ready to pull her off course if another scent, a human scent, crossed their path. In this part of the forest it was unlikely, but still possible.

"They're close, Bella. Can you hear?"

"Yes. What do I do?"

"Don't think. Let your instincts lead you."

"But..."

"Skirt the herd, that way," he said, pointing to the edge of the small glen where the elk were gathered. He and Bella had stayed down wind, so the herd had no warning of their presence. "Pick one. You're easily strong enough to take down a full grown bull. Trust yourself. Your body knows what it wants."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "My body definitely knows what it wants." She pressed her lips to his, hungry and passionate. He wanted to throw her on the ground and take her, right there on the forest floor. The thought of her, finally unbreakable and wholly his, awoke a new level of lust within him. She laughed and pushed him away, darting towards the glen to pick out her target.

She spotted the bull standing in the tree line, watching his group of cows and calves. She lunged at him, her hands at his throat as he attempted to shake her off. She flipped her weight over his shoulder and pulled him to the ground, his hooves leaving deep gashes in the ground where he tried to keep his footing. The rest of the herd fled as soon as their struggle began.

Edward stayed close, awed by the fluidity of her movements and the power of her attack. He watched her sink her teeth into the bull's throat, watched her eyes close at the first hot gush of blood. He was overcome in that moment, desperate to touch her, to feed with her, to share her first kill. In an instant, he was beside her, his hands roaming her body, his mouth beside hers at the animal's neck.

She growled instinctively, torn between protecting her kill and her hunger for the man at her side. She felt intoxicated by the familiar flavor, thrilled that it was better hot than cold. They fed together until the animal's body went dry. Allowing her the last draw, he sat up to watch and was mesmerized by the blood escaping her inexpert lips, creating thick red ribbons down her jaw and disappearing into the neck of her shirt.

As soon as she finished with the elk, she pushed Edward onto his back atop the animal's carcass, attacking his mouth with her own. He tore her shirt open, licking the spilled blood where it was smeared on her diamond skin. She responded in kind, ripping his clothes away carelessly. He rolled her onto her back and pressed into her forcefully, hearing the bull elk's ribs cracking beneath her from the power of his movements. She groaned in need, begging for more, angry that he was still holding back.

"You can't hurt me, Edward. Please..."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her, maintaining their physical connection, and laid her on the mossy ground beside their kill. She arched beneath him, her nails gouging into his back, her calves locked around his hips. The heavy scent of blood and sex in the air catapulted his mind instantly back to that room, back to Italy. His guttural moan recalled that moment to Bella as well, and she instinctively flung his body aside and scrambled away.

Edward crashed into a cedar and slid to the ground in a heap, stunned by her sudden rejection. Bella cowered a few feet away.

"Bella," he called, pleading.

She held her hand up to silence him, shaking her head as if to get rid of the vile memory. He stood and walked slowly to where she lay.

"My blood, in that room. The smell of it... tell me you didn't want me like that. Tell me it didn't make you feel like _that_." She gestured with her chin towards the dead elk, thinking of the urgent way he'd just entered her.

"It never felt like that then, it was never like that. Your blood always sang to me, called to me, all of you did, but not then."

She reached for him, her hands still trembling. "Oh, Edward."

He dropped to the ground with her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much, Bella. So much. I'm sorry I scared you."

She shook her head. "I don't know. The smell of blood, maybe. It was just – all at once the memory took over."

"The first time we hunt is very intense, Bella. There's a lot of new sensations to take in." She nodded, hoping it was just a momentary overload. He didn't show it, but he hoped for the same. "Of course, mine was with Carlisle, not my lover." She smiled at that. He kissed her, slow and soft, rocking her in his arms until he was sure she'd recovered. "Shall we head back?"

She lifted the muddy remains of her clothes and stared at them. "Um..."

"I stashed a bag of clothes in the woods just where we crossed the river."

"You knew? What, Alice?"

"No, not Alice. I just had a feeling."

She shook her head and smiled.

"Come on." He held out his hand and led her home.

.

.

.

Bella worked her soap-slippery body against his, moaning and smiling shamelessly as she absorbed every new sensation. After decades of being embarrassed listening to his family's sexual escapades, Edward laughed to himself at the thought of what they were about to overhear. He rinsed away the last of the mud and grime from his and Bella's bodies and spun her around to face the wall.

"You want to try this again?" He dragged himself against her, toying with her. She nodded, swiveling her hips

She cried out his name as he entered her. She was momentarily startled by the tile cracking under palms where she braced against his unrestrained movements. _I did that, without even trying._ She smiled to herself and pushed back against him, urging him on. Between his moaning grunts and his hands pinned to her hips, the multiple shower heads pulsing against her too-sensitive skin and the heavy scent of their bodies, it all became too much to take. Her orgasm raced through her and Edward had to hold her up while he strained toward his own end. They slid to the floor of the shower, dazed and grinning.

.

.

.

Charlie turned down the driveway and tried to imagine an explanation for the mail situation that would make sense. As soon as the house came into view, he saw Edward's car parked alongside Carlisle's. _I thought classes were going well, Edward. What the hell?_

.

.

.

Jacob stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her, smiling. "Is that really you?" Bella's hair was still damp, fresh from their shower. He noticed Edward's hand tight on her shoulder, the other firmly around her waist, and for an instant it made Jake angry that Edward was still so possessive. She placed her hand over Edward's and patted it, and he thought he heard her whisper something soft and low. The sound raised goose bumps up the back of Jake's neck.

"It's not for Bella's protection, Jake, but your own. She's still a newborn, even though she seems fine."

She began to descend the stairs and took a deep breath. Her laugh startled them all. Edward tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"I told you, I'm fine." She patted his hand again. "As unappealing as iced elk blood is, he smells even worse..." She looked deliberately at Rose and winked, knowing she'd appreciate the sentiment. "Wet dog."

"Oh jeez, Bells, not you too," Jake whined.

She laughed again, and launched herself into his open arms. He grunted at the onslaught, surprised by the sturdiness of her slender body, amazed at the change that had taken place in just a couple of days.

"It's really you. You're still _you_."

She nodded, her cheek pressed to his. "I know you helped, that you were there."

"Anything for you. You should know that by now. No matter what."

She leaned back to look at him. "The pack? Sam?"

"They're dealing. Not thrilled, but they're willing to make an exception to the treaty, considering the circumstances. I told them it might be coming, so that softened the blow, I think."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him again. "I was so afraid I'd never get to do this again, Jake. I've never been so happy to tell you that you stink."

Bella heard it the same time as all the others - a distinctive vehicle coming down the drive; a brand new Crown Vic Interceptor, the only one in town.

"Carlisle!" Edward pulled Bella from Jacob's arms and back up the stairs, hoping to hide her from Charlie. He looked to Alice, where she sat still holding Cara, but the stunned expression on her face let him know that she was totally blindsided by Charlie's impromptu visit. Carlisle looked around the room - a pair of bassinets, baby bottles, a changing table, and the twins themselves. Charlie's footsteps were on the porch, his knuckles rapping on the door before any of them could fully process the implications.

Esme opened the door and welcomed him, hoping to keep things light and pleasant as long as possible. "What a nice surprise, Charlie! How are you?"

She held her arms wide, beckoning him to come in. He was startled to see Jacob there, leaning against the newel post, looking nervous. Charlie frowned at him, then allowed his eyes to take in the rest of the room, instantly counting heads and noting the absence of Edward and Bella, but the presence of a female stranger and two babies.

"I'm sorry to just drop in without calling, I know that's a bit rude. I had some things to mail for Bella's birthday, and thought I'd see..." His eyes drifted to the baby in Alice's arms, and he was unable to finish his sentence. "Bella," he whispered, seeing the uncanny resemblance to his only child, even from across the room. He looked at the other baby in Jasper's arms, and saw Edward's hair color, clear as day.

"It's _fine_. Let me go..."

He heard a woman's distressed voice, similar to Bella's, from somewhere upstairs and instinctively rested his hand on his sidearm. "Just what the hell is going on here, Carlisle?"

"Charlie," Jake said, his hands held out, palm up. "Take it easy."

"What have you got to do with this, Jake? Is that Bella up..."

She pushed past Edward and stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at her father. He looked as if he didn't trust his eyes. "Isabella Marie?"

She nodded, holding her breath. His scent was oddly appealing, compelling even, and she didn't risk opening her mouth to inhale more of it. Edward was at her side, holding her as he'd done when Jake arrived, and he was thankful to see Emmett quietly moving closer, too.

"I thought you were off to school in New Hampshire?"

"We were, Charlie, but my cousin Jane is visiting from Europe, with her new twins, so we came home for a couple of days."

Charlie was sharp enough to read his daughter's body language. She was being restrained, she didn't agree with her husband's words, and she wouldn't look Charlie in the eye. "You didn't mention any travel plans when we spoke the other day, Edward. Surely your cousin didn't decide to fly here with infant twins on the spur of the moment?"

"Oh, no, we knew she was coming, I just wasn't sure if Bella and I would be able to get away or not, so I didn't want to get your hopes up. We only got in late last night." Charlie noticed that Bella had yet to speak to him, or even breathe, for that matter. Edward still held her in a vice grip at the top of the stairs. No one else had moved. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well, come on down and introduce me, then. Besides, I'd love to give my daughter a hug on her birthday."

Bella descended the stairs woodenly, never more than half a step a head of Edward, never out of his grasp. Charlie heard Jake's breathing accelerate, and noticed the boy had begun to shiver.

"Jake, you feelin' okay?"

All at once, Charlie's world changed forever.

"Jake, no!" Edward knew what was about to happen. He pulled Bella back against his chest and they landed in a heap on the stairs. Emmett rushed to Jake's side as he phased, hoping to restrain the young wolf before Charlie got hurt.

"Jake..." Charlie gasped, his eyes wide and his pulse erratic, as his best friend's son contorted into an enormous red-brown wolf, right in the Cullens' foyer.

"Dad!" Bella cried out. Carlisle leapt to his side, catching him as he began to faint.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

September 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~*~ warning ~*~ story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. if this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"Jake, no!" Edward knew what was about to happen. He pulled Bella back against his chest and they landed in a heap on the stairs. Emmett rushed to Jake's side as he phased, hoping to restrain the young wolf before Charlie got hurt.

"Jake..." Charlie gasped, his eyes wide and his pulse erratic, as his best friend's son contorted into an enormous wolf, right in the Cullen's foyer.

"Dad!" Bella cried out. Carlisle leapt to his side, catching him as he began to faint.

.

.

.

September 13th, Forks

_"Keep Bella back."_

_"...hit his head?"_

"_Here, put these on, Jake."_

_"...saw them, he knows they're not Jane's."_

_"...completely terrified."_

Charlie started to come around, hearing partial conversations and concerned, hurried voices.

_"What were you even thinking? Jesus!"_

_"I'm sorry, okay? It seemed like a good idea to get it over with."_

Charlie's eyes fluttered, blinking against the late afternoon light.

_"He's my father, and I'm telling you I'm fine."_

_"Let's all just calm down."_

_"He's coming to."_

He felt a cool cloth pressed to his forehead, and the first face he recognized was Bella's, upside down?

"Bells?"

"Hi, Dad. You gave us quite a scare. You okay?"

He pressed his palms over his eyes. He was aware of lying in Bella's lap, on a sofa. "Yeah, I just..." He tried to push himself up, but strong hands - Edward's? - held him back.

"Don't rush, Charlie. You fainted. Just take it easy for a few minutes, all right?"

_Carlisle_, he thought. Charlie nodded, wincing at the swirling pain in his head. "What the hell happened? How long was I out?"

"Just a minute or so, Dad."

"I thought I saw..." Charlie immediately bolted upright, wavering, clutching his head with one hand and reaching with the other for the sidearm Edward had removed. "Where's Jake?" he shouted, frantically scanning the room. He stumbled, and Carlisle caught him in his arms, while the others crowded around Bella.

"I'm here, Charlie." Jake spoke up from across the room. Charlie shook his head briefly, blinking, making sure his eyes were seeing him properly, his missing sidearm now forgotten.

"You turned into... some kind of... I don't know _what_, Jake! Jesus! Am I even awake?" He looked up at Bella. "And you - you - look different. You're you, but - different. You look, and you sound..." He squinted at her, and then his eyes grew wide. "Are those contacts? And why on earth would you want red ones?"

Carlisle eased Charlie down into one of the wingback chairs near the fireplace, and Esme handed him a glass of water. He took a sip and closed his eyes to calm his thoughts. When he opened them again, clearer and more alert, he saw them all standing close; Bella and Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, the cousin - Jane? - from Europe ...and the babies, one in Alice's arms, and one in Rosalie's. He was distracted by the babies' faces and only half heard Carlisle speaking.

"...things we can't easily explain, Charlie. Some things better left unsaid."

"What?"

Carlisle smiled. "There are things in this world you never imagined, Charlie. Amazing, supernatural things we can't easily explain. Some of them are better left unspoken."

Charlie's eyes darted to Jake, who was staring at the floor, wringing his hands. "What the hell is going on here, Jacob?"

"Dad..." Bella soothed, her cool, firm hand tracing his shoulder. He glanced at her hand, then her face.

Jake interrupted, pulling the focus from Bella back to his impulsive stunt. "Charlie, It's a Quileute thing - to protect the tribe from..."

Edward looked at him sharply.

"...from dangerous things, and predators," he finished, struggling to get around Sam's non-disclosure rule.

Charlie just looked at him. "Are you high? Shit, _am I?_ Did you all slip me something? Because I swear to god, he turned into a huge wolf right before my eyes, and that baby looks exactly like Bella did, and that one looks a hell of a lot like Edward." He looked from Jake, to Edward, to Carlisle, and then to Bella, insistently pointing at the twins.

"Dad, Carlisle is right. There are things we can't... things you might be better off not knowing. Jake showed you what he is. I know it's a lot to take in, but it's real. You aren't imagining things."

For what seemed to them all like an eternity, Charlie sat silently, absorbing Bella's words, trying to process them while the split-second image of Jacob's shivering contortion played over and over in his head. He couldn't get the instant replay to stop, couldn't slow down enough to fully form all the questions in his head. Finally, one stood out above all the others.

"Does Billy know about this, Jake?"

Jake nodded stiffly, his jaw clenched. "I'm bound..."

Carlisle finished Jake's answer. "There's not much more he can say, Charlie. Tribal rules... even though you saw, he's prevented from elaborating."

"And what about you?" Charlie asked Edward. "What's this got to do with my daughter? I put my only child in your safe keeping! What are you? All of you - Bella?" Her head was down, staring at her fingers nervously twining in her lap.

"It's a bigger, stranger world than you realized, Dad. Saying much more than that might…" she hesitated to finish the thought.

Edward spoke for her. "It might put a lot of innocent people at risk if we tell you anything further."

"Just know that I'm fine. I'm happy and safe, and there's nothing for you to worry about. Okay? Dad?"

Charlie held up his hands, stunned by the absurdity of the situation. "I don't... I can't... this is all just too much. It's insane, that's what it is." He leaned back into the chair, rubbing his eyes. "You say Billy knows, about..." Charlie flicked his hand in the air in the direction of the foyer, and Jake nodded. "And these babies?"

Bella whispered without looking up. "What about them?"

"Are they, I mean, I'd say it's not possible, but I don't know what 'impossible' means right now." He scrubbed his hands over his jaw. "Jesus, you just got married a month ago! There's just no way that one's not related to you, Bella, and the other one, too." He stared at them for a moment before speaking again. "Am I, you know, a grandpa?"

Edward held her hand. "You can be, if you'd like to be, Charlie."

His jaw went slack as the words sunk in.

"If it's too much, you're not ready, we don't have to..."

"But how? I mean, was my daughter pregnant when you got married? You can't... they look at least a couple of months old... There's just no way!"

He watched as Edward and Bella seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes, before looking sadly back at him.

"No," he shook his head, "don't tell me."

Bella motioned Alice and Rose closer, and placed each of the babies in Charlie's arms. "This is Masen Jacob," she whispered, caressing her son's porcelain cheek. "And his little sister, Cara Marie," she said, repeating the gesture.

_Beautiful_, she thought, which Edward heard.

"Masen?"

"A family name," Edward said, nodding, still staring at Bella.

"And Cara?"

"Sort of Charlie, and Carlisle, but for a girl," Bella smiled.

He looked down at the two precious faces, easily the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen, even more than Bella had been. "Really?"

"Really. They're a miracle, Dad. Truly. That's all you need to know."

He took a deep, slow breath and gently kissed each of his grandchildren's foreheads. "Okay. I can live with miracles."

.

.

.

Thursday, September 21st, Forks

Leah phased back to her human skin and stooped to retrieve some clothes. Esme had begun leaving a basket at the edge of the woods just beyond the house and, although things were still somewhat strained between the Cullens and the pack, it went a long way to fostering goodwill.

She strode out onto the lawn, pulling a tee over her head, and saw Jane leaning against a nearby tree. Something about the girl tugged at Leah. Her self-imposed isolation, perhaps, felt familiar in a painful way. Part of her was disgusted with herself for feeling sympathy towards a leech, but the young woman sitting before her in that moment was just a pitiful girl not much different from Leah. She followed Jane's line of sight toward the Cullen house where, through the wall of glass windows, they could see Jacob and the others playing with the twins.

"Why don't you go in?"

Jane looked up at her slowly, wrinkling her nose. Leah laughed at the implied insult, and plopped down on the grass a few feet away.

"It's not my place," Jane finally said.

"What _is?_"

Jane looked at her sharply, feeling a burning desire to see the raven-haired woman in pain. "None of your concern," she muttered. Gazing back at the tranquil scene inside the house, she felt even more out of place, and looked away.

Leah took a deep breath, suddenly weary of the situation. "I've spent the majority of my life trying to figure out where I belonged, who I was, what my place was. I was always someone's sister or daughter or girlfriend, always knew I would take my humble place amongst the other Quileute women some day, defined by the men around me and the role they expected me to take on. No one ever asked me what I wanted, if I had dreams or goals, if I wanted something more. Then the Cullens came along," she scoffed, "and changed everything." She paused as she looked out over the river.

"For some reason, or the right combination of genes, my body felt the call to protect same as the boys, and here I am. I have this amazing ability and an immense duty to my tribe to uphold, but somehow I'm still just a girl. I'm still second-class, still an afterthought. I'm still on the receiving end of the whims of whatever man thinks he's above me, only now not even my thoughts, or my body, are my own."

Jane looked back to her, watching Leah's face.

"I have a place in this tribe, bigger than what I had before, but it's still not of my own choosing. I had no say in this, never any options. They may have elevated my status, but what good is it?"

Jane nodded, seeing the similarities with her own existence.

"I know what it's like to struggle with your place, to be forced to let others tell you who you are."

"Yes," Jane whispered.

"You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"I decided to side with Jacob. I've known him my entire life and even though the others might disagree, I think Jake has proven we can get along. So, here I am, learning to coexist while the rest of the pack watches from a distance."

Jane cocked her head, wondering if it was really that simple.

"Don't wait for someone to tell you your place. If you want to go in there and be a part of that, go do it." Leah pointed at the Cullen house with her chin.

Jane nodded, staring once more out over the river, then back to the house and its occupants. She wondered if the choice she'd made, killing her brother, was enough. Hadn't that established her on a new path? Hadn't that been a clean break from her past? Or was it just a knee-jerk moment, leaving her adrift? She'd stayed here with them, lying to Aro, covering up her brother's death, learning to hunt animals... But was this where she belonged?

Jane noticed that Jake had stood up and walked towards the window, arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his face as he looked in Leah's direction.

She saw a similar smile on Leah's face.

"You planning to take your own advice?

Leah glanced back at the house and raised a hand in greeting toward Jake. "Him? He's..."

"He's headstrong, impulsive, but becoming a fine young man."

Leah shrugged. "He's not there yet."

Jane raised her eyebrows, not believing that Leah wasn't interested. "And when he gets there?"

Leah looked down at her, and the small, warm smile turned into an ornery smirk. "...none of your concern," she muttered, echoing Jane's earlier words as she strode toward the house.

.

.

.

Thursday, September 28th

Jasper looked down into Masen's eyes, like melted jewels, russet, green, and blue. He loved holding him, loved being consumed by the warm little person in his hands, wondering if it was the nature of the boy himself, or some long-buried paternal craving.

"Da... Da... Da..." Masen babbled.

Jasper stood immediately, looking around for Edward. "You want your daddy." Masen smiled. "Da!"

Jasper found him in the kitchen, chatting with Jake as Esme made him lunch. As soon as he was in his father's arms, he began smacking his lips together, making little bubbles of drool drip down to his chin. "You're a hungry little man!"

"Ba ba!" Immediately, Edward, Jasper, Esme and Jake all scrambled for to prepare him a bottle, practically tripping over each other in the process.

As soon as the bottle touched his lips, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Positive. Try it."

Alice handed Cara over, making sure that Bella's fingers met her daughter's bare skin. Alice hadn't discovered if the direct contact would always be a factor, but for now it seemed necessary.

"Now try it - think something to Edward. Something specific."

If Alice's assertion about Cara was true, Edward would be able to hear her thoughts as long as she was touching Cara's skin. Ever since she'd awoken from being changed, they'd had a few flashes here and there when he could hear her, but they'd never been able to figure out a consistent reason. It never dawned on them that it could have to do with Cara, but apparently Alice had been holding out on them from day one.

"I still can't believe you didn't say something before now. And - how? I mean, is she some kind of conduit for me? No one else can ever hear my thoughts, so I don't understand how..."

"Just try. For me. And to answer your question, I didn't want to spoil your chance to figure this out on your own, about your own child. Now, I'm just too impatient."

Bella closed her eyes, as if that would help her channel her inner Alexander Graham Bell. _Edward - Come here. I need you. _

In an instant, he bounded up the stairs and was standing at her side. "Bella - what's wrong?"

"Oh my god, Alice. You were right!"

"Right about what?" Edward demanded.

_You can hear me - it's Cara. I'm touching Cara's skin and you can hear me._

Edward fell to his knees in front of her, looking back and forth from his daughter to his wife. "How... _Cara?_"

"She's some kind of conduit, Edward. Alice showed me."

"I don't think she's a conduit, actually." _Take her from Bella, Edward. Make sure your skin touches hers._

Edward reached out, gingerly lifting her from Bella's arms. Alice's thoughts continued to pour through his head as he fumbled with Cara's blanket. As soon as their skin touched, Alice's voice fell silent in his head.

Edward looked at Alice sharply, stunned that they'd overlooked this possibility.

"She's not a conduit, Edward. She's an inhibitor. When we touch her, my visions stop, your mind quiets, Jasper stops feeling every emotion around him..."

He looked back at Bella, feeling like he was missing something, then back to Alice. "But Bella doesn't..."

"Think about it, Edward. Bella's unaffected by Jane, or Aro..."

"She's... a shield."

.

.

.

Monday, October 2nd, Volterra

Caius and Marcus strode down the corridor to Aro's private chambers, knocked, and entered silently. The three nodded to each other and sat, each equally aware of the tension in the others' bearing.

Aro spoke before his counterparts had finished situating their robes around them, attempting to take the upper hand. "The time has come to act. I see no need to delay further, and in fact feel that we have lost ground in allowing the Cullens' charade to continue this long. We know the child is conceived."

Marcus shifted his gaze slowly from Aro to Caius, who tilted his head in silent assent. He nodded so slightly that human eyes would not detect it, but Aro noticed. His lip twitched in irritation, and he flipped the hem of his sleeve back from his hand, a subtle indication to them both that should they seek to hide something from him, their secrets were but a touch away.

Marcus' face contorted, insulted at the implication. Caius remained still, but Marcus saw the fibers of his loyalty to Aro continuing to unravel, as they had since the horrid event that started them down this path.

"What action do you feel needs to be taken at this time, dear brother?" Caius folded his hands together, the sleeves of his heavy robe obscuring them from sight. Aro was not oblivious to his subtle defiance.

"The time has come for us to pay a visit to America, and remind Carlisle how seriously we take our contractual obligations. Jane has clearly failed us, and perhaps even become their pawn. We must act, and the sooner the better. The heir must be surrendered, and the girl must be turned. Anything less encourages further impudence."

Caius held his tongue, letting Aro's assertions fall flat. He knew the ridiculous situation could never be resolved so easily.

Marcus finally spoke. "Who do you think should accompany us?"

"Renata, of course, and Felix and Demetri..." Marcus expected that Aro would name his personal guard before any others. Felix and Demetri were a given.

"More than that may escalate this toward something none of us want, Aro," Marcus cautioned.

Aro ignored him and continued on, demonstrating how much consideration he'd already given to his own solution. "...and Chelsea, I think. Her talents will make the transition easier for all of them. In all honesty, disbanding the entire coven would be a kindness and a preemptive strike against any further nonsense. Perhaps a full complement of all our best guards. A show of force to indicate the strength of our convictions."

"I think we have yet to consider all the ramifications of such an act, brother, much less whether it would be a kindness." Marcus resented Aro's implication that being removed from one's mate could ever be construed as a blessing. He still mourned the loss of his beloved wife, Didyme.

Aro shifted forward in his seat, elevating his head above theirs in an aggressive posture. "Regardless of your individual qualms about that particular aspect, taking action in the matter of the contract is without question."

"Disbanding the entire coven seems extreme even for you, brother. Have you so little love left for Carlisle?" Caius' voice did not conceal his disdain for Aro's suggestion.

"He has his charms, no doubt, but I think of this as a corrective measure. Every vampire he pulls under his wing is an insult. He should not be encouraged, and allowing his coven to grow undermines our authority. Any of their sympathizers we encounter should be outright eliminated. They made their treasonous intent clear when they sided with the Cullens. It is our duty to put a stop to it. Nec Temere, Nec Timide, brothers."

Caius was incensed. "How fitting of you to invoke that motto, Aro. Timidity is not my fear, but temerity. To act boldly, without good counsel, is foolhardy. You've set us on that unfortunate path with this entire matter. The real question is what resolution can be had without inciting all-out war."

"War? What are you talking about? This is a simple matter over contractual servitude, in payment of a debt!" Aro was stunned at Cauis' audacity.

"_Simple_? Have you lost your mind? This ceased being _simple_ when you chose to act out your own greed, just for a few new toys to flaunt at court!" It ceased being _simple_ the minute you chose to force-breed Edward Cullen and his virgin singer, based on a fragmented vision, without seeking the endorsement of your brothers! It ceased being _simple_ long before you insisted that we resurrect the matter after the girl miscarried!"

Marcus lifted his hand, waving Caius to calm himself. "We had an opportunity to extricate ourselves when we received Carlisle's rebuttal. I warned you then, Aro. As soon as he sought other covens to align with him, the line was drawn. Sending Jane and Alec did nothing to strengthen our position, but merely entrenched us further and robbed us of two key guards."

"I will not be cowed by one small coven bent on harboring a human amongst them, who have shown direct disregard for our authority, here, in Volterra, under our very noses!"

"If we pursue, it could spark rebellion," Marcus countered. "Are you prepared for what that could mean to Volterra, Aro?"

"Perhaps a little rebellion would help flush out our enemies. Tides are turning, the world around us is evolving. The sheer number of covens eager to side with Cullen should stand as a warning. If we allow their ilk to flourish, unchecked..."

Marcus spoke quietly. "Let us speak plainly, Aro, and dispense with this defensive posturing. You wanted the human, or her child, from the very beginning, and manipulated the boy to secure that end. The rest is just thin justification, and the Cullens know it. What have you not told us about the child, Aro? What other secret did the seer's thoughts betray?"

"This is no trivial addition to the guard we're bandying about. The child is more valuable even than the mother - we must have it here, under our control and tutelage. We cannot allow them to raise one with such a gift. It could devastate all that we've built."

Caius stood and moved toward the door. With his back turned in defiance, he spoke. "I will travel with you, out of respect for the centuries behind us, Aro. But know this; my support for this course is fragile. You have yet to convince me the value in pursuing the matter."

"As with me, Aro." Marcus stood, facing Aro, but out of reach. "Open conflict will exact a price we can't begin to calculate."

Aro stood abruptly, his robes fluttering around him. "We are mightier than a ragtag clan a handful of nomads."

Marcus pulled his cloak closed and buried his hands in the opposing sleeves. "I suggest caution against such arrogance. Never underestimate the bonds formed between those who feel wronged. A martyr amongst them could provide a rallying point more powerful than the child."

Aro pressed on. "Shall we sit here and bicker while any advantage slips away? Even now, the seer is certainly alerting them. The time to push has come."

"If we push much harder, brother, we may not like what happens when they push back."

.

.

.

Monday, October 2nd, Forks

Edward jolted out of bed. Bella sat up, looking to the bassinets for reassurance. "Shhh. It's Alice. I'll be back."

Bella nodded, watching over Masen and Cara as they slept.

He knocked at Alice and Jasper's door, and heard Jasper's reply. "Come."

Alice's eyes were glazed over, and her body slack.

_Seven figures, robed in black, striding across a winter-white glade, the last hours of sunlight setting their faces ablaze. More figures, too numerous to count, stood cloaked in the shadows of the forest. _

_Aro's voice, demanding the heir he was promised, Marcus and Caius at his side, but apart. Felix and Demetri standing as sentinels. Renata shadowing Aro, ever watchful. Chelsea, looming, cold and proud. _

_Cara, in Rosalie's arms. _

_The vision deteriorated then into a tumbling chaos of images as their choices and actions unraveled and wove back together. First the Cullens had the upper hand, the next flicker belonging to the Volturi... _

_Marcus and Caius stepping forward, hands aloft in a gesture of peace. Chelsea moving forward with a wicked glint in her eye. Masen's bell-like voice, and then nothingness. _

_The Three, issuing a united challenge, Jane shouting, blank emptiness as the Cullen family was shattered by Chelsea's terrible gift. Both babies carried away, and a putrid fire burning beside the river. _

_One final glimmer of hope appeared as the vision shifted once again, then retreated - Masen and Cara clinging to each other as the robed forms scattered amongst the trees._

"They're coming, it's been decided." she whispered. "Winter. Snow on the ground."

"Who?"

"The Three. Felix, and Demetri. A woman... Renata? Behind Aro, and another... Chelsea. More... guards. Many more."

"Dear god." Jane stepped into the room. "Chelsea?"

Edward nodded.

"He's going to disband the family."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

October 2012: chapter re-edited for minor content and dialogue refinement. Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

Monday, October 2nd, Forks

"They're coming, it's been decided." she whispered. "Winter. Snow on the ground."

"Who?"

"The Three. Felix, and Demetri. A woman... Renata? Behind Aro, and another... Chelsea. More... guards. Many more."

"Dear god." Jane stepped into the room. "Chelsea?"

Edward nodded.

"He's going to disband the family."

.

.

.

.

Monday, October 2nd, Forks

Emmett took Rosalie's hand in his and looked to Jane. "So, what exactly is it that this Chelsea does?"

"She erases bonds. Loyalty, friendship, affection… all gone. She could turn us all into strangers. Your memories of each other would be vague, and you would have no desire to rekindle what was lost. She's disbanded entire covens before, although never as large as yours. Aro uses her most often to keep the guard in check. To stifle any extended romances that would distract us from our duties… or from our loyalty to The Three."

They each took a moment to look around the room, at their lovers and siblings, remembering their years together, the challenges they'd overcome, the family they'd built. They thought of the two children, sleeping peacefully upstairs…

"I won't allow them to destroy my family." Carlisle spoke firmly the words they were all thinking.

Jasper nodded, scenarios and military strategies flickering through his mind based on the visions Alice described to him. "We're going to need help."

Edward looked to Carlisle. "The petition?"

Carlisle nodded hesitantly, hating the thought of the sacrifices it might mean for their friends. "We should contact them right away. I know they promised to help, but with Chelsea in the picture…"

Bella stood and took Edward's hand. "They deserve a choice that we never had."

.

.

.

Sunday, October 29th, La Push

Paul and Sam dropped the extra shingles off the roof near where Jake had stacked the others. The patch would have to hold until spring when they could replace Billy's entire roof.

"How are they doing?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Just fine." Jake felt oddly protective of his newly extended family. The shift in his loyalty hadn't gone unnoticed.

"And the little ones?"

Jake nodded, helping Seth search the yard and driveway for stray nails, picking up rotted bits of sheathing and broken shingles. "Still growing like weeds. Walking and talking like little three-year-olds already."

"Wow." Sam stood with his hands on his hips, stunned.

Jake laughed. "I know. Not even two months old. Crazy, right?"

"And they're not turning into little vamps?" Paul's primary concern was never in question. He folded up the extension ladder and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Jake stood up and looked him square in the eye, slightly pissed. "No, Paul. They're not."

Sam tossed his tools in the back of his pickup. "And Bella?"

"She's good. No problems."

"And do we know when the others are coming? You said Alice thought winter, but do we know when?"

Jake toed his boot into a clod of dirt and looked back to Sam. "Best guess is New Year's. The Cullen reinforcements should start rolling in around Christmas, so..."

"Be on the lookout, I know. Play nice."

Paul snorted at Sam's words. Playing 'nice' with vamps wasn't really in Paul's nature.

"Yeah. I'd appreciate it." Jacob gave Paul a hard look.

Sam hesitated, rolling his eyes at Paul's antagonistic attitude. "We're still one pack, Jake. Sides don't matter much when we have a common enemy. As far as I see it, the Cullens aren't that enemy any more, but these Vulture guys are."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Well, keep us posted if Alice gets any more info, okay?"

Jake nodded. "I will."

"How many are we expecting?"

"Friendlies, maybe a dozen or so, give or take. More if we're lucky. Volturi, we're not sure. Maybe twenty, hopefully not more. The problem is some of them have some serious powers."

Sam and Paul both looked startled. "Yeah?"

Jake nodded. "Bad enough to freak the Cullens. They called in all the allies they have. They don't want to admit it, but I think they're gonna need us, if you're up for it."

.

.

.

Friday, December 1st, Forks

"Touch her hand, Edward." He wove his fingers with Cara's, and everything went silent.

_Cara Marie… Where's Uncle Jake? Is Jakey here?_ Normally, hearing Jake's name would send her into a fit, searching for him. The fact the she ignored her mother's thoughts was an enormous relief.

"Okay, now pull your hand away, and try it again." Alice had suggested the exercise to prove to them that Cara wasn't borrowing the powers she interrupted. Edward removed his hand from Cara's grasp, and Bella spoke Jake's name aloud.

"Cara! Where's Jakey?"

Her eyes lit up and she looked around, squealing. "My Jake's here?"

"Here I am, sweet cheeks!" He darted out from behind a closet door and scooped her up, twirling her high above his head. She giggled and grabbed fistfuls of his face and hair when he stopped to hug her properly. He felt tugging on the hem of his shorts and looked down to see Masen holding a toy train.

"Build me a road!" He demanded, grinning, brandishing a curved section of wooden train track in his other hand.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Jacob, who was instantly tense, visibly trembling as resisted the compulsion to build Masen the biggest wooden railway ever known.

"Masen." Bella spoke calmly and evenly, the only one in the room aside from Cara able to resist his emerging talent. "Remember your manners?"

His shoulders dropped slightly. "May I have a track, pleeeeease Jake?" Jacob visibly relaxed. They'd all been struggling with Masen's gift, reminding him that his desires had to be expressed as requests, rather than as commands. For most children, this was simple good manners. For Masen, it was a little more complex.

Jake looked to Bella, and she nodded. "Sure thing, little man. Where at?"

"Dining room, please!" He loved to weave the trains around the table and chair legs.

"Can I build another tunnel, Mase?" Cara's eyes lit up.

"Yep. I already brought the Legos down!"

Jake looked over his shoulder as Masen dragged him away. "Somebody throw me a rope in an hour, okay?"

Esme patted him on the shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'll call you for lunch in a little while. How's that?"

Jake nodded, smiling, and followed Masen to the dining room.

Emmett laughed as Jake walked away. "The little shit got me good the other day, while you and Edward were out hunting. Rosalie finally rescued me after the fifth trip around the property playing horsie."

"No! What did Rose do?"

"Sat him down for a stern talk and sent him to his room for a nap."

Bella looked at Rose. "What did you say?"

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "I reminded him no one liked to be bossed around, and that it was mean of him to take advantage of his special voice to make people do things. I told him that we all loved him and loved playing with him, but that when he used words to _make_ us play, it makes us sad and angry not to have a choice."

Bella smiled at the perfection of Rose's answer.

Cara dropped her copy of _Yertle the Turtle_ on the coffee table and climbed on her mother's lap. _Hello, sweet girl. _Edward smoothed wisps of copper-gold curls away from her face.

"Mase gets mad 'cuz I don't hear his voice the same as you guys do, but I told him he wasn't gonna have any friends if he grew up to be a bully. It made him cry, but I wasn't sorry."

Jasper frowned. "Is that what happened the other day, little C?"

She nodded, absently fiddling with the ruffled hem of her shirt.

Edward's voice was quiet, but firm. "You know, Cara, you had to learn a similar lesson, recently, right?"

Her eyes shot up. "But, Daddy! I don't do like Masen does!"

"No, you don't, but what _do_ you do?"

She tucked her chin and took a shaky breath. "I… touch people's hands. To turn off their powers and stuff."

"And?" he asked.

"And it's disrespectful and sometimes I need to be patient when I want a grownup to pay attention to me unless it's an emergency." She sniffled and rubbed her palm across her nose. Bella grabbed a tissue and helped her blow, twice.

She buried her face in Bella's neck while Bella comforted her. "It's hard being big, sweetie. It takes time to learn how to make good choices, especially when you can do special things other people can't."

Cara looked up at her mother. "Cullens are helpers and protectors and friends, and I'm a Cullen so I have to make the very best choices I can."

"That's right, baby." Edward kissed the top of her head.

She jumped down from Bella's lap and stood with her hands on her hips, square in front of Alice. "You better give Jasper back those books you hid, or you can't be a Cullen any more."

Jasper roared with laughter at his wife's sudden discomfort. "That was _you?_"

Emmett stood up and pointed at Alice while he faced off with Jasper. "I told you! _Oh nooooo, innocent little Alice would neeeeeever do that to meeeeee._ It _had_ to be Emmett!"

"Alright, alright." Carlisle laughed and raised his hands, gesturing for them all to sit back down.

Esme took Cara's hand and led her to the kitchen for a snack. "Even grownups make bad choices sometimes, hopefully only in fun and not to hurt. Even then, we're all still Cullens. Okay?"

Cara smiled around a giant cookie. "Grownups are goofy, Nana."

"Sure are, sweet thing. We sure are."

.

.

.

Monday, December 25th, Forks

Cara and Mason galloped screaming down the stairs and stopped in awe. The evergreen tree their Daddy put in Nana and Papa's living room the day before was covered in tiny lights and sparkling glass ornaments, and was choked around the base with gifts wrapped in every imaginable color paper. Each member of their family watched, including their aunts and uncle from Alaska.

"Oh my gosh, Mase. Look."

He turned to his sister and smiled. "Race ya'!"

It took less than an hour to work their way through all of it.

A pair of bicycles, puzzles, games, building sets, model airplanes, two e-readers loaded with hundreds of books, sports equipment, art supplies… and wrapping paper and bits of packaging _everywhere._

By noon they were both crashed, draped across whatever laps presented themselves. Cara snoozed with her arm wound tight around a stuffed bear she'd received from Emmett, and Masen with his hand buried in a baseball glove from Papa Charlie.

Leah and Seth had finally reached a level of comfort that allowed them to enjoy a meal prepared by Bella and Esme. They stayed close to Jake and Charlie, watching the Cullen family be _a family_. Seth patted his full belly and sat in the floor 'helping' Cara and Masen sort out all their goodies while they climbed all over him like they did their uncles.

Throughout the day, Jane noticed Leah always at Jake's side and all the casual touches between them. Leah quietly absorbed his effortless interactions with everyone there, the way they accepted him as a trusted friend. Before they left, Jane pulled her aside.

"He's getting there, isn't he?" Jane raised her eyebrows, grinning.

Leah fake-frowned, then nodded. "Still not your concern."

.

.

.

Friday, December 29th

Sam and his pack kept watch from a distance as each day brought new arrivals. Jake, Leah and Seth stayed closer, letting the newcomers get used to the idea of allying with shape shifters, and getting to know the allies, as well. Out of respect for Carlisle, the visitors had all agreed to respect their treaty with the Quileutes. _Harm no humans. _Still, suddenly having so many 'wild' vampires in close proximity put the entire pack on edge, even Jake.

By the end of the week, roughly two dozen vampires had congregated on the Cullen compound. Carlisle was a generous host, welcoming all to his home, spending time to thank them and making sure they understood the risk they were taking by making a stand next to the Cullens. On Friday Carlisle addressed the entire gathering, speaking loudly enough for them all to hear, including the pack members watching from the forest.

"I'm grateful to all of you for coming, and I know you have concerns." He paused for a moment as the outlying groups drew near. Esme worked her way to stand at his side, as did Edward and Bella with the twins. "The Volturi were once our guardians and scholars. They protected us from discovery and ensured our survival as the world changed around us. They were my early mentors, and I called them my friends. Sadly, their centuries of rule have corrupted them to where they see themselves above the law of reason, above justice."

He took a deep breath, looking around him at all of their friends. "You know what they've already done to damage my family." He looked at his hands, then to Masen and Cara. "They are coming back to finish what they started, and I won't allow it."

Eleazar finished Carlisle's thought. "Any of us could be next. We all have coven members with special gifts, and Aro's penchant for collecting trophies is known to us all. Look around you. Who are you willing to give up?"

Amun crossed his arms over his chest. "With Chelsea involved, it could be devastating for all of us."

"Do you think this all will come down to a physical conflict, Carlisle?" Liam looked around at the tight knit covens standing nearby, including his own. Siobhan came to his side, twining her fingers with his.

"I hope not, Liam, but I think we have to be prepared for that possibility. As it stands now, I think we'll have numbers on our side, but I'd rather it didn't come to that. I don't want that on my conscience. They've already taken too much."

Several small groups started arguing about avenging what had been done to Edward, Bella and Alice, and what they would do to keep their own families intact. Carlisle stepped forward, with hands raised to quiet their rising voices. "This is about more than allowing him to claim our friends and loved ones for the Guard. This is about more than Edward and Bella and my grandchildren. It is about our own free will, whether you choose a life like ours or you hold to what makes us what we are. It is about greed and tyranny, and standing together to hold them accountable for their wrongs."

"So what do you propose we do?" Stefan's voice rose from the back of the group. Vladimir smiled at his side.

Alice stepped toward the center of the gathering, with Jasper close behind her. "Every strategy we've considered dissolves into chaos. I can see endings with great loss on both sides. I don't think we can plan a single strategy that will sway them, but Jasper has some ideas he'll be sharing with all of you. The better prepared we all are, the less likely we are to be drawn into all-out battle with heavy casualties on both sides."

Jasper's voice took on the tone of a seasoned military veteran. "From what we know, Chelsea's gift is best used on small groups at a time, rather than a full field of opponents. Based on this, I don't think she'll be Aro's first line of defense."

The debate continued long into the night. Sam and the other Quileutes stayed even after the vampires broke into smaller groups, listening to them strategize and analyze and plot, listening for holes in their plans that the wolves might fill. Whatever their differences, even Paul agreed it was a fight worth joining.

.

.

.

"Mom, what's going on with all the stuff you guys were talking about outside?" Bella pulled Cara's pajama top over her head and brushed her hair. She and Edward knew this conversation was coming. Even though the twins were technically just over three months old, their development was closer to a precocious eight.

"Yeah. There's someone coming that wants to hurt us, right? That's what Papa Carlisle said." Masen gathered an armload of Legos from his bed and dumped them into the tub in his closet. Edward straightened his blankets and sat on the bed, patting beside him for Masen to lie down.

Bella tucked Cara in, sat on the floor and took a deep breath. "Well, yes. But Daddy and I don't want you to be worried. There are some men who live far away, who are like the rulers of our world…"

"Vampire kings," Masen blurted.

"Sort of, little man." Edward touched his son's cheek, smiling at how much he was a perfect blend of both of them.

"These men, they did something very hurtful to me and your dad and your Aunt Alice, long before you were born. It made the rest of the family very sad and angry, and we decided to tell all our friends about it so they would know the bad choices these men were making, so they could be careful with their families, too, and maybe they would help us if these men wanted to hurt us again."

"And they are coming here, to hurt you again?"

Bella sighed, hating that she had to share such an ugly story with them. "Yes, sweetie, they are. But they are very, very old friends of your Papa Carlisle, and he thinks we can talk them out of it. All our friends are here to help, to show them they made a bad choice."

"I'm scared, Mom." Masen whispered.

"Me, too," Cara added.

Edward took over when Bella couldn't respond. "It is scary. Whenever someone wants to hurt your family, it's very scary. But we are strong, and we didn't do anything wrong, and all our friends are here to help us show them, the Volturi – that's what they're called. Our friends are going to help us show the Volturi that they can't treat us like that."

"Just because they're kings doesn't mean they're the boss of us. We're Cullens. You and Papa Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper should be the kings instead. You make better choices and they shouldn't get to be kings if they treat people like that." Masen was ramping himself up with indignation.

"Hey now, don't get all worked up at bed time. Your daddy and uncles don't want to be kings, and neither does your Papa Carlisle. They aren't bad men, they just made some very, very bad choices that were very hurtful, and they've been kings so long they forgot how to be good and only remember how to be greedy."

"Well, they shouldn't be kings…" Cara yawned. "…If they're gonna be mean. Someone should tell them that."

Edward kissed them each on the forehead. "That's exactly what our friends are going to help Papa Carlisle do."

"Jake and Leah and Sethy, too? And all the Q's?"

Bella kissed them on the cheek and took her husband's hand and squeezed it tight. She couldn't help but be anxious over the thought of Jacob taking up their fight, even though there'd be no preventing it. "Yes, sweet girl, Jake and all the Q's, too."

"Okay." It was Masen's turn to yawn.

"Now, go to sleep. You need your rest to spend the day with Papa Charlie tomorrow."

Edward closed the bedroom door but could still hear their soft voices.

"Love you, Mase."

"Love you, too, Care."

"You think everything's gonna be okay?"

Masen thought for a minute. "Yeah, I do."

He lay awake a long time after his sister drifted to sleep. He was thinking of ways to make sure things were okay, for all of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

November 2012: Endless thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed.

Ramping up, and winding down… only a little bit left.


	23. Chapter 23 - The End

Chapter 23

~*~ warning ~*~ This story contains very dark themes, including brief mentions of or flashbacks to a past sexual assault. If this subject is a trigger for you, please do not continue.

If you are a survivor of sexual abuse and need assistance, please contact RAINN

apps dot rainn dot org/ohl-bridge/

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or any of the characters created by Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_**This is the final chapter of Aro's Heir.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Previously

"Love you, Mase."

"Love you, too, Care."

"You think everything's gonna be okay?"

Masen thought for a minute. "Yeah, I do."

He lay awake a long time after his sister drifted to sleep. He was thinking of ways to make sure things were okay, for all of them.

.

.

.

Saturday, December 30th, Forks

Bella hugged her father, lingering though he'd awkwardly let go. "Bells."

She looked at the floor as she pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You've never left them overnight before, I get it. We'll be fine." Charlie glanced over his shoulder to where Masen and Cara were debating which Wii game to play first. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay, well, remember you probably won't be able to get in touch with us, but we'll be back…" Her voice trailed away. She tried not to think about any of them _not_ coming back.

"I know, I know. Monday, noon at the latest. I still think that's ambitious given that tomorrow is New Year's Eve. And let me remind you, you are still under age."

She laughed. "You don't have to worry about _that_. None of us are really… drinkers."

The front door opened behind her and Sue walked in carrying an armload of groceries; Leah was a few steps behind. Sue walked past Bella to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi, sorry we're late. I stopped to pick up a few things at the store. Hi Bella!" She casually waved her hand over her head as she walked to the kitchen, leaving Charlie blushing with his hands buried in his pockets. He looked at anything but his daughter. The relationship growing between Charlie and Sue felt strangely perfect to Bella, and she had a feeling that eventually Charlie would know everything about both the wolves and the Cullens.

"Hey, Bella." Leah closed the door behind her and followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Hey, Leah. Plans with the boys this weekend?" Bella knew exactly what her plans were, but Charlie didn't. This was a perfect opportunity to plant Leah's cover story.

"Yeah, they want to head up to Neah Bay. One of Sam's cousins has a big cabin up there. They like to play on his snowmobiles whenever the weather gets like this." She gestured toward the kitchen window to indicate the snow that had begun to accumulate. "Emily and I go to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't do anything too stupid."

Bella smiled. "You'll have plenty to keep you occupied with that bunch, I think."

"Yeah, I'm not going up until later tomorrow. I told mom I wanted to hang out with the kids."

"Well, just be careful when you go. Okay?"

They exchanged a silent glance, acknowledging their part in what was to come. Leah was going to stay close to the kids as long as she could, and Jacob would only call her to join the pack when the confrontation began. Alice's best guess was sometime late in the afternoon on New Year's Eve.

"Lee Lee!" Masen and Cara hugged her from both sides and dragged her to the living room. She laughed despite them using the childhood nickname they'd picked up from Jacob. Little by little, she was beginning to like it.

"So, not too much sugar, nine o'clock bedtime. All their stuff is upstairs in my old room. Not too much time in front of the TV, okay? Jasper's been working on American History, so they should probably spend a little time reading the book he gave them, and…"

Charlie interrupted. "It's New Year's weekend. I'm not going to make them do homework."

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, looking longingly toward the living room where Masen and Cara were playing.

He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head, patting her back. "I got this. Go, enjoy Seattle. We'll be fine."

She nodded against his chest, trying not to breathe too deeply when he pulled away. She didn't exactly _struggle_ with her thirst, but the smell of humans was more appealing than she liked to admit.

"All right kids, I'm leaving." She knelt with her arms outstretched and they crashed into her with kisses. Masen and Cara knew what was at stake and why they were staying with Papa Charlie, and knew to be quiet about it. All the gathered families had been asked not to discuss it in front of them, but they'd still overheard enough to realize things could end very badly.

"I love you both, so much. So do your daddy, and your aunts and uncles and Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle, okay? We'll see you Monday and everything will be fine."

They squeezed her tighter.

"Hey now," Charlie said, ruffling Masen's hair. "It's just a weekend in Seattle, not a life sentence."

"I want to come," Masen whispered, too quietly for Charlie to hear.

"Me, too," Cara said, burying her nose in her mother's hair.

"I know you do. But you know why you can't. Grownups only, remember?" She pulled back so they could see her face. "Grownups only, and everything is going to be fine. Right?"

They let go of her and clung to each other instead, glancing silently at each other and then nodding to Bella. "Right," they answered together, none too convincingly.

"Okay. Well…"

"Who wants hot cocoa?" Leah's voice rang from the kitchen.

They watched as Bella stood and pointed for them to turn around. "Go on. It's okay."

"Jeez, Bells."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to be away from them."

"They'll be fine," he assured.

She knew Masen and Cara would be fine in Charlie's care for a day or two, but she worried what would happen if the Volturi prevailed.

.

.

.

Snow fell throughout the day and late into the night, leaving a powdery blanket several inches deep. Edward took Bella's hand and bid their family and guests goodnight, leaving them to continue their debates and strategies. He'd had enough and there was little any more talk would accomplish. He needed quiet, and his wife's arms. Each of the covens took the cue and sought a few hours respite and comfort before the coming conflict.

In their room, Bella and Edward slowly undressed and lay down facing each other, twined together as closely as they could.

"Are you afraid?" He smoothed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Yes and no. I've seen first hand how cruel they can be to get what they want."

"That worries me, too," he whispered, placing a kiss on her brow. He worried about the safety of his family, and for those that had rallied to their aid. They knew all too well what the Volturi were capable of.

"But seeing everyone downstairs so determined to protect us and each other gives me more than a little hope."

"Me, too. Knowing we don't have to face them alone, after what they did to us. I was so foolish, before. Everything, from the moment we met. Knowing it was my choices that brought us to Italy, that you were there because of me."

"Don't, Edward. We're here, now. All of that is behind us. We have to focus on now, and the future, and the kids." She traced his features with her fingertips and pulled him to kiss her.

"I miss them so much," he said. "Missed kissing them goodnight."

"Me, too. Leaving them, even knowing they'd be with Charlie, was hard."

"I don't ever want us to be separated again. I can't even think about it – losing you, losing them. I can't."

"You won't." She raked her fingertips though his hair, soothing him with soft kisses.

"When this is all finally over, I want to take you away again. I want this behind us, once and for all."

"Another honeymoon?" She rocked her hips against his, teasing them both, hoping to distract him.

"Mmm, yes." He pulled her thigh up over his hip and slid into her, taking a slow, careful pace. Deep in the back of his mind, fear still crept through. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of her skin against his, her hands and legs and lips and scent. He wished he could fuse their bodies into one and stay in that moment forever; joined with her, claiming and holding her. _Mine. My family, my wife. Mine._

"Shh," she whispered, kissing his neck and chin. "You're trembling."

His voice was hoarse and low. "I can't lose you. I can't lose our children."

"You won't. I'm here, and they're safe."

He pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, moving more sharply against her. He kissed her throat, feeling the scars he'd given her the day their children were born. "I've lost you so many times already."

She rolled onto her back, pulling him with her, urging him on. "I'm yours, I'm here."

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"They can't break us," he insisted, his voice and movements commanding, possessive.

"No, they can't," she whispered, trying desperately to believe her own words.

.

.

.

Sunday, December 31st, Forks

New Year's Eve dawned clear and cold. The winter storm left a shimmering blanket of white exactly as Alice had seen in her visions. She closed her eyes as new images came to her of the field where they would meet the Volturi. She turned from the window back into Jasper's arms for one last embrace. "It won't be long now."

.

.

.

Deep in the woods, Jacob, Sam and the other Quileutes watched the Cullens and their allies skirt the southern edge of the glade, positioning themselves in small groups nearby. The vampires waited like statues, eyes steadily scanning the hills and forest around the clearing, awaiting the approach of their enemies. They didn't have to wait long.

From the far side of the field, the subtle sound of many feet on snowy ground whispered through the trees. Dark-cloaked shapes slowly emerged from the shadows, first two imposing males, then a trio that must certainly be the Volturi themselves, and then at least two dozen others.

"This is it," Sam said. Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth and the others shivered and shifted, trading their human forms for wolves as Jacob dialed his phone.

"It's starting," he told Leah. Without waiting for her reply, he pulled off his shirt and dropped his phone to the ground, then joined his pack mates on the Cullen flank.

.

.

.

Leah tossed her phone in her backpack and stood, handing her game controller to Masen. "Time for me to go, guys," she said. Charlie and Sue were outside, shoveling the walk.

"Lee Lee, wait." Masens's words locked Leah in place, keys in hand. Her eyes widened as she struggled between her need to join the pack, and Masen's unexpected directive.

"Mase, No! Mom told us grownups only."

He turned to stare at his sister, pleading. "Care, we can help. I can make it stop. You know I can."

She shook her head at him. "Mom and Dad will be _so_ mad at us."

"You know they hurt Mom and Dad and Aunt Alice before. Do you want to sit here and wait to see if they do it again, or worse?"

She shook her head solemnly. She was torn between doing as they'd been told, and wanting to help her family.

Masen turned back to Leah. "Take us with you. Tell Papa Charlie you decided to take us to a movie in Port Angeles or something. Make him believe you."

She nodded stiffly, clenching her car keys in her fist. "Get your coats. It's cold out, and we'll have to go part of the way on foot."

Masen leapt up, pulling his sister by the hand. "Come on, Care. We have to hurry."

.

.

.

Aro strode through the snowy forest between his brothers, smug about the impressive guard amassed behind them. At the end of the day, he'd add at least one more face to their ranks, possibly more if all went well. If he was especially fortunate, he would cripple not only the Cullen coven, but those he knew would take Carlisle's side. Still, no matter what else this day held, he was adamant that the pregnant human would be his.

Marcus sensed the presence of many vampire families nearby. He felt the humming ties that bound them to one another, more vibrant than he'd expected.

The Cullens appeared on the far side of the clearing with nearly two dozen other vampires, including Jane. Aro took note of the faces gathered behind his old friend; some familiar, others not. He was shocked to see Isabella at Edward's side, her newborn-red eyes unmistakable. _She had been turned? _His mind raced at the implication. _What of the child? The seer's vision was wrong! _There might not be an offspring to claim, but the opportunity before them was still exactly as he'd hoped. Carlisle's kindly demeanor, and his ever expanding _vegetarian_ coven, had ceased to be an amusing singularity.

Aro gestured for Felix and Demitri to accompany him and his brothers onto the field. He was momentarily taken aback by what appeared to be a pack of enormous wolves emerging from the tree line behind the Cullens. It seemed his old friend's influence now extended to their mortal enemies, as well. He added this to the tally of reasons to end Carlisle's coven once and for all.

Forcing an air of cheerfulness, Aro held up his palms in greeting. "Won't you come across the divide between us and welcome me, Carlisle?"

Carlisle felt Esme take his hand and squeeze. He kissed her cheek, then nodded to Emmett and Jasper. They walked together slowly across the meadow, leaving Edward, Bella and the others at the edge of the field. With a few yards still between them and the Volturi, Carlisle stopped. Aro's exaggerated smile turned Carlisle's stomach. "Aro, Marcus, Caius. It's been many years since we last met face to face."

"The decades have been kind to you, old friend. How wonderful to finally meet your lovely bride." Aro extended his hands, asking for Esme's touch. She stood her ground at Carlisle's side, clasping his arm. Aro's hands, and his smile, slowly fell.

"I see," he said icily. "Is this how things are to be between us, Carlisle? Have you allowed this matter to cloud the many years of our friendship?"

"I find it odd that you choose this moment to recall our friendship, Aro. Do you expect me to pretend I don't know why you are here with so many of your guard, and Chelsea among them?"

With a flick of his wrist, Aro gestured for his guard to form a single, unbroken line. Chelsea and Renata stayed close to The Three. "Would you turn your back on the first family that embraced you, educated you, Carlisle?" His gentle tone was in stark contrast to the none-too-subtle threat posed by the row of guards behind him.

Carlisle pulled back, giving up his hopes for a peaceful solution. "I once knew the Volturi as teachers and guardians of our race. You protected us, helped those of us that needed it most." Carlisle paused to look over his shoulder at his family and friends, his eyes staying the longest on Edward and Bella, remembering the photographs of what they endured in Volterra. As much as he'd hoped to avoid a physical confrontation, he was resolute in defending his family. "You ceased being the men I knew when you raped my children. Whatever good there once was in this institution no longer exists." He took a deep breath and continued. "You've come here to stake a claim that is not rightfully yours, and we are here to tell you the answer is no."

"You dare defy us?" Aro laughed as Chelsea stepped forward.

Stefan's thick Romanian accent rang out from the right flank. "Someone had to stand up – you've held yourselves above the law of reason far too long."

Aro stared at him for a moment, wishing for all he was worth that Jane was still at his side and could be commanded to strike them all down where they stood. He narrowed his eyes and advanced, loudly addressing the entire field. "Carlisle Cullen would turn us all into _vegetarians_, render us as low as the humans on which you feed. Is this what you want?"

Garrett crossed his arms over his chest. "Carlisle lives as he pleases, as do the rest of us. We won't be governed by those that know only cruelty and greed."

Aro was incensed, pointing at Carlisle as he spoke to the crowd. "He seeks to expand his coven even as he challenges the sovereignty of the Volturi and of our entire race. Would you forsake all that we have built for you, and the natural order of our very existence?

Eleazar spoke up. "The Volturi live in isolation and darkness, in your own little holy city, deluding yourselves that the world revolves on your fingertip. You are no longer the center of our world."

Aro's sardonic laugh echoed across the field. "Do you think for a moment that I will step aside and allow any of you to take my place?"

Marcus hissed "_Your_ place?" Caius glared at Aro. "Brother, I think you misspeak."

Edward struggled to find Aro's thoughts amongst the layered minds and thoughts on the field. Once he isolated Aro from the others, he found Aro's darkest fear in a vision that must have come from Alice – more and more vegetarian vampires assimilating with human culture, becoming accepted, relegating the Volturi to an archaic figurehead, replaced by a young vampire so gifted it terrified him, a vampire that could erase gifts and command with a single word.

Suddenly two other, more familiar minds approached the field, encroaching on Edward's awareness. "No!" Edward spun around, looking for his children.

Leah burst through the trees in human form, running behind Masen and Cara, struggling to keep up. The twins spotted their parents and ran to them, ignoring the shouts and shock of everyone on the field. Jacob intercepted Leah and pinned her to the ground beneath a heavy paw, growling as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Mom! Dad!" Edward and Bella fell to their knees as Masen and Cara threw themselves into their arms.

Aro staggered back, clutching his robes tightly around himself as he stumbled into Felix. _"How can this be?"_ Isabella had already given birth, to _twins?_

Marcus was stunned by the strength of the bond he sensed within the small family. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to wash over him. He felt the bright, pulsing warmth of undeniable devotion woven in ribbons of color and light, stretched amongst each individual gathered on the Cullens' side of the glade, centered on the two children. It reminded him of his beloved Didyme, and he was drawn to it. He walked toward Edward and Bella without awareness of moving.

Alice fell to the ground, clutching her head as the evolving visions she'd seen over the last few months all collided and unfolded before her in a storm of choices too fast to track.

Sam attempted to intercept Marcus, but Renata diverted him with a wave of her hand, leaving him stumbling aimless in the snow. Leah phased when Jacob released her, both of them searching for Seth. Members of the guard took up positions to defend Aro and Caius from Stefan and Vladimir's advance and the meadow immediately erupted into a blur of robes, wolves, Cullens, and allies charging at one another and crashing into struggling knots throughout the field.

Renata shrieked and fell writhing to the ground, presumably under attack by Jane, who stood motionless near the edge of the woods. Sam once more targeted Marcus, but Edward waved him off. He knew Marcus was hardly their biggest threat. Emmett darted through the trees circling the meadow and came out behind the Volturi with Seth and Jacob close behind. They each tackled a different guard while Emmett wrestled Felix to the ground. Seeing an opportunity to act, Jasper tackled Chelsea, pinning the much smaller woman with her face in the snow. She focused her energy on dissolving his allegiance to the Cullens, weakening his resolve, but Alice leapt to his side and ripped Chelsea's head off before any lasting damage was done.

Leah ran to help Seth. Blindsided, she let out a high-pitched yelp as Demetri wrenched one of her fore legs, pitching her over onto her back at his feet. He leered when the pain caused her to phase back to her human form, naked and clutching her damaged shoulder. Jacob howled and leapt onto Demetri's back. After one well-placed bite, Demetri's headless body collapsed beneath Jacob's paws.

Everyone on the field was engaged with an enemy in shifting clusters of two and three. Those with special gifts held off the Volturi assault as best they could, while the others fell into hand-to-hand combat.

"Stop!" Masen's bell-like voice rang out across the field as he and Cara squirmed to get out of their parents' arms. In an instant, the fighting halted.

Aro stared wide-eyed, trembling. The child Alice had shown him once, the child he feared above all else, was now _two_. They had to be destroyed, before they destroyed _him_. He shouted across the field. "You must not allow these children to live!"

Masen recoiled. _They don't want to hurt my family, they want to kill me and Cara!_ He reached for Cara's hand and squeezed.

Bella spoke up, infuriated. "I gave in to you once, you took from me once, but never again. I will fight to the death before anyone harms my children."

Aro shook his head, enraged. "You must destroy them!"

"Stop, I said!" Masen shouted, and everyone on the field flinched with the force of his command. Edward and Bella had wanted to avoid the children's involvement, even though they could lend an advantage. They hadn't wanted to manipulate them for their gifts. Edward squeezed his son's hand. "Mase."

"No, Dad! I have to make them stop!"

"Make them leave, but nothing more. Don't forget who you are, what we stand for." Masen nodded solemnly, remembering the words he and Cara both knew well. _Cullens are helpers and protectors and friends, and I'm a Cullen so I have to make the very best choices I can._

Masen and Cara walked forward with their parents, toward Aro. Still bound by Masen's command to _stop_, everyone on the field could only stand and watch.

Aro eyed the boy warily as he approached, not knowing the depth of his power, what gifts his twin might also have, or their level of control.

Masen's voice was calm and steady. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to go home. I want you to go home, right now. You can't be here like this. We don't want you here."

Aro laughed. The boy's first command had been physically irrefutable, but this timid directive felt more like a pathetic suggestion in comparison. Perhaps he could still prevail, if he could win the child over. "Oh, child. Have they told you who I am?"

"I know who you think you are. You think you're the king of us, and that you can do whatever you want, and make everyone do as you say."

Aro's voice softened in an attempt to cajole the boy. "I am Aro de Volturi, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. We've guided and protected our race for many, many years."

Masen puffed out his chest and tilted his chin up. "You hurt our Mom and Dad, and our Aunt Alice, too. I know that."

"And we're so terribly, terribly sorry for that, dear one. Did you know I live in a castle? We have a whole city all to ourselves. You could be part of that, you know." An idea germinated in his head. "You can bring your parents. You're always safe with them, right? Come see my city, learn for yourself who we are. You can have your own rooms, anything you want. You and your sister will be like royalty in my city. Wouldn't you like that? Hmm?"

Bella smiled when Edward squeezed her hand. If there was one thing they knew, it was that Aro's ploy wouldn't work with their children.

"No, I _wouldn't_ like that. Cara and I don't need your castle, and we don't want to be royalty. We're Cullens and we don't need _anything_ you have."

"Child…"

Masen was becoming angrier by the moment, and he realized he'd tried to be nice, instead of using his gift. This man didn't understand _nice._ "No! Stop talking! Don't you understand? Take your people and go back where you came from, now!" He took a breath, but was afraid he hadn't said enough to protect his family. "Leave my family alone, leave all our friends alone," he shouted, gesturing at the allies and wolves. "And never come back here! Ever!"

Aro staggered back, his feet carrying him off the field in the direction they'd come. Silently, the Volturi guard followed suit, none of them able to resist Masen's command to _go._

Edward leaned down and whispered in his son's ear, making Masen and Cara both smile.

"And if any of your guards want to leave you, let them!"

Victory shouts and laughter filled the Volturi's ears as they fled, leaving their fallen on the field.

Bella and Edward fall to their knees and pulled their children close.

"Is it over, Edward?'

He felt Alice's hand on his shoulder, soothing. _They're going straight to Volterra, with no diversions. Several of the guards have already deserted, and I don't see any complications._

"Yes, I think so," he answered, kissing Bella's temple.

"This wasn't just about them hurting you and Daddy and Aunt Alice, was it? He said Masen and I should be killed. I heard him."

Bella sighed. "No, sweetheart, it wasn't just about your dad and I, and Aunt Alice."

Masen wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "First he said we should be destroyed, and then he wanted us to go with him. I don't understand."

_I know you saw my vision in Aro's mind. I hid it from you, Edward, and I shouldn't have. They deserve to know, and so does Bella._

With a sigh, Edward began. "It's a very long story, Masen. Some of it is too much for a child to understand."

"Just tell us, Dad." Cara squeezed her brother's hand.

Sparing her husband the crafting of a difficult summary suitable for children's ears, Bella took over. "Your daddy and I fought, a long time ago, and he ran away to Italy because he was sad. Alice and I went to get him, because she understood that your father and I loved each other too much to let a fight break us apart."

"Italy – that's where they're from? The Volturi?"

Edward spoke next. "Yes, that's right. When Alice and your mom got there, Aro touched Alice and saw her vision of Mom and I having a child with very powerful gifts. Alice didn't know then that you would be twins."

Bella ran her fingers trough Edward's hair, soothing him, giving him the strength to continue. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.

"Aro likes to collect vampires with special gifts. It makes him feel powerful, and when Alice showed him the gifts that our child would have, he wanted you for his own, to raise you as his own."

Tears were streaming down Cara's face. "But we weren't even born yet, right? How could you give us away before we were born?"

Bella blotted Cara's tears. "That's why he hurt us. He hurt us," she said, but she couldn't continue. She pulled Masen and Cara into her arms.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "He threatened to kill them unless they promised that as soon as you were born, they would give you to him."

"Just because we have powers?"

"I think he was afraid, little man. For years, the Cullen family has been growing, and you and your sister have very special abilities."

"He was afraid, of _us_?"

"I think he didn't want Papa Carlisle's family to become any stronger. You sent his entire army away, with just a few words, Masen. And Cara has the ability to turn off the gifts of anyone she touches. Together, you are very powerful. That's why it's so important for you and Cara to learn control, and not use your abilities to hurt people. We don't want you to turn into one of them, into the Volturi."

Cara hugged her brother. "Never. We won't ever be like them."

.

.

.

The allies regrouped with their coven members, embracing, cataloging injuries and trading congratulations before leaving. There were a few amputations slowly healing, once the severed parts were located. Several of the Quileutes were limping.

As soon as the Volturi left, Jacob phased back to his human body so he could check Leah's shoulder with his own hands. He was frantic, moving her limbs, lingering on her warm skin and her dark eyes. "You stupid, stupid woman." Leah silenced him with a kiss. When the shock wore off, he kissed her back, sitting in the melting snow, rocking her in his arms.

Jane cradled Seth's head in her lap, discouraging him from moving. He had a few cracked ribs, but they would heal quickly enough. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie made sure the other wolves were well before they made their way home to La Push. They sat with Leah and Jacob the longest, working out how to get the twins back to Charlie's house to keep up Leah's cover story. Fortunately, her shoulder was already nearly healed enough to drive. Emmett and Jasper helped Edward find enough wood to start a fire while Carlisle and Esme gathered the fallen Volturi in the center of the glade. Even though they'd come as the enemy, Carlisle prayed over their bodies before setting them ablaze.

Edward put his arm around his sister and whispered in her ear. "Will they truly stay away?"

Alice gazed off into the distance, letting her eyes lose focus. Her brows knitted together as she searched the future for an answer.

_The entire family, swimming and playing with the twins on Isle Esme. Jacob cradling an infant with Leah's eyes. A trip to Alaska for Kate and Garrett's wedding. Jane, finding happiness with a young nomad in the Canadian wilderness. Masen and Cara grown, with mates of their own. Days and years passing, with no hint of the Volturi's return._

She smiled, feeling at ease for the first time in months. "Time and distance don't seem to change the impact of Masen's words. I don't think they'll ever bother us again."

Edward and Bella stood beside Alice, surrounded by their family, watching smoke disperse in the breeze.

The funeral pyre smoldered long after everyone left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading.

November 2012: Immeasurable thanks to my beta, Fatally Obsessed, without whom this story would never have been finished.

What started as a bad dream in December 2008 has finally come full circle. Nearly four years later, I feel as if I am saying goodbye to old friends. There has been an amazingly loyal group of readers that stayed around for this entire ride, and I wish I could send you all cookies. The hardest part wasn't telling this story, but in ending it.

Some folks in the fandom have been critical of my use of Edward and Bella's rape as a plot device, but far more have thanked me. I can't count the number of readers that have contacted me privately to thank me for expressing some of their feelings about their own experiences, or for opening their eyes to a survivor's perspective, or for always linking to RAINN in my chapter notes. I am humbled that this story may have given you an outlet for your grief, or an avenue to healing.

You are not alone. You are not to blame.

Aro's Heir is now marked complete. I would love to receive your comments, one last time.


End file.
